The One Where Sam and Andy Go On Vacation
by rookiefan24
Summary: What if Andy convinced Sam and the rest of 15 to take a vacation? Set after Monster but before Best Laid Plans. This has been floating around in my head forever and I've finally been hit with the muse to get it written down. I've always wished Sam and Andy at least had the chance to talk before he left for his op. I've also always wanted the gang to take a trip.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** So it's been awhile (two years, but who's counting?). This story has been in my head forever, and I guess the writing muse finally found me because I'm getting it down and sharing it with you all.

This is a play on the Friends episode The One in Vegas from the S5 finale/S6 premiere. In the episode, the gang heads to Vegas where a drunken Ross and Rachel end up getting married.

Instead of Vegas, we are headed to the Hard Rock in Punta Cana (where I spent my honeymoon). This takes place at the end of season 2, after Monster.

As with all of my stories, this is completely off the cuff, no betas, no edits, or proofs. That's the way I roll. I apologize in advance for any spelling, grammatical, or syntactical errors.

Nope. Still not mine. Unfortunately, neither is Hard Rock.

 **The One Where Sam and Andy Go on Vacation**

To say Andy McNally was excited was an understatement. Andy McNally was like a kid on Christmas morning. The day had finally come for her to cross an item off her bucket list: travel to the Dominican Republic. Growing up in Canada, Andy had often dreamed of a day where she could do nothing but put her toes in the warm, tropical ocean, lay around with a frozen drink, and worry about nothing other than where to go for dinner. It was her idea of the perfect day. Of course, the closest she had come was a day at the beaches, and let's face it, that's not really the same.

The trip had been booked for months. If Andy were truly honest with herself, she was a bit proud that she had not only booked it for a week when she knew Callaghan had already had plans to visit family in California, but that she had convinced the other Rookies, and their T.O.s, Sam included, in joining her.

As she finished adding her beauty supplies to her suitcase, she thought back to the day nearly eight months ago when she had convinced Sam to come.

 _It had been a cold, rainy day. The kind where you shut off your alarm, call in sick, and roll over in bed. Unfortunately for Andy, too many other officers had already done just that and she was called into work along with Sam on what should have been her day off. The morning had been a busy one; accident after accident. Now, as the afternoon rush died off, she and Sam had taken to slowly and aimlessly driving through Toronto, praying the last few hours of their shift didn't stretch into evening. Andy had been blankly staring out at the rain when the idea popped into her head so suddenly she blurted it out without thinking._

 _"_ _Punta Cana. Yes! That's it! We need to go to Punta Cana. Why didn't I think of this sooner? We can get a group discount and everyone can go. We need a break. Me, you, Trace, Jerry, Ollie, Zoe, Gail, Dov, Chris, Noelle, and even Frank. Ohmygod Sam this is the best idea. I need to text everyone right –" Andy spoke so quickly and with such enthusiasm Sam, who had been concentrating on nothing but the road, had a hard time keeping up._

 _"_ _Whoa, whoa there McNally. Slow down. You want to what? With who? Punta—McNally what are you talking about?"_

 _Andy had to laugh at his confusion. She did get way ahead of herself once the idea took hold. "Punta Cana, Sam. We need a vacation. All of us. It's been a crazy last few months and we could all use a week to rest and relax. It's getting cold here and what better place to relax than where it's warm? I've always wanted to go to the islands and I just saw an ad for a new all-inclusive Hard Rock resort in Punta Cana. Hard Rock is awesome. We can be Rockstars for the week! What do you say?" She gave him that megawatt smile that made his heart do funny things._

 _"_ _As nice as that sounds, McNally, don't you think you should run it by everyone before you start booking flights? For all you know we might not all be able to go at once. That's a lot of officers out from one division. Not to mention some might not want to go. What if people don't fly?" By people, he meant him, but she did not need to know that._

 _"_ _Way to burst my bubble, Sam. Don't you think I haven't already thought of that? I will get Gail to help with getting all of us vacation. She knows how to work her parents when she needs to. And who wouldn't want to go to the Dominican? I hear it's gorgeous and the plane ride is only about three and a half hours. That's practically nothing. We can't even drive out of Alberta in that time. This will work. This has to. I will send the gang a message now."_

 _Sam sighed. He knew she was right. Ollie, Jerry, and Noelle had all been talking about wanting to get away and Sam knew the Rookies would happily agree with whatever Andy wanted. Frank would even be in if it meant he got to spend some quality time with Noelle outside the division. A few beers into their last Poker Night he finally admitted he had been seeing her for dinner for a while but wanted it to turn into something more. How would Sam get out of this? It's not that he didn't want to go, per se. It's just… Sam was not an airborne kind of guy. He liked his feet firmly on the ground. Flying was never an option. Besides, he did NOT want to spend the week around a bikini clad Andy, only to watch her make-out on the sand with Callaghan._

 _He meant to tell her he couldn't go but somehow, different words spilled out, "what about Luke? You didn't mention Callaghan in your list of traveling buddies." Smooth, Swarek, real smooth._

 _"_ _Huh?" Andy had been group texting away and not really paying attention, "Luke? Oh, yeah, well see I was thinking we could go in about 8 months, maybe around January? Luke already has plans to visit family in California after Christmas. They sent him a plane ticket and everything. Besides, uh, I don't think he would be a lot of fun away from work that long. You know him…"_

 _"_ _Gotcha. Can't leave the job for more than a few days at a time." Alright, Sammy, now just give her your excuse. "So it's only a short flight?" Shit._

 _"_ _Not even long enough for an inflight movie. So does that mean you're in? Why the questions about the fligh- wait, YOU are the one who is afraid of flying! Are you serious? Badass cop Sam Swarek is afraid to get on a plane? It's nothing, you know. Perfectly safe. You will love it. Besides, I can get Ollie to hold your hand." Andy finished with a smirk._

 _"_ _Funny, McNally, really funny. Do I look like the frozen drink, toes in the sand kind of guy to you? If I want to relax, I will shut my phone off and close my blinds. Or, I will visit Sarah. I don't need to fly a few thousand miles away to get some R &R." _

_Andy frowned. "Obviously you can relax at home, Sam. I just thought this was something we could all do together. Things have been crazy lately at work and I'm sure they won't let up. We've all been through a lot in the last year, and I don't know, I just think it would be fun for us to all vacation together. But I won't force you. It just wouldn't be the same without you there." Andy turned back to her phone to answer a text._

 _Sam felt like a jerk. Here was the woman he was secretly in love with, inviting him on a tropical vacation, her boyfriendless tropical vacation no less and he was making excuses? Eight months was a long time, but maybe, just maybe things would turn his way in that time. Maybe he should just go. If Callaghan wasn't already traveling, she would probably just convince him to come._

 _"_ _Okay, Andy. I'm in. But if we fall out of the sky, I'm personally blaming you." Sam gave her the infamous Swarek grin, flashing his dimples._

 _"_ _Yes! Sam, I KNEW you would see it my way. This is going to be great. Everyone else is in and Frank said he would take care of our leave. Gail will also talk to her parents. I'm going to book everything tonight. I will need your passport information for the flight." Andy began rattling off a laundry list of things to do._

Hearing the knock on the door broke Andy from her haze. She smiled at the memory, glad she had been able to get Sam to come, and even happier that she was smart enough to book the trip at the same time as Luke's. It's as if the universe knew he was going to be a douche and cheat on her. If she really thought about it, the timing of this vacation could not get any more perfect. This was her chance to finally start her next chapter in her life.

There was the knock again followed by "Andy, are you ready? We are all outside waiting for the transport service. I thought you were meeting us out here at 9." Traci called from the other side of the door.

Andy grabbed her suitcase, carryon, and purse, took one last look around the condo and picked up the traveling packet she put together with all of their travel information and tickets. Satisfied she had everything she needed, she opened the door for her best friend.

"Sorry, Trace. I was putting the last of my things in my bag and thought of something. That's all. I'm ready." Andy smiled, hoping Traci would let the subject drop without reading too much into things.

"Something, huh? Could that something be Sam?" Traci questioned, giving Andy a knowing look.

"Traci, I TOLD you. We are friends. That's it. He doesn't think that way about me. Maybe you're right and he did before, but not anymore. I told you at Girl's Night last week that I am not going to pursue anything. I know I've hurt him enough and I can't do that to him." Andy sighed. Everything that happened with Luke made her realize that there was a man who truly did love and cherish her – Sam. But she had basically rubbed it in his face throughout her entire relationship with Luke, even if it wasn't on purpose. She knew it had to hurt and she didn't want to cause anymore hurt to the man she really loved.

"It's better this way. Now, let's go, I can't wait to get to the Dominican!"

Andy practically ran past Traci and outside to where the rest of their crew was waiting for the airport transport to collect them and their luggage.

"A week in paradise with two people desperately in love with each other, but too stubborn to do anything about it. This is going to be interesting."

Traci smiled to herself as she closed Andy's door. Heading towards her friends, she vowed to let Jerry know about this conversation on the plane. He and Ollie had been very vocal about their feelings on the little dance 'McSwarek' had been doing since the Luke incident. They would definitely want to help finally get their friends together and happy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Don't own Rookie Blue or Hard Rock. That would be the best life though.

 **Chapter 2**

The ride to the airport was uneventful and all twelve coppers managed to get themselves and their baggage checked in and were waiting at their gate lounge waiting for boarding to be called. Save for a tense few minutes when they realized Luke was leaving from the gate two bays down, everything was perfect.

Andy was just making sure she had the travel information for the 1,000th time when she felt Sam's presence at her side.

"So, McNally, what seat did you end up with?" Sam tried to sound casual, but inside he was nervous as hell. He did NOT want to get on that plane. What had he let this woman talk him into?

"34F, I have the window seat. What about you, Sam?" In the rush to get everything checked, she had forgotten all about her plan to try to swing a seat next to Sam for the flight. She kept telling herself it was so she could have her partner's back, but deep down she was just hoping for a little quiet time alone with her favorite guy.

"34E. Looks like we're next to each other, McNally. Sure you can put up with me trapped in a confined space for almost 4 hours?" Sam quipped.

"I manage to put up with you for 10 or more hours in a squad. This is really a vacation compared to that." Andy stuck out her tongue.

"Cute, real cute, Andy. I'm just saying, you, uh, you know how I feel about this whole flying thing." Sam nervously ran his hand through his hair, trying to stay calm.

A few weeks earlier, while on a particularly slow shift, Andy had brought up the subject of flying to Sam. After a lot of prodding, she finally had him admit that he had flown once before, as a kid, and the flight had been very rocky. Sam did not want to relive that experience.

"It's going to be fine, Sam. I checked and the weather is perfect with low crosswinds all up and down the East Coast. The only wind is coming out of Canada and that will only help us get there faster. I told you, I looked everything up already."

She really had. After their talk, Andy had spent hours researching how flying worked and knew that if they didn't have a problem with wind, the flight should be a relatively smooth one. Of course she couldn't account for any air pockets, but Sam knew that.

"I know. I trust you. Just remember, No matter what happens, Ollie knows nothing." Sam didn't want to think of what his best friend would say if he knew the one thing to bring Sam to his knees was this.

"Obviously. I know Oliver. Just try to relax. They should be calling us soon."

As if on cue, the gates opened and their boarding numbers were called. As Andy boarded the flight with Sam close on her heels, she couldn't help but smile to herself. Maybe, just maybe she would think about letting her hair down when it came to Sam. After all, they were about to spend a week together away from work. Maybe she owed it to herself to be brutally honest and just see what happened. If it crashed and burned she would have to deal with that, but the chill setting of the resort would only help that. Yes, this was going to be the best idea Andy's ever had.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking. Please fasten your seatbelts and put your trays and seats back in the upright position. We will be beginning our descent. Welcome to the Dominican Republic. It is a gorgeous 82 degrees. We hope you enjoyed your flight this morning."

The voice of the captain over the intercom startled Andy awake. She looked around, confused for a second until her eyes fell on Sam. He hadn't heard the announcement and was still napping, his head lolled towards hers, their hands still intertwined. Sam had reached over and gripped Andy's hand on takeoff, almost without thinking. Once at cruising altitude he had let go, but only so he and Andy could undo their seatbelts and stretch a bit. His hand had immediately found her again, almost unconsciously, and they had soon relaxed on each other and fallen asleep. A moment that had not gone unnoticed by their friends, or their other seatmate, Dov, who had immediately snapped as many pics as he could to use later. He knew Andy loved Sam, and he was sure Swarek loved Andy. Being the hopeless romantic he was, he had been hoping this trip would finally be it for the pair. He wanted to see them happy and knew they would be when they finally got together.

"Sam, Sam, Wake up, we're about to land. SAM", Andy nudged Sam awake.

"What, huh… ummm sorry. Sorry, Andy. I guess your head was more comfortable than it looked," Sam chuckled nervously. He pulled himself together and fixed his seat.

"We're here already? I have to say, that was a smooth flight.'

"I told you it would be. I can't wait to get on the ground, get our luggage, and head to the resort!" the excited, happy-go-lucky Andy was slowly coming back. Sam was thrilled. It had been a long time since he saw her this excited. About eight months, actually. He could even admit he was excited too. As much as he didn't initially want this, he knew they were in for a fun week.

"This really is going to be fun. I can't wait to get there, either." Sam smiled.

Across the aisle and behind them, their friends had been listening to the exchange after spending the flight watching their friends sleep on each other. Everyone smiled and nodded to each other. Traci had spent the flight filling them in on her take on the McSwarek relationship in hushed tones, and the friends had all agreed if nothing else, they would get Sam and Andy to admit they were in love before they boarded the plane home in a week. With the thought of a week in paradise ahead of them, the coppers of 15, Zoe, and Sue all excitedly got ready to disembark. This was going to be perfect.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** I will probably write one chapter for each day of their vacation. While this is meant to be fun, I also plan on exploring what I think needed to happen between Sam and Andy before they got together at all. As much as I LOVE 2.11, 2.12, and 2.13, I wish they had a chance to have a conversation at the end of 2.10.

Chapter 3

In retrospect, the flight should have been the least of Sam's worries. As they sped through the small towns of the Dominican Republic on their way to the resort area, Sam could only help but wonder if their driver even had a valid license.

"McNally, where did you find this transport?" Sam hissed in her ear as they reached yet another intersection with no lights or signs. Sam held his breath as their driver sped right through, even though other cars from all directions were headed straight towards them. Sam was not a nervous person, but he did NOT want to die in a foreign country.

"Relax, Sam. I'm sure he knows what he's doing. Besides, it's not like there are road signs anyway. Can you not be a cop right now? No one is going to die." Andy rolled her eyes a little. For the badass copper Sam was on the mean streets of Toronto, he was the complete opposite as a traveler. Granted, when Andy had glimpsed the speedometer earlier she noticed they were going well over 100 kph. Trying not to think about that and the fact that there were literally no traffic lights or signs of any kind, she turned her attention to her itinerary.

"When I booked the trip, it came with resort credits for each of us. I can't wait to see what we can use them for. I hope we can plan an excursion or two, that is, unless you are too scared to leave the resort" she turned to Sam, smirking. Behind them Ollie and Jerry laughed while Traci desperately tried to hide a smile forming on her face. They had all seen the infamous McSwarek banter at work, but now, in a different setting, it was as if it took on a new life. There was a hint of flirtation in Andy's voice that had not gone unnoticed by the group… or Sam.

"Trying to get me alone, McNally? Sam asked, ignoring her quip about him being afraid. He did not want to give Ollie and Jerry even more ammunition.

"I thought you wanted to relax this week, not watch as I show you up on any of those day trips." Sam knew her competitive nature would kick in and she would focus on that rather than teasing him about his fears.

"Like you did the day I tackled you in the alleyway?"

"Overeager rookie. I wanted to make you look good on your first day." Sam smirked. He and Andy were eying each other up, now completely oblivious to everyone else in the van. They sat this way for a few minutes, just staring at each other. Finally, Jerry cleared his throat, breaking them out of their trance.

"I think we are here guys", Jerry pointed to the sign in front of them. Sure enough the Hard Rock sign gleamed before them. Andy was so excited she practically flew out of the van as soon as the driver opened the door. In the second van Chris, Gail, Dov, Sue, Frank, and Noelle were also emerging.

"Welcome to the Hard Rock Resort, my name is Will and I am a concierge. Please leave your luggage here and it will meet it in your room. Please follow me inside. Would you each like a glass of champagne?" Will produced a tray filled with champagne. "Where are you from? What brings you to the beautiful Punta Cana?"

"We are from Toronto and are on a much needed vacation from work. We are all police officers from Division 15", Andy told Will.

"Well, officers, I hope you have a fabulous week here. May I see your paperwork?" Will checked her paperwork and handed it to another concierge behind the front desk. "While we work on getting you checked into your rooms, why don't you follow me and I will explain how the resort is set up and discuss your resort credits." Will led them to a lounge area off the lobby. As the gang got comfortable he motioned for another concierge to come over and he whispered something in her ear. Nodding, his colleague walked away.

"Sheila will be right back with more drinks and your wristbands. Wristbands are required for all of our guests during your stay with us. Now, here is a map of the resort. Your rooms will all be in the same building. The map is labeled with each of the pool areas. These pools also have swim up bars. The pool to the far left of the resort is our adult pool. You may go topless if you wish in this pool only. You will also notice the restaurants marked on the map. We have fabulous cuisine here. The resort is all inclusive and in addition to getting breakfast, lunch, and dinner, you also have access to 24/7 room service and any of our a la carte café's anytime you are hungry."

As the rookies and the T.O.'s bent to look over the map Will marked for them, Sheila returned with their wristbands. "Please hold out your right hand so we can band you. We have upgraded you to black wristbands, which are for our VIP guests. Thank you for all you do to keep your city safe. This is the least we can do. VIP bands grant you access to members only lines and food service areas out on the grounds." Andy and the rest of the gang thanked Will for the free upgrade.

"Now, when you booked you each received 1500 resort credits, which work much the same as cash. Here is a pamphlet of what you can use the credits on. If you wish to book an excursion or a spa session, please bring your credit sheet to the concierge desk and we will set everything up. If there are no more questions, allow me to escort you back to the check in desk and we can get your rooms." Will stood up and led the way back to the front desk. "Enjoy your stay here at the Hard Rock, officers!"

Check-in went smoothly and before they knew it, the gang was walking to their building and bank of rooms. Their rooms were all in the same hallway at the end of one of the oceanfront buildings. They could walk out of their building and almost directly into one of the pools. Paradise indeed. Frank and Noelle, Ollie and Zoe, Sam, Andy, and Traci and Jerry's room was on one side of the hall while across from them were Chris and Gail, and Dov and Sue. Andy suggested they get settled into their rooms and meet at the pool in an hour. Everyone agreed and opened the door to their home for the next week.

Closing her door behind her Andy took in her surroundings and let out a small, contented sigh. Her junior suite had a huge king size bed, a Jacuzzi for two that faced the balcony, a small seating area, mini bar, and huge bathroom with a separate room for the toilet and the sit down stone shower. The balcony overlooked the Latin restaurant, Ipanima, and she also had a small view of the ocean. Andy took a deep breath and smiled. This was indeed paradise and she couldn't wait to hang out with her friends and relax. If she really were being honest with herself, she also couldn't wait to spend some time with Sam.

In the last few months since everything happened with Luke, Andy had a lot of time to think. As she unpacked her suitcase, she thought back to the morning after the quarantine a few weeks ago when she and Sam had boxed. Andy went home and got into bed with a smile on her face for the first time in weeks. She knew when she woke up that her heart belonged to Sam, deep down a part of her knew her heart had always belonged to Sam. She also knew they had to talk to each other. She knew they were friends, but she had put Sam through so much and Andy just didn't know if his heart was on the same page as hers. She did not want to get her heart broken again, but she knew if she didn't put herself out there, she might miss out on the greatest love of her life. As Andy hung a few rather sexy numbers in the closet, she smiled, fingering the material. Maybe she could use their location to her advantage.

Next door Sam had already unpacked and was checking out the minibar situation when he heard a knock at the door. Before he could even see who it was, the door opened and Ollie walked in, a drink in one hand, and a can of cashews in the other. Clearly his pal had already hit his own minibar. Ollie plopped down on the corner of Sam's own king size bed. A shit eating grin began to spread across his face as he eyed his friend.

"What do you want Oliver, don't you have some unpacking to do?" Sam asked, pretending not to notice his friends' giddiness.

"Zoe is taking care of it. Apparently, I don't do it properly. She also wanted to take a shower so I have some free time. I wanted to see how you were settling in… you know, being in the room next to the beautiful McNally. I'm just saying, Sam. We're in paradise, at this awesome resort, with no distractions. It's time to man up and tell her how you feel. I'm betting she feels the same way, pal."

"Listen, brother, I appreciate the concern, but when it comes to my love life, I can handle it" Sam said, as he hustled Ollie out the door "Your concern is touching, but I want to relax a little before we go exploring. I'm sure McNally has the rest of the day planned." Sam shut the door on his friend. He really did appreciate what Oliver was trying to do, but he needed to figure this out on his own. He didn't want to rush Andy. He knew time and space weren't her thing, but she needed to get over Callaghan before they could talk about… them.

Sighing as he flopped on his king size bed, Sam took a last look around before dozing off. It was going to be an interesting week. Smiling he rolled over and got more comfortable. He couldn't wait.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** Thank you all so very much for the reviews! I appreciate all of the comments and I am a bit overwhelmed at the response! I hope I don't disappoint. I wasn't planning on updating so soon, but since you were all so wonderful…

Tomorrow night is Open House at my school, so I won't get home until late. I probably won't do my next update until Thursday or Friday. Nothing juicy in this chapter, but I wanted to set up the idea that Sam and Andy are on the same page, but obviously will need to talk to each other before anything happens. Let me know what you think!

Quite a few more words in this chapter compared to the first three.I like flashbacks, so fair warning. Also, this is still part of their first day/night at the resort. I've decided that they flew down on a Sunday, and are leaving the following Sunday. Beginning with Chapter 5 I will mark days to make the timeline easier to understand.

 **Disclaimer:** Still not mine, although I would be willing to take a meeting with Tassie to make it so! Ditto the good people of Hard Rock.

 **Chapter 4**

Andy woke a few hours later relaxed and ready to explore their home away from home for the next week. She stretched and got up to ponder which bikini she should change into. The gang had decided they would all unpack and relax a little, than go exploring before dinner. They still had a good three hours before they would need to get ready, so Andy thought maybe she could check out the pool bar situation, among other things. As she rifled through the selection of bikini's she brought, she couldn't help but smile and blush a little thinking back to the conversation she and Traci had the week before.

 _"_ _I guess the upside to stores putting out their Spring/Summer collections in the middle of winter is that we get first pick at the bikini selection," Andy remarked as she and Traci browsed various tops and bottoms on the rack. They had decided since they would be spending most of their vacation in or near the water that some new swimsuits were in order. They also wanted a few new sundresses and sandals for nights out. They had been shopping for a few hours and Traci noticed Andy seemed to be more indecisive than usual, as if she were sizing up every outfit before deciding to buy it. When Andy held up a ridiculously gorgeous white and teal bikini and scrunched her nose as she pondered, Traci decided it was time to bring up the elephant that was clearly shopping with them._

 _"_ _Don't worry, Andy. It could be a full coverage one piece and Sam's mouth would still hit the sand," Traci smirked at her best friend's reaction. Andy's eyes grew wide and she opened and closed her mouth several times before a coherent thought came out, clearly caught off guard by the remark._

 _"_ _I uh, I don't know what you're talking about Traci. It's been a long winter and I've been lax on running and hitting the gym is all. I just don't want to make sure it will look okay is all. Sam has nothing to do with it. Least of my thoughts." Andy rambled, hoping her friend would take the lame excuse._

 _"_ _Riiight… and the sexy little red number that you keep grabbing and putting back has nothing to do with that comment Swarek made about how he likes you in red?" Traci couldn't help it. A few weeks ago at the Penny she had gone to refill her drink and stood next to Sam and Andy, who were having a conversation and not so subtly making eyes at each other as if no one else existed. Traci caught the end of what sounded like an animated conversation. "…that's not what I meant, McNally, and you know it. All I was saying was that you look good in everything, but you really look good in red. There are you happy?" Sam pretended to glare at Andy as he took a long sip of his beer._

 _"_ _Very. Although, you DID say I looked sexy in red, Sam. Sexy. Maybe next time you talk decide to discuss what we should wear on prostitution stings you will make sure we are not around." They had been doing prep work for a sting going down on the next shift when Andy overheard Sam telling Jerry that he wished she wore red, it would make her look more like a prostitute and less like a cop, but she never listened to him and it's why she had poor luck on the stings. Andy remembered their very first sting the year before and how she hadn't taken Sam's wardrobe suggestion that night, either._

 _"_ _Yeah, well, the point is, McNally—Andy, I was right during your first sting and I'm right now. You DO look sexy in red and you should wear it tomorrow. Sam's voice was barely above a whisper. If Traci had not been straining her ears to shamelessly eavesdrop on the conversation, she never would have heard Sam… or Andy's response._

 _"_ _Fine, Sam. You win. I will wear the little red top. But ONLY if you promise to buy my drinks after I bring in the most perps tomorrow night." Andy cocked an eyebrow at Sam, waiting to see if he would take the bait. Hoping she wasn't being a little too forward. Luckily, Sam only chuckled._

 _"_ _Well, if you insist, McNally. Cocky for someone who wanted to wear pink. I'll bite AND buy tomorrow night if you can put up the goods." Traci's drinks arrived and she decided to walk away before she couldn't contain herself any longer. It was clear that her friend was flirting with her former T.O., and it was also clear that he was giving back as good as he was getting. They were completely oblivious to everyone around them. Traci smiled, thinking about their upcoming vacation and hoping a little trip to paradise would speed along what everyone else knew had been there for a long time. She reminded herself to keep Jerry and Ollie at bay and challenged them to a game of darts. McSwarek could have their time in their own little world for the night._

 _"_ _Well, Andy? Andy, are you going to buy it or not?" Traci's question knocked Andy out of her daydream. Smiling, more to herself than anything else, she grabbed both the red and the white and teal bikini and a black one to boot. "You know what, Trace? I think I am. I'm going to buy them all."_

Andy pulled herself out of her reverie when she heard a knock at her door. "I'll be ready in 15! She shouted, grabbing the black bikini, a tank top, and shorts and heading for the bathroom. She would save the red bikini for later, she decided. If she was honest with herself, she was hoping to save it for just the right moment of this trip.

Sam knocked a second time, then let himself in Andy's room using the spare keycard she had given him upon check in "in case I forget mine or something", Andy had rambled, blushing slightly.

"Almost ready, just give me a minute" he heard from the junior suite's bathroom. Sam took the opportunity to have a look at Andy's room and found it was an exact match to his. His eyes landed on the Jacuzzi in the middle of the room. When he first saw his, he thought that it was odd they would put it in the center of the room and in plain view of the sliding glass doors with thin curtains. Now, that he was thinking about the Jacuzzi while standing in Andy's suite, he had to admit it was a pretty romantic setting. If he REALLY wanted to be honest with himself, he hoped that maybe he would get to relax in the Jacuzzi with Andy at some point. Maybe he should just take Ollie, Jerry, and Frank's advice from earlier and man up, he thought, as he flopped down on her bed and started channel surfing.

15 minutes earlier

 _Sam has just woken up from an unexpected, but much needed nap and was changing into swim trunks, shorts, and a t-shirt when there was a knock at his door. Using the peephole, he could see Ollie, Jerry, and Frank waiting in the hall. Sighing, he opened the door and beckoned them inside._

 _"_ _What's up, brother, I thought we were meeting in the lounge at the end of the hall in 30 minutes" Sam asked Oliver._

 _"_ _We are, we are. Frank and Jerry were ready so I figured the four of us would have a drink before we met up with the rest of the crew. Besides, we wanted to see if you had decided to man up and talk to McNally on this trip." Ollie said nonchalantly as he helped himself to Sam's minibar. Frank and Jerry rolled their eyes at their not-so-subtle friend but looked at Sam, waiting for a reaction._

 _Sam, for his part, didn't know what to say. He knew his friends knew he had feelings for his Rookie. It had come up more than once in the last 2 years, but none of them had been as blunt as Oliver was about it. Sam wasn't sure he wanted his friends to know about his personal life. He certainly wasn't asking for their help._

 _"_ _For the last time, Oliver, McNally and I are friends. FRIENDS. She is still getting over Callaghan. I don't even know how she feels about dating anyone right now. When and if she and I need to talk, that's between us. I appreciate the concern, brother, but I'm just here to blow off some steam. It was a long winter, man." Sam hoped that was enough to convince his friend to drop it._

 _"_ _Look, Sam, we get it, we do. You're a pretty private guy. But we're your brother and we've been watching you and McNally do this dance since before she and Luke were even engaged. Hell, since before she was even cut loose if you want us to be honest. I know how you feel about her. I'm sure she does too. I also know you don't want to rush her, but believe me, brother, she's ready. Have you seen how she looks at you? How happy she gets when you walk into the room? She's READY, man. It's time for the two of you to get it all out there in the universe and do something about the looks and the whispers and the flirting. We just want to see you finally happy, and brother, we know she's the one to do it." This time it was Jerry who spoke up, hoping Sam wouldn't just blow him off._

 _To drive home their point, Frank spoke up. "Sam, we've watched your relationship with her from the beginning and to be honest, we've never seen anything like it, especially with you. The two of you are unlike any other partnership we've ever witnessed. On and off the clock. She's your partner, and your_ partner. _This vacation is the perfect chance to finally get your girl and be happy, because Sammy, if anyone deserves to be happy, it's you and McNally."_

 _Sam truly didn't know what to say except "thanks." He took a long sip of his drink, and sighing, he finally decided to face his friends. After all, they meant well._

 _"_ _Alright, alright. Listen, I know what you're saying. What you're all saying. You guys know I'm not good with words… or relationships, really. I don't do the whole long-term commitment kind of thing. But her? I can see it with her. I want it with her. I just need to know she's all in too. I—I can't just be something fun and casual. Not with her. She is the only one who would keep me from going undercover again. Sam took another, bigger sip of his drink. "The last few weeks have been good between us. I don't want to rush her, but I will talk to her. I swear."_

 _"_ _That's all we ask for, Sammy. Just know we want you to be happy, We want you both to be happy and we think you will make each other happy. Just don't mess it up. We know how emotionally stunted you are." Ollie laughed, smacking his friend on the back. We're going to get our ladies and will meet you in the lounge. Maybe you can see if McNally is ready?" The guys let themselves out of Sam's room._

 _Sam took a look at himself in the mirror and sighed. He'd be lying if he said he hadn't thought about what maybe could happen while on vacation. The guys were right. Tactless, but right. It was time to see if maybe he and McNally could be normal together. Sam grabbed his wallet and her spare keycard she gave him when they checked in and decided to see if his Rookie was ready._

Andy's bathroom door opening knocked Sam out of his memory and back to reality, and what a sight it was. Andy stood before him, debating on shoes, wearing a tiny pair of black shorts, a white tank top that accentuated her curves, and he could see a black halter bikini under the tank. Her hair was down and had a natural wave to it, and she wore very light makeup. She was stunning. If this is how she was going to look to wonder around the resort, he was in trouble for the rest of the week, he decided.

Andy finally slipped on a pair of black flip flops and grabbed her keycard, camera, and sunglasses. "What's up, Sam? Did you need something?" She asked, checking herself out in the hallway mirror.

"Uhh…no—nope, I was just here to see if you were ready. I knocked and didn't hear you, so I thought I would check and see if you were still asleep. Apparently, you were not. Ready?" Smooth, Swarek, he thought to himself. Real smooth.

"Yep" Andy said, popping the 'p'. "I can't wait to check out the pool bar and the restaurants. I also heard there was a karaoke bar up in the main building. I know the rest of the Rookies will want to go there at some point and then there's the casino and the nightclub…" Andy was off and running. Sam smiled. He loved her excitement. It was infectious and truthfully, he would gladly follow her wherever she wanted for the rest of the week.

"Then lead the way, McNally. I can't wait to see where this is going." Sam smiled as the duo left her room and went to meet the rest of their friends. This was going to be a great week.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** Again, thank you so much for all of the reviews, favs, and follows! I am truly humbled and I'm so glad you are all enjoying my story.

Things will begin to progress with Andy and Sam in this chapter, probably a little more slowly than some of you would like, but I like the tension that it creates. I promise they won't go through the entire vacation and only get together at the end. We all deserve the good candy!

Still not the owner. Except when it comes to this story.

 **Chapter 5**

 **Sunday Night**

Their first night at the resort was interesting to say the least. The coppers of 15, Zoe, and Sue spent the afternoon exploring the resort, hitting one of the pools with the swim up bar, and learning more about the resort credits. They all decided to have a casual dinner at Isla, the Caribbean themed restaurant right next to their building. Dinner was buffet style and everyone was just settling in with their first plates when Zoe spoke up.

"Oliver and I were talking earlier when we were getting changed. According to the resort credit guide they have a couples' spa package as well as a romantic couples' dinner overlooking one of the pools. He and I are going to book ours for tomorrow. I'm so excited. We will get couples' massages and facials and dinner is filet and rock lobster. I miss the girls, but I have to say I'm already in heaven!" she laughed as Oliver wrapped an arm around her.

"That actually sounds like a great plan, Jerry, what do you think?" Traci asked her boyfriend.

"Are you kidding? Jerry gets more facials and pedicures than all of the women at 15 combined," Oliver retorted, causing both Sam and Frank to almost choke from laughter. Jerry turned a nice shade of red but didn't bother with a comeback. He did like to be pampered.

"Whatever you want, Traci. Sounds fun to me, what about YOU, Frank?" Jerry quipped, trying to take the heat off himself.

"Actually, a massage sounds pretty nice. You know I love a good steak, too." Noelle also nodded, "A massage may actually get rid of all the tension I carry from riding with Epstein most of the time." The gang laughed as Dov feigned hurt.

All of the couples decided Zoe and Oliver's plan sounded so good they would do it too. They all chose different days of the week to give each couple some alone time during the spa and dinner.

"So, we're tomorrow, Frank and Noelle are Tuesday, Traci and Jer are Wednesday, Chris and Gail are going Thursday, and Dov and Sue are Friday," Ollie recapped, a small smirk forming on his face. "McNally, I guess that leaves you with Saturday. Think you can convince Sammy boy to get a massage or will you be relaxing and dining for one?"

"A spa and dinner sound heavenly, especially with Sam. I will boo-," Andy stopped mid-sentence, realizing the thoughts going on in her mind had actually tumbled out of her mouth. Stupid allergy to silence. When her friends were discussing plans for the spa and dinner "dates", she had secretly hoped Sam would maybe want to do those things with her. She didn't want to put any pressure on him, especially in front of his friends. She knew Oliver and Jerry and Frank teased him enough.

Andy was trying to come up with something to say to cover up her slip as the other Rookies tried acting like they didn't hear anything and Oliver and Jerry sat staring at her, mouths open in shock. It was just starting to get a little unnerving when Sam cleared his throat.

"Actually, the spa and dinner idea doesn't sound bad. I do like a good steak and I've never been to a spa but I suppose a massage wouldn't be bad. I'm in McNally. Book it for Saturday." Sam eyed his partner, hoping he kept his response casual enough for his friends to drop it, but not too casual that Andy got the wrong impression. The last thing he wanted was for her to think he was just doing her a favor. He just wanted to keep the teasing at bay.

Andy blushed, "I will book it tonight. Can't wait." Things were still a little awkward at the table, so she decided to just pretend she and Sam were alone. "So what is that on your plate, anyway? The orange stuff. It looked like chicken but I can't figure out the sauce." She pointed to the orange sauce covered stuff on his plate.

"I think its chicken. Whatever it is, I'm going for seconds," Sam replied, shoveling the rest into his mouth as if proving how much he liked it. He excused himself and came back a few minutes later with other things on his plate but not the orange food.

"Were they out of the chicken? I was going to try some," Andy said, a little disappointed. It had looked good.

"Um, no…no they still have it. I, uh, I figured out what it was and it's not chicken." Sam was trying not to look Andy in the eye and be sick all at once.

At this point, Dov, who'd been having an animated conversation with Sue, Gail, and Chris at the other end of the table, looked up and directly at Sam.

"That orange covered stuff? I looked at it too. Thought it might be orange chicken, which is one of my favorites. I saw the card just before I plated some and man, I'm glad I did. I DO NOT want to know what SNAIL tastes like. You're braver than I am, Swarek."

Andy couldn't help it. She burst out in absolute howls of laughter. She wasn't alone. Oliver, Zoe, Jerry, Traci, Frank, and Noelle had all been following Sam and Andy's conversation and could not contain themselves.

"So, I have to know, brother, does it really taste like chicken?" Jerry asked between laughs.

"You tell me Jer, I went to get those fried things on your plate. Frog legs apparently go well with snail!" Sam shot back at Jerry.

By the time dinner was over, the group was exhausted from laughing so hard. Everyone decided they were going to split off and either go for a nighttime stroll with their significant other or retire for the evening. They all agreed to meet at the pool with the bar after breakfast.

Andy was debating whether to just go back to her room and check out the Jacuzzi with a bottle of wine, or take a walk along the boardwalk overlooking the ocean. They were not allowed on the beach at night. It was guarded by resort security and local police. While their resort was a safe place, the beach could hide a lot of unsafe activity under the cover of darkness. As a police officer, Andy understood completely… but as a civilian it was a bit of a letdown. Just as she was about to turn to go to her room, she felt a familiar hand on the small of her back.

"Heading in so early?" Sam asked, standing shoulder to shoulder with her, his voice so low it was almost impossible to hear him over the sounds of the ocean in the not so far distance.

"Actually, it was between my Jacuzzi and some wine and a walk on the boardwalk. I'm thinking the walk though..." Andy drew out the last part of her sentence, hoping maybe Sam would want to join her.

"I think a walk would be nice. Want some company?" Sam asked, a bit more confidence in his voice.

"Yes, I'd like that." Andy smiled. She had been hoping to get some time alone with him since her diarrhea of the mouth at the table earlier. She knew Sam wouldn't be angry with her about the spa and dinner thing, but she wanted to set the record straight anyway.

They started walking along the path that ran along the beach line, and wound its' way all the way to the main building of the resort and back again. For a resort as large as theirs, with as many people vacationing, it was very quiet and there were few others out walking. Andy marveled at how they could feel so alone and secluded in the middle of such a large place when she felt a hand brush against hers. Smiling, she intertwined her fingers with Sam's, mentally noting they fit together perfectly. Whenever she held hands with Luke, which wasn't often, his hand seemed awkward in hers. Andy realized this was the first time she thought about Luke since before they left Toronto and she smiled.

"Don't be shy, McNally. Share with the class," Sam chuckled, noticing her smile. "Oh, it's… it's nothing. I was just thinking about how genuinely happy and relaxed I am right now." Andy replied. She did not want to ruin whatever this moment was by bringing up her ex.

"Soo about our spa and dinner, uh, date," Sam cleared his throat. "I've never had a massage or a facial and I've definitely never done any couples anything but it sounds pretty nice. Dinner is bound to be amazing too." Sam smiled at Andy, gently squeezing her fingers.

"Sorry about that. You know my mouth sometimes just blurts things out. I hope you weren't too embarrassed…" Andy hoped the darkness of night would hide the growing blush on her cheek.

"I wasn't embarrassed. Actually, I feel like a bit of an ass. Here we are in this amazing place and I should have asked you out on a date." Sam took a deep breath. He didn't know how she was going to react to his admission.

No matter how dark, nothing could hide the megawatt smile that appeared on Andy's face. She stopped walking to look Sam in the eye. "It doesn't matter who asked who, Sam." Andy looked straight into his eyes, giving him her undivided attention. "I'm just glad it's going to happen. I'm a little sad we have to wait all week, but it will be well worth the wait." She turned and started walking again, her hand still in Sam's.

They had walked another 10 minutes or so, aimlessly swinging their arms between them, pausing every once in a while to look at something or make a mental note to check out a certain spot during the day. Finally, Andy sighed. Sam had a feeling she had been lost in her own head for the last few minutes. He knew if he said something too early she would shut down so he waited. He'd learned that Andy was not afraid of sharing, but that she shouldn't be pushed.

"Sam, can we just sit for a few minutes? I need to talk to you and if I don't do it now, the chances of me talking to you after I've drank my weight in those Miami Vice drinks is going to be very high." Andy sighed again, running her free hand through her hair.

"What's on your mind, McNally? We're in paradise, what is worrying your pretty little head off." Sam asked. He'd watched her face run through all the emotions twice now and was curious.

"I'm glad we are hear together, Sam. So glad. It wouldn't have been the same without you here. I can't wait to spend the rest of the week with you, but before anything happens, before our 'date' on Saturday, I want to talk about some things. Wipe our slate clean if you will."

I have all night, Andy. Just tell me what's got those gears working overtime in that pretty head of yours, "Sam rubbed his thumb over her knuckles. Gently prodding her to talk.

"Okay, well, you see, there's something that's been bothering me a little since the whole Martinelli case. When I was duct taped and gagged I thought for sure I was going to die. All I could think about was how we fought and that's not how I wanted things to end with us. That's not how our story should end. All I wanted was to tell you I was sorry, and I wanted you to be proud of me…and… and I hoped it was you that had found me. I was relieved to know I was safe, but Luke's eyes weren't the ones I wanted staring back into mine. I'm not upset or angry or hurt anymore. I was, but I'm really good now. I just wanted you to know before… anything… happened between us. No elephants and all that…" Andy was starting to ramble.

Sam, having worked with Andy for the better part of a year, knew where this was leading and decided to stop her while he still could.

"McNally…Andy, I wish I could have been there. I wish I was there more than you know. I was beyond grateful to hear you were okay, but I was pissed, mostly at myself, for putting you in that situation. You have to know, I thought I was going to die when I heard the call come over the radio."

Andy smiled a sad smile. "I still have nightmares." She admitted, her voice barely audible. "I mean, they are getting further in between, but nonetheless. Those stop though, right? Over time?"

Sam's heart broke for her and at the same time, part of him wanted to drag her back to his room and give her something new to remember. He squeezed her hand and nodded.

"The nightmares fade. You will probably end up having a different one before this one goes away, but they do stop. You can always call me if it happens again." Sam smiled.

Andy nodded and yawned. "I can't believe I'm this sleepy," she told him. "It's the night air, I'm getting tired myself." Sam reassured her.

Sam walked Andy back to her door. Before she went in to change, she called Sam back to her. "Thanks for that walk. Sleep well." Andy gave Sam a sweet kiss on the cheek and went in to his own room.

Andy sighed against her closed door. As she slid down to sit she wondered where she and Sam would be by the end of the week and if her friends were on board. One thing was clear, this was the BEST vacation idea anyone could have thought of.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** I hope you are all enjoying the story so far. I thought a little hand holding and conversation would be a good way for Sam and Andy to kick off their vacation… and let's not forget their date!

We're going to kick things up a notch today when Andy decides she wants to check out the "adult" pool… and of course there will be more talking.

Sorry for the delay in posting. I started this yesterday, but came down with a cold and ended up in bed all night. I still feel like hell, but I had to get this out since more and more of this story is starting to invade my mind. Today is also the first anniversary of my mother's death. She always encouraged me to be a teacher and to follow my dreams. She didn't really get this fanfiction stuff, but she always thought I was a good writer, so this is for her. I love you Mom, and miss you every day.

This chapter is super long. I had to cut it and will either add Monday night into Tuesday or make Monday night a separate chapter since I plan on some pretty heavy conversation between our pair.

Also, I've never written it, but I am debating changing the rating to M for later chapters. Thoughts on this? I've never written a love scene and I'm not sure how it will come out.

Still don't own any of it… although I'm available for meetings on the subject.

 **Chapter 6**

 **Monday**

Andy woke early for the first full day of their vacation. She slept soundly the night before and was amazed at how rested she felt for being up at such an early hour. Thinking back on her night – her walk and talk with Sam… holding his hand… making reservations for their "date" on Saturday all made Andy smile. As she stretched out in her king size bed, she thought about how far things have come in such a small amount of time. Less than two months earlier she had been planning a wedding with Luke. Now, she's on vacation with her best friends and former T.O., planning a very romantic date with the same T.O. who once told her she wasn't his type. Andy laughed, thinking about that moment. It seems as though both of them lied that day.

Andy got up, ordered some coffee from room service and decided to relax out on the patio until it was time for breakfast. Everyone agreed at dinner that those who wanted to go to breakfast would meet at the end of their hallway lounge at 8:30. This way, no one felt obligated to go anywhere. They had all mutually agreed that although they were on this vacation together, that they all deserved the week to do as they pleased. No one would be hurt if someone wanted to do their own thing or if the crew split into smaller groups. As it was, when they left the restaurant, Dov, Sue, Gail, and Chris were going to check out some of the bars; Frank and Noelle decided to tag along with Jerry and Traci to the casino, and Ollie and Zoe said something about wanting to hang out on their patio.

Andy's room service had just arrived and she was settling into her coffee when she heard a knock at her door. Curious as to who would be up at this hour, and looking for her she opened the door to a smiling, yet nervous looking Sam Swarek.

"Hey, uh, I wasn't sure if you were up yet. I uh, well I was awake and going to order some coffee from room service… thought maybe you would want to join me, if you were awake, which you are, obviously." Smooth, Swarek, real smooth he thought.

Andy giggled, he was cute when he was nervous. This was a side of Sam she had not often seen… in fact she as sure few people had ever seen him this—vulnerable. It was nice to know the bad ass cop could waver from his usual calm, cool demeanor. It was also gratifying and humbling to know it was because of _her_.

"I was just about to sit down to some coffee on the patio. Room service brought a pot and two cups, so if you want to join me here…" Andy trailed off.

"Yeah, umm I mean yes that works out great," Sam replied, following Andy through her room out to the patio. Even though it was not even 8:00 am, it was already comfortably warm. They could tell it would be a fantastic day.

"So, what did you end up doing when we came back to the rooms last night," Andy asked once they were both lounging with their coffees.

"I hopped in the shower, which is amazing by the way. I really need to renovate my bathroom when we get back. Dual showerheads is an excellent thing… than I decided to check out the 24 hour room service options. I have to say, the Hard Rock Burger at 11pm really hits the spot. After that, I ended up falling asleep. I didn't realize how long of a day we had," Sam chuckled. "What about you?"

"I decided to check out the Jacuzzi and crack open the bottle of wine in our minibars. The bubble bath they have smells amazing and once I figured out how to turn on the Jacuzzi lights I relaxed and just listened to the ocean. It gets surprisingly quiet around here at night. For a resort this large, and filled almost to capacity, I wasn't expecting to be able to hear things like the ocean from my room. It was perfect, although I did start to feel a little lonely…" Andy trailed off, thinking about how the night before she kept debating on whether or not to invite Sam over to join her.

"You should have said something, McNally. I would not have said no to some drinks and a dip in the hot tub."

Sam winked at her, deciding when in Rome, or Punta Cana… he was tired of hiding his feelings. Last night showed him that she at least had feelings for him. He wasn't sure if she knew he loved her, was crazy in love with her, but at least he knew they were there. What he didn't tell her was that while in the shower, he decided he was going to use this week to make McNally his. They would talk about whatever it was she had on her mind, work through whatever hurts may or may not be there from their past year together as partners and friends, but he was simply not leaving Punta Cana without them being together. Of course, he also needed to quit being so nervous, like he was when she opened her door this morning. He didn't want to spook Andy with the depth of his emotions. He decided when they were fixing their coffee that he had to keep himself in check and go at her pace. Only, he also had to make sure she knew what page he was on when it came to their relationship.

Andy practically choked on her coffee at his remark, clearly not expecting the same person who stammered his way through a greeting at her door to be so forward.

"Is that so, Swarek? Well, we have all week and the Jacuzzi isn't going anywhere. Actually, I was wondering what you planned on later. I know we all decided we were going to head to the pool out front after breakfast, but I was thinking about checking out one of the other pool areas. Wanna join me?" Andy asked. What she didn't mention was the pool she wanted to check out was Garden of Eden, the "adults" only pool. It was to the left of their building, set back from the pathway in a secluded area. There was a fence around part of the pool. Smart, she thought considering the Garden of Eden was the resorts topless pool. Andy often sunbathed topless on the roof of her apartment building. It was perfect for getting rid of tan lines. She didn't want to rush things with Sam, but if she were really being honest with herself, she also didn't want to move at a snail's pace. If things happened between them on this trip she would NOT regret it.

"Sounds like a plan to me, McNally. I can't wait." Sam had no idea what he was in for. "Wanna finish this coffee and head to breakfast? I'm starving. I hope they don't serve snails though."

Andy laughed. "Just like Oliver, thinking with your stomach. It's about time to meet whoever else wants to join, I'm ready when you are."

As they left her room, Sam caught Andy's hand in his. Smiling at each other, the two friends met the rest of their party for breakfast. Oliver and Zoe were there of course. As were Jerry and Traci, Frank and Noelle, Chris, and Sue. Over breakfast Chris and Sue told the rest of the gang that they had ended up at a very fun karaoke bar in the main building of the resort, where Gail and Dov challenged each other to a karaoke contest. Many, many drinks were downed as the duo attempted to outdo the other. As a result, both were still sleeping it off. Chris and Sue planned on calling room service for their aching partners later. Everyone laughed and agreed to check out the karaoke bar later on in the week.

A little while later Oliver and Zoe were getting ready for their spa date, the rest of the gang was hitting the pool, and Sam and Andy were off to check out the Garden of Eden. When Jerry had asked Sam where he was going, Sam's only response was "McNally wanted to check out another pool" and shrugged. It's not that he wanted to be secretive. He certainly didn't want to hide anything, but he did want to spend some time alone with Andy. Their friends were great, and kidding aside, they all were very supportive and hoping Sam and Andy would finally see what they have over the last year. It was just a little much sometimes, and Sam knew if they were alone they would both be more relaxed.

Andy led the way around their building back towards the main building. To their right, set back from the path, Sam noticed a pool, Eden.

"Here we are, Sam. This is the place I wanted to check out today." Andy tried to sound nonchalant. Butterflies had taken over her stomach and she was trying to keep herself from getting flushed. She had no idea what Sam's reaction to the pool, or what Andy planned on doing, would be.

"Looks nice, Mc—Andy. Different from the other pools. What do you say we grab a cabana and a drink and check out the water?" Sam said, taking in their surroundings. It was much less crowded than the other pool areas, lots of couples or small groups of people. Everyone seemed to be in their own little world and unbothered by what the other patrons were doing. Sam liked that. He and Andy could have the feeling of being "alone" without actually being alone.

Sam had just set out their towels and was on his way over to the bar when he noticed something that made him stop dead in his tracks. The women tanning on the lounges next to theirs were all topless. Every single one of them lazily lying there, not a care in the world. Sam was just beginning to wonder where resort employees were to ask about this when he noticed that most of the women in the pool area were also topless. Out of the corner of his eye, Sam noticed a sign:

 _Welcome to Eden_

 _A truly adult experience_

 _European sunbathing allowed_

 _No one under 18 permitted_

Sam was in shock. Had Andy known about this? Had she meant for him to come with her, knowing she would… not that Sam would mind or complain but… shaking his head out of his thoughts Sam continued to the bar. He would definitely need a drink before talking to Andy.

Back at the cabana, Andy busied herself organizing their things and taking out her sunscreen. She watched as Sam walked to the bar, and couldn't help but start to laugh at the moment he realized where they were. She saw him read the sign and pause for a moment, as if he were having an internal debate with himself. She smiled, knowing that he was probably wondering if she had brought him here on purpose.

Sam came back with their drinks, well, his second, and set them down on the table next to their lounges. Andy smiled up at him and said

"Sam, would you mind putting some sunscreen on my back? I can't reach." Sam agreed and just as he was lathering his hands with the lotion, Andy reached up and undid the string on her halter and unclipped the bra. Sam paused just as his hands were about to touch her shoulders.

"Something wrong, Sam?" Andy asked, a hint of amusement in her voice.

Swallowing Sam replied "oh, no, nothing is wrong, Andy. I just, I wasn't sure, um, if you realized what kind of pool this was."

"Oh I did. I saw it on our tour the other night. I sunbathe topless at home all the time. I hate tan lines. I thought this would be the perfect excuse to do it here. I wanted some company but I figured our friends would all want to be with their significant other and I didn't know how Jerry or Frank or the rest of the guys would react to being here together. If this is too much though, I can put my top back on." Andy smirked. If she knew Sam, she knew he would not want her to put anything back on.

"No, no. It's fine. That makes sense. I know Jerry and Frank and they would probably feel a little uncomfortable. Do whatever you want, Andy. I fully support this." The last part slipped out. Not saying anything else, Sam busied himself with applying sunscreen to Andy's back, which ended up being more of a sensual massage than anything else.

Andy relaxed back into Sam as he worked the lotion into her shoulders and down her back. This was heavenly, she thought. Sam's calloused fingers felt magical against her skin, and he used just the right amount of pressure to release whatever tension she had about coming here with him. This was perfect.

After a few more minutes, Sam cleared his throat. His fingers were getting dangerously closer to her sides and he didn't want to cop a feel… at least not in public. Andy snapped out of her daze and thanked him. "Do you want me to do your back?" She asked.

"Yeah, that would be great." Sam turned around before Andy did so he wouldn't have to worry about averting his eyes. He knew he was being stupid. Obviously she had brought him here for a reason, still though, he didn't want to seem like a perv right out of the gate. Andy's long, slim fingers were firm against his back as she rubbed in the lotion, taking care to get his neck and behind his ears. Sam had never felt so relaxed from the touch of a woman as he felt with hers. Or as turned on. After a few moments, Sam decided to 'man up'.

"I think I'm good. Thanks" he said, turning around to face Andy. Ever the gentleman he made a point to keep his eyes on her face. Andy giggled. This guy. Here she was basically dangling it in front of him and he was still trying to be the good guy.

"You don't have to be the good guy all the time, Sam. You don't have to worry about looking. I wouldn't have asked you to come here if I wanted to hide. Just don't get creepy. I did bring my handcuffs," she joked.

"Handcuffs, huh? Planning to use them on this vacation? I might like that, you know." Sam quipped, his nerves finally fading as he laughed with her.

"I guess that's something you will have to wait to find out."

"I will hold you to that, McNally."

About an hour later, a few more drinks, and a dip in the pool, Sam and Andy were lying on their sides facing each other on their lounges. The table between them had been moved to the side and their lounges were now touching. Sam had been telling Andy stories of his academy days with Oliver, Jerry, and Frank. Andy couldn't remember the last time she laughed so much, or felt so comfortable, with anyone.

"This is really nice, Sam," she said, caressing his arm. "I'm so glad you came here with me today. Last night and this morning were really nice. I'm really looking forward to Saturday… and to see what else happens this week." She smiled up at him.

"Me too. It's been the best time of my life so far and we are only 24 hours into this vacation. Being here, with you, has been perfect." Sam couldn't help but lean in as he finished his sentence.

They both stared at each other as they continued to close the distance between them. Just before their lips met, they both paused, as if to make sure it was what the other wanted. The faintest hint of a smile on their lips and finally, they closed the rest of the distance and met in what was supposed to be sweet, but ended up in a hot, searing kiss. Hands were everywhere as Sam kissed all over Andy's face and down her neck. She grabbed his face in her hands and pulled him back to her lips.

A few minutes later the deejay started playing and the music knocked them both out of their moment. It was probably a good thing, as Andy had ended up on Sam's lounge and they were beginning to push the very small boundaries of decency.

Attempting to pull himself together Sam cleared his throat and laughed "well you win, McNally. Your attempt to get me here to seduce me clearly worked" he joked, wrapping his arms around her so she couldn't move.

"I didn't plan it, I swear," Andy giggled, her fingers playing with the little hairs on his chest. "I wasn't going to stop it, either." She confessed, looking straight at him.

"Good, I didn't want to stop." Sam replied. They stayed together on his lounge for a little while longer, quietly flirting and sharing kisses. After a while, Sam sat up and stretched.

"We should probably head back. It's lunch and I'm sure by now our friends have figured out we are not at any of the other pools." Sam laughed, thinking of the line of questions they would be bombarded with when they found the rest of the gang.

"You're right. They will definitely be asking questions, what do you think we should tell them?" Andy asked. As far as she was concerned, it didn't matter if her friends knew where they were. She wasn't out to hide anything.

"We can tell them the truth. I have nothing to hide." Sam gave her one final kiss before grabbing their things and heading toward the exit. Smiling, Andy followed. This was definitely a fantastic idea.

They found their friends at the same pool they left them that morning. They were all sitting around, having a poolside lunch when Jerry finally spoke up.

"So, Sammy, where did you and McNally end up this morning? We ended up going to look for you, but you were at none of the other pool areas." Jerry asked, looking at his friend. A few hours earlier, they had indeed decided to find out what pool their friends had found. After searching all the pool areas and coming up empty the gang headed back to their original pool, confused.

 _"_ _Maybe they ended up doing something else, Jerry. Sam and Andy are adults. They can do what they want." Traci tried to reassure her boyfriend._

 _"_ _I know, but Sammy said McNally really wanted to check out this other pool. I just don't get it," Jerry told her. It was not like Sam to lie. Everyone knew how McSwarek felt about each other, except of course for them. No one would have said a word if they just wanted some alone time._

 _"_ _Wait," Dov chimed in suddenly. "There is another pool. I saw it last night on the map and we caught a glimpse of it on our tour. It's gated. It's called 'Eden'. It's the adult only pool though, because European sunbathing is allowed." His voice trailed off at the last sentence, realizing where exactly his friends had gone._

 _"_ _Way to go, Andy!" Gail exclaimed. "It's about time she took action on this and put herself out there with Sam. They've been doing this dance for a while now. I hoped it wouldn't take them all week in this amazing place to finally figure it out." Gail told the rest of the group. No one else said a word, and silently decided they would leave well enough alone until their friends returned._

"I wanted to check out Eden, and I didn't want to come alone and figured it might be a little awkward if we all went so I asked Sam to come with me," Andy shrugged.

"Rock and roll, McNally, rock and roll" Dov replied. The rest of the gang just laughed and went back to their lunch. One thing was certain. Both Andy and Sam came back from Eden looking more relaxed and happy than any had seem them in a long time. Whatever happened at the pool, and whatever was going on with their relationship, their friends were going to support. They had all waited so long for this, no one wanted to spook either of them.

The rest of the day was spent by the pool, lounging, splashing about, and doing a lot of drinking. The resort's signature drink was the 'Miami Vice' a frozen mixture of daiquiri and Pina Colada that was topped with a generous serving of Dominican rum. The drinks went down easily and quickly. Before they knew it, the gang was pretty drunk and decided nap time was in order before they would head over to Toro for a steak dinner.

Andy was just about to open the door to her room when she felt Sam standing very close behind her. She smiled as he leaned down to whisper in her ear, "mind if I join you?" Andy nodded and let him in.

Sam closed the door and smiled at her. "I meant just to nap, as much as I would love to take things further than where we were at this afternoon by the pool, I want to do things properly with you. You, you deserve the best, Andy. I want to make that night one for the books. I just, I didn't want to be alone this afternoon." Sam rambled, suddenly a bit nervous. He hadn't wanted to lead her on, but he wanted to be honest.

Andy smiled, "I get it Sam. This afternoon was intense, and as much as I would like to go further, I also want things to be perfect. I don't regret the night of the blackout, but I know we wouldn't have stopped if the lights stayed off, and you mean more to me than that. THIS means more to me than that. I want to do things properly too, Besides, I need at least dinner first. What kind of girl do you think I am?" she teased him.

Sam laughed, glad they were on the same page. If he was really honest with himself, he also knew they still had things to talk about. Last night they had cracked the surface, but he knew there were more things to say before they would be able to be together without both having questions lingering. He kicked off his shoes and climbed onto bed next to her. Andy was already lying on her side, and Sam fit perfectly in behind her, an arm draped over her protectively, lovingly. He bent down and kissed her neck, "Sweet dreams, McNally," and they both drifted off to a relaxing nap.

A few hours later, after they woke and ordered a snack from room service, Andy received a call on her room phone. It was Zoe. She wanted to hit the shops in the main building for an outfit for her romantic dinner with Oliver and wanted to see if the other girls would join her. As much as Andy didn't want to leave Sam, she also knew she needed some girl time… and a new outfit for HER date with Sam wouldn't be so bad either. She told Sam to relax and finish eating and to hang out for as long as he wanted. She was beginning to think having two rooms was a waste of money. She left to meet up with Zoe, Traci, Noelle, Gail, and Sue at the shopping section of the main building.

The other women had been browsing clothing selections when she arrived. "Hey, Andy, nice nap?" Traci cocked an eyebrow at her best friend. Jerry had seen Sam approach Andy and enter her room as they were heading into theirs.

"It was great, thanks. How was yours?" Andy asked, oblivious to Traci's subtleties. "Oh, it was just what the doctor ordered," Traci said "I always nap better when Jerry takes one with me, I don't know it's just something about cuddling that makes it perfect…" She stared at Andy.

"It was just a nap, Traci, I swear." Andy told her, suddenly realizing what her friend was implying. "Sam and I had a great day together at Eden, is all. When we got back to the rooms he asked if he could nap with me. All we did was sleep. I promise I would tell you if anything else happened… like at Eden." Andy said, smirking.

"Whoa, wait, you and Swarek did what at Eden?" Gail asked. She knew there was no way her friends would have been able to just hang out with Andy topless and have nothing happen.

"We kissed, okay we made out, I ended up sharing his lounge and we were making out like teenagers before the music started and we realized we were in public." Andy smiled at the memory. She had been relived they realized where they were, but sad they had stopped.

"Andy McNally making out topless in public?" The Dominican really agrees with you! Gail exclaimed. She had been hoping Andy would loosen up more on this vacation. She had been so tense at home, and Gail knew there was a more relaxed, wild side to her friend just waiting to let loose.

"Yes, well that's all we did… for now. We both want things to be perfect and properly. We haven't even been on a date yet," Andy told the girls. "We also still have some things to talk through. We started to last night, but I know there is more. We owe it to ourselves to do this right. Although, I think it will be easier once the guys have no reason to keep teasing us." She added.

"You know they only do it out of love," Zoe spoke up. She had mentioned something about it to Oliver earlier that day. She could see real feelings between Sam and Andy. Something she had never seen from Sam when it came to a woman. She wanted things to work for them, and she knew that her husband and his friends could sometimes take things too far.

"Ollie and Jerry, they've known Sam a long time. Frank too. They all came through the academy together along with Noelle here," Zoe continued. "For as long as I've known them, Sam has never been serious about a woman. After a while we all assumed it was the fallout from his childhood and what happened to Sarah. We were really worried about him for a while. Before you came along he did three undercover stints in four years. The one you busted him on was the longest, but Oliver came home that night both relieved and worried. He said Sam had the look in his eye of a man that had become addicted to being someone else. Ollie really thought we would lose him to the undercover life."

Noelle chimed in, "She's right, Andy. It was bad. Career UC's… they, they get lost in the life. It's like a high for them. They chase it and chase it and push and push and well, it gets dangerous. Covers get blown and ops go wrong. When Sammy came home we all thought it would be for a few weeks and another op would come up. When Boyko decided to make him a T.O., YOUR T.O. we all held our breath. A few weeks later we were out at the Penny and it was like the old Sam had returned. Frank asked if he was going to stick around or be on the next op. Sam glanced over at you, sitting at the Rookie Table. I think he thought no one would notice. Anyway, he looked back at us and told us he was done with undercover. At least for a while. Said he had other things to take care of now. That's when we knew. You had gotten to him. He might take another op, but it won't be because he wants to. Sam is arguably the best undercover cop on the force. Sooner or later, a job will come where HQ will request Sam. Otherwise, it would take an awful lot for him to leave this life. That was the night we knew he had fallen for his rookie. You and Luke we already dating, but we all knew Luke's history. No one imagined he would propose, or that you would accept. We thought we would lose Sam then, but he stayed. I think deep down Sammy knew things would eventually go south for you, and he wanted to be here when you fell. Luke has never changed. When Rosati turned up, we all had an idea of where things were headed. We hoped Luke would at least break up with you before going back to Jo. Imagine the shock when we found out how much of an ass he really is. Sam wanted to, still wants to make him pay for that. It took all of us to convince him NOT to beat the crap out of Luke at the Penny the night Nixon was caught."

"So you see, Andy," Zoe jumped in again, "The guys, they do it out of love. They do it to sort of push Sammy. They know he is in love with you. They are pretty sure you feel the same. They know eventually he will react and act on his feelings just to shut them up, so they pushed. It's messed up but it works."

"We all really want you two to be together," Gail said. "You and Sam, you have something so intense and so special and I swear you are both blind to it. Chris and I talk about it all the time."

Andy blushed. It was a lot to take in, but she was glad they told her, and that they all supported her. "Thanks for letting me know all of this. Sam and I have a lot to talk about, especially when it comes to Luke. But I do have feelings for him. I do love him. I think, I think maybe this is it for me and I don't want to screw it up. I'm hoping the magic of the island and this resort will help too."

The women agreed that it would, and that they would not relay this conversation back to the guys. They did not need more ammunition. They continued shopping and each of them bought a few island style dresses for their dates. Andy bought two different ones. She decided she needed to have another date with Sam before Saturday. She couldn't wait that long. As they walked back to their rooms to change for dinner, and for Zoe to get ready for her special one with Oliver, Andy smiled. She would try to get Sam alone again tonight, see if they could clear the air. Then, she thought, then things between them held no boundaries.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** Once again, I really appreciate the reviews! I'm pretty happy with how this is coming along. I'm still debating on changing the rating, but I think once I get to that point in the writing whatever comes out will decide the rating.

Still feeling like crap, but managed to get some decent sleep last night so hopefully things will start feeling better.

For this chapter, I wanted things to start progressing for our favorite couple. There will be lots of talking, and I think it's time for Andy to break out the red bikini and turn on the Jacuzzi. Also, since I did want this to be a play on the Friends episode in Vegas, I'm debating someone drunkenly getting married. It will not be Sam and Andy. I'm debating between Gail and Chris, Frank and Noelle, and Traci and Jerry. Or I might scrap that altogether. Not sure. So many ideas, so little time to get them down!

Anyway, here's Chapter 7… enjoy!

P.S. I had no intention on this chapter being this long, over 7000 words! I hope it doesn't drag for some of you. I tried to keep it moving but conversations kept coming to me. Let me know what you think, and if you think it's too much. I can try to cut them shorter.

Chapter 7

Monday Night

After the shopping trip the ladies split up to get ready for the night. Ollie and Zoe had their romantic dinner, Dov, Sue, Gail, and Chris wanted to check out the Sushi place in the main building, and Andy, Sam, Jerry, Traci, Frank, and Noelle were off to Toro for a steak dinner. The whole group planned on meeting up in the resort casino around 9. They had peeked in during their tour and thought it would be fun to check out.

Andy smiled as she dressed in a gorgeous flowing dress she bought from the resort shop. It was halter style and form fitting until about her navel where it flared out in an asymmetrical pattern. The front fell just above her knee while the back trailed down to her calf. It was a combination of white, teal, and seafoam green. She decided to keep her hair down and the salty sea air made her hair hang in natural, beachy waves. A look she had forever tried to achieve at home but could never get quite right. Her tan from earlier and a little makeup and she was set. She looked stunning, but not to overdone. She hoped Sam would like it.

As she fixed the tie on her top, she heard a knock at her door. "It's open," she called, not bothering to turn and see who it might be.

Sam entered the room and saw her bathroom door was open. Thanks to the mirrors he could see her reflection. He swallowed. There were no words to adequately describe his feelings in that moment. He knew she was keeping it pretty casual and the thought that she probably had even more stunning outfits hanging in her closet made him start to sweat just a little. How was he supposed to keep calm and cool with her looking like this? He had always thought Andy was beautiful. Truly beautiful. Even when her hair was in her face, she wore no makeup and she was in her workout sweats. He rarely saw her in a dress and for Sam, this was a treat he was grateful to be accepting.

Andy came out of the bathroom and smiled as Sam was finally able to get a full look at her. His reaction made her a little weak in the knees. His eyes widened, his jaw slacked, and he just stared. After a few moments, Andy started to get a little uncomfortable, she wasn't used to this kind of attention. Whenever she would "dress up" when she was with Luke he would comment that she "looked nice" as he escorted her out the door. Sam though, Sam was different. She felt like a goddess in front of him and he hadn't said a word.

Sam cleared his throat "ahem, wow, McNally—uh Andy. You look—well, uh, you look gorgeous. Just. Gorgeous." Sam stammered still a bit taken back by how simple, yet beautiful she was before him.

"Thanks, Sam," Andy said, her voice barely above a whisper. "I'm really glad you like it. You don't think it's too much, do you?" She asked, suddenly just a bit self-conscious. She didn't want to be too overdressed.

"No..no it's great, perfect. Very tropical. It's just perfect." Sam smiled, mentally trying to regain control of himself.

"Well thanks again, you look really great too, you know. Really great. I didn't think you owned a pair of shorts before this trip." Andy joked, trying to break the tension. She wasn't lying though. Sam had changed into a pair of khaki shorts and a black button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up. He looked fantastic and completely relaxed. Andy caught a glimpse of them in the foyer mirror. They made quite the pair.

"Ready? I'm so hungry, I can't wait for this steak," said Sam. Andy laughed. Just like Oliver, Sam was largely led by his stomach.

"Well, let's not deprive your stomach any longer than," Andy teased.

"Hey, Andy, I was thinking, after dinner and the casino… what do you think about seeing if the Jacuzzi really seats two comfortably?" Sam asked suddenly. He had wanted to wait until the end of the night to suggest it, maybe smoothly bring it up on the walk back to their rooms, definitely not like this.

Andy was caught off guard but quickly recovered, "sure, Sam. That sounds really great. They restocked my minibar today so we can make a drink and relax. I can't wait." She added with a smile. She couldn't believe he had just asked her to do something very romantic but she wasn't going to question it. Any time she could spend with Sam, alone, was something she would never complain about.

Andy and Sam had a great dinner with Jerry and Traci, and Frank and Noelle. It was nice to be able to hang out with Frank and Noelle outside of work and the Penny, something Andy had never really done. She knew Traci had because of Jerry, but Luke was not really friends with anyone at the division except some of the other detectives. On the few occasions when they hung out with co-workers it was usually members of the D's office. Andy thought they were nice enough, but it was definitely different than hanging out with the rest of the officers. She would never tire of hearing Frank, Jerry, Sam, and Noelle tell stories about their rookie days. They even told her a few that involved her dad before his drinking problem had gotten the best of him. Andy was grateful that they had all been able to see what a great copper he had been before chasing the bottom of the bottle became his life. Sam admitted that Tommy would have roared with laughter the day she chased Sam down in the alley. She admitted Tommy had when she told him about her first day of work.

"He laughed until his stomach hurt, I didn't know whether to be proud, or offended," Andy admitted, between her own laughter.

"That was definitely a moment most of us wish we had seen firsthand, McNally." Frank said. "I would not argue if you two wanted to recreate it out on the sand. I think it would be hysterical, actually." He chuckled.

"I don't know Frank, alleys are one thing, but sand is different. I don't know that she could keep up," Sam replied, clearly baiting Andy.

"Ha. Wanna put your money where your mouth is, Swarek?" Andy replied, that competitive gleam in her eye.

"I don't want your money, McNally. How about it you catch me, we do something together alone tomorrow night. Your choice. Anything your little heart desires. I saw you eyeing the entertainment board earlier today. I know you were looking at that nightclub."

"Alright, Sam. I'll bite. And let's say for intents and purposes, you do happen to outrun me. Which I don't think you will. What do you win?" Andy was no dummy. Her prize sounded amazing, but she knew Sam and his prize would directly benefit him, and probably cause her some discomfort or annoyance.

"When I get away from you, you need to eat the snail and frog legs at Isla and sing one karaoke song of my choosing." Sam was pretty happy with himself. Sure he could have chosen something for her to do when they got back to Toronto, but this was more fun. He had never seen Andy volunteer to sing at karaoke, even after prodding and egging on from her friends.

"Deal." Andy held out her hand and they shook while everyone else laughed. Tomorrow was certainly going to be an interesting day.

After a wonderful meal, of which they were all stuffed, they went to meet the rest of the group up at the casino, which was at the far end of the main building. They decided to wait for the resort tram to pick them up and Sam and Andy ended up alone on the very back of the car. Sam took Andy's hand, his fingers intertwining with hers. She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed. It was a beautiful night and the resort was lit up in soft torches, accentuating the pools and lush foliage. It was truly a breathtaking sight. Andy was so happy she was there with Sam. She looked up at the same moment he looked down at her.

"Dinner was fun, but this ride is nice. I am really glad you came, Sam. This wouldn't have been the same without you. I'm having such a good time and we've only been here one full day. I can't wait to see what else is in store."

"I'm really glad I came too and I agree, today was such a great day, especially the part we spent at Eden," Sam whispered into her ear.

Andy looked at him, a brilliant smile on her face. "Are you still up for the Jacuzzi after this?" She asked.

"McNally, no matter how long we stay here, I'm definitely not missing the Jacuzzi," Sam assured her. They both continued to look at each other for a few moments until Sam finally lowered his head and Andy brought hers up to meet him in a sweet kiss. They knew their friends could see them from their spots on the tram, but neither cared. They were not going to pass up moments like this.

A few rows up, Jerry nudged Traci. He had been watching his friend since Sam and Andy climbed onto the back of the tram. They had made a few stops since they were picked up and the tram had cleared enough that he now had a perfect view of the couple. He saw them hold hands and Andy rest her head on Sam's shoulder. Frank asked him something and he got caught up in conversation for a few minutes, but looked back just in time to see both Sam and Andy lean in.

"Oww, Jerry, what is wrong with—" Traci stopped midsentence, following Jerry's eyes. She smiled when she saw what her boyfriend had been clearly watching. "Those two have no idea how cute they are. I don't know if it's this island air or the location or what, but I know things are definitely going their way. I just hope it stays this great for them when we get back home. You know with Luke there." Traci had been thinking about what kind of trouble Luke could cause when he found out about Andy and Sam. He had spent the better part of the last several weeks trying to win Andy back. Going so far as to try to get out of his own trip and book a last minute reservation with them. As luck would have it, Luke's family had sent him a nonrefundable ticket and the resort was no longer taking reservations for this week.

"Sammy has wanted this for so long. If it finally happens, and by the looks of that kiss, it is, he will not let her get away. Sammy's wanted a piece of Luke since before Jo even rolled into town. He will not think twice to take care of things if he has to. I also won't mind looking the other way. Luke has made a mockery of my division and he knows it. He has no leg to stand on here." Frank spoke up. "Trust me, Traci, we won't let anything or anyone come between them."

"Thanks, Frank. That means a lot. Those weeks Andy stayed on my couch broke my heart. She has a heart of gold and didn't deserve the heartache she went through, and all because she thought she was making the safe choice, I mean honestly," Traci blurted out before realizing what she said.

"Safe choice? What safe choice? Traci, are you telling me Andy CHOSE Luke over Sam because she thought it was safer?" Noelle said incredulously. She couldn't believe anyone, especially someone like McNally, who spent all day with Sam, would think Luke was safer.

"Shh, Noelle, they'll hear you!" Traci exclaimed.

"Are you kidding? Their lips have been fused together for so long I'm starting to wonder how they are still breathing. Now, care to explain this safe choice thing?" Noelle eyed Traci.

"Alright, alright, but you all must promise NOT to say anything. Andy already feels like she made the biggest mistake of her life. She does not need anyone else reminding her. She started having feelings for Sam when he was her T.O.. The night of the blackout, her first shoot, she ran to Sam. The lights came back on and Luke called before anything serious happened. It was enough though for Andy to question what she was doing with Luke. She decided that Luke was the safer choice. He may not have made her feel the way Sam did, well, does, but she figured she would never have to worry about getting her heart broken. So when that blew up in her face, among other things she started to question her ability to make good decisions," Traci told them.

"Why did she think Sammy wasn't the safe choice?" Jerry asked, confused. In his mind, the choice was clear. Luke was a tool and always had been.

"Sam comes off as this bad ass copper. At least to us Rookies. He made it seem that he wasn't interested in her or at the very least that she wasn't his type. Her words not mine. Clearly he was lying, but I think that coupled with what Andy knew was his love for UC work, she figured the chances of Luke hurting her were much smaller." Traci smiled. "Even though she was very wrong, I think this is probably the one and only time in Andy's life she is willing to admit her own mistake and not be stubborn about it."

Everyone laughed at that. Now it all made sense. For a long time Jerry, Frank, Noelle, and Oliver had thought that Andy was either the dimmest person alive or just stringing Sam along. They were relieved that she was neither.

The tram came to a stop in front of the main building, next to a flight of stairs with a sign reading 'Casino' above them. Jerry, Traci, Noelle, and Frank hopped off. Thankfully, there was a lengthy line of passengers waiting to get on, otherwise the tram would have left with Sam and Andy still on board, completely caught up in each other to notice anything. They still had their heads together, stealing kisses when finally Jerry got their attention.

"Ahem, ahem, Sam. Andy. Hello. MCSWAREK!"

Andy and Sam snapped out of it and looked at their friends like deer caught in headlights. While it was true they didn't care who saw what, they had not planned on getting so caught in the moment.

Everyone laughed as Andy and Sam hopped off the back of the tram, smoothing their clothing as they stood up. "If you two lovebirds are finished, we are at the casino," Noelle pointed to the stairs.

"Haha, yeah, sorry. Guess we got caught in our own little world during that tram ride," Andy giggled, trying desperately to keep the blush out of her cheeks.

"Yes, we could see that. Well, let's go meet everyone else, shall we? I want to hit the poker tables," Jerry rubbed his hands together as they started ascending the stairs.

"Really, brother? You want to lose your paycheck in a foreign country? I thought Ollie's living room or the division would be enough for you," Sam quipped, thinking back to the night of the quarantine a few weeks ago.

"Funny, brother, real funny. Wanna put your money where your mouth is?" Jerry asked.

"Hey, if you want to lose to strangers and your friends, it's your funeral," Sam laughed. "McNally, you want in on some table action? From the sound of your critique during the last game, you seemed to know how to play." Sam really wanted to see how much Andy knew about poker. There was something ridiculously sexy about her knowing how to play so well.

"That sounds like fun. I'm not much for slots, anyway. I get mad when I lose," Andy told him.

"Why does that not shock me?" Sam teased her.

Inside, they met Dov, Sue, Chris, and Gail who said the sushi was excellent and they should all try it while they were here. Sam and Andy had never had it but were game to see what it was all about. They were just discussing whether the sushi place was open for lunch when Ollie and Zoe walked up.

"Dinner was amazing. The pool you overlook is lit with blue lights and it's one of the infinity pools. So romantic," Zoe gushed. "The tables are in about an inch or two of water which just makes everything more romantic. About a dozen couples dine at once but the tables are spread out enough so you feel like you are alone. We got some pictures in the pool afterwards. You guys will love it. It was just what we needed, Oliver chimed in, smiling at his wife." Everyone was thrilled. Not only for Ollie and Zoe, whom they knew didn't always have it easy, but for themselves as well. None of the couples, Sam and Andy included, could wait for their date night.

"Well, what is everyone playing?" Ollie asked, rubbing his hands together. "I'm hitting the Hold 'Em table, Sam, Frank, Jer, you guys joining me?" He looked at each of the guys. "You know it, brother, oh and Andy needs a seat too," Sam told him, a smirk on his face.

"McNally! Finally putting some money where that mouth of yours was a few weeks ago. This is going to be fun. Well come on then, I see a few empty tables over there," Oliver pointed. The guys and Andy headed off for the poker tables. Dov and Chris decided they wanted to learn to play craps. As it turns out, Zoe and Noelle were pretty good and offered to teach them the game. Traci, Sue, and Gail were happy to play the slots.

About an hour into the casino trip, everyone had made their way to the poker table, where a very lively hand was going down. Apparently, Andy was as good as her opinion suggested, and she had taken Jerry to the river more than once. Sam had lost more than one hand out of sheer distraction. He was too busy laughing at Jerry get frustrated to watch his own cards. He didn't care though. Seeing Andy run the table was the biggest turn on for him. He didn't mind at all that she had taken him for most of his money.

"Let's go, Jerry either call it or fold," Traci heard her best friend tell her boyfriend as she walked up with Gail.

"Just give me a minute, will ya?" Jerry said, exasperated. He was not expecting her to be as good as the comment she made about his skills a few weeks back. He figured she had maybe listened to a few of her father's infamous games and remembered what someone at the table once said.

Finally, Jerry called and came up with a pair of Queens. Andy sat there, stone faced and when it was her turn she turned over a pair of Kings, matching the other King on the table. Laughing, she collected her chips as Jerry stood up.

"You know what, I think I've had enough of this game. I shouldn't play on vacation. I can't think straight," he said, making excuses.

"Or, you just got taken to the bank, by a girl!" Ollie laughed, clapping his friend on the back. Andy had taken all of them, without even breaking a sweat. As they got up from the table and went to cash in their chips, Frank decided to ask.

"Alright, Andy. Those were some smooth poker skills. Where did you learn? There's no way you picked up all that just by watching a few of your father's games." Frank looked at her.

"Well, you see, sometimes a guy wouldn't be able to make it. When my mom left, my dad decided it was time I learn to play. Said it would come in handy for life. So whenever they were short a man, I would take that seat. My dad would spot me the buy in and I was able to keep whatever I won. I won so much, it helped pay for college. What can I say, I've learned from some of the best." Andy laughed, thinking of all the times she cleaned house with her dad's friends.

"The truth comes out! I knew you did more than just watch. Tommy would never admit it and neither would the rest of the guys he played with, but when you oh so casually told Jerry what you would do while listening in on Chris, I KNEW Tommy taught you more than you let on." Oliver explained. He would spare Jerry's ego, but he was quite proud of his rookie.

"Yeah, yeah, McNally ran the table. Can we get on with our night please? Anyone for a nightcap?" Jerry desperately tried to change the conversation.

Frank and Noelle begged off, but Chris, Gail, Ollie, Zoe, Sue, and Dov all agreed. That left Andy and Sam, who already had plans. Andy stayed quiet. If Sam wanted a nightcap first, she wouldn't say no, however, she knew they could have a private one in her suite.

"Actually, brother, McNally and I already made plans for one of our own. So thanks, but raincheck. We'll see you guys tomorrow," Sam gave man hugs to Jerry and Ollie, kissed Zoe and Traci on the cheek and waved to the other rookies. He took Andy's hand and Andy turned and waved goodnight to their friends. The couple began walking through the main building towards the bridge that connected it to the outer buildings. The other rookies stared, slightly taken aback while Ollie, Zoe, Traci, and Jerry beamed.

"Well guys, why don't you show us that karaoke bar we heard so much about? Depending on what goes down tomorrow on the beach, we will be getting a show there soon enough," Jerry said, clapping Dov on the back and guiding them out of the casino.

"What did we miss at dinner," Oliver wondered aloud as the rest of the gang followed Jerry and Dov.

Back at Andy's room, Sam was in the process of filling the Jacuzzi and adding the bubble bath when Andy excused herself to change. Sam had his back to her and missed her grabbing the red bikini from the closet. While Andy was changing, Sam ran to his room to change into his own trunks and was back at lightning speed. They hadn't talked about Jacuzzi attire but Sam did not want to be presumptuous nor did he want her to think he wanted things to go there so suddenly. She knew he wanted her, he figured they had both made that perfectly clear, but dinner with their friends and a trip to the casino was not his version of a date. He needed to ask her on one soon, though. There was no way he could wait until Saturday night. Deciding he would ask her for dinner alone tomorrow night and maybe some dancing, Sam opened a bottle of the wine Andy had talked about and poured two glasses. He was busy doing just that when Andy emerged from the bathroom.

"All ready?" Andy asked, prompting Sam to turn around and almost drop the wine glasses in the process. There she was, in a very skimpy red bikini. Sam's mouth went dry as he fought for some sort of self-control. To say he thought she looked sexy in red was an understatement. She was sex on a stick and she knew it. That tan and those long, long legs. Sam wanted nothing more than to wrap them around his waist and…

"Sam, hello? Are you okay, you're not blinking," Andy smirked. She figured she would get a reaction but this wasn't what he was expecting. Any nerves she felt in the bathroom had been replaced by butterflies when she opened the door, but suddenly she was feeling very confident.

"Why don't we get in the tub?" She suggested. He was just about to reply when there was a knock at the door. Sam swore. "If this is one of the guys I swear I—"

"Room service for Ms. McNally and Mr. Swarek," came the voice from the other side of the door.

Looking thoroughly confused, Sam opened the door. Sure enough, a concierge was there with a tray. "For you and Ms. McNally," the concierge told Sam.

"Thanks, however I didn't order anything, did you Andy?" Sam asked.

"Nope, I didn't," Andy shook her head.

"Correct, this was ordered for you by Room 303. Enjoy." With that the concierge closed the door on the very confused pair.

"Room 303? That's… Frank and Noelle?" Andy looked at Sam, who had gone over to take the metal top off the plate. Underneath the cover was a tray of chocolate covered strawberries and a note.

 _Have fun in the Jacuzzi. We hope you two finally get to sort things out and spend the rest of your vacation relaxed and happy and together. You are my best team on and off duty. Seriously, no one deserves happiness more. Enjoy your strawberries. Frank and Noelle_

Andy didn't know what to say. She knew deep down that she and Sam would seek Frank's approval on this thing, whatever it would become. The strawberries were proof of his approval and blessing.

Sam smiled and picked up the plate, "well what are we waiting for? Let's get in the tub."

A little while later, after a couple glasses of wine and after feeding each other the strawberries, Andy was relaxing in Sam's arms, both of them staring out the patio doors into the night, lost in their own thoughts.

"I thought he was the safe choice." Andy finally broke the silence. It was now or never. She wanted things to progress with Sam, and she knew she needed to start the conversation.

"Excuse me," Sam asked, a bit confused.

"I thought he was the safe choice. Luke. I thought he was the safer choice between the two of you." Andy replied, turning in the water to face him. Her bikini top had been tossed aside somewhere between feeding each other the strawberries and making out like it was the last night on earth. Only a thin layer of bubbles covered her chest.

Sam sighed. He knew they needed to do this, to air it all out and put it in the past. He kept wanting to push it off but he knew she was right and now was the moment. "Okay, explain," he told her.

"The night of the blackout, when I came to you. I didn't think, I just acted. When I left the house you were the first person I thought of. Luke wasn't even a consideration. I knew I could find him at the precinct but I knew he wouldn't make me stop feeling, he wouldn't really be there to help. So I came to you. Initially, I just wanted to talk, but I don't know, you opened the door and you looked so hot standing there all sweaty in the dark, I just had to have you. I didn't think. If the lights hadn't come on I know I would have slept with you, and I never would have regretted it. I'm not a cheater but I still wouldn't have regretted that night. But the lights came on and Luke called and I freaked out and bolted. After that night I decided I needed to put you on ice. I realized my feelings for you were strong, too strong. Something I had never really felt before. Luke was easy, we had a good thing going and I figured he was the safer choice. It would never be the searing, hot, all-in kind of love I knew I would experience with you, but I figured at least I would never have to worry about getting my heart broken."

She took a breath, and before he could say anything, or she lost her nerve, she continued. "I felt bad though, and I started to realize that maybe I didn't make the right choice. Maybe I needed to stop being scared. But the day we went to the cabin Luke told me he talked to you and you pretty much gave him your blessing and I thought whatever chance I had with you was blown so I went. I thought about you all night. Luke fell asleep and I sat on the cabin steps contemplating whether or not I should call you to come get me. Then I found the ring in Luke's lock box and when I confronted him he told me he had it there for safekeeping. Only it never really felt like mine, you know? I mean I can't explain it, I just had a feeling that the ring wasn't new. Jo showed up and I knew. Luke tried to deny it but when I saw him with her in his hospital room after he was shot I knew. Still though, I thought that she would leave and we would go back to our normal. I knew in that moment that I would never love him the way I love you, and he would never love me the way he loves Jo, but I figured I had nothing to turn to so I went all in. It was stupid. I was stupid. I ended up hurting you in the process and I am so beyond sorry for that. I should have just put myself out there and took that chance. We could have avoided so much nonsense." Andy finally stopped, taking a large gulp of her wine. She couldn't look Sam in the eye anymore. She knew she had basically put him through hell. She had led him on and left him in the dust, only to basically force him into being friends with her. How he was even in the Jacuzzi with her was beyond her. She wished the bubbles would swallow her whole, even though it finally felt good to tell him.

"Luke told me the cabin was your idea." Sam replied. He was still trying to absorb the rest of what she said, but that detail was stuck in the front of his mind. "Luke, he ran into me at the precinct that day. Told me to make sure you got back early because he was taking you to the cabin. Said you asked him to go that morning. I thought you had made your choice. Part of me wanted to fight for you, but I didn't know where your head was at that point. So much had happened and it seemed like you were sure. At least he made it sound that way. I should have known. I should have just asked you. You came back and seemed happy and I just decided to let it be. Then we did the undercover together. I was so proud of you, but when I found out how you almost got yourself killed I could have strangled you. I still don't know what you were thinking, walking away when he had a gun pointed at you. I thought maybe you doing that meant something more for us, but before I could work up the nerve to say anything, you and Luke were engaged. I'm not going to lie, I was pretty crushed. I still just wanted you to be happy, even if it wouldn't be with me. When Jo showed up I hoped she wouldn't start trouble. I never looked at your ring close enough or I would have known it was hers. He had it at the station a few weeks before he was going to ask her. I vaguely remember what it looked like. I just tried to ignore it on your finger. When she showed up at the hospital I started to wonder, but honestly I never thought he would be dumb enough to throw you away like that. If I had, I swear I would have tried to tell you." Sam tilted her chin so she was looking at him. He saw unshed tears in her eyes and his heart broke all over again.

"Oh, Andy, sweetheart, please don't get upset. It's okay, it's all going to be okay," Sam told her, wrapping her up in his arms and kissing the top of her head.

"Sam, I don't know how you are even sitting here with me. Getting it all out, I mean, I was so awful to you. I mean after everything, I can't believe you are even talking to me let alone here. Like this. I don't deserve it, any of it. I don't deserve you." Andy shook her head, desperate to keep the tears from falling.

"Shh, don't say that. Don't ever say that. I played my own part too. I should have made it more known how I felt about you. I was hot one day and cold the next. I didn't bother to fight Callaghan for you and I had the perfect opportunity on more than one occasion. Luke always had a 'Rookie of the Year' and I just thought it would fizzle out like all the rest. I didn't want to jeopardize our T.O. and Rookie relationship, but when you were cut loose I should have done something and instead I just sat there…" Sam trailed off, rewinding what Andy had told him. He stopped when he got to one part and smiled. He took a breath, it was now or never and he was going to put it all on the table.

"The Laundromat, Supernova, the Laundry op. I thought I lost you each of those times and each of those times my heart felt like it stopped beating when I found out you were involved. The Laundry op was after the fact and even though I knew you were safe I still thought my heart would stop. You said before that you knew you would never have a love with Luke the way you love me. LOVE ME. Not LOVED. Do you mean that? That you love me? Because the thing is Andy, I've never stopped. I've been in love with you probably since the day you tackled me and tried to kiss me. I tried to deny it for a long time. I even tried to be your friend. It didn't work. I love you. I am in love with you and I am pretty sure that is never going to change." Sam stared into her tear filled eyes. This was it. Whatever happened from here on out at least he could say it was out there. For a guy who wasn't used to sharing… anything, he felt pretty good, he waited for Andy to say something.

Andy let out a long breath. "I am so in love with you, Sam. I tried to deny it for so long. I put you on ice because I was sure you would break my heart. Now I know, I'm the one who broke yours. I swear I never meant to and I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you. I do love you, Sam. I always have, and I always will."

"How about we just wipe the slate clean? We got everything out. Between the Nixon case the other night and tonight, I think it's safe to say we are even. We both should have said and done things a lot different, but all of those moments somehow led to this one, right here. At least this way we know. I will never ever have to wonder if you would have rather chosen Luke over me, although, at the risk of ruining this, I do have one more question. Would you have done it? Would you have married him?" Sam's heart felt like it would beat out of his chest. It was the one burning question in the back of his mind. He knew he was playing with fire, but he had to know.

"The honest answer is, I don't know. When Luke wanted to speed things up I was shocked and I didn't know what else to do but agree. Everything was moving so fast I had no time to process how I felt about any of it. I had been having serious doubts after seeing him with Jo in the hospital and then all of the sudden he was so sure. I, I didn't know what to do or how to handle it. So the truth is, I don't know what I would have done, but I do know there is no place I would rather be, no one else I would rather be with, than you. I DO know, for certain, that if I had gone through with it and married Luke, I would have regretted it. I would not have been nearly as happy as I am here with you, right now. I also know that I have never ever felt about him the way I do about you, and more than that, he has never made me feel the way you do just be looking at me or brushing up against me. You do things to me I've never known. I hope that doesn't change things, and I wish I could give you a better answer," Andy responded, putting her head down. She had really messed things up. A lot of people had ended up hurt because of her.

Once again, Sam lifted her chin to look at her "that is the perfect answer. You were honest and that's all I could ever ask of you. I believe you. And I love you. I'm tired of us dancing around this, around us. I don't want to play the game anymore. I want you, I want us. I want to wake up to you and go to sleep with you and do everything in between with you. I don't want to wonder where you are when we're not together. I want to take you on dates and do all of the things that couples do. Things I have never ever wanted to do before I met you. That is, if you want it too. If you're not ready, we can wait. I can wait. As long as you need." Sam quickly told her, not wanting to spook her. He had thought she was over Luke and ready, but he still wasn't sure.

Andy giggled. This man. How could he possibly think after everything that had happened today and all the things they shared tonight, that she wasn't ready? She was beyond ready. "Sam, I'm ready. I'm so ready. I want us. I want to be with you. Only you. I want to hold your hand. I want to fall asleep with you and wake up with you and all the things in between too. I'm in this. For as long as you'll have me."

Sam smiled his famous Swarek smile, giving Andy the full on dimples that made her weak in the knees. "As long as I'll have you, huh? Hope you can keep up with me, McNally, because I plan on it being a long time." Sam decided he was done talking. They had certainly had enough of it for one night. He pulled her closer until he felt her chest rubbing against his. He put both hands on either side of her face and looked dead into her eyes.

"I love you, Andy McNally.' With that he pressed his lips to hers in the sweetest, most romantic kiss of her life. Had she not been already sitting she would have needed to. She wrapped her arms around his neck and turned so she was straddling him in the water. Their kisses turned more heated, urgent. He stuck out his tongue and ran it along her lips, parting them, begging for entrance. Their tongues met and fought for dominance. Sam kissed down her jawline to her neck where he sucked on her pulse point making her hiss. He worked his way back up her jawline and peppered her face with kisses. By the time they came up for air, the water had long since gotten cold and Andy shivered.

"Okay, let's get you out of this and into something a bit warmer," Sam told her, standing up and pulling her along with him. He led her out of the tub and wrapped one of the extra plush bathrobes around her, then grabbed one for himself. He led her to her bed where he lay down with her. She rolled onto her side and faced him.

"Andy, as much as I would love to show you just how I feel about you, I meant it when I said I wanted things to be perfect. Go out with me tomorrow night. Dinner and dancing." Sam was a man of his word and he wanted his first night with Andy to be one she would never forget.

"That sounds perfect Sam. I want you, too, but I agree. I think we've had too much emotion for one night." Andy laughed, settling into his embrace. "You'll stay though, right? I want to sleep next to you."

"Wouldn't have had it any other way, McNally," Sam replied. He kissed her softly on the lips. "Get some sleep, we have a long day tomorrow, what with you trying to catch me and all," he teased.

"You better get your rest, Swarek, just because there has been a change in our relationship status does not mean I'm going to take it easy on you. I can't wait to win." Andy kissed him and rolled over, so his chest was to her back.

"Whatever makes you sleep better, McNally," Sam chuckled, drifting off. Tonight had gone better than he ever would have expected. He couldn't wait for Tuesday.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:** I hope you all enjoyed Chapter 7, and again, I apologize if it was a tad long. I debated whether or not to hold out on the talk and the feelings for a bit longer, and have one of them blurt it out, but I liked this way better. Besides, I wanted them to get to the date tonight.

Still debating on changing the rating. I might actually be able to pull off the smut without it sounding too over the top. We'll see. Again, opinions on that are much appreciated. As are marrying off anyone. I think that would be really funny especially with the characters I have in mind.

Also, to the guest who thought the writers did a better job, well I mean they do this professionally. I'm just an English teacher moonlighting as a writer. By no means do I think this is better than what was actually written, it's just my own take on things. Besides, I thought it would be more fun to get the feelings out in the open but move the physical aspect along a bit slower. Things don't always work out as planned, you know. And look, now you made me give away a spoiler. Anyway, if you don't like it, I guess don't continue on? It probably won't get better for you. I'm not offended either, I'm just saying.

To everyone else who continues to review and tell me how much you love it, thank you. The end of this chapter may go a little OOC for Andy and Sam, but I wanted to explore the idea that when you are on vacation, you do things you wouldn't normally do at home. That theme will follow into the next chapter as well. Anyway, enjoy! And please let me know your thoughts!

Nope, not mine yet. I'm serious about that meeting though…

Chapter 8

Tuesday

Andy woke to the sun streaming in on her face the next morning. A slight groan escaped her mouth as she stretched and rolled over. Sam half on his side, half on his stomach, his face had been buried in Andy's back. Smiling down at him she got up to change into shorts and a tank top. She had not planned on falling asleep in her bathrobe and bikini bottoms. She had just come out of the bathroom and was debating between curling back up next to Sam and ordering them coffee when she heard a faint knock at her door. Wondering who could possibly want her at this hour, she looked through the peep hole. Room service was there with a cart.

Thoroughly confused, unless Sam had preordered room service the night before, Andy opened the door. "Good morning Ms. McNally, the concierge said in hushed tones. I have your breakfast."

"Thank you, did Sam order this last night?" Andy asked.

"Not that I know of, ma'am. Although I do believe a note was written to accompany the food. Have a wonderful day." The concierge closed the door on his way out.

Andy walked over to the small table where the tray was placed. There were two plates under warmers, coffee, orange juice, and toast for two. Curious, she lifted the warmers and found a folded note under the first one.

 _Hope you guys had a good night. We figured it was a late one and you would enjoy some breakfast in bed. We also figured Sammy wasn't smooth enough to think of this on his own. We will meet you on the sand later, enjoy! ~ Jerry and Traci_

Laughing softly, Andy took the note and replaced the warmer, wanting to let Sam sleep a little longer before getting up for the day. She had to admire the tenacity of their friends. Only Jerry would assume Sam had spent the night and also assume Sam wasn't capable of thinking of something like this. She knew Sam would be both amused and annoyed with his friend and she smiled at the thought. This trip had given her a chance to get to know Jerry, Ollie, Noelle, and Frank on a more personal level and it was nice to see how deep their friendships went. Frank was always talking about how 15 was a family, and now, being on this vacation, Andy was finally realizing just how close they were. Sure she thought of Traci, Dov, Chris, and even Gail as family. They had gone through the academy together and survived their rookie year together too. It was nice to bridge that divide between the rookies and their T.O.'s. She wanted to get to know Sam and his friends better. It was nice to see they were on board.

"Why are you all the way over there, come back to bed," Sam mumbled, breaking Andy from her thoughts. Smiling she crawled back into bed beside him. Leaning down and placing a feather light kiss on his earlobe, Andy whispered,

"Our friends sent us breakfast in bed. Didn't think you were romantic enough to plan one on your own."

"My friends are idiots," Sam mumbled, pulling Andy down across his body so she was on her back next to him. His hands began drawing lazy patterns up and down her side as he in turn placed his own feather light kisses all down her jawline, the effect driving her insane. "Who sent the breakfast," he asked, pulling her earlobe gently between his teeth.

"Mmmm Jerry…and, and Traci, mmmm that feels nice," Andy purred, as Sam lightly sucked on the base of her neck. At the moment, breakfast was the least of her thoughts.

"Do you have the note? What did it say?" Sam asked breathlessly, now sucking on her pulse point than blowing the same spot, causing goosebumps to form on Andy's neck and chest.

"Ummm, something, goodnight… breakfast in bed… happy for us… in my pocket," Andy could barely form words. Sam's tongue was doing things to her neck she didn't know existed. She heard the body had multiple "spots" but no one ever seemed to find them, except for Sam, clearly. Andy did not want him to stop. She just reached up to pull his lips to hers when Sam suddenly stopped his ministrations, sat up, and pulled the note from her pocket. With a wicked grin he got out of bed and walked over to their breakfast.

"Sam, what the… where are you… come back," Andy whined, clearly frustrated.

"Now, now, McNally, I told you, I want to do this right. Besides, I'm hungry and this smells delicious. Jerry might be an ass, but he's an ass that knows what I like." Sam said, pouring them each a coffee and grinning at her.

Andy huffed and got out of bed, clearly annoyed at her partner and his antics. "YOU are such an ass, Sam. Way to be a tease. Two can play at that game, Swarek. Just remember that," Andy glared in his direction before stepping into the bathroom. She needed to splash some cold water on her face and calm down.

A little while later, once they had breakfast and lounged out on the patio with their coffee, Sam asked if Andy was ready to hit the beach.

"Yep," Andy replied, popping the p. "I just need to get in my suit."

"I have another pair of trunks in my room," Sam told her. I will get dressed and meet you outside in 15?"

"Sounds good, see you in a few." Andy gave Sam a quick kiss and hurried him out the door. She hadn't forgotten about their little competition today. She decided she needed to make sure he was distracted when she took him down. Plus, she really wanted to get him back for making her suffer this morning. Finding her red bikini top, Andy debated on what to do. She knew what his reaction would be to the red bikini, but now that he had seen her in it, would he still have the same one? She hadn't worn the white and teal number, which was a bit skimpier and more revealing. It was a string bikini and had small ties on the sides. She was a little self-conscious about wearing such a small thing in front of her boss and co-workers but decided to go for it. They were on vacation after all, and Traci was with her when she bought it. If she thought it was too skimpy, she would have said something.

Fifteen minutes later, Andy was dressed and ready to head to the beach. She met Sam outside their rooms. She wore a full cover-up so he couldn't see her suit. He had on green and white plaid trunks and a white t-shirt. Andy did a double take.

"Wow, Swarek, I didn't know you owned anything that wasn't black," she quipped, leaning in for a kiss.

"Full of jokes, aren't we McNally?" Sam laughed as he leaned down to kiss her. He was glad that the change in their relationship didn't seem to change their banter. One of the things he loved about her was how they could go back and forth with each other without the other getting seriously angry or upset. It made their relationship what it was, in Sam's opinion. He hoped they would never change that side of them.

"I'm just saying, Sam. You do wear a lot of black. White is not exactly a color I would associate with you. I do like it though, you wear it well," she winked at him and patted him on the butt as they hit the bottom of the staircase and walked the path to the beach. He couldn't help but laugh at her antics.

The rest of the crew was already on the beach. Jerry and Traci had saved lounge chairs for Sam and Andy. One of them had been smart enough to grab a section of chairs close to the beach bar. The attendants were quick to come and bring them drinks. Andy put her things down and toed off her flip flops. She waited until Sam had fixed his towel on his lounger before taking off her cover-up. She wanted his full attention.

Sam thought he had been rendered speechless when Andy walked out in the red bikini the night before, but he was unprepared for this. Andy peeled off her cover-up to reveal the hottest, skimpiest bikini Sam had ever seen. Three very small pieces of fabric were all that kept Andy decent. The suit was a combination of white and teal that played nicely against Andy's tan, making her skin look almost golden. The top and bottom tied together with thin straps, and nothing else. Andy McNally had clearly mastered the art of the distraction. Sam was not prepared for a string bikini. He tried to form a coherent thought but his brain, as well as his mouth, had suddenly gone dry.

Pretending to be oblivious to his reaction, Andy held up her bottle of sunscreen. "Can you do my back please, Sam? I don't want to burn out here," she smiled sweetly at him.

Sam nodded, still unable to form words. He took the bottle and motioned for Andy to turn around, almost in a daze. Their friends couldn't take it anymore and howled with laughter. "Rock and roll, McNally, rock and roll," Dov told his friend.

"And that, ladies and gentlemen, is how distraction is done," Sue told the rest of the gang.

"Seriously, who is this Andy McNally and can she please come back to Toronto?" Gail asked.

"You go, girl. I knew that bikini was the winner!" Traci exclaimed.

"Oh, Sammy, you've clearly met your match, brother," Oliver laughed.

Their friends' comments knocked Sam out of his haze. "Nice uh, nice suit, Andy. I uh, I hope those strings stay tied when you're running," Sam tried desperately to regain some sort of control.

"Don't you worry, Sam, I double knotted them. These are not going anywhere. No one will get to see anything I don't want them to," Andy chuckled. She knew there was a part of Sam, the protective part; that would eye up every guy on the beach who so much as glanced in their direction. She loved to get him riled up. It was part of what made them, well, them.

Sam finished her back and handed the sunscreen back. Andy motioned for him to turn and she did him next. When she was finished, Sam pulled his lounge close to hers and the duo sat down ready to relax in the sun, but really waiting for someone in their group to ask about the night before. Sam knew it was killing Oliver and probably Jerry, not to know what happened by now. He was shocked neither had paid him a visit this morning and suspected Zoe and Traci had a lot to do with that. He would have to thank them later. Those two worked overtime keeping their men in line at times. He reached over and laced his fingers between Andy's, smiling down at her. She smiled too, leaned in to give him a quick kiss, and settled down in her lounge. On the way down to the beach, they had discussed how to handle their friends and the interrogation they knew was forthcoming.

 _"_ _So, I'm sure our friends are going to have some questions. Okay, probably a lot of questions," Andy said, as they headed towards the beach entrance. Any thought on what we are going to say, or not say? She knew last night they had agreed not to hide anything, but she also knew Sam was a private person, and they wouldn't be displaying their relationship on t-shirts either._

 _"_ _I think we should just go down there and act normal. Like we would if they already knew. Let them come to us. It will be fun. I'm willing to bet Zoe and Traci have already warned Ollie and Jerry not to say a word. It will be fun to see them sweat. After all, breakfast was a nice gesture, but I am capable of thinking of the same thing." Sam told her. "I want to have a little fun, but when they do finally ask, I don't plan on hiding anything, that is, unless you decided you want to…" Sam trailed off. He knew a lot had happened last night, and if they needed to slow things down, he would understand._

 _"_ _Nope, I have zero problems telling them the truth. I don't think they need to know all of the details, but we can give them the G version of our night," she smiled, stopping to kiss him before they hit the beach. She didn't plan on hiding her affection, either._

 _"_ _Does that bother you, us showing affection in public? I know how you feel about PDA," Andy asked. She and Sam were both not the biggest fans of PDA, something they commented on during the many calls they got for public indecency. Something about the resort was different though, considering what they were doing at Eden pool the day before._

 _"_ _Nope. All of this is fine," Sam said, nodding to their joined hands and leaning down to kiss her again, as if to prove his point._

The silence lasted about five minutes and was broken when a waitress came to refill their drinks. Once everyone had a new one, Oliver finally cleared his throat and stood up. Unable to take it any longer.

"So, you two. How was your evening? Heard you had breakfast delivered this morning," he cast a sideways glance at Jerry. If he was going down, Jerry was coming with him.

"It was very nice, thanks for asking. We hung out…" Andy trailed off, nonchalantly. Sam smirked at her. He had taught her well this past year. He knew she was making things difficult for Oliver just because.

"Hung out… oh well that sounds like fun. We would have hung out too, you know," Ollie pressed.

"Well, see we kind of had a few things to talk about and didn't want to share with the class," Andy responded, smiling innocently at Oliver. Beside him, Zoe couldn't help but chuckle at the young rookie. Clearly, this was not her first time handling Oliver.

"Talk… oh I see, anything new and exciting to talk about? Have you tested out the Jacuzzi, yet? It says it fits two but I just don't know…" Oliver was not about to give up. He knew McNally had a tell, he just had to figure out what it was.

Andy rolled her eyes, 'bingo' thought Oliver, "Just… small talk. Nothing major really, we just admitted we were in love with each other is all, and the Jacuzzi fits two nicely." Andy added, she knew Oliver would go all day and decided to put them all out of their misery. Especially herself and Sam.

"Well that's good to know—wait," said Oliver, digesting what Andy had said, Gail punched Chris in the arm, whispering "I knew it," Frank, Noelle, Traci, Zoe, and Sue all had huge grins, they heard Dov say "Rock and roll, McSwarek," and Jerry just kept staring between Andy and Sam, as if trying to picture the conversation in his mind. It was all quite comical.

"Did you just say you two admitted you were IN LOVE with each other?" Oliver asked. Surely he had been mistaken. Sam was emotionally stunted and Andy, well Andy was scared of that lions' heart breaking again. There was no possible way they went from dodging their feelings to full on admittance like that. What WAS in the drinks here?!

"That's what she said, brother," Sam replied, standing up and stretching. "Now, if the interrogation is over, and can I just say brother, your skills are lacking, I believe McNally here has a challenge she needs to uphold." Sam winked down at his partner. Andy laughed and shook her head. Leave it to Sam to take the heat off them by bringing up their wager from the night before. Grinning, Andy stood up and stretched her legs. This was going to be interesting.

"Uh, did we miss something at dinner last night," Chris asked, looking back and forth between the pair.

"Oh yes, yes you did. We were discussing that fateful day in the alley when our McNally here brought Sammy to his knees, literally," Frank reiterated. "I said how a lot of us wished we had been there to witness the occasion, and how we would not be upset if they wanted to recreate that moment out here on the sand."

"So, _Sammy_ here, challenged me," Andy told them, smirking in Sam's direction. She never called him Sammy unless she was being sarcastic or wanted to rile him up.

"You know these two, there was no way either of them were backing down from the challenge. If Andy catches him, she gets a date of her choosing. If Sam gets away, Andy is trying the snails and frog legs and whatever other, uh, delicacies are on the menu at Isla." Noelle summed up for them.

"Yes, this is going to be awesome!" Dov declared. Everyone laughed, "I'm just saying we all know Andy is the best runner in our division. Sam is going to have to do some serious work to stay out of her reach." They had to agree, anytime they had retrain, Andy's splits would blow the rest out of the water. She was by far the fastest copper at 15.

"Alight, let's do this. On my mark, Sammy you take off and Andy, you wait a couple beats before you start the chase, just like you would have in the apartment. It was your first day and your reaction would have been a bit slower than now." Andy and Sam nodded, game faces on. If there was one aspect of their relationship that wouldn't change, it was their competitive nature, especially towards each other.

"Ready, Sammy get set, GO!" Frank shouted and Sam tore down the beach, zigzagging between the waters' edge and the dry sand, kicking it behind him as he went. Andy waited two beats before taking off behind him. She had been measuring up the sand as they got ready and realized that if she tore a path straight down the wet sand, she would go a bit faster than having to run through the mounds created in the dry sand. If she ran on her toes instead of flat footed, she would put less pressure on the sand and not sink.

About 60 yards into their sprint, Sam's calf muscles started aching from his run in and out of the dry sand, just as he turned his head to see how close she was he felt a pair of arms wrap around his chest and take him to the ground. He couldn't help but laugh as their friends cheered in the distance. He rolled on his back and looked up, just as he had done that day in the alley, only this time instead of leaning up to try to tell Andy who he was, he wrapped an arm around her head, pulling her down into a breathtaking, showstopping kiss. Andy smiled against his lips as he used is tongue to part hers. He could still hear the whispers and catcalls from the down the beach when he used his leg to get under hers and flip them so she was on her back. After another minute of intense making out, he pulled back. A wicked grin on his face.

"So you tackled me and tried to kiss me again, McNally." He grinned, the dimples on full display.

"Actually, YOU kissed me this time," a laughing Andy shot back. Sam leaned back and sat up, giving them both a minute to catch their breath. Standing up, he put his hands down to give Andy a hand, but just as he pulled her up, he caught her off guard but grabbing her around the waist and threw her over his shoulder, fireman style. Without missing a beat Sam took off for the ocean, hurdling waves with her on his shoulder until they were deep enough for him to toss her in. She came up a second later, spurting water out of her mouth but laughing all the same. They wrestled in the water for a few more minutes before Andy pulled Sam to her for another searing kiss. Sam pulled her closer and hitched a leg around his waist. Andy jumped up and locked her legs around his back, sucking on his earlobe as they let the waves break around them. Their kisses became more intense, more urgent, both tongues fighting for dominance. The ocean current causing their lower halves to be thrust together over and over was creating a sensation neither really wanted to stop. They would have stayed like that, completely oblivious to the world, until the sound of their friends brought them back to reality.

"Whoa, Sammy, brother, let's keep it PG out there okay? We don't need you two breaking any public indecency laws in a foreign country!" Oliver called.

Sighing, Sam and Andy stopped their make-out session. With a final, soft kiss, Andy unwound herself from Sam's body and dipped under the waves before heading back to shore. Sam stayed out there for a moment longer, regaining control of himself, before following her. Andy waited for him on the shoreline, and grabbing her hand, the two walked back to their friends.

"Well, thanks for the show, NOT. Anyway, looks like McNally here was the clear winner in today's competition. So, Andy, what do you have in mind for our friend Sammy? I'd say go easy on the guy, but I'd be lying," Ollie teased, smiling at the pair. He couldn't help but be happy for his best friend. He had waited what felt like forever for this, and he didn't even care that he almost caught a very uncensored show.

"Well, Sam did already ask me out tonight, however, I think since I won we should have a slight change of plans. Instead of dinner and dancing, I'm thinking dinner and karaoke. Specifically, Sam here needs to sing. Karaoke. For me." Andy smiled. She had been thinking about what she could have Sam do if she won. She didn't want to push him too much but she needed something comparable to her trying all kinds of "delicacies" as Sam had put it.

Sam just stared at her. Karaoke? Him? She couldn't be serious. "You can't be serious, Andy. Your prize is me singing karaoke for you? Are you sure?" Sam was hoping he would get her to change her mind. On a scale of one to ten, ten being he'd rather eat a plateful of snail and frog legs, this was at least a nine. Karaoke was right up there with flying, and unlike the latter, Sam was not keen on changing his mind on the subject.

"Oh I'm completely serious. I want to hear you sing me a song. Your choice. I'm not picky," Andy smirked. She knew he knew she would scrutinize whatever song he chose. This was not good.

"Alright, a bet is a bet. You will get your song, McNally. Just be careful what you wish for," Sam teased back. He had several hours left before they even needed to get ready for dinner. Surely he could come up with something by then.

As the day wore on, it became evident to everyone that while there may have been a change to Sam and Andy's relationship status, there was no change in them. They still flirted, still seemed to have their own sort of level of communication with each other. The only thing that seemed to be kicked up a notch was their sexual tension, which their friends hoped would soon take care of itself. None of them had seen either Sam or Andy this turned up. None of the couples had ever really hid their affection for their significant other, yet none of them were over the top with their level of PDA. Being coppers seemed to have a lot to do with it, considering they all issued citations and warnings on a weekly basis to those who could not keep their affections more private.

That being said, Sam and Andy were clearly not afraid to show affection around their friends. By the time they decided to order lunch and eat it on the beach, Sam and Andy were sharing one lounge. Andy snuggled between Sam's legs, her head back on his chest. It was pretty innocent at first, Andy tilted her head up towards Sam as he aimlessly played with her hair, every so often leaning down for an innocent kiss. It was sweet, and loving. Something no one thought they would ever see from the normally private Sam, and by the rules, Andy. When she was with Luke, on the rare occasion they would make the Penny together they would keep the PDA at an absolute minimum, so much so that if you didn't know they were a couple, you wouldn't have guessed.

Oliver and Jerry were a bit shocked to say the least. Sam had always been what they considered emotionally stunted, and since he had never had a serious relationship, they had only ever met a couple of women Sam had been casually dating when they would meet Sam at the Penny before heading out on a date. Sam had never so much as held their hand let alone kissed them in public. This was a new, very different side to Sam, however both Oliver and Jerry had to admit it suited him. Andy brought out the very best in him, they brought out the very best in each other. No one said a word about how the two sat, they didn't want to embarrass them. They all came to a silent, mutual agreement that it was important to fully support this new relationship and encourage them to be comfortable as they got to know a new side to themselves.

By lunch, their kisses had become a bit more heated, and a lot longer than the short innocent ones. A few times someone would actually clear their throat before Sam and Andy would come up for air. Andy would blush and they would go back to relaxing in each other's arms. The tension was obviously getting to them both. Awkwardness aside, it was a bit comical to watch and their friends left them be, knowing this was all important in the progression of their relationship.

The rest of the day was spent lounging on the beach. Everyone agreed to go back to the steakhouse. Oliver was sad he missed out on another steak dinner, and Chris, Dov, Gail, and Sue wanted to see for themselves how awesome it was. Sam, Andy, Jerry, Traci, Frank, and Noelle had loved it enough to want to go back so it was agreed they would all meet at the tram stop in a couple of hours. Andy was excited as she opened her door to her suite. She couldn't wait to hear what Sam came up with, or what his voice sounded like. While karaoke wasn't dancing, she wouldn't mind picking up where they left off in the ocean either, tonight was going to be a very, very good night.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:** If you haven't seen it, I decided to change the rating to M. For those of you who are not fans of that, I apologize. Please don't hate me. For the rest, you're welcome.

I'm still overwhelmed with the reviews and kind words. Ideas keep flowing, so I doubt this will be the end of my fanfiction writing. Not that this story is anywhere near over.

Confession: I watched the scene… several times for inspiration when writing this chapter. Since I'm essentially rewriting the end of Season 2, I wanted to do it justice.

I've been building what I hope is a slow burn towards this moment. I know some of you have private messaged me letting asking to stop the torture, well, this is for you. I'm still debating on whether I want to tie in the Friends Vegas episodes and marry off another one of the couples. It would be pure drunken hilarity, I promise you that. Hmmm… we have a ways to go before we get there.

Also, I do not own the lyrics for 'Let's Get it On', 'Islands in the Stream', or 'Stuck in the Middle with You'.

Anyway, without further ado…

Chapter 9

Tuesday Night

Andy had no clue what to wear. As she stood, rifling through her clothes for what was probably the tenth time, she decided to call in reinforcements. Grabbing her room phone she dialed a few numbers and when the caller answered all she said was "help." Within five minutes there as a knock at her door. Andy answered and before her stood Traci and Gail. Andy knew when she dialed Traci that she would know what the "help" was for, and no doubt Traci would grab Gail on her way to Andy's room. If anyone knew how to dress to kill, it was Gail Peck.

"Let me guess, a closet full of clothes, and you can't decide what to wear," Gail sighed, shaking her head.

"Yes, please, please help me. Our original plan was to have a dinner for two and, okay promise you won't say anything because I don't know if Sam wants the guys to know," Andy pleaded with her friends.

"Andy, come on," Gail said, rolling her eyes, "just tell us so we can help you figure this out. I still need to get ready too."

"Okay, so he wanted to take me to dinner and then go dancing. Just the two of us. Like date night before our date night on Saturday." Andy told them. Traci and Gail both had equal looks of shock and amusement on their faces.

"Dinner AND DANCING? SAM SWAREK? Wow," said Gail letting out a low whistle, obviously impressed.

"Jerry would be so proud, but I won't say a word, I swear" Traci quickly replied, seeing the look of panic wash over her best friends face.

"Alright, well I think that second dress you bought from the boutique would be perfect for that. It has a nice flow to it that will look amazing as you dance," Traci told Andy, moving that dress aside.

"I think the little red number is the money winner for Saturday night, definitely," Gail told her, Traci nodding in agreement.

"Well, that leaves this black halter dress with the A-line skirt, or the tight blue teal one shoulder,' Gail mused, looking at the rest of Andy's dress selection.

"Wait. What about this?" Traci asked, holding up a pair of white linen shorts and a tropical green tank top with thin straps that hugged Andy's curves just right.

"Yes! Perfect!" Gail exclaimed. "The karaoke bar is real casual, and with your tan and those legs, you will look amazing. Wear your black heels to sex it up a little and it's perfect. Sam won't know how to react. He's going to be wanting to peel you out of it all night." Gail winked at her friend.

"I didn't even think about this outfit, but the more I look at it, the more I think you're right. Thank you both so much!" Andy exclaimed, hugging Traci and Gail in turn.

The ladies laughed, they had not seen Andy this excited, or nervous, well… ever. She certainly was never this way with Luke. Maybe a on their first date, but nothing to this degree. Traci could not have been happier for her friend. "Oh, and wear your hair down, only straighten it tonight, like it was for the Laundry bust. I swear Swarek could not stop staring at you before you guys left the station. He will go out of his mind," Gail added on her way out the door.

"Thanks, will do," Andy told her, smiling as she closed the door and ran to get in the shower and get ready. She couldn't wait for this night to begin. A part of her really did want the romantic dinner and dancing to start off what she was sure would be an unforgettable night, however, she thought as she started doing her hair, this was really more their speed. They still had plenty of time for romance on this trip, and Andy knew one thing after the day's events: She wanted Sam and she wanted him BAD. There had been a few times when she allowed herself to think about what her first night with Sam would be like, each scenario was different, but as turned on as she was from today, she had to say the rip-each-others-clothes-off scenario was the standout in her mind at the moment. They could take things slow and gentle later. Tonight, tonight she was going to show him exactly how much she wanted him.

Sam finished showering and getting ready and decided to see if Oliver was ready. He needed a drink. Karaoke of all the things, why did she have to choose that? It's not that Sam was embarrassed of his voice, he knew he was no Grammy recording artist, but he wasn't terrible. It's just… it wasn't his thing. Furthermore, WHAT would he sing? There was no doubt that Andy would be very interested in his song choice. There were plenty of songs to choose from, but what song would he be able to sing that would truly describe his feelings for her? Did she really want him to do that in front of all their friends and a bar full of strangers? So many questions swam in Sam's head as he knocked on Oliver's door.

"Sammy! Hey brother, come on in. Zoe is just finishing up in the bathroom. Wanna drink? It looks like you need one," Oliver clapped him on the back and led him towards the minibar.

"Thanks, brother. Make it a double," Sam half joked. If he was really going to do this, he was going to need liquid courage. A lot of liquid courage.

"Nervous about tonight? You know it's all in fun. McNally isn't hoping you will be the next American Idol or anything you know. In fact, I'm pretty positive she chose this activity specifically to see you sweat. She's been your partner for over a year now, Sam. She KNOWS you. Now that your partner IS your partner, she's just pushing those buttons a little more than normal because she can. Women, it's what they do. It's their own personal form of entertainment." Oliver chuckled. Zoe had certainly put him through the paces when they started dating, still did, if he was being honest. Not that Sam really needed to know that. That was a fun fact he would surely find out on his own down the road.

"Well, I'm glad she's entertained." Sam said, taking a long sip of his drink. "I'm game to do it, I just don't know what song to sing. I don't know if she wants me to declare my love in song or just have fun with this. I want to make her happy, Ollie, that's all. I just want to make her happy." Sam sighed. Maybe he could just have her pick the song. That would make this a lot easier.

"Brother, don't you get it. She IS happy. The Andy McNally that sat on that beach today was by far the happiest I've seen her since I've known her. I mean it Sam. I've never seen her so happy and so relaxed. She wasn't overthinking anything. That mind of hers wasn't in overdrive trying to process anything. She was perfectly content being on that beach with you. In front of both your friends. And you, you were right there with her, man. This was just supposed to be a friendly bet. It's not meant to be taken seriously. She would probably feel bad if she knew you were this nervous. Just go up there and choose something and give the lady a show. That's all she wants." Oliver reassured him.

"As much as I will probably regret saying this, my husband is right," Zoe chimed in, emerging from the bathroom. "Sam, Andy loves you, she's IN LOVE with you. I haven't had the pleasure of knowing her as long as the rest of you, but I've known you for quite a while now, and you are happier than I've ever seen. You've always been confident and self-assured, that bad ass swagger that makes me want to strangle you sometimes," the three of them laughed, "but when you are with her, it's different, it's as if you let down that wall you've built up to keep your own emotions firmly in place. I truly wasn't sure I'd ever see it before she came along. Today on the beach, I was so happy for you. So happy to see you relaxed and just, being. It won't matter what you sing or how well you sing it, all she wants is for you to pay up on that bet. It really won't matter what you sing, she's going to love it, because she loves you."

"Okay, okay. You're right. Both of you. Besides, McNally is the more sentimental one. She probably already has 'our' song picked out," Sam laughed, shaking his head at the thought. Andy was always commenting on how perfect different songs were for different moments. More than once he'd seen her take out her pad and write down song lyrics as they were driving around town. He should have realized he'd been reading too much into this. He just had to go up there and give her a show. Still though, it would be better for him if he had a bit more to drink first.

"Well, brother, I think it's time to go meet the gang, including your _girlfriend,_ " Ollie wagged his eyebrows at Sam, he'd been waiting to use that term all day, and get to dinner. I'm ready for another steak. Maybe our rookies can give you some songs to choose from. They have no problems getting on the mic." Ollie laughed, thinking back to the last karaoke night. They had to literally pull a very drunk Dov off the stage. After they turned off his mic. It was quite the night. "Tell you what, I'll talk to Noelle, she and I have been known to do a duet or two. We'll sing too. Take some of the spotlight off. It will be a division affair," Oliver offered.

"Hunny, if you wanted to sing, you should have just said so, no need to pretend to be helping." Zoe called out her husband. Sam roared with laughter as the trio headed to meet up with everyone else.

Sam, Zoe, and Oliver met the rest of the crew outside at the tram stop. They decided to hop the tram instead of walking over to the restaurant. Sam's jaw very nearly hit the floor when he saw his girlfriend. Andy was standing before him in white linen shorts, a darkish, tropical sort of green tank top with thin little straps, and black heels. Her hair, her hair was as straight as it was the night of the Laundry op. Sam loved her hair that way. She didn't wear it like that often, once telling Sam it took a long time to do. He was flattered and completely turned on that she took the time to do it that way… for him.

"Andy, you, you uh look, wow," Sam swallowed hard, trying to control his thoughts. If their friends hadn't been standing there, he would have drug her back up to his room, dinner and dancing, or in this case, singing be damned. Instead he settled for leaning in for a quick, but searing kiss that made Andy weak in the knees.

"I'm umm, I'm glad you like it," Andy told him, trying to control her own breathing. Sam put into that kiss every word his brain couldn't form. She was beyond grateful to Traci and Gail in that moment.

Taking her hand, Sam pulled her to him so he could whisper in her ear. "Seriously, McNally. You look hot, and sexy, and beyond gorgeous. Who's the lucky guy?" He couldn't help but tease.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Andy smirked, taking the bait.

"I would, this way I can eliminate the competition," Sam smiled.

"Well than you're in luck, because you have no competition," Andy leaned in for another kiss as their tram approached. She and Sam climbed onto the back just like the night before. The seat was small and only held two, assuring their friends would leave them be for the duration of the ride. However, unlike the night before, it was dinner hour, and the tram was packed. Sam settled for holding Andy's hand as she put her head on his shoulder and they took in the sights as they wove their way along the path to Toro.

Once they arrived and settled into their table with drinks, their server leaving to put in their orders, the gang sat back and began chatting with each other about the nights' agenda. Everyone was excited about karaoke night. Dov was extremely animated until Oliver asked him if he planned on doing a repeat performance of the night at the Penny. Frank and Noelle had already left that night, which led to an extremely animated recap of that karaoke night, led by Oliver. By the time appetizers came out, everyone was holding their sides laughing, even Dov, who was also a lovely shade of red.

"Alright, alright all kidding aside, I'd like to propose a little toast," OIiver said, standing up. "On behalf of everyone at the table, McNally, thank you for your brilliant idea to come here and for bugging us until we said yes. We are not even halfway through the week and it's already been the trip of a lifetime. I couldn't imagine being with a better group of people, you guys really are my family. Oh, and to our new couple, hereby dubbed, McSwarek," everyone laughed, Sam and Andy just shook their heads, "I've had the pleasure of watching this blossom from the very moment you met and I hoped, no, I knew this day would finally come. Thank you for providing me with endless jokes, and I'm sure many more to come," Ollie caught the glare from Zoe and decided to wrap it up, "To a fantastic week, to Hard Rock, McNally for making us come, and to McSwarek! Cheers!" everyone laughed and toasted. He may not always have tact, but his heart was in the right place.

Dinner soon arrived and everyone dug into the delicious steak. Oliver was so happy they decided to return to Toro, he definitely would have been sad to miss this! After dinner, they ordered a few desserts to share and another round of drinks. Everyone seemed to be going a little heavier than usual. Clearly needing the liquid courage to get up on the karaoke stage.

"So Oliver," Noelle started, looking down the table at her friend, "you plan on singing tonight?" She and Ollie had been known to do a duet or two whenever The Penny hosted a karaoke night. She wasn't sure about repeating the performance in Punta Cana, but then again, no one but those at the table knew them anyway.

"Funny you should ask, Noelle, I was actually thinking you and I should at least show Sammy here how this is done," he glanced over at Sam, a gleam in his eye. "What do you say?"

"That depends," Noelle pondered, playing along, "what song did you have in mind?" Noelle and Oliver always sang the same thing at karaoke night. They had gone out with Frank, Jerry, Sam, and even Luke one night back at the academy. Everyone eventually went back to the dorms until only Oliver and Noelle were left. The bar had just set up the karaoke machine and after one too many rounds of tequila Oliver and Noelle decided they were better than everyone else getting up to sing. One very drunken round of 'Islands in the Stream' later and the two were practically falling over themselves laughing. Another bar patron took pity on them and called a cab. Zoe made sure they got back to the dorms safely and stapled a note with her number to Oliver's shirt, letting him know how they got back, and also letting anyone know where they belonged in case they didn't end up at their destination. Oliver called her the next day and they began dating soon afterward, joking that Islands in the Stream was their song. Zoe loved when Oliver and Noelle sang it at karaoke nights.

"Oh, I don't know, I'm thinking our favorite Dolly and Kenny song," Oliver winked at her. "Prepare to be amazed," Noelle told the rest of them and everyone laughed. Frank, Jerry, and Sam groaned slightly. They had seen the duo sing this more than once, Dolly and Kenny they were not.

"Anyone else going to get up there?" Noelle asked. "Nash, I hear you're no stranger to the mic. What do you say?"

"I knew one of you would spill the beans about that night! Who was it? Gail?" Nash looked at the other rookies, all of whom were desperately trying to keep themselves together. It wasn't working. "I didn't realize it was a secret, Traci. Besides, I'm sure Jerry would love to hear you sing a little Marvin Gaye," Gail answered sweetly.

"Marvin Gaye, what? Trace, you sang a Marvin Gaye song at a karaoke night?" Jerry asked his girlfriend. He knew she had a pretty decent voice, but he couldn't imagine her singing any of Gaye's hits.

"Oh Jerry, you definitely need to see this, Traci here brings down the house with her performance of 'Let's Get It On'." Gail told Jerry. The rest of the rookies couldn't take it, they shook with laughter. Like Oliver and Noelle, they too had a night with a karaoke machine and too much tequila. Tired of the power ballads, Traci threw her name in the ring and sang the only rendition of 'Let's Get It On' in front of most of their academy class. It was a night the rookies would never forget. Traci, though not entirely embarrassed, sometimes wished they would.

"Alright, I'll man up, but Gail, payback's a bitch, just remember that." Gail eyed her friend.

"I'll totally sing," Dov told the group, excitedly. "Seriously, what do you want? Anyone want to sing with me? Chris? Sue?" he looked at his best friend and his girlfriend in turn.

"No thanks, I've heard you sing in the shower," Chris told him. Dov frowned and turned to Sue. "Sorry, I too, have heard you sing in the shower," Sue told him shaking her head. The rest of the group laughed.

"Well, what do you say we get this show on the road?" Frank said, standing up. "Dov, Gail, Chris, Sue, you guys lead the way. I can't wait for this." He joked, looking at Sam. Sam stood up, grabbing Andy's hand and downing the last of his drink in one gulp, looked at her and said, "I'm ready." During dinner, Sam had be wrecking his brain trying to come up with a song. When his friends started their heckling, one came to mind. It wasn't what you would call romantic, but considering their start and where they've come to get here, Sam thought it would be funny. He would also need a few more drinks to loosen up, and hoped the bar wasn't too crowded.

When they arrived at the karaoke bar, his hopes were crushed. It seemed every American in the resort had packed themselves into the room. Europeans seemed to be lining the bar along the back wall, laughing hysterically as the Americans sang some country song very loudly and off key. They all walked up to the bar and ordered the Miami Vice. The bartender was also pouring out shots from a bottle that looked like it was filled with wood chips, Mama Juana, the pool bartender had called it. Apparently it was stronger than most tequilas. Sam ordered one for himself, and the rest of the gang. If they were going to do this, they were going to make the night a good one. Everyone grabbed a shot, toasted to a fun night and threw it back. It was definitely strong, but went down surprisingly easy. Sam knew a few more of those and he wouldn't be able to have more fun later, he decided to stick to the frozen drink.

The group of Americans had just finished when another was called up for a rousing rendition of Toby Keith's 'Red Solo Cup' only to follow it up with Zac Brown Band's 'Chicken Fried'. He had to hand it to their neighbors to the South, they had no care in the world how the song came out, they looked like they were having the time of their lives. By the time the second chorus of 'Chicken Fried' came, most of the bar was singing along.

Oliver and Noelle put their names on the list as did Traci. Dov was still trying to persuade someone to sing with him. Frank and Jerry were eying Dov and the book, clearly forming some sort of scheme. Sam shook his head.

"Well Sam," Andy said, sliding up next to him, her lips on his ear, "put your name in yet? We don't have _all_ night. I do have _other_ plans you know." She nibbled on his earlobe, sending electrifying tingles throughout his body. Sam was very tempted to skip this whole thing entirely, drag Andy back to his room, and have his way with her then and there. He knew this was important to her though, so he fought to regain control.

"Keep doing that to my ear and you won't be hearing me sing unless it's in the shower… later." Sam told her. Andy took a deep breath, she had been eying up the dual head stone shower with the built in stone seat earlier. It was like Sam could read her mind. Shaking her head of the thought, Andy decided he was just trying to rile her up. Get her to give him a pass. As much as she wanted to be back in the room, she knew they had _all_ night. This was happening.

"I'm sure you can give me an encore performance, I'm even more sure you can find ways to get me to… sing… too. But for now, how about you sign up for a spot on that mic." Andy told him, placing featherlight kisses on his neck.

"You're killing me, McNally," Sam groaned. "But let's get this over with so we can continue the fun, alone." He smirked, walking over to the sign-up area. He wrote something on the paper, winked back at her, and handed it to the deejay. Sam then went for another drink, telling the bartender to be liberal on the already liberal pouring of rum. He could do this, he was bad ass Sam Swarek after all.

Up at the mic, the Americans were really putting on a show. After a few rounds of 80s anthems, a very loud, large family took the mic. "Okay, everyone, let's get some audience participation on this one, I know you know it! It's a classic!" Sam heard the beginnings of a very familiar song.

"Frank Sinatra! 'New York, New York'! I love this song!" Dov exclaimed, pulling Sue and Chris to their feet. The Americans in the bar all had arms around each other, singing and swaying from side to side. Sam had seen this song done on a few New Year's Eve broadcasts from Times Square and had a feeling he knew where this was headed.

Sure enough, as soon as they hit the chorus every American in the bar started doing the kick line. Sam had to admit it was both a funny and touching sight. Perfect strangers coming together in a foreign country, showing their patriotism for their home country. Apparently, Dov had also been moved by the performance and had joined in on the kick line fun. Sam shook his head laughing as Traci, Chris, Gail, Sue, and Andy joined him. The T.O.'s and Frank laughed. They were glad Sam had lost the bet, this was turning into a great night and none of them had even sang yet!

After the American contingency finished their rendition of 'New York, New York', it was time to hear Oliver and Noelle. "Coming all the way from Canada, two of Toronto's finest, let's hear it for Officers Oliver and Noelle singing 'Islands in the Stream'!" The deejay announced. Oliver and Noelle went up to the stage, a bit confused as to how the deejay knew they were officers, he pointed to the concierge who had come in the room a few minutes earlier. Will had stopped by to check on things and saw the officers in the bar. He decided to see if any of them were singing and asked the deejay to give them a bit of recognition.

The bar cheered as the opening chords to the classic Dolly Parton and Kenny Rogers song came through the speakers. The rookies had never heard Oliver and Noelle sing before, and they were a bit surprised to see they were actually pretty good. It was clear this was not their first time singing this song.

 _"_ _Islands in the stream,_

 _That is what we are_

 _No one in between_

 _How can we be wrong_

 _Sail away with me_

 _To another world,_

 _And we rely on each other, ah ha_

 _From one lover to another, ah ha"_

Oliver and Noelle finished up with a flourish. Ollie bowed and patted gave Noelle a hug. That had been fun. The deejay told them their friend Traci was next. Noelle decided to do introductions.

"Next on the mic, Officer Nash!" she called. Traci laughed and handed Jerry her drink, making her way through the crowd. Behind her, Gail slowly moved over to the deejay, whispering something in his ear, he handed her the other cordless mic.

The first notes of the classic Marvin Gaye came through the speakers and the crowd lost it.

 _"_ _I've been really tryin', baby_

 _Tryin' to hold back this feelin' for so long"_

Traci belted out the first two lines, emphasizing the tryin' and so just like in the song. Gail had snuck in behind her, back to the crowd, just as the third line started, Gail Peck turned around and took over

 _"_ _And if you feel, like I feel, baby_

 _Then, c'mon, oh, c'mon, woo"_

The other rookies and T.O.'s, Sue, and Zoe all lost it. They had never seen Gail so loose before. This was a really fun side of the normally uptight Peck. Traci couldn't help but laugh as they turned the song into a duet on the chorus

 _"_ _Let's get it on, ah baby_

 _Ah, baby, let's get it on_

 _Let's love, baby_

 _Let's get it on, sugar_

 _Let's get it on, woo hoo"_

They were just starting the second verse when Andy felt a pair of arms reach around and wrap her up from behind. Sam rested his head on her shoulder and sang the words in her ear, his warm breath hitting just the right spot. Every few words he would skip, pausing to nibble or slowly lick his tongue down her earlobe. He was driving Andy to the point of insanity, and he knew it.

"Sa—Sam. We are in the middle of a bar!" Andy whispered to him. She didn't want him to stop, she just didn't want to be… there. "I know, but when your best friend sings one of the sexiest songs ever recorded, you have to take advantage," Sam told her, moving her hair to place wet, hot kisses along her jawline. 'Besides, as soon as I'm finished, we are out of here." The song came to an end, and Sam let go, knowing he was next. "Finish that drink and get ready for a show, McNally. I'm only doing this once. Then I'm taking you home." Sam gave her a final, hot kiss on the mouth as he heard his name being called amidst the catcalls and whistles still going for Gail and Traci. Jerry and Chris looked like they were ready to drag their women out of there too, but they wanted to see Sam perform for Andy.

"I've been told this performance is because Officer Swarek here lost a bet!" The deejay announced to the crowd. Sam shook his head as he saw Oliver raise his glass towards him. Leave it to Ollie to add to the torture.

The song started and Andy wasn't sure she knew it at first. It wasn't until Sam started singing the first couple of lines when she recognized the lyrics. Her eyes grew wide with surprise and she burst out laughing. Leave it to Sam to take this as an excuse to tease her.

 _Well I don't know why I came here tonight,  
I got the feeling that something ain't right,  
I'm so scared in case I fall off my chair,  
And I'm wondering how I'll get down the stairs,  
Clowns to the left of me,  
Jokers to the right, here I am,  
Stuck in the middle with you_

The rest of their friends looked from Andy to Sam, trying to figure out if she was angry or loved it. When they saw her start laughing, they joined.

 _Yes I'm stuck in the middle with you,  
And I'm wondering what it is I should do,  
It's so hard to keep this smile from my face,  
Losing control, yeah, I'm all over the place,  
Clowns to the left of me, jokers to the right,  
Here I am, stuck in the middle with you_

 _Well you started out with nothing,  
And you're proud that you're a self made man,  
And your friends, they all come crawlin,  
Slap you on the back and say,  
Please, please_

 _Trying to make some sense of it all,  
But I can see that it makes no sense at all,  
Is it cool to go to sleep on the floor,  
'Cause I don't think that I can take anymore  
Clowns to the left of me, jokers to the right,  
Here I am, stuck in the middle with you_

 _Well you started out with nothing,  
And you're proud that you're a self made man,  
And your friends, they all come crawlin,  
Slap you on the back and say,  
Please, please_

 _Well I don't know why I came here tonight,  
I got the feeling that something ain't right,  
I'm so scared in case I fall off my chair,  
And I'm wondering how I'll get down the stairs,  
Clowns to the left of me,  
Jokers to the right, here I am,  
Stuck in the middle with you,  
Yes I'm stuck in the middle with you,  
Stuck in the middle with you, here I am stuck in the middle with you. _

Sam's nerves subsided when he saw the megawatt smile on Andy's face. He had wanted to make her laugh, he had a different song in mind, but he would let her hear that one later. That was just for the two of them. As he continued to sing, he could hear his friends singing along. By the time he got to the last chorus, Andy had joined him to sing along.

They finished the last line together, Andy leaning in to award Sam with a heart stopping kiss. The crowd went insane. Grabbing Andy's hand, Sam walked off stage, practically dragging her behind. He didn't even bother going back over to their friends, he just waved as he hustled Andy out of the bar. Their friends all laughed, shaking their heads. It was clear Sam had paid up and now he and Andy had… other things… to take care of. Still laughing at the performance they just witnessed, they headed over to the bar for another round and to see what song Dov wanted to sing.

As Andy and Sam quickly made their way back to Sam's room, the air around them seemed to crackle with excitement. Every few yards one of them would stop and pull the other in for a very brief, but very hot kiss. Both of them knew what was going to happen next. They were nervous and excited. Sure, they had fooled around, but this, this was different. They knew once they went there, they would never be able to go back.

Sam opened the door to his room and ushered Andy inside. The door was barely closed when Andy felt Sam spin her around and pin her against the door. His lips were on hers and it was a mess of tongues, each of them fighting for control. Andy fisted Sam's hair as he hiked first one leg, than the other up and around his hips, pinning her to the door. They stayed that way for what felt like forever, hands everywhere, exploring, mouths on the other's necks, jaws, ears, licking, tasting. It was the most intense kiss Sam had ever experienced. He never wanted to stop and knew after tonight, he would never be able to get enough of her.

He moved them across the room and set her on the small table, pulling back he rested his forehead against hers, desperate to catch his breath and regain some kind of control. As much as he wanted to see her clothes in a ball on the floor, joined by his, he also wanted to enjoy this. They had all night, there was no need to rush. Before he could continue though, he wanted to make sure she knew, if they slept together tonight, he was never going back to being friends. He would never be able to handle it.

"If we do this, there's no going back," he told her, looking into her beautiful brown eyes.

She stared back at him, her eyes so intense there was almost no brown left. "I don't want to go back," she declared, confidently, defiantly.

Nodding, Sam leaned in, rubbing his nose with hers. The move was so intimate, so erotic, yet so loving and passionate. Andy thought she would melt before she would even get to the bed. She ran her hand up to cup his face, just as Sam's hands found her shoulders. Their lips came together in what was arguably the best kiss of either of their lives. It was as if all the moments they've shared, every laugh, every hurt, all of it led to this moment. They both knew after tonight they would be irrevocably tied together. The excitement was enough to send a shiver down Andy's spine. As their kisses continued, she unbuttoned Sam's shirt and slid it off his body, pausing for a moment to lean back and admire the man before her. He was gorgeous. His toned abs and arms that made her feel so safe, so loved. She ran her hands down his chest to his naval, her eyes following. Sam looked her dead in the eye as he reached for the hem of her tank top. Andy put her hands up as Sam pulled the top off, taking a moment to admire the black lace strapless bra. Sam reached down and picked Andy up, bridal style, carrying her to the bed, kissing her feverishly all the way.

Andy smiled as he put her down and crawled up the bed to meet her. His hips settled between her thighs as they continued to make-out, their kisses becoming more and more urgent. The slow burn of desire giving way to the frenzy of want and need. This was not the blackout and no one would disturb them tonight. Sam reached around Andy's back and flicked open her bra in one fluid motion, silently thanking his fingers for being so nimble. Even though he had seen her breasts before, he could finally truly admire and worship them, without an audience. He trailed kisses down her collarbone as he cupped first one, than the other in his hands. Needing more, he took the left into his mouth, drawing out the nipple. He loved how her body tasted. He could easily get lost in her forever. His tongue reached out and swirled the erect nipple before he gently took it between his teeth, nibbling. A deep moan reverberated from Andy, she arched her back, her head throwing back towards the pillows. She could feel the heat pooling between her thighs. Sam went to the other breast, giving it the same attention as the first, his hand now tweaking the wet nipple between his thumb and forefinger, driving Andy wild. She gripped his hair and pulled him back to her. Placing hard, hot kisses on his mouth, she managed to get out, "too—many—clothes," panting, Andy reached between them, undoing Sam's belt and button on his shorts. Sam continued sucking and nibbling on her neck as he rolled his shorts off him. He leaned down and with one hand, unbuttoned her shorts and slid them down her tanned, creamy, thighs. He smiled when he saw the matching lace thong. Hooking his thumb around the string, he slowly pulled them off as Andy used her toes to get under Sam's boxer briefs and push them down his legs.

They both stopped for a second, taking each other in. Andy laid back on the bed, completely open to Sam, letting him see all of her. She was breathtakingly beautiful. "Beautiful, so beautiful" Sam murmured as he came to her. Andy raked her eyes over his body. His gorgeous body. She shivered with excitement. She had never been so turned on in her life. She long knew she wouldn't have regretted it if they slept together the night of the blackout, but she was thankful they had waited until this moment.

Sam's mouth met hers, soft and slow at first, but as he settled between her hips, his tongue begging her mouth for entrance, his kisses became more urgent, needing. Sam began placing slow, wet kisses down Andy's body, causing her to squirm. He cut a path from her neck to her naval, pausing to worship her beautiful breasts before continuing on his way. He was going to give her the night of her life. He knew his tongue did things to her, could feel her body react under his ministrations. As he trailed lower and lower, he reached his hand down and parted her slim thighs, his fingers dancing over her folds. Andy groaned in pleasure and at the slow torture Sam was putting her through.

"Sam," she groaned low and throaty, a hint of begging in her voice. "Shh, baby, we have all night," Sam grinned wickedly at her as he slipped one, then two fingers inside her. Panting, Andy arched her back towards him. Sam opened and closed his fingers a few times, making her legs squirm under him. She was so wet, so tight, he knew he would need a lot of self-control if he wanted to make this night last. He began pumping his fingers in and out of her, smiling against her hips as she met his thrusts with her own. Pulling his fingers out, he gripped her hips, steadying her. His mouth trailed along her pelvic bone, dangerously close to her bundle of nerves that was her clit. Her breath hitched as Sam's stuck out his tongue, tasting her in one long, delicious swoop. She had to remind herself to keep breathing.

Sam's tongue continued to lick her, and she could feel the wetness and heat start to pool from her core. As Sam licked his way up and down her folds, rolling it around in circles at her most sensitive spot, Andy fought to stay in control. "Come on sweetheart, cum for me," Sam whispered as his tongue flicked out and slipped inside her. That was enough to make Andy lose it. She came for him, and he lapped her all up. He could not get enough of her. Pulling him back up to meet her face Andy looked him dead in the eye. "I need you inside me, Sam. NOW." She told him in no uncertain terms. Sam nodded, taking a deep breath in and exhaling, he lined them up. As his tongue met hers, he entered her in one deep thrust. He paused for a minute, giving himself a second to get used to the feeling, the mind blowing feeling of pleasure that hit his body the second he slid himself inside her.

"God, Andy, you're so tight. Feels incredible," Sam whispered as he sucked in her earlobe.

"Mmmm, Sam, good, so so good," Andy moaned. Pulling his face back to hers. He was long and wide, and filled her to the very core. Andy had never felt anything like it and knew no matter how many times they made love, it would never, ever be enough for her.

Sam began a slow rhythm which Andy quickly met. As he thrust in and out of her, they moaned and whispered each other's names. Soon the slow thrusts became frenzied. Just as Sam thought he was going to lose it, Andy pushed herself up and in one move, flipped them so she was on top, never allowing Sam to pull out of her. She settled down against his hips, beginning a slow, tantalizing rocking as she took control of things. Sam was about to explode. He reached up and took one of her breasts entirely in his mouth, pulling and sucking; swirling his tongue around her hard nipple over and over again. Andy arched back, thrusting her hips down towards Sam, screaming out his name, chasing the orgasm simmering underneath the surface. She rode him faster and faster until he couldn't take it much longer.

"Love—how you feel—inside me," she managed to breathe out. That was all it took, one more thrust and Sam and Andy came together, screaming each other's name and clinging to each other as if their lives depended on it. As they rode wave after wave or orgasm, Sam flipped them back over and settled in on top of Andy, trailing kisses all over her face. Finally pulling out, he rolled so he was on his back, bringing her with to rest on his chest. They both tried to catch their breath.

"That… was… heavenly." Andy managed to breathe out. "Mind blowing," Sam agreed. She leaned in to kiss him, suddenly getting serious, "I love you, Sam." She said, looking deep into those gorgeous dark eyes of his. He smiled, dimples on full display. "I love you too, Andy." Settling back and sighing a contented sigh, Andy couldn't help herself, "I'm definitely going to need a little bit, but I hope you're not tired, Swarek, because we are definitely going for round two." She told him. Sam laughed as he rolled her to her back again.

"Don't you worry, sweetheart, I've got plenty left. I can go all night." Sam's eyebrows arched and he grinned wickedly as he leaned in to kiss her thoroughly. "I can't wait to test out the shower," he teased.

Andy sat up, "well, why wait then?" she asked, grabbing his hand and dragging him towards the bathroom. Sam laughed, it was definitely going to be a long night.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** I'm so glad you all seemed to like Chapter 9! It took me longer to write than the other chapters, I wanted to get it just right. I wanted Sam and Andy's first night together to be sexy and hot, but also filled with love. I hope that's what came across for you. Also, I apologize for the guest reviewer who continues to leave the ridiculous posts. Constructive criticism is one thing, but that is definitely not constructive. You can't please them all, I suppose! Anyway, on to Chapter 10.

I really wanted Sam and Andy to get that date night before their date night so today they will get to do that. They will have a little dinner and a little dancing. We'll also get to see exactly what other things they got into last night. (For those that were not fans of the X rated action, I warn and apologize in advance.

Chapter 10

Wednesday

Andy woke the next morning with a sleepy grin. She was surprised she was up as early as she was considering what time she and Sam had finally fallen asleep. When he told her he could go all night, he wasn't joking. After their first round, they slept together five more times before they were through. Or, rather, their bodies were well and spent. Andy was pretty sure there was not a spot in Sam's suite they hadn't had sex, including the patio. She blushed when she thought of the previous night and Sam's idea to take push the boundaries a bit.

 _They had finally come out of the bathroom, after making excellent use of the dual head shower and the double sink. Andy was trailing behind Sam, her fingers running tantalizingly up and down his back as she followed him into the suite. Sam was debating getting her back into his bed or firing up the Jacuzzi when he glanced out at the lounges on his patio. That's when the idea hit him. Sam was a pretty adventurous guy when it came to sex. He had definitely had his share of sex in random places, although the one and only time he had sex outdoors he almost got caught. He was 19 and in the flatbed of his first pick up with one of the neighbor girls. Her older brother came home from work late and Sam was able to duck just in time. It had been a close call and the only time Sam had ever had sex anywhere but indoors. Earlier in the ocean with Andy had been the closest he'd come to repeating his teenage years. He knew he was treading on dangerous territory. His room was between Andy's and Traci and Jerry. If they got too loud and Jerry and Traci had slept with the patio doors open… They were on the third floor of the building and the landscaping provided an excellent cover for the front of the balcony. Weighing the pros and cons quickly in his mind, Sam decided to go for it. When would they ever get this chance again? Plus, since sex on the beach was out…_

 _Sam didn't say a word, he just grabbed Andy's hand and silently led her out onto the patio. When they got to the doors and she realized where he wanted to go, she stopped and gave his hand a gentle tug._

 _"_ _Are you serious?" She whispered. We cannot have sex out there. We will get caught! What if someone walks by? What if Traci and Jerry are on their patio? They will never ever let us live that down. It's a good idea, but no. Sam, you're crazy!"_

 _"_ _About you," Sam told her, leaning down to capture her lips in a kiss so hot, she gripped his chest for support. Seizing the opportunity, Sam lifted her and settled her on his hips. His lips fused to hers, he walked them out until he was sitting on one of the lounge chairs. He began nibbling his way along Andy's jawline, something, he had found while having shower sex, drove her wild. Sure enough, instead of protesting, Andy fisted his hair, pulling him closer. Sam was beginning to work his way down her collarbone when Andy paused, stopping him for a second. She looked at his brown eyes, so dark with love and lust. His fingers had been aimlessly trailing up and down her sides, setting them on fire with want. She knew they were being incredibly stupid, but you only live once, and the beach was out as an option…_

 _"_ _We HAVE to be quiet," Andy whispered, grinning at him. Sam nodded, reaching forward and kissing her, pulling her lower lip in between his teeth, sucking gently. Andy reached between them and grasped Sam's throbbing member with her hand, she began stroking him, gently at first, but soon increasing her speed and her grip. Sam wanted to moan but sucked her nipple into his mouth instead. Andy arched her back. She couldn't hold out any longer, she needed him now. Andy lined them up and lowered herself onto Sam's now throbbing erection. Sam bit into her shoulder as she took a moment to settle herself on him. Steadying herself, Andy begin slowly rocking her hips back and forth. The effect was mind blowing. Sam had to remind himself to breathe as he fought desperately against the urge to go out. Andy, in an attempt to not moan like she had done inside the room, let out little sighs and grunts instead. They only turned Sam on even more. Needing more than just the rocking, Andy began riding Sam. She started out slow but as he began nibbling on that special spot the base of her neck, she began to pick up the pace. Within a few minutes she could feel herself racing for the edge. Not wanting to go too early, and wanting to make the most of her time outdoors, Andy began to slow back down._

 _"_ _No—please—don't'—stop," Sam's plead came out ragged as he tried to keep his voice down and breathe at the same time. The sound of his voice coupled with the hot air of his breathe on her skin drove her right to the brink. She picked up the pace once more and grabbing his face with both hands and kissing him for all he was worth, They came together, hot and fast, both Andy and Sam gripping each other as they rode their orgasms through. As they came back down, they continued their heated make-out session, arms wrapped around each other. When Sam finally pulled back to look at her, all Andy could do was grin. "That was amazing." When she was sure her legs would hold her, Andy stood up, helping Sam off the lounge. Grabbing his hand and grinning wickedly she pulled him back inside the suite._

 _"_ _I think I need to soak a little before we go to sleep," she told him, turning on the Jacuzzi. "Want to join me?" Sam's eyes darkened. They had been having sex for hours and he would be lying if he didn't admit he was completely drained. However, he was not about to pass up a naked McNally in his hot tub. Deciding he had it in him for one more round, he grinned as he climbed in, sliding behind her, his member already a full blown erection, "no place else I'd rather be,"_

Andy sighed and rolled over, Sam's arm didn't move, coming to a rest across her torso now instead of draped over her side. She still couldn't believe last night had actually happened… six times. She had never had sex with anyone that many times in one night. Her legs felt like rubber and her thighs a little sore. It had been awhile since she had been as flexible as she was last night. She would definitely need to start doing yoga again, she thought, sighing happily and closing her eyes as she snuggled closer to Sam. She could get used to waking up next to him every day. Very used to it.

Andy was so lost in her thoughts of the previous night, she didn't notice Sam had woken until he leaned down and started placing gentle kisses across her face. Andy reached up to play with the hair on the nape of his neck, one of her new favorite things to do. Sam nuzzled her nose, something he had done many more times last night, and something Andy absolutely loved.

"Penny for your thoughts, McNally?" Sam could practically see the gears turning in her mind. They had just shared what was hands down the most erotically charged night of his life. She had told him she loved him many times over, as had he. He wasn't worried she regretted anything, but he did want to know what she was thinking.

"Oh, it's nothing. I was just reliving some moments from last night," she smiled up at him. "Oh really? Anything stand out as a favorite?" Sam lowered his head to nuzzle her neck while his hands gently massaged her breasts. "Well," Andy replied, trying to concentrate, Sam's hands and tongue making it increasingly difficult, "the patio definitely stands out. The shower too, but really, that thing you did with your tongue just before we had sex the first time? That's definitely a favorite."

Sam grinned wickedly, not saying a word he slid down and settled his head between her legs, Andy took in a harsh breath as he brought his tongue down to remind her again why this was her favorite.

A couple of hours later Sam and Andy were finally getting out of bed. After recreating her favorite moment, twice, Sam and Andy had drifted back to sleep. They had both woken up to empty stomachs and decided it was time to rejoin the world and grab breakfast.

Andy had just put her shorts on and was wearing one of Sam's t-shirts, ready to go back to her room to change when there was a knock at the door. Looking through the peephole, she giggled before opening it, yelling to Sam to make sure he was decent when he came out of the bathroom. On the other side of the door stood Traci, Gail, Zoe, Noelle, and Sue, laughing and slightly embarrassed at having caught Andy's warning to Sam. They had hoped when they knocked that they hadn't been interrupting anything.

"Good morning, Andy, Sam," Traci said, raising her voice so Sam could hear her. "Sleep well?" Gail asked, sarcasm and amusement heavy in her voice. She gave Andy a once over and smirked. "Looks like someone had a long night… and morning."

Andy shook her head and giggled. She knew her friends were going to come looking for details. She wasn't prepared for an interrogation into the previous nights' affairs before she had coffee though. "My night was just perfect, Gail. How was yours? Sing anymore at the karaoke bar?" Andy asked, hoping to steer the conversation away from her sex life for the time being.

"A few more, but we're not really here to discuss who sang what last night," Gail told her. "Actually, Andy," Traci chimed in, "we were here to steal you away from lover boy and take you to a girl's breakfast. What do ya say? Want to go get changed and join us? We are going to the buffet in the main building and to check out some shops afterwards. I am going to meet Jerry for our spa day after we go shopping." Traci explained.

Sam had just emerged from the bathroom, fully dressed, hair wet from a quick shower. "Sam, the guys are having breakfast down at Isla. They are headed over there in a few minutes if you wanted to join them," Zoe told him. 'Sounds good, Zoe, since it seems that you are kidnapping Andy, I might as well have breakfast with the other guys," Sam shrugged. He wanted to keep Andy for himself, but he knew they weren't the only ones on this vacation and their friends were surely wondering what transpired between the two after they left the karaoke bar. He figured it might be easier if they did a divide and conquer. "Before you go, mind if I have a quick word with Andy?" He asked. "Sure, but, QUICK Sam, we're hungry," Traci laughed as the women trooped out into the hallway to wait. Sam closed the door behind them and reached out, taking Andy in his arms, resting his forehead against hers.

"Last night and this morning were…"

"Incredible" she finished.

"Beyond that," Sam told her, looking into her eyes. "I wish we didn't have to leave this room, but if we don't our friends will probably find an excuse to break down the door," he chuckled. This was definitely new for him. He'd never been in a relationship where he simply didn't want to be apart from the other person, even for a couple of hours. He knew it was because this was new, and their emotions were still running high from last night, and this mornings' activities. Still, it was a strange feeling, one he could happily get used to.

"I know, but we still have another five days here. We'll have plenty of time to be alone and have a repeat of our activities," Andy winked. Go, have fun with the guys before I change my mind and barricade us in here myself," she giggled. Andy had never felt like this before. Even when she and Luke were together she would need some space. It helped that Luke was a workaholic and Andy was alone more than she was with him. Sam though, he was different, this was different. Andy had no desire to run, and she certainly didn't need space. She knew it was good though. They were in the "honeymoon" phase of their relationship. She knew when they got back home and into their normal routine things would be different. Reluctantly, she went back to her room to change.

Once properly dressed, Andy and the girls headed off to the main building for breakfast. They made small talk along the way but no one asked her about the night before. Andy assumed they were waiting until they were settled in at breakfast to talk. She assumed correctly.

No sooner had everyone taken a seat with their plates did Gail speak up.

"Sooo, McNally, how was the rest of your evening?" She asked coyly.

"It was fine, how was yours?" Andy had been prepared for this, she was not taking the bait.

"Oh, we had a good time. You missed some karaoke fun. Although I'm sure whatever you were doing was more fun than we had," she winked.

"Depends on your version of fun, I guess," Andy said, shrugging. She was desperately trying to keep a straight face. Teasing them, especially Gail, was too much fun.

"Damnit, McNally. Just give us what we want! You know you want to tell us all about Swarek Sexy Time." Gail was not a patient woman. She had waited too long to see these two get together to play this little cat and mouse game.

"Andy, what Gail is trying to say is we would like to hear about your night with Sam. He practically carried you out of the bar last night." Traci chimed in, shooting a pointed look at Gail.

Andy finally gave in and a huge smile broke out on her face. She closed her eyes for a brief second and sighed, "it was heavenly," she told her friends. They all beamed back at her.

"You all know what happened the night of the blackout," she continued as everyone nodded. "I wouldn't have regretted sleeping with him that night, but after last night, I'm so glad things worked out this way. There are no words to describe it. He made me feel things I've never felt before… in places I didn't know existed." She added, blushing a little.

"We didn't get much sleep, but I swear I'm not even tired. A little sore, maybe" she admitted, "but not tired. I couldn't get enough of him, we couldn't seem to get enough of each other."

"Andy, that's amazing! Seriously, we are all so happy for you. I know we've been saying it this whole trip, but you guys do really deserve this." Zoe told her friend.

"Can I tell you something? I don't think I've ever woken up after sleeping with someone and felt as satisfied as I did this morning, yet I also felt like I hadn't had my fill of him. Does that even make sense? Most nights I didn't even stay after Luke and I slept together. You know how I am about having my own bed, but with Sam. I don't know, it was different. I had no instinct to run or to need space or anything."

"That makes perfect sense, Andy." Traci told her, smiling. "You and Sam are in love. I think it's a much fuller, deeper kind of love than you had with Luke or anyone else, and even though it's still so new, that love has been there between you for awhile. I swear, the sex is always better when you're in love, because you're completely connected to the person you're with.

Andy nodded, "hot too. It was so hot. I'm still trying to process it all."

"I take it you two made good use of the room?" Gail asked, not able to help herself.

"Let's just say if you haven't yet tested out the shower, I highly recommend it. Plenty of room for two." Andy told them, giggling.

The rest of breakfast was spent catching Andy on up the events she and Sam had missed. Dov had ended up befriending some Americans and an impromptu karaoke contest started. Apparently Dov's rendition of "I'm Too Sexy" brought down the house. The T.O.'s snuck up to the deejay and made the rookies and Sue sing "I'll Tumble For Ya" by Culture Club. The rookies paid them back in kind and Andy was actually a tiny bit sorry she missed Frank, Noelle, Oliver, and Jerry sing "I Touch Myself" by the Vinyls. By the time they were finished with breakfast, everyone was laughing hysterically, reliving the events of the previous night.

The ladies decided to do some shopping before Traci met up with Jerry and the rest headed for the pool. Andy was browsing Hard Rock merchandise with Traci when Traci decided to mention something else about the night before.

"So after we came back from the karaoke bar we were still a bit amped up," Traci told her, conversationally. "Jerry suggested a nightcap and since we hadn't used the patio yet, we decided to take advantage of the beautiful night."

Andy had her back to Traci as she was browsing a collection of tank tops so Traci couldn't see Andy's eyes go wide. "Oh yeah? Did you like the patio?" She asked, trying to sound as calm as possible.

"Oh it's awesome out there. Although, I think there is some odd tropical animal living in that foliage in front of our patio wall… Jerry and I could have sworn we heard these little squeals and moans. I don't know what it was, but it definitely sounded… primal," Traci told her, a shit eating grin forming on her face. She could see the back of Andy's neck becoming redder by the second.

Andy's throat suddenly became very dry. She swallowed hard and attempted to sound completely normal. "Oh, huh. We have coffee out there in the morning and haven't heard anything, I don't know what it cou—"

"You and Swarek on the PATIO!" Traci hissed, she could barely contain herself.

Andy knew she was caught. Traci was her best friend, she couldn't lie to her, besides, they had clearly been caught.

"Oh my God, Traci it was not my idea, I SWEAR." Sam wanted to go out there, and I don't know, he does this thing with his tongue on my neck and I can't form a coherent thought," Andy whispered to her. "He swore we would be quiet, and we tried, we really did. I didn't think we were THAT loud. This is so embarrassing." Andy knew Traci wouldn't divulge this, but that didn't mean Jerry would stay quiet. If he told Oliver… it's not that Andy was ashamed, she reasoned, but they were police officers. Vacation or not, getting caught for having sex outdoors was not high on her list of things to do this week.

"Relax, Andy," Traci laughed. "I made Jerry promise not to tell anyone, especially Oliver. Ironically, Jerry was trying to talk me into the same thing when we heard you. Honestly, had we not been out there, we wouldn't have heard you, and I don't think anyone below or on the path could. I had to promise Jerry all sorts of sexual favors, but your secret is safe with us. Also, talk about bad ass, McNally! Swarek is rubbing off a little I see… in more ways than one." Traci smirked.

Andy shook her head, laughing "It was exhilarating, I will admit. It's like our senses were heightened knowing we could get caught. If I were you, I would at least maybe consider it… if you think you can be quiet about it." Andy told her. Traci laughed.

"I have to get ready to meet Jer, I will tell him I'll think about the patio." Traci teased. Telling her best friend to have fun, Andy went off to find Zoe, Sue, Noelle, and Gail at the Pandora shop a little ways down. She looked at the pretty charms with her friends, debating over starting a bracelet of her own. She liked how there were different beads and charms to represent different parts and events in her life. It would be fun to look at and think back on the memory behind the charm.

Zoe decided to bring Oliver back to the shop later. She had been a wife long enough to know Ollie would end up buying whatever she liked. She wanted to pick out charms with him, knowing it would mean a lot to him to be there. When she told the others her plan, they agreed it was better to come back with the guys. They all wanted charms that represented their trip, something to remember it with.

Andy got back to her room and changed into her suit. She had fun with the girls this morning, but she couldn't wait to see Sam. As if on cue, she heard a knock and then heard a keycard opening the door. Andy continued getting her things ready for the pool until a pair of arms slid around her waist, lips fused themselves to her neck.

Andy moaned and leaned back into Sam's embrace. They could skip the pool, she decided, and just stay here. Sam seemed to have the same idea as he was busy untying her bikini top while walking her towards the bed.

"Missed you," Sam murmured into her mouth between kisses.

"Mmmm… missed you, too" Andy moaned. Sam's hands had wondered to her bottoms, and it was all she could do to concentrate.

"Wanna skip the pool?" Sam asked as he nipped and sucked on her jawline and neck.

"Yes," Andy was barely able to get the words out before she hit the bed and pulled Sam down with her. They were frenzied for a few moments as the last of Andy's suit and Sam's clothes were ripped off and tossed aside. As Sam leaned in to give Andy another heart stopping kiss, she took the opportunity to flip them, straddling herself across Sam's torso.

Grinning wickedly at Sam, Andy began kissing her way across his face and down his neck, stopping to suck on his pulse point, a move she had found, drove him insane. Sure enough, she felt Sam's strong hands grip her waist in an attempt to control himself. She had to admit, she liked being gripped by Sam Swarek in bed. A lot. He wasn't too rough with her, but the added pressure did something to Andy she couldn't quite explain.

Continuing her path, Andy sucked and nibbled her way down Sam's chest, stopping at each erect nipple on the way. Sam's breath hitched and he hissed when she pulled them through her teeth, then blew on them one by one.

"Andy," he whispered, his voice low and gravelly and dead sexy.

"Hmmm?" Andy hummed, continuing her way down, now kissing his pelvic bone.

Sam was just about to say something when suddenly, in one motion, Andy took him in her mouth. All of him. He sucked in a breath as all thought flew out of his mind. Andy ran her tongue up and down his erection and ever so slowly began working her mouth up and down, stopping only at the tip. Every few strokes she would swirl her tongue around his tip, sucking it like you would a lollipop. The sensation sent shivers through Sam's entire body, sending him briefly back to the night before in the shower, when Andy had pushed him into the stone seat and crouched between his legs. Before Sam could even say anything she had taken him in her mouth. The sensation of the warmth and wetness along with the shower pelting his body was enough to make Sam last only a couple of minutes before he was no longer able to keep his control. Praying he could last a bit longer he tried desperately to hang on, enjoying the feeling way too much to want her to stop. He lasted a few more minutes until Andy pulled her mouth all the way off, licked her lips and took him in as far as she could get. Sam couldn't take it anymore, he was about to explode.

"Andy—oh God—going to cum—come up here—" Sam barely choked out, trying to pull her back to him. But Andy stayed right where she was, shook her head and hummed. The sensation was too much. Sam exploded into her, roaring her name as he went. Andy took all of him, lapping him up as he came for her. When he was finished Andy slid back up to come face to face with the man she loved.

Wasting no time, Sam flipped them so Andy was underneath him. Turning her over to her stomach, he wrapped his arms around her torso, pulled her back so her ass stuck up in the air. Lining them up, Sam pushed into her, the sensation so intense it caused Andy to grip one of the pillows strewn across the bed.

"Oh, Sam, Yes, YES," Andy encouraged him as his hips thrust faster into her. "Harder Sam, harder," she moaned, pushing herself further back into him. As Sam continued to pump into her, he reached around to her front, rolling her clit between his thumb and forefinger. The action had Andy seeing stars.

"OhmyGod, Sam—going—to—" before she could even get the rest of the sentence out, Andy's orgasm hit her like a freight train. Riding Sam as hard as she could, Andy screamed his name as his last ounce of control slipped and he came right after her.

Panting and completely spent, Sam laid down next to Andy, rolling onto his back and pulling her to him, her head resting on his chest. They laid together silently, basking in the afterglow of their midmorning romp.

"So, missed me, huh?" Andy finally teased, lacing her fingers with his.

Sam kissed her hair, "something like that," he said, teasing.

They laid there a little while longer, sharing chaste kisses and filling each other in on their morning. Sam's breakfast had gone very similar to Andy's. Both agreed that while their night was nothing short of amazing, they had wished they caught the karaoke performances done by their friends. Sam admitted he was eternally grateful they left before the T.O.'s had to sing. He would not have been able to make it through that song with Andy in the bar watching him. The thoughts that would have ran through his head, about HER, would have been too much.

Andy giggled. "Traci and I were in the Hard Rock Shop after breakfast, apparently she and Jerry decided to have a nightcap on the patio last night…" she trailed off, eyeing him up.

"I'm so sorry," Sam told her, trying to hide his smirk. On our way back from breakfast Jerry pulled me aside and casually mentioned the same thing. At least he was nice enough not to share it at the table," Sam told her, chuckling. He was not embarrassed or ashamed, but he also didn't want all of their friends knowing about their voyeurism.

"Yeah, well in any case, that is NOT going to be happening again," Andy told him pointedly.

"Well, YOU were the one who said we needed to be quiet," Sam pointed out, gently tickling Andy's ribcage.

She laughed, "alright, fine, but you were part of that too, you know. This is still your fault."

"I am more than okay taking the blame for this, sure you don't want to go a round 2 out there? I will happily take the fall a second time," Sam told her, only half kidding.

"Funny." Andy said, kissing his cheek before getting up and heading towards the bathroom. "I suppose we should pull ourselves together and join our friends, otherwise they will just end up here looking for us. Besides, as much as I love being in here, I do want to soak up a little more of the paradise out there," she smiled at him brightly before going to wash up.

When she emerged from the bathroom and went to put her suit back on, Sam was still sitting on the bed, a faraway look in his eye.

"Sam, Sam. Hello! Earth to Sam!" Andy called, waving at him to get his attention.

"Sorry, what were you saying?" Sam asked her, trying to appear as though he just heard wrong.

"I was just asking where you went. Your body was here but your mind was not," Andy told him pointedly.

"I was actually thinking about our original plans for last night, you know, dinner and dancing?" Sam reminded her.

"I remember, as much as I would have loved to get on the dancefloor with you, what ended up happening was a lot of fun and made for the beginnings of an amazing night." Andy smiled, she did wish they had gone dancing, but she wasn't upset about it either. After all, she is the one who wanted Sam to bet her.

"I still want to make that date happen." Sam told her. "Tonight. Andy, would you like to go to dinner and dancing with me tonight?" He asked, suddenly nervous.

Andy sensed the hesitation in his voice, as if he thought she would say no. As if he suddenly forgot about the last 12 hours, most of which was spent naked, wrapped up in each other. She couldn't help but giggle.

"Of course I will," she told him, looking at him lovingly. "I would love to go to dinner and dancing with you, Sam." She added, along with a quick but sweet kiss.

Sam flashed her the dimples, "sounds great, it's going to be fun." Still smiling, he realized he needed to be alone for a few minutes, he had to make a phone call.

"I'm just going to run to my room to wash up and change. Meet you in fifteen?" He asked. He shouldn't need longer than that to put his plan for the night into motion. One call to the concierge and all should be taken care of.

"Sounds like a plan, see you in a few." Andy told him, following him to the door. Giving her one final kiss before he left, Sam whispered "love you," and left her room, closing the door behind him. Andy beamed and turned to finish getting ready.

Fifteen minutes later Sam met Andy outside their rooms and together they walked down to the pool to meet their friends, minus Traci and Jerry. They laughed and talked along the way, musing about what Frank, Noelle, Oliver, and Jerry must have looked like singing that song. When they reached the pool they found only Frank, Noelle, Oliver, and Zoe. Chris, Dov, Gail, and Sue had signed up for one of those banana boat rides and were on their way down to the beach. Not trusting they wouldn't end up as shark bait, the others stayed at the pool. As fun as it looked, Sam and Andy couldn't help but agree. Besides, they really enjoyed the swim-up bar and today a deejay had been set up and was playing dance and 80s and 90s rock. They decided to order lunch poolside and soon after placing their order, Traci and Jerry joined them from their massage. When asked how it was, Traci responded to Andy with, "it was heavenly." She, Noelle, and Zoe couldn't contain their laughter. Neither could Andy, shaking her head at her best friend.

"See if I tell you anything else, ever." Andy elbowed Traci as the two went for more drinks.

"Sorry, it's just really fun to see you blush a little sometimes. You know how happy I am for you," Traci apologized.

The rest of the day went by with the gang hanging out by the pool. They even ended up joining a game of pool volleyball against a group of Americans from New Jersey staying at the Hard Rock for a family reunion.

Oliver and Sam took a break from the game to get another drink. It was then that Sam let Oliver know what he had planned for Andy later that evening.

"So, uh, Andy and I won't be at dinner with the rest of you," Sam told Oliver.

"Oh yeah, planning on wining and dining McNally this evening?" Oliver asked.

"Actually, yes," Sam responded. He told Ollie about their original plans for the previous night and how Sam still wanted to give Andy a romantic date night before their Saturday date night.

"I have to say brother, I'd never thought I'd see this side of you," Ollie said, clapping Sam on the back. "yeah well, me either," Sam told him, "there's something about her though, I just don't know. It's different than any other relationship. I want to do these things for her. I want to show her my feelings."

"That's good buddy, real good. When you find the women you love, she's supposed to make you better. You were already awesome, but I think she still makes you better, Sammy. The good ones, they all do."

"Well, there's more." Sam told him. "Last night was amazing, seriously the most mind blowing sex of my life…" Ollie cleared his throat, "but I want to, I don't know, I guess, I guess I want to romance her. Make love to her. I don't know that I've really ever made love to a woman before. But I want that. With her. So after dinner and dancing I arranged it so when we get back to my room it's set up with candles, rose petals, and champagne. I ordered two dozen roses too. And some chocolate covered strawberries. I want to make it a night she's never going to forget." Sam shared with his friend.

Oliver's eyes grew wider with each detail Sam shared. He was proud of his best friend. "Well, seems you're not as emotionally stunted as we thought," Ollie told him, making Sam laugh.

"Yeah, well I still don't like to do the 'talk about my feelings' bit, and I haven't really shared my past with her, but I'm trying. I want this to work, I want to make her happy."

"You do, brother, you do. Do you see that smile on her face? I've never seen it that big and bright before. Ever. Even when she was engaged to Callaghan." Sam made a face at the name. Oliver continued, "You put that smile there. Just by being you, just by being here, with her. That's all. Whenever you decide to talk, she'll be there to listen. I promise she won't walk away either."

"Thanks, brother. This week has been crazy. I just want to slow things down a little tonight. Take the time to really appreciate her, really be with her."

"Well, I think you'll be just fine," Oliver reassured Sam. "Now, let's get back over there. Andy and Traci are carrying the team. We can't go down like this!" Ollie told him. Sam laughed, following Oliver back to their group.

Another hour or so of volleyball and the gang was ready to head back to their rooms to change for dinner. Dov, Chris, Gail, and Sue had returned twenty minutes earlier, only to grab a drink from the bar and head for their rooms to. As Sue put it "wash the pound of sand out of everywhere". Everyone had laughed, grateful they had not decided to go on that excursion.

"Take all the time you need," Sam told Andy before entering his own room. "Call me when you're ready and I will come 'pick you up'." Andy giggled. "Okay." She smiled and gave him a brief kiss before heading into her room. Sam smiled as he went to his to change and confirm everything for tonight. He couldn't wait for a night alone with Andy.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** I'm so glad everyone enjoyed all the McSwarek sexy time in the last chapter. I have to say it was fun to write. I always felt like they were a little gipped the night they got together because she had to be back at the station and he had to go back to being JD. I hope this made up for it.

I took a long time writing this chapter, because just like chapter 9, I wanted to get it just right. You have all been such wonderful readers, this chapter is for you. Please let me know what you think!

Also, I do not own any of the lyrics listed in this chapter, Don Omar, Elvis Crespo, Andy Brown, and Adele do.

Chapter 11

Wednesday Night

About an hour after Andy went to get ready, she heard a knock on her door. She gave herself a last once over. She was wearing one of the dresses she bought at the island boutique. It was a sundress with a high neck and thin straps that dropped down to a low back, so low that Andy couldn't wear a bra. The dress stopped mid-thigh and hugged her curves. It was white, but with large purple and aqua flowers on the skirt. It was drop dead sexy on Andy. Her tan and dark hair, which she pulled back to show off the dress, made the white look like it was popping off her body. Luckily, Andy brought a pair of heels in the same color blue as the dress. Satisfied with what she saw, Andy opened the door.

Sam's breath hitched when he saw her. All week he had seen Andy dress for the evening in one sexy outfit after another, but this one, not only was this outfit the hottest one he had seen her wear, it also gave her a romantic feel. The softness of the pastels in the flowers and the way her hair was pulled back in a low tucked under pony polished the whole look with the air of romance. Andy went with simple, natural looking makeup, choosing instead to showcase her incredible tan. The result was more than Sam could take.

"Wow, you look… stunning. Simply, stunning. You're beautiful, Andy." Sam told her, taking her in his arms and kissing her soundly.

Andy smiled into his kiss and when they broke apart she gave Sam a once over. "Looking equally gorgeous tonight Sam, I swear I had no idea you owned so many other kinds of shirts, or anything khaki," she couldn't help but tease. Sam was wearing khaki pants, and a black button down. He looked amazing.

"I'm a man of mystery, McNally. If you're lucky, I might let you in on a few of them," he teased, leaning in for another kiss.

"Speaking of mysteries, where are we going for dinner?" Andy asked. She had been wondering what Sam had in store all afternoon. She knew dinner and dancing were on the menu but she didn't know if he meant they were going to Oro, the nightclub or if he had something else in mind.

"You'll find out soon enough," Sam winked, taking her hand in his and guiding her towards the tram stop. "It's a surprise."

"Have I ever told you I'm not the biggest fan of surprises?" Andy asked him.

"Eh, I may recall you saying it once or twice," Sam kidded. In reality, he had heard her repeat this statement many times over in the couple of years he had worked with her. He knew he was driving her crazy, but he wanted to have a bit of fun with her.

The tram stopped at the back corner of the main building. Andy wasn't sure where they were headed, since all the restaurants in the main building were either towards the middle or completely on the other side. She was about to ask Sam where they were going when she saw the sign and she stopped, gasping.

"Sam, are we…we're, you didn't," was all Andy managed to get out, tears filling her eyes at the thought and expense Sam went to for tonight.

The Simon Mansion was the Hard Rock's newest restaurant. Only a year or so in existence, it was hailed as a true fine dining experience and a gem among "foodies" all over the world. It was reservation only and all items were a la carte. They had a premier wine list and the food was supposed to be exceptional. Because it was at the Hard Rock, the décor was meant to resemble a posh rockstar home. Each room was set up to mirror a dining room, living room, etc., and the windows in the bar area looked out into the casino. There were areas for small groups, and intimate areas for couples. The cuisine was heralded as 'Latin Fusion', boasting meat, seafood, and sushi among other choices. Andy thought about booking a reservation on the spot, but it was expensive. She didn't know how everyone else would feel about this kind of splurge after already paying for the vacation itself. She was truly touched that Sam would go to this level of thought and expense, for her.

"I did. I saw the restaurant listed in that little guide book in our rooms. I noticed it wasn't listed as a restaurant included in our package so I called the concierge for more information. I had arranged the reservation for last night, but when plans changed, I called to move it to tonight. Luckily, they were able to accommodate the change," Sam informed her, smiling. He was a little nervous about taking Andy here. He knew her style was pretty simple, and didn't want her to feel out of her element. He was glad she liked it.

"I love you. This is way more than I could have imagined for our date. Thank you. You didn't have to, but I appreciate that you did this." Andy kissed him again.

"Well, what do you say we head in and see what the hype is?" Together they walked to the lobby of the restaurant. They were greeted by the hostess and once their reservation was confirmed, they were led to a small table in one of the corner rooms. The windows overlooked the outside, they could see one of the infinity pools, lit underwater with blue lights. It was gorgeous.

Their server brought out the menu and wine list. They both decided to try the Pinot Grigio from Italy and Sam told the waitress to order a bottle. Andy gasped, "Sam, no, a glass is fine, really…" Andy trailed off. She knew he wouldn't let her split the bill and she knew from viewing the menu online that the restaurant was a bit pricey.

Sam cut her off, "the bottle will be fine, thank you," he told the waitress, as she left to get their drinks. "Andy, relax, it's fine. Let me treat you tonight. I've been a cop for a long time, I don't make a rookie's salary anymore, and being undercover pays well. Tonight is more than okay," he reassured her. "I want you to order whatever you want," had added, staring at her pointedly.

"Okay, okay. Thank you, again for this. Everything looks so good, I don't even know where to start," she told him, her eyes on the menu.

"I know. I was looking at it after I finished getting dressed. I think we should split a couple things, if that works for you." He knew it did, they often ended up splitting meals when they stopped for something to eat on patrol. It had become their thing. Neither even realizing what they were doing. They had been doing the same their entire vacation, which was funny considering many of their meals had been buffet style.

After much debate, they finally settled on quite the spread. They would start with the Mansion's Roll Sushi plate, the Prime Flat Iron Flatbread appetizer, Chilean Sea Bass, the Lomo Saltado, or wok charred rib eye, and a side of Habanero Mac n Cheese. While they waited for their sushi, Sam took Andy's hand across the table, rubbing his thumb back and forth across her knuckles.

"Thank you for convincing me to come on this vacation. I'm so glad you did," he told her, gazing into her eyes.

Andy smiled, she had never seen this side of Sam. Even in their most intimate moments and conversations, he wasn't as romantic as this. It was a side to him she figured most people didn't know existed. As much as she loved the rough, tough, sarcastic, Sam, she loved this side too. She knew it wasn't one she would often see, so she soaked it in while she had the chance.

"I'm glad my powers of persuasion worked. I can't imagine being here without you, don't want to, really," she told him. "So, care to elaborate on what you said earlier about undercover jobs? I'm intrigued. I didn't know they paid any different than our usual salary," she had never known someone who had done deep cover and it wasn't really discussed in depth in their academy courses. All Andy knew was they chose cops based on need and the cop's ability to assimilate well. Sam, apparently was a natural. She had remembered hearing about a copper from 15 who had been known as one of the best in the department. She never imagined she would find out firsthand.

"Cops who do deep cover are not only paid their normal salary, but they are also paid a sort of "bonus" for basically agreeing to leave their normal lives behind for an undermined period of time. The TPD also takes care of any and all bills the officer normally pays if they weren't undercover. They don't want us to risk our cover being blown in order to pay the mortgage, so they assume any and all debts we have for the duration of our job. Any expenses we have during our op are also covered by the TPD. In each of the jobs I did, I started out as a skilled laborer in whatever business front the target was running. Since the guys we go after try to fly under the radar as much as possible, they run their businesses fairly legit, meaning they pay their employees with actual paychecks. They establish a paper trail to hide their not so legitimate side businesses. So for each op, the department sets up a separate bank account under my assumed name. Some of our targets have hackers on their payroll, so the TPD sets us up with cash that they replenish when needed. I ran three different ops in four years before I was taken down by a rookie," Sam paused to smirk at Andy before continuing. "The shortest job was eight weeks, the longest was seven months. That's a long time to go without spending anything you're bringing in. My truck is paid off and my house will be in the next year or so." He just finished explaining when their sushi arrived.

After digging in, a thoughtful look appeared on Andy's face, "is that why you like going under so much?" she asked him. She had heard plenty of people around the division commenting that he was only hanging out until the next op came along. Guns and Gangs was in the division on almost a bi-weekly basis, trying to entice Sam to transfer. Andy couldn't help but worry a little. She knew Sam was one of the best, if not the best UC their department had. However, she'd be lying if she said she hoped he decided to stick around considering their newfound relationship. A small part of her also thought she wouldn't mind going with him. The Laundry op had been a rush, and she certainly wouldn't mind playing the part of the girlfriend again.

"It is a nice escape from our daily life on the beat," Sam admitted. He wanted to choose his words carefully, but he also didn't want to lie. "For a long time, I had nothing really tying me down. I don't have a family of my own, Sarah is doing well in St. Catherine's and I have no parents or other siblings to worry about. I'd done a few small ops, like our Laundry deal and it was exciting. When Guns and Gangs first approached me about a stint in deep cover it was to take down a small arms smuggler. The idea that I could get close enough to someone, make them like me, than pull their world out from under them was intriguing," he eyed her with those words. If they made her think of the relationship she and Sam had, she didn't let on, "but for me, it's really a combination of the rush of pulling off a major bust. We don't go after your common criminal in deep cover. The cases we take on have been building for years, sometimes decades. With each successful op we don't just put Canada's most wanted away, we completely destroy major crime operations. It's thrilling to think I had some part in it," Sam shrugged, taking another roll.

"So our relationship, are you playing a role? Is this you working me over?" She asked, brows raised. Sam knew she was baiting him. He knew deep down she already knew the answer to that, although he had to admit, if he were in her shoes, he would have asked the same thing.

"No, Andy I'm not. There is no hidden agenda here. If anything, I'm being the most honest I've been about anything in a long time. I've wanted this, us for a long time. I wouldn't ever mess with your feelings like that," he told her, staring into her beautiful chocolate eyes.

He watched her face, as a smile appeared on those soft lips, but the smile had a hint of sadness. Andy sighed and looked down for a moment before looking back up to catch his eye "I'm so sorry Sam. I know even though you will deny it that I messed with your feelings. Especially after the blackout. I swear to you if I could go back and change things, I would. I've never ever wanted to hurt you and I swear I will do nothing but show you how much I love you for however long you let me," she told him honestly, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Andy," Sam went to respond, but at that moment, their food arrived. Once the server had left, with instructions to bring a second bottle of Pinot, Sam reached across the table, taking her hand in his. "Andy," he tried again, "There's nothing to be sorry for. We discussed this. I should have made my feelings known. There's no one to blame for any of this. We are both stubborn people and we were both afraid of hurting the other person. If anything I'm glad it all happened on some level," he shrugged and let go of her hand. The food looked and smelled amazing. He had to taste it.

"You're glad?" Andy asked, skeptical. "How?" "Well," Sam explained between bites, "like we previously discussed, there is no doubt with us and our feelings. I will never have to wonder if you would rather be with Callaghan, or anyone else. Everything that happened led to this moment, and I can't be angry about that. Sure, there are small things I would change. Following you to the storage lockers is high on that list. But the rest? I like to think everything played out to bring us here, with no doubts." He smiled, "now, are you planning on trying this? He pointed to his plate. The ribeye is like butter. So amazing. I'm taking some sea bass," he added, pulling her plate towards his and adding a portion to his own. He cut a portion of his steak and added it to her plate.

Andy couldn't help but laugh. Leave it to Sam to let a serious conversation be taken over by food. This often happened during their meals together. They would be in a serious conversation until he started eating, then his stomach would take over.

"That steak is amazing. I'm in heaven," she told him. "Try the flatbread and the mac and cheese. Mind blowing." They fell into a comfortable silence as they ate what was hands down one of the most amazing meals they'd ever had. "worth every penny," Sam thought to himself.

After dinner, their server asked if they saved room for dessert. Sam knew Andy would not be able to resist, no matter how full she was. He also knew the look on her face and that she probably could not eat anymore and still be comfortable.

"We would love some, but I'm afraid we are already full," he told their server.

"That's okay, if you would like, you may have your dessert sent to your suite for later." The server informed him.

Andy's eyes lit up. Sam laughed. After choosing their dessert and giving the server his room number, Sam slipped her his credit card to handle the bill. He didn't Andy to see the bill, even though she knew he could afford it.

Once the bill was settled, Sam led Andy back outside to the tram. Confused, Andy turned to him. "I thought we were going dancing? Oro's entrance is inside the main building, Andy pointed.

"I know. We're not going to Oro though," he told her, gently leading her onto the tram. They rode silently along, Andy's head on Sam's shoulder, just enjoying the night. The tram wound its' way through the resort, stopping frequently to pick up and drop off. Sam didn't make a move until they were almost back at their building. Confused, Andy followed him and thought for a second he decided to skip dancing and move straight to dessert when she saw it.

Next to Eden pool was a small patio area that had been labeled on the map as an "outdoor events space". Earlier in the week they had seen a small wedding reception using the space. There was also a craft fair the day earlier, with local vendors selling handmade jewelry, scarves, and other wares. Tonight, however, space had been transformed into a dance floor with a small deejay booth. Christmas lights had been strung around the border of the space giving the area a soft glow. There were tables and chairs scattered along the grass on the far side of the dance floor, next to a makeshift bar. Some couples were mingling, some were sharing a drink, and others were tearing up the dancefloor. The deejay seemed to be playing a mix of American and Latin music.

"I saw the poster for this on the bulletin board in the lobby yesterday. They held it in a different location last night, indoors, I think. I thought it would be nice to dance under the stars," Sam whispered in her ear.

Andy looked at him, taking in a breath, her eyes shining. She truly did not know what to say. She couldn't believe the thought Sam had put into their date. She never thought she would see this side of him, the sweet, romantic side. She figured he would at least have a little of it in him somewhere, but she never expected to see this much of it, or this soon. It was nice, she thought. Sure, she had been on dates, some night and well planned, some not. But no date would begin to compare to this, if for no other reason than the amount of feelings behind it. Andy would never forget this night.

"Sam… I… I don't know what to say. I mean, tonight, it's been incredible. Dinner was amazing, this is amazing, YOU are amazing." She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in for a long, slow kiss where she hoped conveyed all the things she couldn't explain in words.

When they finally pulled apart, Sam was smiling. "Why don't we grab a drink and a table? Let dinner settle before we hit the dancefloor," Sam suggested, leading her towards the bar.

"That's a great idea, I'm still a little too full to move!" Andy replied, laughing. "So, you do plan on dancing?" She eyed him up. She had never seen Sam dance before, though it wasn't for lack of trying.

 _The Penny had a deejay a few weeks earlier, and the stage had been turned into a makeshift dancefloor. Try as she might, Andy just couldn't talk Sam into it. She even tried filling him with liquid courage, suggesting they go a few rounds with shots of tequila. Andy could hold her liquor better than the rest of the rookies, and figured she could at least last long enough to get Sam to dance. A few rounds should do it. Six rounds and a few drinks later, a very drunk Andy was escorted home by Sam. When she began laughing hysterically during the car ride home, Sam finally asked what was so funny. Andy admitted what she had been trying to do, and Sam couldn't help but laugh. "Maybe on vacation I'll let you get me on a dancefloor," he told her._

"I didn't want to come here just to watch," Sam teased, a twinkle in his eye. "Yes, Andy, I plan on taking you for a spin or two around the dancefloor," Sam reassured her, squeezing her hand. "You won't even have to ruin your liver this time, I'm here willingly." He added for good measure.

Andy elbowed him, but couldn't help laughing at the last remark. They grabbed a couple of drinks and took a seat at a little table on the far corner of the dancefloor, spaced slightly away from the other guests. There was a small candle on the table, their only other light coming from the twinkling lights above their heads. It was very romantic. They sat together in silence, occasionally throwing a glance and a smile the other's way, casually sipping their drinks and people watching. It was almost as if they were on patrol, only the drinks were filled with alcohol and they weren't in their squad car. Or the cold.

A few dances went by and Sam could tell Andy liked the music and wanted to get on the floor. The deejay switched over to 'Suavemente' by Elvis Crespo and most of the guests mingling around the bar area got up to dance. Deciding to reveal another one of his secrets, Sam stood and held out his hand. Andy looked from Sam to the floor, a look of confusion and excitement spreading across her face. Wordlessly she stood up, grabbed his hand, and allowed him to lead her to a spot close to the middle of the dancefloor.

Andy's confusion turned to utter shock when Sam put one hand on her waist and took her other in his. She put her free hand on his shoulder as Sam started moving his feet and hips to the music, perfectly matching the other couples on the floor, doing the salsa. Andy hurried to match his steps, many questions forming in her mind and on her tongue, but she didn't speak. She didn't want to ruin the moment, and there would be time for answers later. As the song played, she allowed herself to relax and just follow Sam's movements, mainly his hip action. He was a very good dancer. He pushed her away to spin her back towards him and she burst out laughing. Andy threw her head back as Sam pulled her close again. When the song ended, the deejay immediately followed up with 'Danza Kuduro', by Don Omar. Andy recognized it from her Zumba workout video. She loved this song! Andy turned, backing up until her hips met Sam's. They danced like that, their hips swaying to the beat, Sam's arm around Andy's stomach.

Sam was having the time of his life, but he was ready for a break. As the song ended, he was about to ask Andy if she wanted to go grab another drink when he heard the tempo slow and the beginning chords of a song he'd heard in the lobby filled the night sky. Instead of leaving, Sam turned Andy around and pulled her close, gently swaying to the music. He grinned.

"What is it?" Andy asked, noticing the look on Sam's face.

"Nothing. Shh, just listen," Sam told her, wrapping her up in his arms, pulling her even tighter against him. Andy sighed, laying her head on his shoulder.

Andy pulled back ever so slightly to give Sam a confused look, "just listen," Sam whispered to her again. When Sam read the poster for the dance, he noticed a line saying the music selection would feature songs played in and around the resort. Sam had hoped this song, along with another would make the rotation. They perfectly described what he felt for Andy.

Andy nodded, putting her head back on his shoulder. She closed her eyes as they swayed together, her fingers gently playing the hair at the nape of Sam's neck.

 _And I just want my heart to fall apart  
Probably should have told you all along  
My angel  
And I just want your love to fade away  
And I just want your love to fade away to ashes  
Beautiful  
I should have told you from the first time I saw your eyes  
Beautiful  
Well, I should have told you all along  
I should have told you all along  
And I just want my heart to tear apart  
Probably should have told you from the start  
My angel  
And I just want your love to waste away  
And I just want this love to fade away to ashes  
Beautiful  
I should have told you from the first time I saw you smile  
Beautiful  
I should have told you all along  
And I should have told you all along  
When I just want my heart to fall apart to ashes  
And I just want this love to waste this love to ashes  
And I just want my heart to tear apart to ashes  
To ashes..._

As the song played, the unshed tears Andy had been holding back since they arrived at the restaurant finally spilled over. She was beyond happy. She pulled back to kiss Sam and he felt the dampness of her cheeks. Pausing for a second, he looked into her eyes and asked, "Is something wrong? Why are you crying, sweetheart?"

Andy shook her head, a huge smile on her lips, "these are happy tears. I'm finally where I want to be, and with the person I want to be with. This is all I've ever wanted. Even when I was with Luke. I was an idiot. All I ever wanted was you, Sam. This has been the most perfect night. I never expected you could be so romantic. I'm blown away by you. Truly. I'm incredibly, incredibly lucky and I will never take this, or you, for granted. I love you, so much." She kissed him.

Sam pulled back after a minute and smiled. "I've never done this before, with anyone. I've never really wanted to. I've dated. But I've never been in a relationship like this before. I've never even known I've wanted to do this stuff, until you. I used to think it was cheesy and unnecessary. Oliver and Jerry will tell you. I would roll my eyes and laugh when they would share their stories of romantic weekends with Zoe and Traci. But I get it now, I totally get it, and it's all worth it, because you are worth it. You were worth all of it. I love you too." He kissed her again.

Andy sighed happily. She closed her eyes, wanting to sear this moment in her mind forever. As she did, Andy Brown faded and another slow song began. This time, it was Adele's cover of 'To Make You Feel My Love'. Sam was happy, he had heard this song along with Ashes and knew they fit their relationship perfectly.

Andy couldn't believe their luck. She loved Adele and this song had recently been getting overtime on her iPod playlist. She thought of Sam every time it played. She remembered the first time she heard it, late one night during a binge-watching session of Bones. The song hit her like a ton of bricks and she started crying, thinking of everything that had happened in the previous year, and more importantly, her feelings for Sam. She downloaded the entire album that night and had been listening to it ever since.

As Adele's sultry voice filled the air, Andy surprised Sam and began to sing softly in his ear.

 _When the rain is blowing in your face,  
And the whole world is on your case,  
I could offer you a warm embrace  
To make you feel my love.  
When the evening shadows and the stars appear,  
And there is no one there to dry your tears,  
I could hold you for a million years  
To make you feel my love.  
I know you haven't made your mind up yet,  
But I will never do you wrong.  
I've known it from the moment that we met,  
No doubt in my mind where you belong.  
I'd go hungry; I'd go black and blue,  
And I'd go crawling down the avenue.  
No, there's nothing that I wouldn't do  
To make you feel my love.  
The storms are raging on the rolling sea  
And on the highway of regret.  
The winds of change are blowing wild and free,  
You ain't seen nothing like me yet.  
I could make you happy, make your dreams come true.  
Nothing that I wouldn't do.  
Go to the ends of the Earth for you,  
To make you feel my love  
To make you feel my love_

The combination of her soft voice with Adele's and her warm breath in his ear made him shiver. God, he loved this woman. He never imagined things would be this way for them, but he was grateful for the moment. He knew when they returned home and back to normal life that they would no longer have all the time in the world. Sam made a decision in that moment to make time to have romantic nights. He knew Andy was simple and did not need to be wined and dined, but he wasn't lying when he said for the first time in his life, he wanted to do these things. He figured a romantic weekend here and there would never be a bad thing.

The song ended and the deejay picked up the tempo again. Sam and Andy danced a bit more, before Sam decided to see if she was ready to leave. Their night was still far from over and Sam was anxious to see what the hotel concierge had done to his room. He knew Andy would be shocked, this was completely out of character not only for him, but for their sex life up to this point. He wanted to slow things down for the night. Really make love to her, cherish and worship her in every way imaginable.

Skimming his hand down Andy's bare back, Sam leaned in "how about we go back to my room for _dessert_ ," he said, emphasizing the last word. Andy smiled and nodded. Holding her hand, Sam guided Andy back to his room. Suddenly feeling a bit nervous, Sam took a breath before opening his door and ushering her in before him.

Andy walked a few steps into the room and gasped. Sam's room was lit with what seemed like a hundred small led candles, rose petals were strewn across the bed and floating in the already filled Jacuzzi. Soft music was playing from the television and on the table was the largest bouquet of roses Andy had ever seen. Next to the flowers was an ice bucket, a bottle of champagne chilling inside along with two glasses. A small plate of chocolate covered strawberries sat next to the bucket along with a gift bag.

"OHMYGO—Sam!" Andy could barely get the words out. She fought desperately against crying for the second time that night. He was truly unbelievable.

"Do you like it?" He asked, a smile playing on his lips. He knew by her reaction that she did.

"Are you kidding me right now? This is amazing, YOU are amazing, Sam. Truly, truly amazing."

Andy slowly walked towards him. She stopped in front of him and put her hands on his chest. She leaned in and kissed him. Soft, slow, and filled with love. It was incredibly passionate. Sam ran his hands up and down her sides, finally reaching up to take down Andy's hair. He loved playing with it, and especially loved the way it billowed out around her when they were in bed together. Before things could go any further, Sam pulled back, smiling at Andy he walked towards the table.

"Sam, these flowers, they are gorgeous," she told him, leaning in to finger one of the roses. "I'm glad you like them. I've never bought flowers for anyone other than Sarah or Zoe. I figured roses were safe," he chuckled.

"Roses are definitely a good choice," Andy giggled in agreement, accepting a glass of champagne Sam had just poured.

"To an unforgettable night," Andy told him as they toasted. They both drank to that and Andy reached over to feed Sam a strawberry. He ended up with a small piece of chocolate on the corner of his mouth. Leaning in for a kiss, Andy whispered, "here, let me get that for you." Sam laughed.

Before moving things to the bed, Sam told Andy to look in the gift bag. Eyeing him suspiciously, Andy pulled out a little velvet satchel, the word 'Pandora' written on one side.

"How could…," Andy's voice trailed off as she pulled the drawstring and a bracelet containing several charms fell into her hands.

When you met us at the pool earlier Zoe told me about your trip to the Pandora store. I thought it was a great idea and asked if she knew which charms you were looking at. Zoe is a smart woman and had been watching you, planning on telling me later. When you were getting ready, I ran down to the shop and purchased everything for you.

Sam had given Andy a sterling silver bracelet with matching charms. To get her bracelet started he had added the guitar, camera, anchor, palm tree, Dominican flag heart, microphone, lion's head, and police badge.

"The guitar represents Hard Rock," he told her. "The camera is for the memories we've made and are making this week. The police badge symbolizes our jobs and how we met, the palm tree is a reminder of our week in paradise, the Dominican flag heart represents where we first said 'I love you', the microphone is a reminder of karaoke night, the lion's head is for you, because of your lion's heart, and the anchor is because no matter how hectic or crazy life gets, you're the one who keeps me grounded." He smiled.

Andy let out a deep breath, "it's beautiful, Sam. So beautiful. Thank you so much. I love it." She held out her hand and he clasped the bracelet around her slim wrist. The charms twinkling in the led candlelight. The air in the room changed, Andy looked up at Sam and ever so slowly brought her face to his, capturing his lips in a kiss so sensual and so hot, Sam thought he would lose his mind.

"No more talking," Andy told him, as he gently pushed her back on the bed. They began making out, only instead of their tongues wrestling for dominance, they danced together, tasting, caressing each other. Sam began trailing soft kisses down Andy's neck, sucking ever so slightly on her pulse point. The action so intense, it made Andy gasp. She had a decent amount of sex, but she had never truly 'made love' to anyone. She knew tonight would be a first. Sam too. He had his share of women, but had never gotten close enough to know them so intimately, to take his time and memorize every single part of them like he intended to do tonight.

They locked eyes, both of them realizing what was about to happen. The slowness and anticipation amping up the sexual tension already in the air. Andy sat up on the bed until she was on her knees. Sam crawled up behind her and as he leaned down to place kisses on her collarbone, he reached down with his hand and slowly unzipped the back of her dress. Reaching up, Andy hooked her pinky fingers underneath the thin straps and pulled her dress down. It was in that moment when Sam realized Andy had not been wearing a bra. He fought to keep his composure. He wanted this to be something special, a perfect ending to their perfect date. He would not rush this.

Andy knelt on the bed before him in nothing but a white lace thong and her bracelet. She slowly undid the buttons on Sam's shirt. Her long, thin fingers caressing his chest as she worked her way down. Slowly, tantalizingly, Andy undid and removed Sam's belt and unbuttoned his pants. Sam stood, helping her by removing his pants the rest of the way. They stood together, naked chests touching. Each of them left in nothing but their underwear.

"I love you," Andy whispered, her face inches from his.

"I love you, too," Sam responded, capturing her lips with his once again. He held her and guided her onto the bed, making sure she was comfortable, Sam began his ministrations. Slow and steady, making Andy gasp and moan like he'd never heard before. He started at her ear, nibbling and sucking on the lobe, before working across her jaw and down to the base of her neck, licking the hollow of her throat. It was beyond erotic and any feeling Andy had ever felt before. She grasped Sam's hair, and ran her hands up and down his sides as he continued to work his way down her body. Taking time to love each and every single part of her. He made it to her breasts, licking and sucking first one, than the other. He blew light air on her wet nipples, making them impossibly harder. Andy was finding it hard to breathe. Still, she remained silent, save for the gasping and moaning, which she realized, was turning Sam on. He continued his slow, deliberate trek, placing wet, hot kisses on her abs and across her torso. Sticking his tongue in her tiny belly button, he smiled when he felt her squirm. He'd read in a magazine that the belly button was a hidden g spot for some women, and apparently Andy was one of them. He continued heading further south until he reached her pelvis. His lips grazed across the bone, kissing and licking. Andy could barely handle it. It was as if every touch was heightened to a new level of sensitivity.

Sam paused at her thong, he smiled again and kissed her through her underwear, which were already damp. As he turned his head to pay attention to her golden inner thigh, his fingers reached up and pushed the damp fabric aside, sliding one, than another into her sopping wet core. Andy couldn't help the moans escaping her lips. If this was his form of torture, she would happily be a willing participant anytime he wanted. This was much different than their first time together the night before. Need was replaced with want. Desire replaced with passion. Each touch, caress, kiss, and lick filled with love. It was beyond anything they had ever felt before. Ever. Sam decided her thong was in the way, so he reached up, hooked the strings with his fingers, and slowly pulled the underwear off Andy's body. Returning his attention to the spot between her legs, Sam first caressed her other thigh before turning his undivided attention to her core. Slowly, he ran his tongue over her clit, tasting her, enjoying the feel of her. His gentle licks gave way to more pressure, but he kept his slow and steady pace, wanting her orgasm to come long and slow, drawing it out like you would a trapped animal. As he licked and sucked her into his mouth, his fingers slowly swirled in and out of her, the sensation had her seeing stars. Just when she thought she couldn't take the build-up any longer, Sam used his thumb to rub her clit as his tongue began to lick up and down her folds, long, slow movements from the very, very bottom of her center all the way up. Andy thought she would explode when Sam's tongue plunged inside of her, as far as it would reach, swirling, licking every single inch of her, never changing the pace. Andy could feel her muscles begin to contract, the orgasm that had been slowly building about to crash down around her. Sam felt it too and knew she was trying to hang on. He kissed her clit again, sucking it between both lips, his tongue darting out to just tickle the soft nerves when he felt Andy's control snap and her orgasm release. Sam didn't stop though. He gripped her hips and planted his face directly between her legs, riding her wave after wave of pleasure, lapping everything up. When she was finished, he slowly worked his way back up her body, kissing and licking the same trail he took on the way down.

Andy couldn't tell you her name, much less form a coherent thought. When she could reach his face, she grabbed it, pulling it to her own, kissing him like she never had before. She seized the opportunity to flip them over, wanting to show Sam what he had just done to her. She continued to kiss him, lovingly, longingly, drawing out each movement, knowing he wanted to feel her on other parts of his body. She grazed his earlobe, stopping briefly at the base of his jawline, she continued towards his neck. She swirled her tongue around on the skin just below his ear, sending shudders through his body. Just when he thought he couldn't handle another second, she moved, carving a trail towards his own erect nipples. Choosing to nibble rather than suck, she caught first the one, than the other between her teeth, rolling them around and every now and again allowing her tongue to catch only the tip, tantalizingly slow, she spent a few minutes on his chest until he could literally feel himself aching for her. She continued her journey south, kissing her way along his abs, stopping at various scars he had accumulated from his years on the force. Kissing each one tenderly, reverently. One day she would find out how he gained each one, but tonight was not about that. She continued further south, finally reaching his pelvis. The definition of the bone making her ache with want for him. She softly ran her fingers along the bone, the touch sending a shiver up and down Sam's spine. His hands, which had been diligently above his head, wove their way into her hair. He loved playing her hair, he decided. Andy cupped him through his boxers, testing his weight against her palm. Deciding he was still too overdressed she used her pointer fingers to hook pull his briefs down his body and tossed them aside, joining the rest of their clothes in a heap on the floor. Smiling at her view, Andy glanced up at the hazed over look on Sam's face before parting his thighs and wiggling herself between them. She caressed his member with one hand, beginning a slow pull up and down, gripping him slightly harder with each stroke, but never changing her pace. She wanted to build him up the same way he had with her. Every few strokes she would run her thumb over his tip, swirling her thumb over the sensitive spot. When Sam thought he couldn't possibly take it anymore, Andy wet her lips and took him in her mouth, stopping only when she couldn't fit anymore. Sam thought he was going to lose it right there. Then, ever so slowly, she began to move up and down, stroking and licking with her mouth. She would tease sometimes, pulling all the way back before taking him all the way back in, sometimes pulling out only to the tip, which she would swirl around in her mouth, sucking and nibbling. She popped him out and ran her teeth and lips up and down the sides, than took him back in her mouth again, sucking in while running her tongue from his base to his tip, the last of Sam's control begin to snap, and he reached down to warn her. She shook her head and continued her ministrations, pulling all the way off, only to blow on him before taking him all the way in her mouth one more time. The sensation of cold air to warm and wet was too much and Sam came fast and hard, Andy's mouth ready and willing to catch it and lap it all up. When she was satisfied he was finished, Andy began her slow trek back to his lips. She got about halfway before Sam couldn't wait any longer, tugging her up to him, he fused his lips to her, flipping them back over so he was could settle between her legs. Pausing his kisses, he reached down and laced her fingers with his own, looked her dead in the eyes, and pushed slowly, deliberately inside her. A soft moan escaped Andy's wet lips as they kept their eyes locked on each other, both still for a moment, just taking in everything in. Andy couldn't take it any longer, she tilted her hips upward, Sam understanding and catching her rhythm with his own. They set a slow, steady pace, caressing and kissing each other as both of them rode toward another orgasm. This is what making love was supposed to feel like. The soft, slow kisses and touches coupled with the slow rhythm of their hips rocking against each other, as Sam pulled all the way out only to take a moment to slide his fingers over her bundle of nerves before sliding all the way back in. Andy felt that familiar sensation building, and wanting to milk this for all it was worth, she wrapped her legs around Sam, riding him as he increased his pace ever so much. Just when she thought she couldn't hang on much longer, Sam stopped kissing her for a moment, leaned in and whispered, "I love you so much," the effect was too much for Andy and she came, wave after wave of her orgasm crashed down around her, she rode Sam out, she didn't want to stop. Looking him dead in the eye she told him "I love you too, I've never felt more in love than right this moment." Sam came his own wave of orgasm too much to keep back. As they both rode their orgasms out together, they continued to kiss and caress one another. A few minutes later, Sam rolled over, pulling Andy to his side, wanting to hold her close.

They stayed silent for a few minutes longer, sharing small kisses and looking deep into each other's eyes while their bodies came down from the ridiculous roller coaster of senses they just rode together. When they were finally able to express some coherent thought, it was Andy who spoke first.

"That was indescribable. I've never made love like that ever in my life. I'm pretty sure anything I've ever done wasn't even making love after experiencing that. I love you, Sam. I've never felt more secure, more loved, or more cherished than I do right in this moment."

"I know what you mean. I can say with certainty that tonight was a first for me. I've definitely never done that before. That was an entirely new experience," he smiled down at her. "I've never felt more loved or more wanted, needed, than I do right now," he smiled and kissed her softly.

"Sam, thank you for tonight, for everything. Dinner, dancing, this, the bracelet. It's more than I ever could have dreamed for or asked for. I love you, so so much."

Sam smiled again, kissing her softly. He could tell she was tired, the combination of running on little sleep, their dinner, dancing, and love making finally taking its' toll.

"I love you too, Andy," he whispered. "I couldn't imagine any of this with anyone else." He kissed her forehead and pulled her in close, closing his own tired eyes and succumbing to sleep, Andy wrapped up in his arms.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** I'm sure by now most of you have heard the announcement. I am heartbroken even though I figured it was coming. I can't imagine that what we saw in September was really the end. These characters have been such a part of my life these last 5 years, I don't know what I am going to do.

This chapter is dedicated to the entire cast of Rookie Blue and the crew that helped make a show we fell in love with. Special shout outs to Missy and Ben for creating two of the best characters I've ever seen. Also, to the entire #teamandyonsam ship on Twitter, you ladies have been the best part of all this. I wouldn't trade our hilarious and serious conversations for anything.

I'm so glad everyone liked the last chapter. I really wanted Sam and Andy to make love instead of having sex and to be able to show there is a difference between the two. I feel like we don't see that happen for them until season 5 and while it was an amazing scene, I wish we had been given it sooner.

There's a lot of talking in this chapter.

Also, I couldn't help but throw the Adele song in the mix in the last chapter. That was my wedding song, and I really did first hear it watching Bones and it made me cry.

Nope, none of it belongs to me other than the words on the page.

Chapter 12

Thursday

Sam woke to the morning sun streaming through the patio curtains. He forgot to close the shades the previous night, having fallen asleep with Andy after making love to her. He turned to the side to look at her still sleeping form. She looked so peaceful and so incredibly beautiful in this moment. The morning sun was just catching her hair, fanned out above her head. She was still naked, as was Sam, at some point during the night one of them had woken up long enough to pull the covers over them. The bedsheet was slipping down just enough that Sam could see a nipple. The whole sight was calming and incredibly erotic. Not wanting to disturb Andy, Sam slid his arm out from under her head and quietly crawled out of bed. He went to the patio, closing the blinds, shrouding the room in darkness once again. The phones were cordless, so after he checked to make sure their built in door sign was on 'Do Not Disturb', Sam snuck into the bathroom to call room service and pre-order breakfast to be delivered later in the morning. He then turned off the ringer on the phone just in case any of their friends decided to call. He slid back into bed next to Andy, she must have sensed him in her sleep because no sooner had he made himself comfortable did she roll over and cuddle up on his chest. Sam smiled at the thought of a move like this being so instinctual for her. As if her body craved the contact she knew would be there. Sam had never been much for cuddling. The few girlfriends who did stay over always stayed on one side of the bed while Sam stayed on the other. He liked his space when he slept, except when he slept with Andy. All he wanted to do was pull her in as close as humanly possible and never let go. Sam kissed her forehead and drifted back off to sleep.

A few hours later Andy woke up feeling like she had slept for days. Wiping sleep from her eyes she looked around as thoughts of the previous night crept back into her mind. She turned to find Sam still sleeping. She smiled at the man. She's never seen him look as relaxed as he did next to her. There was no tension in his face and even a hint of smile played on his lips. He was gorgeous. As she recalled the previous night's events she couldn't get over how romantic he had been. While Andy was not the kind of girl who needed that, it was nice to get every once in a while. Andy glimpsed down at her new charm bracelet, smiling as she fingered each of the charms. She knew she would keep adding to the bracelet and by the time she was finished it would hold many memories of her time with Sam.

Andy was going to get up for coffee, but Sam looked so peaceful lying next to her, she didn't want to disturb him. Deciding they needed a day to sleep and do nothing, Andy laid her head back on Sam's chest and drifted back off to sleep.

They both woke to the sound of knocking at the door. Confused for a second before realizing what time it was, Sam went to answer the door and bring in their breakfast. Andy smiled, leave it to Sam. Everyone thought she was the planner, but it seems someone else in their group was as well.

"Sam Swarek a planner, who would have thought?" She kidded with him.

"I make plans when they're important," Sam told her.

"Oh, so I guess I'm important, huh?" She teased.

"Very," he told her, kissing her as she climbed out of bed to sit at the table.

After breakfast they sat on the patio, contemplating how to spend their day. Part of them didn't want to leave the suite, wanting to stay in this little paradise they carved for themselves. On the other hand, their vacation would be ending soon. They planned an excursion for tomorrow, and their spa day and dinner was Saturday. Sunday was their last full day before they flew home Monday morning. Begrudgingly, they decided to join the rest of their friends.

As they were leaving Sam's suite, they ran into Traci and Jerry. "Hey! We were wondering when you would decide to join the land of the living," Traci joked. Sam and Andy laughed as the foursome made their way outside, heading for the beach.

Traci linked arms with Andy, whispering "so, how was your date night?"

Andy laughed, her best friend got straight to the point. "It was amazing, Trace, truly amazing. It was so romantic. I didn't know Sam could even be like that. We went to Simon Mansion for dinner and he took me dancing on that outdoor reception area. They had a deejay last night. Did you know Sam can salsa? I forgot to ask him where he learned, I was so caught up in the moment. He took me back to his room where he had a vase filled with the most gorgeous roses, a bucket of champagne, strawberries, rose petals scattered everywhere, candles, and soft music playing. He set everything up with the concierge before we went to dinner. He also got me a present, Andy told her, showing Traci the bracelet. We made love Traci, like really made love. I swear I've never experienced anything quite like it before in my life. It was so slow and loving, yet so intense." Andy sighed. If she had known life would be like this, she would have taken Sam off ice a long time ago. It would have saved her from unnecessary heartache.

Traci smiled, "I heard about the bracelet. Zoe told me at dinner. Who knew Sam had it in him?" She joked. "But seriously Andy that's great. You deserve some romance. I know you and Sam are not those people in general, but it's always nice once in a while. Jerry is a romantic at heart, so much so that when we were first dating I finally had to tell him I didn't need to be constantly wined and dined," she giggled, remembering that conversation. "He still does it, but we also have a nice balance of everything else."

"Do you think we're moving too fast?" Andy asked suddenly, the thought hitting her like a ton of bricks. I just realized we've really only been together for what, two-three days? It's like we've done everything backwards, I mean we've said I love you, he's bought me jewelry and the fancy dinner…" she trailed off, a look of worry slowly beginning to replace the smile that had been permanently plastered on her face since she and Sam first talked.

"Oh, Andy, no… no hunny, don't think that. You and Sam are moving along just fine. If anything, you are making up for lost time, I think. You have to remember that you are in a unique position here. You two have already been partners for a while. You have been developing a relationship and feelings for the better part of two years. You've also both been hiding your feelings for almost as long. I think we would have been shocked if you hadn't admitted you were in love with each other, because girlfriend, we've all known that for a long time now." Andy shook her head, laughing. Traci was really persuasive and as she thought about her best friend's words, she knew they were true. "You're right, I guess. I think it's all starting to catch up with me and I hadn't had time to stop and think about how fast this has really gone."

"Are you happy, Andy?" Traci asked her friend. "Yes, I've never been as happy and content as I am now," Andy responded, sincerely.

"That's all that matters," Traci assured her. "Your friends all know, have all seen things developing between you and Sam. Trust me, none of us are shocked. Are there probably going to be whispers in the hallways when we get back to 15? Sure, you know how it is there, but the people who matter already know, and we're all behind you. Frankly, we're happy it happened when it did. If I had to spend this entire vacation watching the two of you dance around your feelings, I swear I would have locked you in a room together and refused to let you leave until you figured it out!" Traci and Andy both laughed at the thought. Andy didn't know why she was suddenly worried. Traci was right, all that mattered was that she and Sam were on the same page, and that they were happy.

They caught up with the rest of the group, already tanning on the beach. Ollie and Frank had borrowed boogie boards from the beach bar and were riding the waves. Noelle and Zoe were reading. Everyone seemed very relaxed and nodded in greeting when Sam and Andy arrived. After putting their things on chairs, Sam turned to Andy. "Jerry and I are going to join Frank and Oliver in the ocean for a little, someone needs to show Ollie how that's done," he joked. Andy laughed and nodded as Sam leaned down to kiss her. "Have fun! Try not to drown each other!" She joked.

Dov and Sue, who had decided to stay in their room for the morning, eventually joined everyone else on the beach. Gail and Chris were at their spa day. Traci filled Andy in on everyone else's night, which Andy learned had been very relaxed. "We all went our separate ways," Traci told her. "Jerry and I ordered room service and hit the resort shops. We stopped in at the Moon Lounge for a drink and had some late night Sushi before they closed. It was very nice. We walked by the outdoor dance you were at, but neither of us felt like dancing so we kept going. I'm glad we didn't stop, you two needed that for yourselves," she said, smiling at her friend. "Anyway, we heard from Gail before we went to bed and it looks like we might hit Oro tonight."

Oro was the Hard Rock resort's nightclub. It had been listed as one of the premiere entertainment venues in the Caribbean, attracting many the celebrity and professional deejay. Andy was excited. They didn't often go to clubs, preferring nights at the Penny after a long shift. She couldn't think of the last time they had gone clubbing.

"Sounds good to me! I can't imagine Sam in a club," she giggled. "Me neither. Or Ollie, Frank, Zoe, or Noelle, for that matter," Traci laughed. "I'm not going to lie, I can't wait to dance with Sam again," Andy told her friend, "he really does have moves."

"Umm after hearing about your first night together, I would have been shocked if he didn't," Traci told her, pointedly.

"Traci! Oh my God, remind me not to share anymore details with you," Andy glared at her.

Traci laughed, "you love me and you know it. You also know you're going to share… it's what we do." "True, true," Andy admitted. The women laughed and decided to head out to the water for a little. The sun was hot, and high in the sky. There was a nice breeze, but unlike being at the pool, they felt the slight humidity more by sitting in the sun instead of cooling off in the water. They waded in to their waist, still marveling at the fact they could see their feet. "I swear this place has ruined any beach vacation we ever take," Andy told Traci.

"I know! We definitely don't have bars and beachside meal service. And the water is not at all clear. This place is amazing. It's going to be really hard to leave on Monday, although I do miss Leo. He would love it here. Maybe next time," Traci said wistfully.

"I know what you mean, I don't want to go back," Andy admitted. "Everything here is so right and so perfect, what if everything at home is…not" she finished.

"It's going to be different, and it's probably going to take some time for you and Sam to adjust to your daily lives, but you will do it together, and let's be honest, I think the only major change will be where you end up sleeping. You and Sam spend a lot of time together already. You're together at work, ten, sometimes twelve hours in a squad car, you hang out after work at the Penny and I know the last few weeks you've been hanging out beyond that," Traci smiled, remembering when Sam had asked Andy if she wanted to grab dinner a few weeks ago. Everyone thought something would come from that night, and there were a few disappointed people the next morning when Sam and Andy walked into parade like nothing ever happened. Ollie was the only one smiling. He cleaned up on that bet. "if anything, you will need to learn to spend some time apart. It will be fine, I swear."

"You're right, but you are also forgetting Luke isn't here. He was hell bent on "talking" when we came home. Told me he wasn't giving up," Andy sighed, remembering their last, not so pleasant conversation, "I really don't want to have to go back to that reality. I knew before we left that there was zero chance of me ever changing my mind about Luke, he just wouldn't take no for an answer."

"Andy, do you really think Sam will let you deal with him alone? It's been killing him to let you handle this. Literally. Last week I watched Jerry and Ollie literally keep their hands on Sam so he would stay in his seat and not go to your rescue when Luke tried to corner you at the Penny. Sam will kill him. It will probably be worse than retrain. I don't think you will need to worry about Luke. I also think you need to let Sam confront him. Luke, while clearly stubborn and an idiot, knows better than to mess with Sam. He knows Sam is holding back, biding his time."

"This isn't Sam's fight though, Trace, this is mine." Andy insisted. She knew Sam wanted nothing more than to defend her honor, she knew he wanted a piece of the detective in the worst way, but she didn't want them fighting over her.

"Okay, I think the drinks have gotten to your brain," Traci told her, as the women walked out of the ocean and went to dry off, "Sam knows this isn't about him, but Luke has been making it about Sam. According to Jerry, Luke has been telling anyone who will listen, which isn't many, that this is all Sam's fault. That he's gotten to you and you would be willing to talk and listen if Sam wasn't in your ear," she huffed, remembering how angry she got when Jerry told her at dinner one night, "As if you would just be fine with him cheating on you right under your nose, with his ex who we were working with, while you were wearing a ring meant for her," Traci was on a roll, clearly annoyed by the situation. "He's such an arrogant ass, I never should have told you to put Sam on ice and stay with Luke, ever. I'm so glad I was wrong and that things worked out the way they did, but I feel horrible because you had to go through all of this to get here, I'm so sorry," Traci told her.

"Traci, I'm a grown woman. Yes, you told me to put Sam on ice and to go full force with Luke, but ultimately I made the decision to agree with you. How could you have known any of this would happen? I certainly didn't. We were all duped, and I don't blame you. Besides, things did work out the way they were meant to and I am in this relationship with Sam without wondering if I made the right choice. I KNOW I did." Andy told her earnestly.

"Are we talking about that tool, Callaghan?" Noelle asked. Andy nodded. "Listen, Sammy will handle things, I, too, overheard Luke telling you he wasn't giving up. He doesn't know when to quit and he's an idiot if he thinks a week here, with SAM no less is going to make you change your mind about him. I know you feel like this is your fight, but Sammy loves you and he's already overprotective of you. It might be better just to let Sam handle Luke. It's been a long time coming, and I honestly think it's the only way you will get rid of him."

Andy sighed again, Noelle was right. "You're right, you're both right. Luke hasn't listened for weeks, I don't know what would make me think he would start now. I know Sam has been holding back, I mean I'm not stupid, anyone can see it. I don't want him to do it alone, but maybe seeing us together will cement what I've been telling him."

"Well if it doesn't, Sam will not have a problem physically getting it through his thick skull," Noelle laughed. Traci and Andy had to laugh too. Sam would surely love to go another round with the detective.

"Besides," added Traci, looking at Andy with a sly expression, "there is nothing sexier than an overprotective Sam. Honestly. Hell hath no fury than when Andy is in trouble."

Sue spoke up, "I have to agree with that. I was there with ATF the day of the laundromat explosion. I've seen Sam on scenes before but he was a whole new level of intense. I thought he was going to kill Rosati. He wouldn't listen to Oliver or anyone and he wouldn't calm down until you were okay. He insisted on being right there when you were pulled out. The ATF guys were joking that Sam would tear Toronto apart looking for you if it came down to it. His protectiveness is something of legend around the department. Anytime we get a call for anything related to the fifteen, most of the crew prays it doesn't involve you being trapped or injured because we know Sam will end up needing to gear up with us."

Noelle and Traci laughed. Andy frowned. She'd never even realized how much of this was true. She vowed to try to play things a bit safer, think a little more before reacting. She loved Sam too much to put him through all that stress and worry. She realized this was different than Luke, who she never once considered before jumping head first into any of those situations. Sam and his reaction had always been at the back of her mind. She always thought it was because they were partners and responsible for each other on patrol, but she knew it was because there was something more. She smiled at the thought.

The guys were coming back in from their wave riding fun. The ladies made an unspoken agreement not to say a word about this conversation. It would rile Sam up and the other guys would surely follow Sam's lead. They were all protective of their girls.

"Have fun?" Andy asked, as Sam leaned in to kiss her, his lips tasting like salt.

"I did," he told her, shaking water and sand out of his hair. "Waves were nice, I haven't done that in a long time," he admitted.

"Let your hair down or gone boogie boarding?" Andy teased.

"Both," Sam told her, leaning in for another kiss.

"We saw you catch some waves, you were pretty good." Andy told him, "at least you didn't run up on the sandbar like we saw Ollie do," she smirked in the direction of her first T.O.

"I meant to do that, McNally. Besides, I didn't see YOU out there," he challenged back.

"You won't either. I don't like to boogie board and try to keep my suit on," she laughed.

" _I_ might like that," Sam whispered in her ear. Andy laughed and shooed him away, "I know _you_ would, I just don't think everyone else would appreciate the view."

"She's right Sammy," Jerry told him, "while we all know you don't mind a naked McNally, it doesn't mean the rest of us want a show!" everyone laughed.

They decided to head in for a little and grab lunch. It looked like they were about to get a storm. So far, the weather had been perfect, but they were told this morning by housekeeping that storms were called for later in the day.

They decided to head to a little pizza place, Pizzeto, in the main building. Ollie and Zoe had gone last night and Oliver loved it. He had been thinking of their pizza and appetizers all morning.

The restaurant was on the smaller side, and there was already a larger group seated in the group seating area. They told the hostess they didn't mind splitting up, and Andy and Sam would up taking a table with Jerry and Traci. They had placed their orders and were snacking on the bread and oil/vinegar/oregano plate at their table when Sam brought up something he noticed in the ocean.

"We saw you two in deep conversation out in the ocean earlier," Sam started, eyeing Andy and Traci suspiciously, "everything okay?"

"Yes, why do you ask," Andy had hoped to avoid this conversation until later… as in the flight home later. Of course Sam and Jerry would have noticed. You can take a cop on vacation, but they don't stop being a cop.

"Ladies, may we remind you that you are dining with a skilled detective… and Sam," they laughed as Sam smacked Jerry on the back of the head, "it was obviously more than girl talk by the look on your faces. What's up?" Damn Jerry and those observation skills, Andy thought.

Traci was about to speak up, but Andy cut her off. She might as well put it on the table. "We were talking about what would happen when we got home, you know, with Luke. I know you guys know he what he told me before we left," she looked at Jerry and Sam, who had gone very quiet.

"Go ahead," said Sam, taking her hand and rubbing his thumb reassuringly across her knuckles. He figured at some point this topic would come up. He could have kicked himself. He had hoped they could avoid it until the flight home, but now that it was out there was no going back.

"I was just asking Traci how to deal with it and she said that I should let you deal with him… apparently you've been waiting a while to talk to him," Andy glanced at her boyfriend, studying his face.

Sam took a bite of the bread and thought before he spoke. The mere idea of Luke made him angry to his core, but he knew Andy had a valid point in wanting to know how to handle the situation. There was no doubt in Sam's mind that Luke would be waiting when they returned, hoping for another shot at Andy. Rumor was that Jo left him again, not that Sam would ever share that information. That was a moot point. Sam had wanted a piece of Callaghan ever since he found out about the hotel room incident. Andy did not deserve that. She had tried to see the good in Luke, tried to look past the ego and workaholic tendencies. Sam understood that she was doing what she thought at the time was the right thing for her, even though it clearly wasn't. He wouldn't go there again, he thought. They were past that, HE was past that.

Sam looked at Andy and smiled, "Oh, I've wanted to _talk_ to him alright. I use the term 'talk' loosely though. I know you've been trying to get him to listen, and for the past few weeks I've let you deal with him, but sweetheart, I have to agree with Traci, he's not listening and he won't. But he will listen to me if he doesn't want another retrain incident. I will handle him. You can be there, in fact I want you to be there, because if I know Luke he will spin the situation to make himself look good." Sam kissed her on the cheek.

Andy sighed, "I wish this could be easy, that we could just go home and slide back into our normal lives without any drama. I want our drama to be over who's house we are sleeping at, not my ex trying to convince me I should give him another chance." She huffed.

"Me too, Andy, me too," Sam told her. Their lunch arrived then and they spent the next few minutes eating quietly.

"So," Jerry started, wanting to bring his friends back to the present and the fun they were having "Sammy, what do you plan on wearing tonight? Do you have club clothes?" Jerry asked nonchalantly.

Andy couldn't help it. Try as she might she couldn't imagine Sam in a club. She burst out laughing. "What's so funny?" Sam asked, amused.

"You…club…clothes…you," Andy managed to get out between howls of laughter. She took a few breaths trying to calm down. When her laughs became small giggles she was finally able to get out what she had been trying to say

"You, I can't imagine you in a club. Like what do you wear? It just seems so funny in my mind," Andy told him. She felt bad about laughing but she just couldn't help it.

Jerry and Traci desperately tried to keep it together. Sam's face was priceless. He stared at Andy, in shock, opening and closing his mouth. Was it really so hard to picture him in a nightclub?

"I've been to clubs before, McNally. Who do you think Jerry drug around town as his wingman when he was going through his divorce?" Sam asked her. Traci laughed and Jerry just shook his head.

"Thanks, brother. You were the one who said I needed to get out of the house. What happened to always having my back?" Jerry wanted to know.

"Brother, you went out every night for a month. When I said get out of the house I didn't mean 24/7! Plus all you did was mope. You drank girlie drinks and moped. At a club. Every single girl thought there was something wrong with you they could fix. Only you just got drunk and would then try drunk dialing. I spent most of those nights wrestling with you to give up your phone. And when they switched the music to 80s hair bands you insisted on belting every song out the top of your lungs. It was the longest month of my life." Sam smirked

"What girlie drinks?" Traci wondered.

"None. I didn't drink girlie drinks and you agreed to help me, man." Jerry turned to Sam.

"I agreed to help you, not date you." Sam shot back, "and if you don't consider a Sex on the Beach and a Bahama Mama girlie, than brother, we have bigger things to discuss." Sam told him, attempting to keep the dimples from giving him away.

Andy and Traci cracked up and Jerry just shook his head. He couldn't help but laugh either. They finished their lunch and decided to peruse the shops before heading back to their rooms. They headed to the same boutique the girls had purchased their dresses from, Andy and Traci hoping to find an outfit for Oro. Frank and Noelle were heading back to their room, and Oliver, Zoe, Dov, and Sue were going to check out the movie theater.

Andy and Traci were looking through racks of clothes, trying to decide whether they should wear a dress or shorts. Andy found a pair of short, black linen shorts and a white flowly halter. It looked amazing together. Traci found a green jumpsuit with a halter top and shorts. They knew they were going to drive the men wild. They peeked over at the guys still browsing the men's section and decided to pay for their items before helping the guys. They wanted their outfit to be a surprise.

"Need help fellas," Traci asked, walking towards Jerry and Sam.

"What's in the bag, Trace?" Jerry asked leaning in for a kiss.

"Oh, that's for us to know, and you to find out later," Traci teased.

Sam tried peeking in Andy's bag, but she pulled it away before he could get a good look.

"Nope, sorry pal. Nothing to see until later." Andy told him, kissing his cheek. "Now, what are we thinking for tonight guys?" She asked the two men.

Well, we asked the salesgirl and she said jeans are acceptable as long as they are nice looking. We both brought nice pairs. We're good on shoes too. Maybe just a new shirt, Jerry told her.

The four of them looked through the racks and ended up finding a red button down for Jerry and a Blue button down for Sam. Andy knew he would look amazing in it. She was getting excited. Club dancing was different than the dancing she and Sam did the night before, and it had been forever since she had let loose.

They headed back to their rooms to relax a little before getting ready. As they walked down the hallway to their suites Sam asked Andy, "yours or mine?" Yours, she told him and he ushered her inside.

The second he shut the door, Sam was on her. Andy didn't even have time to think, she just reacted to his mouth being on hers. His kisses were open mouthed and hot, so hot, like he hadn't just had her the night before. He backed her against the door and began placing the same hot kisses down her neck, sucking on her pulse point. Andy threw their bags to the side and wrapped both legs around Sam's waist. They stayed that way for a few more moments, until Sam needed more, needed her. Pausing his kisses, Sam pulled away just enough to reach down and pull Andy's shirt over her head. He chucked it into the room behind them, then fused his lips to her neck once more. As his kisses sent tingles down her spine, he used his hands to undo the strings on her bikini top, pausing for a moment to throw that to the side as well. Andy took advantage of the opportunity to strip Sam of his shirt. She slid down off his body and reached for his shorts. In one flick she had opened the button and was tugging them down his legs. Her own need for him growing along with his. His own hands worked her shorts and bikini bottoms off before he grabbed her butt, pulling her to him. He reached down and lifted her legs again, hooking them around his waist. He pushed her back against the door and kissed her hard, his tongue wrestling with hers. A low moan escaped her mouth as he reached between them to rub her, his thumb drawing tight circles over her bundle of nerves. Andy tensed, the sensation making her body quiver with excitement. Not moving his thumb Sam leaned in, pressing her harder against the door, and slid inside her. Andy had to bite his shoulder to keep from screaming out. Sam steadied them, then began thrusting in and out of her, slow at first but increasing in speed as his need for her grew. He bent his head and sucked on her neck, taking turns between biting and soothing the bite with his tongue. The feeling was incredibly erotic and Andy raked her fingers down his back, using her leverage against the door to tilt her hips into him, wanting him to go deeper.

"Deeper…yes, that—that's it." She panted. She could feel herself dripping between them. Sam was more than happy to comply, driving himself into her over and over again, as deep as he could go. Just as he felt his muscles tighten, Andy couldn't take it anymore, her orgasm hitting her like a freight train. As her pelvic muscles contracted, Sam thrusted into her one more time before he came too. They rode out their orgasms together, riding them out to the very last drop. Slowly, Andy slid off Sam's body and stood before him, a wicked grin on her face.

"Missed me or something?" She asked, going to retrieve their clothes.

"Something like that," Sam replied, giving her a playful smack on the rear as he came to grab his clothes as well.

Andy giggled, "that was hot," she told him. "Oh yeah?" Sam asked. "I'll remember that next time we're watching an interrogation…" he trailed off, letting the thought sink in.

"Interr—Sam! We cannot have sex at work!" She hissed, her eyes wide. "Are you insane? We'll get caught. Frank will kill us," she added as an afterthought.

"Plenty of places we can go without getting caught, McNally. What Frank never finds out won't hurt him. I'd like to definitely get you in Interrogation 1. And the locker room. And the showers, definitely in the showers," Sam grinned, the thought of being naked with Andy coming to mind.

"Keep dreaming, Romeo" Andy told him. 'There is no way we're having sex at work. Someone is always looking for you, usually Oliver. If he even gets the idea we are doing something we shouldn't you know he will go find Jerry. Do you really want those two clowns trying to find us?"

"Damnit, Andy, why did you have to ruin the fantasy?" Sam told her, half joking. "Now all I can think of is Oliver and Jerry trying to find us." Andy laughed as Sam pulled her to him. He kissed her and smirked "you know, we may have to shower together, I need to wash those thoughts from my mind, and I think you need to help," Sam told her, smirking.

"Is that so?" Andy asked. Sam nodded. "Well, I wouldn't want your thoughts of me being interrupted with those two," she said sauntering towards the bathroom.

By the time Sam caught up to her, Andy had already turned on the dual shower heads and was stepping under the spray. Sam stopped, watching as the water poured down her body, droplets rolling over her erect nipples and down her small, tight stomach. She really was gorgeous, he thought. He continued to watch as Andy grabbed the soap and lathered up, her hands rubbing her breasts, working the soap over each mound, her hands trailed down her stomach, she stopped for a brief moment, smiled up at him, and began working herself over with her fingers, swirling them around her clit, sliding in and out of herself. She knew Sam was getting worked up, she saw him visibly swallow as he tried to keep himself from rushing to her to help. The thought of putting on this little show for him was a turn on for Andy, and she picked up the pace, moaning at her own ministrations.

Sam couldn't take it anymore, he had to have her, had to be in there with her. He opened the glass door and entered the shower, putting his hands on her waist, he gently walked her back so she could sit on the stone seat. He quickly went and turned the shower heads so they were facing the seat. As the water hit them, Sam bent down, kneeling between her legs. "Sam, you—" was all Andy managed to choke out before Sam took her in his mouth, tongue swirling on the same spot her fingers were a minute earlier. Andy arched her back into him, hands gripping the edge of the seat. The sensation of his hot, wet tongue and the water was too much for her. Sam slid three fingers in and out of her while he continued licking her. Soon enough Andy's groans turned to pants. She gripped his scalp and pulled him up. "In me" she managed to get out before pushing him backwards so she could stand. She turned and placed her hands on the stone seat, Sam immediately stood behind her, gripped her waist and slammed into her. The sex was fast and forceful. The added sensation of the water driving them to the point of no return. They came together, Sam reaching around and flicking his finger once more over her bundle of nerves until they came down from their high. They finished showering together, taking turns washing each other, gently, reverently, a complete opposite of the shower sex they'd had only minutes earlier.

After finishing their shower, they put on bathrobes and made a drink before going to hang out on the patio. They debated dinner for a little, before deciding to just order room service. Andy wanted to curl her hair, so she decided to call over to Traci and see what her plans were. Traci also wanted to do something with her hair, so they decided to get ready in Andy's room and meet the guys over at Traci and Jerry's for a drink.

Andy told Sam she was leaving. He grabbed her and pulled her to him and several minutes and lots of kisses later, he finally released her. She went to meet Traci, laughing all the way.

Sam got dressed and decided to go meet Jerry in he and Traci's room. Jerry, no shocker here, was still in the bathroom. Jerry Barber could primp longer than any woman, evidenced by the many times he was the last one to the Penny… and the only one who didn't need to change out of a uniform. Sam laughed at the thought of Jerry perfecting his hair and fixed himself a drink. While he waited, the phone rang; Oliver and Frank were ready and wanted to see what Jerry and Sam were up to. Zoe and Noelle decided on a last minute pedicure and were currently at the spa. Sam told them to come over and started fixing more drinks.

Jerry emerged from the bathroom as Frank and Oliver came through the door. After a few jokes at Jerry's expense the guys headed to the patio to relax and wait for the ladies.

"So Sammy, I know our conversation at lunch got to you a little more than you wanted to let on." Jerry said, taking a sip of his drink. "but please tell me you're not angry. McNally's heart was in the right place. She just wants things to be easy when you guys get home."

"I'm not angry," Sam said, shaking his head. "I didn't want to have to think about that jackass until we were 15,000 feet up but I know how McNally's mind works and I'm not surprised she would be worried about how to handle things. I knew he'd been driving her crazy these last few weeks. He was pretty relentless. I kept my distance, like I said, because as you pointed out this was her fight not mine, but no more. When we get back to Toronto and that smug sonofabitch tries something, he's mine. The night before we left I bumped into him as I was leaving. He made a snide comment about me being here with Andy, and I told him maybe if he'd paid her the attention he has the last few weeks over the last two years, he wouldn't be in this situation. I walked away before he could even respond because I knew if I heard it, I'd end up hitting the guy." Frank and Oliver just nodded and sipped their drink. They knew Sam was getting it out and decided he needed to let off this steam.

"I just don't get it man, I really don't. How many times does she need to tell him it's over before he gets it? One day he tried a little reverse psych on her by trying to make her feel bad. It was awful. He managed to get into her head enough for her to finally ask me where she went wrong. SHE. Andy McNally, who's only indiscretion was the night of the blackout where all we did was make-out and she and Callaghan weren't even serious yet. This guy slept with his ex on the department's time, on the department's DIME and he tried to turn it back on Andy. He's incredibly lucky she made me promise not to kill him. Took me all day to get her to see what he was doing. That was the night they got into it at the Penny. Thank God you guys were there. It won't happen again though. He has one shot to listen, otherwise I'm going to make him listen. He won't ever bother her again." Sam finished his drink and walked inside for a refill. He knew he needed to calm down before the girls came to meet them. He didn't want to spend the rest of his vacation worked up over that douchebag. Sam went back out to meet the guys and told them he wanted to let the subject drop and deal with it when they got home. They agreed, and told him whatever happens, they had his back.

"So, Sammy," Oliver said, wanting to change the subject, "way to up the ante with that charm bracelet you bought McNally. Thanks, pal. Zoe told me what your plan was last night and I couldn't believe it until I saw the bracelet on McNally at the beach today. Dear God man, are you trying to make the rest of us look bad? I was thinking the bracelet and a charm, maybe two. You had to fill a quarter of hers in one shot!" Oliver shook his head. "Now Zoe wants to know how many charms I plan on getting for hers. We've been together for close to two decades. Hell, I could probably fill two of those bracelets and those charms are not cheap. Way to make the rest of us look bad, brother."

"Sorry brother, but when Zoe told me about the bracelet and the charms Andy was looking at I knew I wanted her to have that. I know she planned on buying her own, but I wanted something from me. Something with a little bit of meaning behind it. What can I say pal, I don't do anything halfway, you know that. I wanted to give her a night of romance and passion." Sam smiled. He was very pleased with himself that he was able to be romantic the previous night. He had been a little worried that he went too over the top, but after seeing the look on Andy's face and hearing her gush to Traci on their walk to the beach, he was proud of himself. Sam Swarek, romantic. Who would have thought?

"Yeah well now I have to deliver a night of the same before we leave." Oliver told him. "Women, they support each other, but they also get jealous." Sam laughed.

"No, he's got a point, brother," Jerry chimed in. "When we got back to the room Traci wanted to know when I planned on wining and dining her. Granted, I do that on a regular basis, but still. She wanted to know when I planned on doing it here. Thanks, man."

"Sorry guys, I guess? You're both either married or have been in this a while. I'm new to this game. I needed to make up for some lost time and cement my feelings for her."

"I'm pretty sure she already knew exactly how you felt about her, but thanks for pretending to feel for us," Oliver kidded. Truth was, like Jerry, he wasn't really angry. He didn't mind showing his wife a romantic evening. They definitely didn't get a lot of time for them at home.

"What about Noelle?" Jerry asked Frank. "She demanding the romance now, too?"

"Noelle doesn't have to," Frank said, winking. The guys all laughed and were still joking around a few minutes later when Traci opened the door and entered the suite, followed by Andy, Zoe, Noelle, Dov, and Sue. Chris and Gail would be meeting them at the club after their dinner.

"Wow." Sam said when he saw Andy. He let out a low whistle and pulled her close, "McNally are you trying to give me a heart attack? Are those shorts linen?" He fingered the material.

"Linen. And lace," Andy confirmed. "Just like my underwear…" she trailed off nipping at Sam's neck. He shook his head. How was he supposed to go to the club now? He wanted to make up an excuse and lock himself and Andy in his room until they had to leave on Monday.

"Well, if we're ready, let's roll out!" Traci told the gang. Andy kissed Sam one final time and took his hand as they filed out of the room. She couldn't wait to see what the night had in store for them.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** Thank you all once again for the reviews! I have to agree, the last chapter was pretty hot. Not sure where that came from.

Spoiler alert, there is no sexy time in this chapter. I wanted to explore Sam going into overprotective mode just a little. I wanted to see how they handle certain situations now that they are together. I hope you like it.

Also, there are quite a few music references in this chapter. I do not own any of the songs, the artists do.

Chapter 13

Thursday Night

Andy and Traci were in Andy's room getting ready. Andy was in her own little world, humming softly as she curled her hair. Traci smiled. Her best friend looked so relaxed, so content, so comfortable in her own skin. It had been a long time since Traci had seen Andy like this.

Andy sighed. All day she had been trying to come up with something to do for Sam. He went out of his way to make their first date one for the record books. She really wanted to do something special for him. She wanted to show him just how much he meant to her. The problem was coming up with something worthy of him.

She sighed again a look of frustration forming on her face, "something wrong?" Traci asked.

"Yes, no, I don't know." Andy said, shrugging. "I mean, nothing's wrong Traci, it's just, I'm trying to come up with something to do for Sam. He went to amazing lengths for me for our first date and I want to show him how much I care about and love him too. But it needs to be him, you know? It can't be anything over the top."

"Hmm, that's a tough one. Sam is a simple kind of guy. That's why his date was so incredible, it's not what you would normally expect from him." Traci told her. "Have you looked into anything the resort has to offer?"

"I mean, most of what they offer is included, you know? Wait! I think I got it, Trace! Do you have that sheet they gave us at check-in? The one with the excursions and resort credits?"

"Right there on the table, what are you thinking?" Traci asked.

"I saw Sam looking through this the other day. He even circled a few things on his sheet… let me think… oh I know! He wanted to do the 'Moon Buggey' excursion! He also had horseback riding on the beach checked off. Which is funny, because he told me when I did that equine rotation that horse's weren't his thing."

"Well, maybe he was thinking of riding on the beach with you," Traci pointed out. "That would definitely make it his 'thing'," she giggled.

Andy laughed, reaching for the phone. She decided to book both. As luck would have it, they still had openings for both excursions the next day. They would need to be on the beach at 6:15 for the horseback ride and in front of the resort at noon for the Moon Buggeys. Andy told the concierge to charge Sam's tickets to her room. She also asked to be transferred to Oro's guest service line. She set up a table along with a bucket of champagne for herself and Sam when they arrived at the nightclub. She hoped he would like that.

"Hey Traci? How does Jerry feel about golf?" Andy asked.

"He likes to get out on the links when he can, I know he joins Oliver and Frank on occasion, why?" Traci wanted to see where her friend was going with this.

"Well, I was thinking, what if we signed the guys up for a round of golf Saturday after our spa trip. We will have time between the spa and dinner. Do you think they would like that?" Andy asked.

"Ollie, Frank, and Jerry would. I'm not sure about Sam," Traci told her.

"I will call over to Noelle. She might know. I swear he once mentioned going with Ollie, but I cannot imagine him on a golf course," Andy laughed nervously. She realized that for as much as she knew about the man she loved, there was still a lot that was a mystery. She hoped that would change.

Andy dialed the number for Frank and Noelle's room. "Hey, Noelle? It's Andy. Hi. I have a quick question, do you know if Sam plays golf? Occasionally? Good to know. Yeah, I was thinking of signing the guys up for a round on Saturday afternoon. Yes? Awesome. I'll take care of it. Okay, bye" Andy hung up, a smile on her face.

"According to Noelle, Sam has gone out with the guys on occasion. According to Frank, he mostly drives the cart and drinks, but it's a good time for all. Zoe was also there and said Oliver would love it, so they are on board. I'm going to set that up then finished getting ready. The guys are probably wondering where we are," Andy told her, dialing concierge once again.

"Yeah right, you know Jerry takes longer to get ready than we do. Sam's probably over there bored out of his mind," Traci said, laughing.

"What is up with that? Andy asked, ending her phone call and heading back to the bathroom, "you spend a lot of time at his place, what is he doing that takes so long?"

"Honestly, I have no idea. Although, and do not repeat this, he owns more haircare products than I do." Both women laughed and finished doing their hair and getting dressed.

"You look seriously hot, Andy. Sam is going to lose his mind." Traci told her friend, giving her the once over.

"You are just as hot, Traci. Jerry is not going to know what hit him," Andy laughed, and the girls left to meet the guys back at Traci and Jerry's suite. They ran into Zoe and Noelle in the hallway.

"I booked the golf outing for Saturday at 2." Andy informed them.

"They are going to love it, thanks for doing this" Zoe told her.

"You're welcome. I was trying to come up with something for Sam, this was one of my ideas." Andy told her.

"Well, I'm sure he's going to love it. I know you have your couple's spa session booked earlier that day, but take my advice and book a pedicure while the guys are golfing. Noelle and I just got back from a last minute one when you called. Amazing." Zoe showed Traci and Andy her feet.

"That sounds good to me, I never get pedicures. My feet are always in boots, it feels like a waste," Andy told them, following Traci into her suite.

"Oh, you need to get them. They make your feet feel so much better," Noelle told the rookie cop. "Trust me. It's the one luxury I make sure to book time for every few weeks. Besides, if I waited for Frank to rub my feet, I'd be waiting a while!" The ladies all laughed. Dov and Sue came in behind them, having spent the afternoon alone. "What's so funny?" Dov asked, the ladies only giggled more.

Andy saw the guys on the patio having drinks. She smiled when Sam caught sight of her. His jaw went slack and he stared for a few seconds before blinking. Andy definitely made the right outfit choice, she thought, trying to hide the smirk forming on her face.

"Wow." Sam said when he saw Andy. He let out a low whistle and pulled her close, "McNally are you trying to give me a heart attack? Are those shorts linen?" He fingered the material.

"Linen. And lace," Andy confirmed. "Just like my underwear…" she trailed off nipping at Sam's neck. He shook his head. How was he supposed to go to the club now? He wanted to make up an excuse and lock himself and Andy in his room until they had to leave on Monday.

"Well, if we're ready, let's roll out!" Traci told the gang. Andy kissed Sam one final time and took his hand as they filed out of the room.

It was a nice night and they decided to walk to the club. As they were walking through the main building, Andy couldn't stop smiling. She couldn't wait to get to the club and give Sam his first surprise.

"Penny for your thoughts, McNally?" Sam asked, letting go of her hand to pull her close so he could whisper in her ear.

"Just thinking about how I'm ready to dance the night away again, with you," she looked at him and gave him a quick kiss.

Sam knew that wasn't entirely it, but decided not to push the subject. He figured whatever it was, he'd probably find out soon enough. They reached the entrance to the club and gave the hostess their names. They had been told upon check-in that the club gets very crowded and the best way to ensure admission was to make a reservation and get on "the list". None of them had ever been to a club where they had to be on a list, it was very exciting. They entered and were immediately blown away by their surroundings. Even the more upscale Toronto nightclubs had nothing on Oro.

They entered the second level of the club, and from the balcony they had a bird's eye view of the space. The deejay was to the far end of the dancefloor, up on a lighted platform. All sorts of lasers shooting out onto the dancefloor from behind the booth. The booth itself was not lit, which gave the most amazing illusion of the deejay. Tables and roped off areas were scattered around the balcony, along with a small bar. Andy guessed this was where VIP table service happened. She wondered where her table was. A staircase swept down onto the dance floor, which was lined with more small tables, 3 stairs on the far left side of the dancefloor led to a huge bar along with more seating. Lights came from every conceivable direction. The space was beginning to fill.

"Why don't we see if we can grab a table?" Dov asked the group.

"Actually," Andy spoke up, "I already have one. I wanted to surprise Sam." She looked at her boyfriend, suddenly a bit nervous. She had no idea what his reaction would be.

"Me? Really? That's so awesome, Andy," Sam said, pulling her in for a kiss.

"Well, I know clubs are not really your thing and I figured you would want a place to hang out, so I called and arranged a table," Andy told him, shrugging. She didn't mention the champagne. "I'm just going to go find out where our table is." She told them, heading for a server.

She returned a few minutes later and motioned for them to follow. The server led them to a table on the balcony, with a perfect view of the dancefloor. Sam was happy. He knew he would not want to dance all night, but Andy would. This way he could see her while drinking with his friends. It was perfect. It wasn't that he didn't trust her, but she was sex on a stick and he knew other guys would think the same thing. Sam's overprotective nature was something he couldn't turn off. If he was honest, he hoped it would be something Andy understood. She knew how he was as a partner, but now they were much more than that. He hoped it wouldn't be an issue, and he would at least attempt to tone it down, a little.

"Why is there a bucket on the table?" Dov wondered, as the group settled in.

"Champagne for a Mr. Swarek," the server addressed the table. Sam told her he was Mr. Swarek and she poured him a glass, "your bottle is courtesy of Andy McNally," the server informed him, turning to take everyone else's drink orders and to let them know they also had the option of bottle service. Knowing they would probably never do this again, the group decided to splurge and do bottle service for the night. The server left to set everything up and bring back their bottles as Sam turned to Andy.

"This is amazing, Andy, but what is all of this for?" Sam wondered.

"You put together an amazing first date last night Sam," she told him, "I know I didn't have to, but I wanted to show you just how much I love and care about you, too" she told him, leaning in for a kiss.

"Well this is certainly amazing," Sam kissed her again, pointing to his drink, "and so are you."

"Oh that's not all. I have a few more things up my sleeve," Andy winked.

"Care to share?" Sam asked, pulling her in to nuzzle her neck.

"Haha, nice try Romeo, but you will have to wait to find out the rest," Andy laughed, taking a sip of the champagne.

The server returned and set them up with their bottle service, once everyone had a drink, and Gail and Chris joined them, the ladies decided to hit the dancefloor. As luck would have it, tonight was 80s and 90s night. In Andy's opinion, this was the best kind of club night.

"Yes! I love this song!" Gail shouted over the music, "let's goooo!" She stood up and made her way towards the staircase. Traci, Andy, and Sue followed. Noelle and Zoe decided they needed a few more drinks before they were ready to join the younger ladies. They sat at the table with the guys, sipping drinks and sharing stories. Oliver and Sam had been paired together a lot when they were first cut loose and they had some very entertaining stories. As it turns out, before Jerry became a detective, he used to ride with Noelle. Chris and Dov were holding their stomachs from laughing at the stories Noelle was telling. Jerry just glared at her and asked for another drink.

Out on the dancefloor, Andy, Traci, Gail, and Sue were having the time of their lives. The deejay just put on Whitney Houston's "I Wanna Dance With Somebody" and they were dancing and singing at the top of their lungs. Sam, who had been spying on them from above, nodded to Jerry, Chris, and Dov to take a look. They had to laugh at the sight. The girls were definitely letting loose. Deciding it was time to join them, Noelle and Zoe headed for the dancefloor.

By the time they made it to the rest of the group the music changed to Madonna's "Like A Prayer". Andy and Traci squealed with delight. They played this song on repeat during their academy days. As they sang and danced up on each other they didn't notice a man standing just to the side of the dancefloor staring at them. He had noticed them coming down the steps and was struck by the beauty of the leggy brunette. He licked his lips thinking of what it would feel like to have those long legs wrapped around him. He continued to watch as two more slightly older women joined the group. The brunette was now grinding up against the dark woman, the two of them singing at the top of their lungs. She really was a beauty. Noticing she wore no ring. The man figured if he waited until she had a few more drinks, he could catch her when her inhibitions were low.

Upstairs above the man, Sam could not stop watching Andy. Something about the way she moved just made it hard to look away. She was beautiful in a way he could never begin to explain, and she didn't even realize it. She never cared about who was watching when she wanted to have fun, a trait Sam had long admired. He was broken out of his trance by Oliver, who placed an arm on his shoulder.

"Sammy, whoa buddy, where has your mind wondered? We wanted to see if you wanted another drink or wanted to join the girls…" Oliver trailed off, following Sam's line of vision. "Ah makes sense. You were too busy eyeing up McNally to notice the rest of us," Ollie pretended to be hurt.

"Sorry, brother, she's much prettier to look at," Sam smiled. "Well, how about we head down and look at her from a closer range?" Oliver asked. Sam sipped his drink, "I think I'm going to need one more before I hit the dance floor. You can go though, I'm sure you're anxious to show off your old man dancing," Sam smirked at his friend.

"One Taylor Swift concert and I'll never hear the end of it" Oliver mumbled as he stood up to join his wife. Chris and Dov decided to follow. Sam, Jerry, and Frank laughed as Dov was already dancing his way down the steps. They were shocked he didn't join the girls sooner. Dov was always trying to get the gang to go clubbing.

Down on the dancefloor the ladies were thrilled to be joined by some of their men. Andy looked up towards Sam, who smiled and shook his drink in her direction. Understanding what he meant, Andy nodded and turned her attention back to her friends. The deejay was playing hit after 90s hit and it was nonstop dancing. She never noticed the man in the corner who continued to stare. None of them did. After another song, Andy decided she needed another drink. Instead of heading back up the steps, she went to the large bar off the dancefloor. Traci joined her. They ordered drinks and when hers came, the bartender told her it was courtesy of "that dark haired gentlemen". Figuring Sam had seen her head to the bar and told their server to alert the bartender, Andy shrugged and thanked the man. She and Traci headed back to join the rest of their group on the dancefloor. On her way, they brushed past a short, dark haired guy who Andy thought she had seen near them earlier in the night. As she passed by, she swore she felt a hand reach out and squeeze her from behind. Stopping to turn around and see who the offender was, Andy found no one there. Shrugging it off, she continued to the dancefloor with Traci.

The man was pleased with himself. He almost messed things up by copping a feel, but as she walked by, he couldn't help it. Sometimes being short had advantages, and he was able to get out of the way before she realized who it was. He went back to his original perch on the side of the dancefloor, where he had the perfect view. A few men had joined the group now, although none of them seemed to be with the brunette. He didn't know how, considering her beauty, but he wasn't complaining. Easier for him, he thought. The dancefloor was very crowded and he noticed the brunette and her friend weren't able to get back to their group and had just decided to dance where they were. He moved closer.

Traci and Andy had tried getting back to their friends, but the crowd was denser towards the center of the floor. Deciding to just dance where they were and slowly migrate, Andy and Traci did just that. Then, Freeway's 'Roc the Mic' came on.

"This is my song!" Traci screamed and raced up the stairs to drag Jerry onto the dancefloor. Andy laughed, thinking of all the times Traci would turn up the volume on her car stereo when this song came on. Andy decided to find a bathroom. She had spotted the sign and was almost there when someone reached out and grabbed her wrist, spinning her around. She came face to face with a short, dark haired man who she thought she saw earlier but couldn't be sure. "Excuse me, can I help you?" She asked, thinking he may have her confused with someone else.

"Yes, you can. I've been watching you all night," the man said, a shiver went up Andy's spine at his words. She wished she was in uniform right now. "You're absolutely beautiful. What do you say we get out of here and I show you a better time?" The man asked.

"That's very flattering, but I'm here with my boyfriend and a group of friends," Andy told him, trying to wiggle her wrist free. The man gripped her a little tighter as he answered "I didn't see a boyfriend, no guy in his right mind would let a hot piece of ass like you dance alone, and your friends won't miss you. Come on," he said, trying to pull her towards him. Andy stood her ground, this time wrenching her hand back and out of his grasp. He stepped toward her and she was about to inform him he was dealing with a cop when she felt a familiar pair of hands on the small of her back, gently, but firmly moving her out of the way to step between her and her unwanted suitor.

Sam had seen Andy leave the dancefloor and walk toward the bathroom. He was just getting up to head downstairs, intending on surprising her as she walked back to meet their friends. As he was getting up, he noticed a shorter man follow her. Sam thought maybe he was just being too overprotective when he saw the man reach out and grab her wrist. Sam was down the stairs and working his way through the crowded room in seconds. Logically, he knew Andy could handle herself. She was a trained police officer, trained by him, and he had seen her deal with more than one handsy suspect. He also knew Andy could easily take down men twice her size. The guy she was dealing with now would be a piece of cake, even with the drinks Andy had in her system. Still though, they were not here in an official capacity and the woman that man was touching was not his partner right now, but his girlfriend. His instinct took over and he raced to Andy's side. He got there just as the man was telling Andy her friends wouldn't miss her. Sam put his hands on the small of her back to let her know he was there, as he gently moved her out of his way. He now stood between Andy and the short, dark haired man.

"I think my girlfriend asked you to leave her alone," Sam told the shorter man, staring him down. "Oh yeah, well if you cared so much about your girlfriend, maybe you should have been dancing with her," the man retorted, still attempting to get around Sam to Andy. "Come on, gorgeous. I'll show you a much better time than this guy," he told her, jerking his head in Sam's direction. Sam could feel the anger rising in his chest. He clenched and unclenched his fists, trying to decide if it would be worth it to just knock the guy out. Andy noticed his temper beginning to flare and rubbed her hand up and down his back, whispering "he's not worth it" in Sam's ear.

"I'm going to tell you one more time, leave my girlfriend alone. You so much as look in her direction, you'll be sorry," Sam told the man, inching closer so he practically towered over him. The man shrunk back. Sam was intense and the guy got the message. Mumbling "sorry", he backed up and headed for the exit. Sam watched until the guy left the club completely before sighing, rubbing his hands through his hair. He turned to face Andy and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry," he said, burying his face in her neck. "I know you probably had that under control, but I saw him when I stood up to come downstairs and when he gripped you up, I lost it," Sam admitted, breathing in her sweet scent, feeling his temper and stress from the situation begin to melt away again.

Andy wrapped her arms around Sam's neck, pulling him closer. "Don't be sorry. He wouldn't take no for an answer. I was debating on whether to tell him I was a cop, or show him I was a cop when you showed up. You made things easier for me," she told him, kissing his forehead.

"How about we grab a drink, and join our friends?" He asked, wanting to salvage this night. He did not want some douche who wouldn't take no for an answer ruining their fun.

Andy smiled and nodded, "sounds like a plan, I'm not ready to leave yet, the music is really getting good!" Sam laughed. They headed for the bar, and Andy asked the bartender if Sam was the one who bought her drink. When he said no, Andy realized it was the man they encountered. Scrunching her nose at the thought, Andy decided it was worth the conversation to let the bartender know what happened. He apologized profusely and notified security on his mic. All of the club staff were wired with ear pieces and mics so they could communicate with each other. It made their attention to detail seemless.

"On behalf of Oro and the Hard Rock, I sincerely apologize for your altercation. Your drinks are on us tonight. Please accept our apologies and we hope the rest of your experience is better," the bartender informed them.

"Thank you so much, you really don't have to do all of that," Andy told him. "We're cops and are used to situations like that." She informed him.

"I understand, but you are also on vacation and should not have to worry about those things. We want our guests to have an awesome time and do not tolerate that kind of behavior. Security has just informed me that the gentleman has been located and is not staying at this resort. He has been escorted to the trolley and is being taken back to his resort with a warning not to come back."

"Thank you for handling that and letting us know," Sam told the bartender. It was good to know they wouldn't have to deal with him the rest of their vacation.

"You're very welcome. Enjoy the rest of your night!" the bartender moved to take care of the next customer.

Sam and Andy linked hands and pushed their way back to their friends. "Where have you guys been?" Traci asked. "We've been wondering where you got to. Did something happen?" She had noticed the look on Andy and Sam's face.

"Yes, but it's not important now and we are fine. I just want to get back to having fun," Andy told her. Traci shrugged. Just then the deejay came in with Montell Jordan's 'This is How We Do It' and Andy's earlier problem was all but forgotten. She loved this song! She and Traci started dancing, Andy backing up against Sam. Sam laughed and laid his hand to rest on Andy's hip. Swaying his own in time with hers. As they danced, he felt the last of his anger slip away. Andy was safe and sound in his arms, and the situation was handled without getting out of hand.

They continued to dance as the deejay spit out hit after hit. It was as if he knew all of their favorite throwback jams and were playing just for them. The whole group was having the time of their lives.

Another half hour later and Sam decided he needed a break. Jerry, Ollie, and Frank joined him back at their table.

"So Sammy, what happened when you and McNally disappeared?" Oliver asked, refilling his drink and settling into the chair. "Don't tell me nothing, either. I saw the look on your face when you came back. What happened?"

"It was nothing really, I was getting up to come and join you and saw Andy headed for the bathrooms. On her way there, some guy grabbed her by the wrist and was attempting to get her to leave with him. She was telling him no and he wouldn't listen. I got there before she could tell him she was a cop and I convinced him it was in his best interest to leave," Sam said, shrugging. Ollie couldn't help but chuckle, imaging how Sam convinced the man.

"Let me guess, he tried putting up a fight." Oliver said. It was a statement, not a question.

"You know how it goes, brother, they always try to put up a fight." Sam told him.

The guys all laughed at that. More than once they had all been witnesses to Sam dealing with someone who just wouldn't leave well enough alone. They wished they had been able to see this altercation. Sam explained their conversation with the deejay and the guys were impressed. Usually they were called out to clubs when situations like these spilled into the streets. It was nice to see a security team that really handled their business. In Toronto, they ended up doing the work of the security team.

"Resort was really apologetic, comped our drinks for the rest of the night," Sam told him.

"Nice!" Jerry replied. "I won't complain about free drinks!"

Sam laughed. He decided to join Andy for a few more dances before seeing if she was ready to leave. It had been fun, but he'd definitely had his fill of the club.

He had just gotten to her when Next's 'Too Close' came over the speakers. Andy backed all the way up into Sam and grinded her backside against him. Sam was caught off-guard and locked his hands around Andy before she could pull away. Andy smiled and continued to rub and grind against Sam. His hands wondered up and down her sides as they danced, Sam leaned down and sucked the base of her neck. Andy tilted her head back onto Sam's shoulder and wrapped one arm up and around the back of Sam's head. They stayed this was the next three songs, lost in their own world. As Andy continued to grind against him, Sam found it increasingly harder to concentrate, or hide his, uh, feelings for her.

"Andy," he hissed in her ear. "I hate to say it, but you have to let up a little otherwise you're not going to be able to walk away from me," he told her.

Andy giggled. She really enjoyed rubbing up against Sam and hadn't given much thought to the effect it had on him. "Sorry," she murmured turning in his arms to press her lips to his in a hot, searing kiss that made their friends avert their eyes. After a moment they heard Traci shout "get a room!" and they reluctantly pulled away.

"I'm ready to get out of here whenever you are," Sam told her. "But please, don't feel you have to leave because of me. I'll stay as long as you want," he added. He didn't want to ruin her night.

"Actually, I think I'm ready to go." She told him. It was getting pretty late and she needed to tell him about their day tomorrow. She motioned to Traci and the rest of the group.

"Sam and I are going to head out," she told her friend. Leaning in she lowered her voice "we have a long day tomorrow and I still have to tell him." Traci nodded, giving Andy a hug.

They bid their goodbyes and climbed the steps to say goodbye to the men at the table. As they left, Sam slid his arm around Andy's waist, holding her firmly to his side. He knew the man who bothered her was long gone, but Sam still couldn't help it. They slowly made their way back towards their room. Just as they reached their building, Andy couldn't keep it in anymore.

"Sam, before we get back to your room, I just want to tell you we need to go right to sleep. As much as I would love it if we had some fun of our own, we have a busy day tomorrow."

Sam had been sucking and nibbling on Andy's neck and earlobe, and wasn't really paying attention. "Sorry, what was that? Busy day?" He murmured into her skin.

"Yes, busy day." Andy stopped when they reached Sam's door. Using her keycard she let them in. Once inside, she closed and locked the door and walked over to where Sam sat on the edge of the bed.

"I wanted to do something special for you," she told him. "Last night you gave me the greatest first date of my life. I've never felt more special, cherished, or loved than you made me feel. You went completely above and beyond. I know you know how much I love you, but I wanted to do something special, for you." She took a breath and continued before he could interrupt. "we need to be on the beach at 6 am for sunrise horseback riding, and at noon we are leaving to do the Moon Buggey excursion. Oh, and you, Jerry, Frank, and Oliver are all going golfing Saturday after our spa trip," she finished, pausing to see his reaction.

Sam broke out into a huge smile, dimples on full display. He pulled Andy to stand between his legs, pulling her head down and kissed her for all he was worth. He used his position to pull her to him and was able to roll until she was lying on her back and he was hovering over her. "That is amazing, and you are amazing. Thank you. I wanted to do the Moon Buggeys and even though horses make me nervous, I wanted to do that as well, thank you" he said, leaning in to kiss her. Their kisses became more heated and he was just running his hand up under her shirt when she stopped him.

"Sam, I mean it, as much as I want to, we have to be up in about five hours," she told him. Sam sighed. He knew she was right and they would need their rest for their busy fun day ahead. Getting up, Andy headed towards the bathroom to change for bed. Sam underdressed and crawled back into bed. Andy came back out and crawled in next to him.

"Thanks again for handling that situation for me," she said softly. "I know I could have, but there was something sexy about you stepping in for me," she giggled. "I will thank you properly tomorrow," she added before kissing him and laying her head on his chest.

Sam groaned, just thinking of how she would "thank" him. He kissed her temple. "No need to thank me, that's what partners are for," he told her. He held her closer and they drifted off to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** Sorry I didn't get this up last night. We had a busy day and I was sucked into Quantico while trying to write. Hubby woke at 3 this morning with the stomach flu so I've spent the day pulling double duty. Sorry for the delay!

I'm so glad you all enjoyed the last chapter. I wanted to explore Sam's overprotectiveness a bit and how it would translate into them being a couple. He knows she is capable of taking care of herself, but he loves her and he's always going to have that instinct. I'm so happy you all understood what I was trying to do. Look for a more intense Sam (because that's always hot) when they get back from vacation (hint: Luke is involved)

This chapter is loosely based on my own experience on the Moon Buggeys on our honeymoon. It was fun, but I was pretty sure we were going to die before we made it back. Also, to note, excursions on the islands are run by outside companies separate from the resorts. The resort acts as the middle man between the excursion group and the guests. This is important as it means you don't always get a five-star experience!

Nope, although if we crowdfund, maybe it could be?

Chapter 14

Friday

It was early Friday morning when the phone rang with Sam and Andy's courtesy wake-up call. Considering they had only gone to bed a few hours earlier, the call was not well received even though it was for good reason. Andy was trying to coerce a reluctant Sam out of bed.

"Sam, come on. We need to get up before we miss our sunrise," she said, continuing to shake him.

"Shh, McNally. Too early, horses later" Sam mumbled, wrapping an arm around Andy and trying to pull her back down to him.

"Nope," replied Andy, popping the 'p'. "We have to be on the beach in 25 minutes. We can come back here and nap when this is over. Come on Sam, please?" she asked. She knew it was a late night, and in retrospect, she should have booked this for Saturday or Sunday morning, but it was too late to change things.

Grumbling, Sam finally sat up, wiping sleep from his eyes. Andy smiled and kissed him before hopping out of bed and heading for the bathroom. By the time she came out, Sam had made them coffee using the small coffee maker on the minibar. It was tiny, enough for one cup each, but the coffee did its' job. Sam stumbled towards the bathroom and within 15 minutes they were both ready and headed to the beach.

"I'm sorry I was a grump," Sam told Andy, pulling her close. It was pre-dawn and the sky was a beautiful shade of blue. Sam knew they were in for a gorgeous sunrise and he was happy to share it with Andy. Sure, they had shared many a sunrise while working the graveyard shift back home. Sometimes, if it was a slow night, he would even park the squad in the lot of the local park. The lot was at the top of a hill, and they were able to watch the sunrise over the city. It was always beautiful, but this time it seemed to hold more weight. He smiled at the thought as he pulled her closer.

They made it to the beach just in time. There were five other couples and two instructors, Jake and Isabelle. The horses were beautiful Saddlebreds. There were five brown, three black, and two palominos. Jake and Isabelle went through a quick demonstration of how the equipment worked and how to saddle up. They asked if anyone had ever been on a horse before. Besides Andy and Sam, two other people, a couple to their left, also raised their hands. Nodding, Isabelle asked about their experience.

The other couple were equestrians and had been on their college team. That was also where they met. They were down here on their honeymoon and when they saw there was a horseback riding excursion, they jumped at the chance. Isabelle turned to Sam and Andy. Andy explained that they were both Toronto Police Officers and had taken part in Mounted Unit Training. She explained that they both had not spent much time on a horse, but they knew the basics as well as some tactical moves. Isabelle nodded, smiling.

"Well officers, I assure you the only thing you will need to worry about is how to make your horse stop." Everyone laughed. They all began putting on their equipment and before long the group was mounted. Sam was on a young brown mare, while Andy had one of the palominos. He was beautiful and both horses were very calm. Jose and Isabelle mounted their own horses and explained they would be walking down the beach for a few miles, stopping to watch the sunrise, and walking back. The entire trip would take about 90 minutes. You are free to dismount to watch the sunset, there are horse stocks on the beach for you to use. We also have blankets. New riders, please follow closely, experienced riders, feel free to spread out a little. Jose and I will be around to help if you need it. These horses are highly trained and make this trek on a daily basis. They do not spook easily, so you should have no problems, however it does help to relax. Everyone ready?" the group nodded, "Okay then, follow me!" Isabelle began trotting down the beach on her horse. Sam and Andy followed. Andy noticed Sam did not seem as comfortable on his horse as she thought he would.

"You okay over there?" she asked.

"Yeah, fine, you?" Sam tried.

"Feeling good… you don't look so comfortable though," she told him, frowning. She had thought he would like this, maybe horses weren't the best idea.

"Oh Andy, no, I love this really, it's just that… horses make me nervous. Remember how Frank got on you guys about how terrible your first day went? Well, let's just say my entire training was Sam and Andy followed. Andy noticed Sam did not seem as comfortable on his horse as she thought he would.

"You okay over there?" she asked.

"Yeah, fine, you?" Sam tried.

"Feeling good… you don't look so comfortable though," she told him, frowning. She had thought he would like this, maybe horses weren't the best idea.

"Oh Andy, no, I love this really, it's just that… horses make me nervous. Remember how Frank got on you guys about how terrible your first day went? Well, let's just say my entire training was your first day." Sam chuckled remembering how terrible things had gone. He and his horse did not get along from the start, which made the training very long and arduous.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Andy asked him, trying to hold back a grin. Sam had always seemed to be naturally good at all things cop. In an odd way, it was nice to hear there was something he wasn't so great at.

Sam shrugged, pulling back on the reigns to slow his horse down just enough so they were trotting even with Andy. "You never asked and Frank was nice enough not to mention that day he rode you about it. I didn't think it would ever come up since Mounted training is only something Rookies do. But honestly, I love this. My horse is as calm as can be and I love being here, with you." Sam smiled.

They rode in comfortable silence and a few miles later they arrived at their sunrise spot. They could just see the sky becoming a light blue on the horizon and knew they arrived just in time. Sam and Andy dismounted and tied their horses to the stocks. They grabbed a blanket and moved a little away from the other couples. Jose and Isabelle told them they didn't have to sit together for the sunrise. Sam held Andy close and kissed her temple as the sun began to come up over the ocean. The sight was indescribable. Brilliant shades of yellow, orange, and blue. The white sand beach and palm trees perfectly silhouetted in the sun's rays. It was breathtaking. The beach was silent. Everyone was mesmerized by the beauty of the moment. Sam looked down and caught Andy's eye with his own. They stared at each other for a moment and as the sun rose over the horizon, they came together for a soft, slow kiss. Unbeknownst to them, Jose and Isabelle were stationed a few yards behind the couples, snapping pictures, capturing the beautiful, intimate moments for each of the couples. They continued to sit, heads together, for the duration of the sunrise, sharing kisses and soft "I love you's" only they could hear.

About 20 minutes later, Jose and Isabelle rejoined the group and announced it was time to begin heading back. Reluctantly, Sam and Andy stood and put their blanket back in the basket next to the stocks. They suited back up and mounted their horses once more.

The ride back was pleasant and Sam and Andy stopped a few times and pulled their horses close enough to snap a few pics of themselves together and separately. Jose and Isabelle also got shots of each couple leaning in for kisses. When they arrived back on Hard Rock property they were able to get a few more pictures with their horses. As they returned their riding equipment, they were each handed a card. "In about three hours, take this card to one of the Kodak kiosks in the main building. You will be able to see all of the pictures from your trip this morning. We hope you enjoyed the sunrise and have a wonderful time during the duration of your stay!" Jose and Isabelle waved them off.

Sam and Andy walked along the beach and were just heading for the exit when they spotted a familiar face. "Hey!" Sam called to Oliver and Zoe, who were lounging on two chairs at the edge of the beach bar area.

"Good morning," Oliver called back. "Enjoy your horseback ride?" He couldn't help but give a little chuckle. Oliver had done the Mounted Unit training with Sam and would never forget the experience. He, of course, had been a natural.

"It was definitely better than that Mounted Unit training we did, brother" Sam answered, laughing. They chatted for a few minutes, learning that Zoe and Oliver had the same idea as Andy, only without the horses. "You two staying down here?" Oliver asked.

"Actually, buddy, I think we are headed back to the room for a little. I need to relax before we do our next excursion," Sam admitted.

"Late nights catching up to you, old man?" Oliver teased. In reality, his wife had to drag him out of bed. Zoe was used to running on little sleep. Being a full-time housewife and police wife came with many responsibilities… and worries.

"Watch who you're calling old, brother. If I recall, you are almost a full year older." Sam reminded his best friend.

"Almost only counts in horseshoes my friend," Oliver laughed. "Anyway, go, enjoy your nap."

Sam pulled Andy close and nuzzled her neck, Andy laughed. "Oh, I will pal, I will" Sam turned and guided Andy off the beach, hearing Oliver yelling "That's not what I meant, Sam! I did NOT need to know that!" Sam and Andy laughed and headed for Sam's room.

When they arrived, Sam threw the 'Do Not Disturb' sign on and collapsed into bed, pulling Andy down with him. She rolled over to face him, thinking he would kiss her and make himself comfortable, but was shocked when she felt his lips on her neck and his hands roaming up under her shirt.

"Saaammm," Andy whined. "I thought you wanted to sleep?" she asked, only half serious.

"Mmmhmmm… want you first" Sam mumbled into her skin. Andy smiled. Before she knew what was happening, she felt Sam lift her arms and slide her tank top over her head. Deciding to help him out, Andy reached behind and undid her bra. Sam growled appreciatively. His lips found her nipple, sucking her breast into his mouth, he swirled her nipple with is tongue as Andy sucked in her breath. He leaned back just long enough to blow on her nipple before drawing it back into his mouth. Andy threw her head back and groaned. She would never tire of this, of the way Sam made her feel. As he drew her other nipple into his mouth, Andy gripped his hair, holding him to her. He smiled against her breast, his hands already working at the button on her shorts. When he opened it, he wasted no time in pulling her shorts and panties off her delicious legs, his fingers working their way back up her creamy thighs until he found her core. He swirled a finger around her bundle of nerves before plunging two fingers inside her. Andy gasped and brought his lips back to hers as he worked his fingers in and out of her, gentle at first, but with her prodding, he began a faster, rougher pace.

Andy was frantic. She pulled and clawed and managed to get Sam undressed quickly. When his ministrations became too much she began to wimper, "Sam…please," Sam shook his head, drawing her in for long kissed, "I want to feel you come for me first" he told her, moving his hand so his thumb pressed on her nerve bundle. He began to slowly swirl his thumb over the mound, a stark contrast to the pace he was moving his fingers in and out of her body. It was too much for Andy and she tumbled over the edge. Sam kept his hand firmly in place as she rode out her orgasm, shaking, screaming his name. When she couldn't take it any longer, she wiggled underneath him so she could line them up.

Smiling at her tenacity, Sam moved his hand and plunged deep inside her. He moaned her name as he felt her warm walls grab onto him, as if never wanting to let go. They set a frantic, almost maniacal pace, both of them wanting each other harder, faster. Andy pulled herself up on her elbows and took Sam's nipple into her mouth, the effect was too much for Sam and with a "holy shit" she sent him over the edge, following close behind. They both came down, holding each other and trying to catch their breath. Andy giggled.

"Tired, huh? I'm not sure this is what Oliver thought you had in mind when you told him you wanted to come back here and sleep," she teased.

"Sweetheart, if this is what Oliver had in mind, then I don't want to know" Sam laughed, kissing her before pulling her down onto his chest. They had a few hours before they needed to be out front of the resort for their next adventure. Sam closed his eyes, fingers playing with Andy's hair while she played with the small hairs on his chest. They both fell asleep, arms wrapped around each other and satisfied smiles on their faces.

A few hours later Sam and Andy stood in front of the resort with about twenty other people, an old, rickety looking bus pulled in front of their area. Moon Buggey Adventures was painted across the side. A man stepped off the bus and took a roster from a resort concierge. He stepped forward and announced,

"Hello, my name is Juan. We are going to board the bus and drive about five minutes to the Moon Buggey site. Please give me your name so I can check you off my list. Sam and Andy moved forward with the rest of the crowd and about ten minutes later they were winding their way around the resorts long driveway and out to the main road. They had a small scare when they reached the main road and nearly collided with a bus bringing resort guests back to Hard Rock. Sam and Andy eyed each other. What had Andy gotten them into?

They reached their destination and stepped off the bus, stopping in front of what looked like an old plane hangar. They followed Juan around the back where a few hangar bays were opened up. The 'Moon Buggeys' lined the hangar, ready for their excursion. They were instructed to sit along a bench where Juan and his assistant Angel went over the instructions and handed out waivers. In the event any of them were injured or their buggeys damaged, they assumed responsibility. Andy hesitated, not sure how legitimate this was, a woman to her right noticed and whispered, "it will be fine, this is standard. My husband and I have vacationed on every island excursions like this always have waivers" nodding, Andy gave the woman a smile and finished her form.

Once everyone had filled out their paperwork and were fitted for helmets, they were led to the buggeys. Sam and Andy had already decided to ride separately, thinking it would be fun to push each other. Besides, they rode together at least 10 hours a day at home. The buggeys, Andy noticed, were nothing more than souped up golf carts. Smiling, she climbed in and got hers started. Once everyone was strapped in their buggey Juan told them they would be following him down the road about a quarter mile to the entrance to the beach jungle. They would be riding a path cut through the beach vegetation for a few miles, than work their way back.

Sam and Andy took off after Juan. The buggeys were old and stuttered a lot. Andy was beginning to feel like maybe this wasn't the best idea when she caught a glimpse of Sam. He had a huge smile on his face, and Andy knew he was enjoying this. They rode along a dirt road, past a small, coastal town. Andy noticed a few of the locals watching as they rode. Her instincts kicked in and she knew this was probably not a place they wanted to get stuck. Feeling her buggey jump gears, she pressed on, willing it to make it to the jungle. When they reached the opening to the beach Juan signaled for everyone to pull over. He explained they would be going through an all-terrain course and the trip would be very bumpy and full of hills. He explained that if anyone broke down or went off course, they were to stop and either throw their hands up or yell. Angel would be on the course with them and either he or Juan would come back to help. They were told they would stop about halfway through to get out of the buggeys and walk around for a few minutes, but they were to not let the buggeys out of their sight and stop for no reason otherwise.

They started on their course and Juan had not been kidding about the bumps. The buggeys were outfitted with large wheels, capable of handling the trek through the sand, however, they did not do so well on hill and valleys. More than once, Andy bottomed out after taking a hill to fast. Sam, who was in front of her was a natural. He seemed to not only know when to speed up and slow down, but he also knew what angle to hit the hill that would cause him to sail over it, going airborne for a second. She caught sight of those dimples on the curves and knew he was having a great time. Her buggey seemed to be moving slower than normal and other drivers were passing her. She was just about to head into a turn when her buggey seemed to die on the spot. Acting on instinct, Andy threw the gear into neutral and gently held onto the brake as the buggey veered off course from the force of the landing, sending her fifty yards or so into the beach jungle. "Just great' thought Andy. She could just barely make out the course behind her. She turned the key a few times, hitting the gas. Nothing. She turned in her seat and began to yell for help, hoping Angel had at least seen her veer off the road or was lagging behind enough to hear her. The buggeys moved at a good enough clip that Sam would be at least another quarter mile down the trail.

Andy yelled for a few minutes and stopped, sighing. Not a single person in sight. She was stuck.

Meanwhile, Sam was having the time of his life. The Moon Buggeys were jerky but fun. It had been a long time since Sam had done any kind of off-roading and it was usually on dirt bikes or atv's. He glimped back at Andy whenever he was able to see her reaction and try to let her know he was loving this. After going over a particularly steep and sharp turn, Sam looked back but didn't see Andy. At first he thought she just slowed down and one of the other buggeys passed her. He figured her competitive nature probably meant that she was pissed. Sam chuckled to himself, but as the trail opened into a wide, straight clearing he noticed none of the buggeys behind him were Andy's. Up ahead Juan had pulled over and stopped, signaling everyone else to do the same. Sam rode his buggey up to Juan.

"I think something's wrong. I don't see my girlfriend, she had been right behind me and now she's not." Sam told the man.

"Not to worry, sometimes these things stall out when they land too hard, I'm sure she's just catching up. We will be stopping here anyway. If she doesn't come in a few minutes I will radio for Angel. One of the other buggeys had a dead battery so he towed the cart and passengers back to the shop to get them a new one." Juan seemed pretty calm, like this was completely normal. While Sam recognized that for them it probably was, for him it was not normal. He needed to know where Andy was, that she was okay.

Sam went back to his buggey and moved it back to his spot in the lineup. He got back out and began to pace, constantly looking down the trail for Andy.

"Excuse me, you looking for the pretty brunette?" The rider behind him asked.

"Yes! My girlfriend and partner, have you seen her? Sam asked, hopeful.

"Yeah, we went flying by her, I'm having a hard time keeping this under control and I couldn't stop. It looked like she ran into some sort of engine trouble and veered off the path right at that steep hill we took. Maybe a quarter mile back? I don't know how far she went into the jungle. It seemed like she was trying to regain control or at least slow down the speed of the cart," the man told him.

Sam nodded, and despite his worry, he couldn't help but smile. Andy's police instinct had clearly taken over and she tried to get out of the way while maintaining control of her vehicle, something they trained on over and over at the academy.

The man must have mistaken his smile for a nervous one, "She didn't look hurt, if that's what you're worried about. I just don't know how far into the jungle she made it before she stopped. I think if she had struck anything she we would have heard that."

"We definitely would have heard the crash," Sam agreed, letting out a breath. It was good to think she was at least okay. "Sorry, I should probably add that she's a police officer. We both are. From Toronto." Sam told the man. "What you saw were her cop instincts kicking in. She was making sure she wasn't in a position to hit anyone. We train for things like this." Sam explained.

"Oh wow, well I guess it's a good thing she knew what to do!" the man exclaimed. "I'm sure they will find her and she will be fine," he tried reassuring Sam.

"Yeah, I'm sure you're right" Sam agreed, trying to convince himself. He went to tell Juan what the man had said. Maybe this would help them find Andy.

Meanwhile, Andy was angry. She did not want to ruin this day for Sam. He had made sure his night for her was perfect. Of course this would have to happen when she went to do something special for him. Knowing Sam, he was worried and pressuring Juan to break protocol and come find her. The idea made her laugh a little bit. She could only imagine if this happened and they were at home in Toronto. Sam would have half the force out. She was debating whether to head for the trail. She didn't want to leave the cart alone, figuring this area was probably a high traffic area and someone stumbling upon an abandoned golf cart was unlikely to just leave it alone. However, she noticed there were other Moon Buggey groups for the day and while they seemed to stagger their starting times, Andy didn't want to get on the trail only to get run over. Just as she was debating a pro and con list in her mind she heard a rustling noise coming from deeper in the jungle. Andy didn't move a muscle. She wasn't sure what she heard and she wanted all of her senses to be able to help her out. She heard it again, closer. A man, a local from the way he was dressed, emerged from the brush. He stared at Andy, she noticed a machete in his hand, "he must have been whacking his way through the brush," she thought.

Andy decided to speak first. "Hello," she said tentatively, hoping he understood her.

"Hello," the man said slowly. He seemed to be eyeing her up. Andy was a bit nervous. She had heard stories of people being accosted when traveling to the islands. They were told upon check-in not to leave the resort alone. Andy hoped there would be no trouble.

"Are you okay?" the man asked, speaking very slowly. Andy noticed he took time to try to pronounce each word, English was not his first language.

"Yes, my cart died" she told the man. "I'm waiting for my boyfriend and tour guides, they should be on their way" she added for good measure. She wasn't sure what the man was doing out here, but she hoped whatever it was didn't have to do with her. She noticed he was carrying a bag in his other hand, what looked like a banana was sticking out.

"Picking fruit?" Andy asked, pointing to the bag and then the trees to help him understand. The man followed her movement and nodded. He pulled a green banana like fruit out of his bag, "Plantain," he told her.

Andy nodded. He used the machete to hack his way through the brush and to knock down bunches of plantains. As she began to relax a bit, trying to think of a way to ask him for help, she heard the sound of carts and a familiar voice.

"Andy," Sam called, "Andy can you hear me? Where are you? Andy!" He called. Juan had radioed to Angel who told him they were just making their way back with the next bunch of riders. This made Sam worried. If Andy decided to ditch the cart and walk the trail, it was possible they would run right into her. The trail was tough and it would be very easy to hit someone walking alongside. Sam decided he couldn't wait anymore.

"We can't wait any longer. I get it if you can't leave the group, but she's my girlfriend and my partner. We're cops. I'm not leaving this beach without her," Sam told Juan.

Juan nodded, seeing the fire and intensity in Sam's eyes. "Okay, I will have everyone else stay put and we'll go back and get her. We can tow her vehicle here and she can ride with you the rest of the trip. We will come back for the cart later." Sam agreed and they set off in search of Andy.

"Sam?" Andy shouted back. "I'm in the brush! Maybe fifty yards. I entered at the bottom of that steep hill," she shouted as loud as she could, hoping he would hear. The machete yielding man stayed where he was, watching Andy yell. A few minutes later, Andy could make out two carts coming through the brush. Sam was in front of Juan's cart and as he reached her, he killed the engine and ran towards her. He stopped for a moment when he got just in front of her, just smiling. Without warning, Andy launched herself into Sam's arms. He laughed and pulled her in for a kiss.

:"Trail too boring for ya? Had to make things more exciting?" Sam joked.

"Very funny, my cart died coming down the hill. I didn't know what else to do!" Andy laughed. I threw it in neutral and tried not to take out anything on my way into the brush. I waited here hoping someone would come and nothing. I was debating whether to stay put or start walking when I heard a noise and he showed up, Andy nodded towards the man standing in the brush with them. Sam noticed the machete and stiffened, trying to put himself between Andy and the man.

"Sam, it's okay" Andy hissed, realizing what was going on. Juan wasn't even paying attention, too busy looking at the problem and tying the rope from his cart to Andy's.

"Sam, really. He is just a local out here picking fruit. See the bag? He speaks little English but I was able to figure out he uses the machete to help get through the brush and the plantains off the tree," Andy pointed.

"She's right," Juan finally spoke up. Miguel here likes his plantains a bit sweeter than most. Sweeter ones tend to grow out here on the beach, closer to the water. Vegetation is really overgrown so the machete helps get through. Juan spoke to Miguel in Spanish. Miguel nodded and replied. He waved to Andy and Sam and set off again.

"Miguel is infamous around here. He likes to watch the tourists drive by and wave. Your battery is dead. Nothing you could have done. Probably needs to be replaced instead of restarted. I will tow the cart and Andy you can join Sam in his." Andy nodded and hopped in next to Sam. They sped back to meet the rest of the group. Juan dropped off Andy's cart on the side of the trail, out of the way from other carts. He instructed everyone to get back in and get going. The next excursion wouldn't be far behind and they tried to keep them separated. The rest of the trip was fun, Andy even managed to snap some funny pictures of she and Sam riding through the beach jungle. Once they got back to the hangar and loaded the bus back to the resort, Andy reached for Sam's hand, putting her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry about today. I wanted this to be fun and special for you, I didn't mean to mess things up, I swear." Andy told him. Sam laughed into her head, kissing her temple. "Today was awesome and you didn't mess anything up," he reassured her. I got to beat you at something and rescue you all in the same trip," he winked. Andy elbowed him in the side, laughing. They returned to the resort and decided to hit the lunch buffet. They missed breakfast and were starving. Once finished, they decided to head back to the room, grab suits, and hit the pool.

"I think I want to shower first though," Andy informed Sam. "I'm gross from the jungle," she added. 'You know, I think I could use a shower myself," Sam told her, leaning down to nibble on her neck.

"Oh really?" Andy laughed. Sam nodded and opened the door to the suite. He gently guided her into the bathroom and began relieving her of her clothes. Andy giggled. He was insatiable.

"Haven't had enough?" she asked him, her own hands currently helping him out of his shorts.

He pulled back and looked at her "McNally, I promise you, I will never have enough" he said. She smiled and pulled him in for a deep kiss. Breaking away, she went and started up the shower. No sooner had she stepped inside she felt a pair of hands on her waist and the next thing she knew she was being bent over the stone seat. Squealing, Andy widened her stance a bit, giving Sam a better angle. She reached behind and finding him, she stroked him several times until he couldn't take it. The stream of the water against his back and the cool stone under his feet along with a naked Andy bent in front of him was too much. He stepped forward and entered her, moaning as he bottomed out. Andy arched her back giving him a better angle to go impossibly deeper. He found she liked it when he went as deep as possible. He would surely not deny her of that pleasure. Sam began to pound in and out of her, as Andy reached down to cup his balls. The sensation almost had Sam seeing stars. He steadied himself with one hand and used the other to reach around front, rolling Andy's clit between his thumb and forefinger. After a few moments, he felt her stiffen at his touch and knew she was close. He felt the familiar tugging sensation in his pelvis and knew he was right there with her.

He picked up an already fast pace, a few more thrusts sent both of them over the edge, their orgasms hitting at once, like a freight train. Something about being in the shower made their orgasms more intense. Andy stood up and turned around, only Sam wasn't quite finished. He knelt in front of her and pushed his tongue into her, lapping her up. Andy was so taken back and the sensation of his wet tongue and the water so great, she had to sit down. She lowered herself onto the stone seat as Sam opened her legs wider. He tongue running circles over her clit, up and down her folds and inside, licking her, tasting all she had to give. Andy screamed in pleasure, as she felt another orgasm building. Sam kept going until he felt Andy's legs begin to quiver.

"That's it baby, cum for me again," he coaxed her, sliding he tongue inside once more. He pulled out and ran it over her clit, her second orgasm crashing around her like a giant wave. He stayed put until he lapped her up, finally standing up and pulling her off the seat and into a heated kiss. They finished their shower, dressed in their suits and decided to head to the pool.

Jerry, Traci, Noelle, Frank, Zoe, Oliver, Gail, and Chris greeted them. Dov and Sue were not yet back from their spa session.

"Hey you two! How was your Moon Buggey trip?" Oliver asked, handing them each a drink.

"Hey brother, it was… interesting," Sam couldn't help but look at Andy and smirk. Oliver especially would find this hilarious. "Seems our McNally here has bad luck even in other countries. Her cart's battery died when we were out in the beach jungle. We had to go rescue her." He chuckled. Andy just shook her head.

"My chance to do something nice and special and of course something bad would have to happen," she told the group. They all laughed. Knowing Sam, he wouldn't consider this bad.

"It wasn't bad. It was an adventure," Sam told her, pulling her in for a kiss. She just laughed and shook her head. "Well, I'm glad you saw it that way and I'm glad you liked it," she told him. "So, what did we miss?" she asked, hoping to let the subject drop.

"Oh, not much." Gail answered. We were on the way back from lunch and saw they were doing sign-ups for an interactive show in the theater tonight. They are playing The Newlywed Game."

Andy grinned, "Awesome. Did you sign Oliver and Zoe up? I can't wait to see this!" she told them, excitedly.

"I'm glad you said that, McNally," Oliver told her, a shit eating grin on his face. "You and Sammy are joining us on stage!" he told her.

"What?!" Sam asked "umm brother, I think you've had one too many drinks, brother. McNally and I are not married. We've only been a couple for four days!" he reminded the group.

"I know. The resort likes to do a few rounds of the game, using groups and pitting them against each other. We explained that we were the only married couple, but that didn't matter. So it's me and Zoe, you and McNally, and Jerry and Traci." Oliver told them.

"I think it's going to be hilarious," Gail spoke up. "My money is on McSwarek," she added, a gleam in her eye. "I'll take that bet" Noelle chimed in, "because while I'm sure Sammy and McNally know more about each other than we realize, my pal Oliver here has been married for almost fifteen years. He's got this in the bag," she and Ollie high-fived.

A few more bets were made and the gang decided to try Impanema, the Brazilian Steakhouse for dinner before heading to the show. They stayed at the pool a little longer, drinking and teasing each other about the night's activity. Things were going to get interesting for the coppers of fifteen.

As Andy and Sam headed back to Sam's room to get changed, Sam leaned in and whispered, "are you excited about tonight?"

"I am," Andy told him. "I hope we know enough about each other," she added, knowing that for everything she did know about Sam, there was a lot of his life that was still shrouded in mystery.

Back in the room, Sam and Andy sat facing each other on the bed. "I think we'll be fine. I've seen this show on tv, the questions are pretty standard." He assured her, playing with her hair.

"Well just in case, I think we should talk," Andy told him.

"I'm an open book, McNally," Sam said, ignoring the snort from his partner, "what do you want to know?"

"Hmm… said Andy leaning in to nuzzle her nose with his, "favorite ice cream."

"What? Of all the questions to ask before a game show you ask this? No. No one asks that on The Newlywed Game," he told her shaking his head.

"Yes they do! Besides, everyone has a favorite," she told him.

"Pistachio," Sam answered, waiting for her response.

"Except that," Andy retorted, pulling back to look at him. "No one likes pistachio."

"I do," Sam said shrugging. He knew by the look in her eye she wasn't going to give up without an explanation. Sam sighed. This isn't the kind of conversation he wanted to have on vacation. He didn't want to lie though, "when I was six, I went to visit my father at Pennhurst. I had never met the man and I was nervous," he said, finally looking her in the eye, she took his hand and remained silent as he continued, "he asked the guard for a bowl of Pistachio ice cream. We ate it, and suddenly I wasn't so nervous anymore." Sam shrugged.

Andy smiled and leaned in to give Sam a sweet kiss. "Thank you for sharing that. I know you are a very private guy and that had to be difficult. I appreciate it. It was a good story." Andy told him.

Sam nodded. "Now you know," he told her, standing up. "No more family talk. It's depressing. What do you say we get ready and you can think of other questions they might ask."

"Sounds good, I'm actually excited, we're going to destroy them!" Andy exclaimed, her competitive nature kicking in.

Sam laughed and followed her to the bathroom. Letting her in wasn't as hard as he thought, and he was actually feeling happy about sharing that with him. It was going to be an interesting night, he decided.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** I'm so glad you all seemed to enjoy this last chapter. We really did the Moon Buggey excursion and really did break down! It was quite the interesting experience. Since I'm basically rewriting the end of Season 2, I wanted to try to get some of the JD/Candace conversations in there.

Also, for those of you enjoying the story, I do apologize for my response to a truly miserable person. I can tolerate a lot, but when you attack me personally, I have a huge problem. This is supposed to be a place where writers and fans support each other, we may have differences of opinion, but to attack someone personally is uncalled for.

Note: The resort was playing this game and we were told they randomly call up audience members to participate. We ended up falling asleep early and missed the whole thing. Friends we made at the resort went, so this concept is based off the story they told us the next morning.

Chapter 15

Friday Night

Sam and Andy met up with everyone else, minus Dov and Sue who would be at the theater after their dinner. They hopped the tram and had a pleasant ride to Ipanema, laughing and joking about which couple would win. They were seated and their server came over to explain how the restaurant worked.

"Good evening, and welcome to Ipanema. We have a large buffet of salads and sides for you to choose from. Servers will be around to your table with different cuts of meat for your enjoyment. If there is something in particular you would like more of, let any one of the servers know and we will come back around for seconds. Enjoy."

The buffet was impressive, a wide array of artisanal salads and delicacies stood before them. There was a fresh fruit and raw vegetable bar. There was a cheese and deli meat bar. It was unlike any of the other restaurants they had been to. Once they were seated, servers began coming to their table with large cuts of meat on skewers, which they sliced fresh for the group. There was beef, chicken, pork, ham, and lamb. Everything was seasoned to perfection. Just when they thought there was no way they could possibly eat more, their server wheeled out a dessert tray filled with the most amazing looking things they had ever seen. Sam had to laugh when Andy, who just seconds before had just said she was full, suddenly became very interested in the selection. Sam could see her having an internal debate so he asked the server if they could have a slice of the cheesecake and a slice of the death by chocolate. Andy smiled appreciatively,

"Hmm seems like someone knows what his lady likes," Gail said, watching the interaction between Sam, Andy and the server. She was goading Oliver and she knew it.

"Whatever Peck, that wasn't even hard. We all know McNally has a sweet tooth," Oliver stated. "Yes, but would you have known what to choose from the selection like Sam did?" Gail challenged.

"Well if she were my primary partner and I spent day after day with her, than yes, I guess I would." Oliver retorted. Truthfully, he didn't usually pay attention and he often stopped for lunch or dinner with Andy and Sam when they were out on patrol.

"Don't you usually join them for lunch or dinner? Andy always saves room for dessert," Chris chimed in. Oliver groaned.

"Thanks, Diaz. Yes, I do join them…" Oliver trailed off.

"So then you do know that Andy always gets dessert, right?" Traci pressed.

"Okay, fine, I don't pay attention. Are you all happy? Clearly Sam does," Oliver finally broke. The table cracked up. "Listen this is the Newlywed Game, not the How Well Do You Know Your Friends game," Oliver said, "I know what my wife's dessert choice is and that's Red Velvet Cake, isn't that right darlin'?" he looked at Zoe. She laughed and gently patted his cheek, "yes, dear. My dessert go to is always Red Velvet Cake."

As the group finished dessert they realized it was time to check in at the theater. They left and hurried to the main building. They arrived at the theater entrance at the same time as Dov and Sue. They gave their names to the concierge who told them they would be called backstage once the show began. She escorted them to their seats close to the front of the venue. Dov was so excited he was practically bouncing in his seat. He couldn't wait to see what his friends knew about each other. Even though Oliver and Zoe had been together the longest Dov was willing to bet Sam and Andy would at least give them a run for their money. They literally had an unspeakable bond at work. Dov had never seen anything quite like it.

The lights dimmed and the first group of "Newlyweds" were introduced. It was a group of people from Pennsylvania on vacation for their family reunion/honeymoon. One couple was married for close to forty years, the second couple were married for fifteen and the third couple were actually also on their honeymoon. The questions ranged from tame to a bit raunchy, but Sam found himself whispering Andy's answers in her ear. He was right more than wrong. Andy smiled. When the couples on stage switched, Andy began answering questions in Sam's ear. She too was right more than she was wrong. They both were feeling pretty good about their chances when a concierge came over and motioned for the six of them to follow.

Oliver, Zoe, Jerry, Traci, Sam, and Andy were all led backstage to a waiting area. They were fitted with mics while the concierge took down some basic information to give to the host. They heard applause from the theater and saw the lights go up.

"It's intermission, you will be on in ten minutes," the concierge told them. Everyone nodded, suddenly a bit nervous. Andy took Sam's hand, pulling him to her. "Listen, whatever happens out there, just remember it's all in fun. We haven't been together a week yet so I don't expect to beat Jerry and Traci and definitely not the Shaw's." Andy told him.

Sam smiled, "I know what you mean, but I think we both know that we've been partners a while now. I think we will at least give Barber a run for his money," he chuckled.

The lights blinked, signaling intermission was coming to a close. Before they knew it they were being called out to the stage.

"Our next group hails from Toronto, Canada! While only one of the couples is married, they are all here with a group of police officers from Toronto's Fifteenth Division. Give it up for Couple Number One, married fifteen years,Officer Oliver and Zoe Shaw!" the crowd cheered as Oliver and Zoe walked out from the wings and sat at the couch on the far right of the stage.

"Next up, dating one year, Detective Jerry Barber and Officer Traci Nash!" More cheers from the crowd and a whistle from Gail as Jerry and Traci took the middle couch.

"Finally, partners for almost two years and dating only four days, Officer Sam Swarek and Officer Andy McNally!" the crowd cheered as Sam and Andy walked on stage to take their seats. Andy even heard "Rock and Roll, McNally", making her giggle.

"Okay, you all know the rules, guys, I'm going to ask you to leave the stage and put on the headphones while the ladies answer a few questions." Sam, Oliver, and Jerry got up and went to the far end of the stage. A stage assistant handed them headphones and they each put them on, cancelling out the noise.

"Alright ladies, remember, you are answering what you think your partner is going to say about you. First question: What is your partner's most irritating habit?" All three women laughed before beginning to write their answers.

"Second Question: What is your partner's favorite comfort food?" the host paused while the ladies wrote, he continued, "Question Three: Which song will you dedicate to your partner?" Andy smiled, thinking of their first date. "Question Four: Other than the bed, what is the funnest location you and your partner have ever made love?" Andy tried desperately not to blush, thinking of the shower they shared earlier. "Question Five: How would you best describe your partner on your first night together, with one of these three magazines, Time, Seventeen, Playboy. Okay ladies, have your answers? Let's bring the men back out."

Oliver, Jerry, and Sam returned to the stage. Andy took a breath and smiled at him. She thought he would get these answers, their relationship was new, but that meant it was also fresh, they wouldn't have to think so long about the answers as much as Traci and Jerry and Oliver and Zoe.

"Okay guys, these questions are worth ten points each. First question, what is your partner's most irritating habit? Remember you are answering what you think they will say about themselves. Oliver, you're first."

Oliver smiled, this was an easy one. "My wife's most annoying habit is being loud in the mornings when I'm coming off the night shift." Zoe cracked up and held up her sign, 'being loud in the morning'. They kissed.

"Ten points to the Shaw's! Okay, Jerry, you're up. What is your partner's most irritating habit?" Jerry looked sweetly at Traci, "falling asleep with the reading lamp on," he looked at her and shrugged. "Traci?" asked the announcer, as Traci held up a sign that said "falling asleep with the light on". They kissed as the host announced ten points to them.

"Alright Sam, what is Andy's most irritating habit?" Sam shot Andy a sideways glance before clearing his throat, "her, uh allergy to silence," he told the host. Andy cracked up holding up her sign "allergy to silence". "Ten points to Sam and Andy!" the host announced as Sam pulled Andy to him and gave her a quick kiss. Dov whistled.

"Okay question two, here we go. What is your partner's favorite comfort food? Oliver, you're first."

"Cake." Oliver answered, a smug look on his face. Whenever he stayed too late at the Penny he would come home with a small cake, knowing it would butter up his wife. Zoe nodded, holding up a sign reading 'cake'. He kissed his wife again.

"Jerry, what is Traci's favorite comfort food?" the host asked. Jerry furrowed his brow. Traci stared at him. This was somewhat of a hard one, as technically it wasn't food. "Umm apple martini's?" Jerry answered, sounding like he was asking rather than telling. Traci stared at him for another moment before breaking into a grin and turning her sign around, 'apple martini's'. She hugged Jerry, whispering "good one" into his ear.

"Sam, what is Andy's favorite comfort food?" Sam thought for a moment, he was about to say chocolate until he remembered her telling him more than once how a pint of ice cream was waiting for her after a tough or very long shift. "Ice cream," Sam looked at Andy. Her face lit up as she turned her sign 'ice cream'. She leaned in for another kiss. Down at the far end of the stage Oliver was shaking his head, though he couldn't help but smile at the depth his friends really did seem to know each other.

"Question three, for ten points. Which song would you dedicate to your partner? Oliver, what song would you dedicate to Zoe?"

"That's easy," Oliver told the host "When I'm With You, by Sheriff. Our wedding song" he smiled at his wife. She nodded, grinning and turning her sign "When I'm With You – Sheriff". They kissed, Oliver taking her hand in his.

"I have to say, that's one awesome wedding song," the host told them. "Jerry, you're up. Which song would you dedicate to Traci here?" Jerry thought for a moment. He knew she would choose a Coldplay song, naturally, but which one? Their relationship had been a roller coaster, so he blurted out "The Scientist." Traci let go of the breath she was holding as she showed "The Scientist – Coldplay" to the audience. Jerry pulled her close and kissed her. The song made perfect sense to them.

"Alright Sam, what song would you dedicate to your partner?" the host asked. Sam was stuck. He knew she would either choose the song he sang at karaoke or one of the songs they danced to. The question was, which one? "Umm, Stuck in the Middle With You" he said. Oliver and Jerry's eyes went wide. There was no way Andy would write that, "Stuck in the Middle With You – Stealers Wheel" Sam high fived and pulled Andy in for a kiss. He was relieved. The audience roared with laughter at the song selection.

"That's an…interesting choice," the host commented, "you must have fun in that patrol car!" the audience, and Sam and Andy cracked up. "Okay so we're all tied up, question four, other than the bed, what is the funnest location you and your partner have ever made whoopee?"

Sam thought he was going to lose it. Of all the questions, why this one? The obvious answer was the patio… but if he went with it all of their friends, and the resort, would know. Andy was a horrible liar though, would she really let out that secret? He glanced nervously at Andy, who smiled back wanly. Andy's mind however, was racing from the answer she wrote a few minutes earlier.

 _OMG did he just ask that question? Of course he did. What do I say? I mean obviously it's the patio but if I say patio than everyone will know. Everyone. I can play it safe and say the shower, I mean Sam would say that, right? He wouldn't want to give away the patio either… but he knows I'm a terrible liar. I mean he knows that. So he would say patio because he thinks I would say patio. OMG… 'Patio'… I'm going to need a very large drink when this is over._

Andy's thoughts were interrupted when she heard the host start with Oliver.

"Oliver, what did Zoe say other than the bed was the funnest place you made whoopee?" Oliver looked at his wife and smiled. The upside to being married as long as they have was that you no longer were embarrassed by things like this.

"Backseat of my car… in her parents' driveway" Oliver answered easily. Zoe laughed, turning around her sign 'backseat of car in my parents' driveway'. The audience roared with laughter as they laughed and kissed. Oliver caught Jerry looking at him, a surprised look on his face. "What? We were young and I couldn't bring her back to the academy dorms with you three around," he said. Everyone laughed more, including the host.

"Oh, I love this game, so many things come out," the host joked. "Okay, Jerry, where will Traci say is the funnest place you made whoopee?"

Jerry gave Traci a look that made her blush. He turned to the host, took a breath and mumbled "InterrogationRoomOne". "I'm sorry, can you repeat that?" The host asked.

"Um, ahem, Interrogation Room One," Jerry told the man, refusing to look anywhere but at the host. Traci, who had turned a nice shade of pink slowly turned her sign around 'Interrogation Room One'. The audience was silent for a beat then went nuts. Jerry could see Frank shaking his head and laughing. Chris, Gail, and Sue were in shock and Dov was giving them a thumbs up. Sam, Andy, Oliver, and Zoe were all looking towards the couple in the middle, faces full of shock and amusement.

The host could barely contain himself. "Well, in all the times we've done this game, yours was definitely the best answer we've heard yet!" Everyone laughed some more. "Well that brings us to Sam and Andy, our new couple. Sam, other than the bed, where is the funnest place you've made whoopee?" Now was the moment of truth. Sam debated silently in his mind, deciding Andy would play it safe. "the shower," he told the host. Andy's eyes went wide. Slowly, as if she were being forced, she turned her sign 'the patio'. Sam's eyes went wide as their friends lost it, and the crowd cheered and whistled. They heard Dov say "here?", and Gail cry "I love this McNally!" Andy shook her head and looked at Sam, who leaned in and whispered, "I thought you wanted to keep that a secret," Andy replied, "You know I'm a bad liar". He chuckled and kissed her.

"Well that was quite the revealing round! Last question and Oliver and Zoe and Jerry and Traci are tied at forty points, Sam and Andy at thirty. Last question before we put the men in the hot seat. How would you best describe your partner on your first night together, with one of these three magazines, Time, Seventeen, or Playboy? Oliver, you're first."

Oliver sat there for a moment. At different points in their relationship, he and Zoe could have identified with all of them, however, he knew which one she'd choose. "Seventeen," he told the host. Zoe leaned over and kissed him as she turned her sign around 'Seventeen'. "Ten points to Oliver and Zoe! Way to sweep round one!" the host announced as the audience cheered. Sam and Andy looked down at their friends and smiled, happy that after everything they've been through they were still here, still together.

"Jerry, how would you best describe your partner on your first night together, with one of the following magazines, Time, Seventeen, or Playboy?" Jerry gave a sly smile and answered, "Seventeen". Traci gave him a look and shook her head, 'Time' was written on her sign. Oliver and Sam couldn't contain themselves. "Trace-what? That night, it was like we were teenagers again," he hissed, "yes, because you took your sweet time. I thought you were going to psych yourself out, remember?" Traci hissed back. While their words weren't loud enough for the audience, their friends on stage were close enough to hear. Oliver and Sam could not hold in their laughter, Andy and Zoe were nicer about it, but kept shaking their heads and covering their mouths with their hands.

"Ahem, well it seems as if Jerry and Traci have a bit of a difference of opinion, it happens" the host told the audience, who laughed. "Sam! How would you best describe your partner on your first night together, with one of the following magazines, Time, Seventeen, or Playboy?" Sam looked at Andy and raised an eyebrow, if she went there with the patio, he was going there now, "Playboy" he answered. Andy kept his stare and slowly turned her sign around 'Playboy'. The audience cheered, "you dog" they heard Oliver say as they laughed and Sam pulled her toward him.

"Well there you have it folks, at the end of round one we have the Shaw's in first place with fifty points, Sam and Andy and Jerry and Traci are tied for forty points each! Now, ladies, if you wouldn't mind heading off stage it's the men's turn to face the questions." The girls laughed as they got off their couches and headed for the far left of the stage. They were outfitted with headphones and the host began asked the men their questions.

"Alright guys, point values are doubled in this round, remember, it's what your partner will think your answer will be. Okay, question one, how did you and your partner meet?"

Oliver smiled, they had just talked about this, 'karaoke night', he wrote. Jerry and Sam had to laugh, although Jerry was sweating slightly. Truth was, he met Traci when he was a guest teacher in one of her classes at the academy. 'Police academy' he wrote, sighing. At least everyone they were with already knew this. Sam couldn't help but smile as he wrote his answer, 'alley, tackled me and tried to kiss me'. He figured she would like that, or roll her eyes.

"Question two: who was interested first, you or your partner?" All three men visibly paled and the audience laughed. Frank and Noelle especially could not wait to hear these answers. Oliver wrote down 'Oliver', knowing Zoe had given him her number but would never cop to being the interested party; Jerry thought about it and wrote down 'Jerry'. He had crossed a line at the academy and been the one to ask Traci out, going off a few looks she threw his way that maybe she was interested. Sam wrote 'Sam', he may have tried to fight it, but he really did love her from the start. He smiled at the thought, and self-admission.

"Question three: what gift did you give your partner that came as the biggest surprise?" Oliver wrote 'engagement ring', Zoe had been in shock when he proposed, that had to be it. Jerry wrote 'family necklace', for Mother's Day he gave Traci a gorgeous pendant with birthstones representing himself, her, and Leo. She cried when she opened it. Sam wrote, 'bracelet', this was easy considering he had only given her one significant gift.

"Question four, who said 'I love you' first?" Oliver had to think about that one, he was sure he said it, 'Oliver' he wrote quickly. Jerry had this in the bag, he told Traci weeks before she finally admitted she loved him too, 'Jerry' he wrote with a smirk. Sam smiled and wrote 'Andy', it was during their conversation the other night when she burst out with it, without even realizing. He would never forget that moment.

"Finally question five, what will your partner say you find her most sexy in?" Oliver thought about it, then cheekily wrote "nothing," figuring it would either earn him points or a smack from his wife. Jerry wrote "green dress", referring to the dress Traci wore on her first date. He remembered forgetting to breathe when he saw her in it for the first time. Sam smiled and wrote "red bikini", he was sure no matter what other sexy things Andy would end up buying, nothing would be sexier to him than when she put on that sexy suit.

"Okay guys, what do you say we bring the ladies back out and see how you did?" Zoe, Traci, and Andy joined the men back onstage.

"Remember ladies, this round is worth double the points, here we go. Question one, how did you and your partner meet? Zoe, you're first."

Zoe looked at Oliver and smiled, thinking about their conversation a few nights before, "karaoke night," she told the host. Oliver smiled, turning around his matching sign. "Twenty points for the Shaw's!" the host announced as the audience clapped.

"Traci, how did you and your partner meet?" Traci gave Jerry the side eye, not knowing what he would have said. Deciding everyone they were with already knew she said "the police academy." Jerry breathed a huge sigh of relief, showing her his sign. "Twenty for Jerry and Traci!" the host cried, "Andy, you're up. How did you and Sam meet?"

Andy had to laugh, of all the questions. She knew exactly how Sam would answer. With a bit of a smirk she told the host "alleyway, I tackled him and tried to kiss him." Oliver and Jerry couldn't hold back their own laughter as Sam turned his sign around. Andy couldn't help but laughing, she matched him word for word. "Well, I would love to hear that story sometime!" the host told them as the audience laughed.

"Okay, onto the next one! Zoe, what gift did Oliver give you that came as the biggest surprise?" Zoe sat for a moment. There were a few things over the years Oliver had given that she hadn't expected. One stood out just a bit more, "my engagement ring," she told the host, a sentimental smile on her face. Oliver reached over and pulled her in for a sweet kiss as he held up his sign, effectively covering their faces. The audience laughed.

"Traci, what about you? What gift was the biggest surprise?" Traci thought for a moment before answering, "my watch." Jerry could have kicked himself. For her birthday he had given her a silver and diamond watch and had it engraved with all three of their birthdates as well as the date of their anniversary. The watch was an Eco-drive, so as long as she wore it, the watch would never stop working. "just like my love will never stop" Jerry had told her. Jerry could have kicked himself as he revealed, "family pendant" on his sign. Traci took his hand and kissed him anyway. Jerry had given her more than one unexpected gift, all of which were romantic. She didn't mind that he got this wrong.

"Andy, you're up. What gift from Sam came as the biggest surprise?" Andy laughed, there had only been one, and she was currently wearing it. "my bracelet" she told the host, holding her wrist up for good measure. Sam smiled and she kissed his cheek as he showed her his sign. "That was too easy," she whispered into his ear. He nodded.

Alright, two more to go, anyone can still win, although the Shaw's are ahead of Sam and Andy by ten. Ladies ready? Zoe, who said 'I love you' first?" Zoe's eyes went wide and Oliver looked at her, an exasperated expression on his face, "come on darlin', you don't know this?" Oliver asked as the audience laughed and clapped.

"Well, sweetie, it was a long time ago, umm, yeah I did! In my parents' driveway before I jumped out of the car and ran inside," Zoe giggled, thinking of the memory. Oliver's face turned a shade of pink, something his friends had rarely seen, he turned his sign around. "You?" Zoe asked him, shaking her head, "are you sure?" "Well, now that you mentioned it…no" Oliver told her as the audience laughed harder.

"Traci, who said it first, you or Jerry?" the host asked, moving right along. Traci chuckled, leaning in to kiss Jerry as she pointed to him, "Jerry said it first." Jerry nodded and took Traci's hand, showing the audience his sign. It was obvious to everyone how much he loved her just by how he looked at her.

"Andy, last but not least, who will Sam say said 'I love you' first?" the announcer asked. Andy didn't even have to think about it, knowing she blurted it out during their conversation the other night. "I did," she told the announcer smugly. Sam wrapped an arm around her, showing the audience his sign, they cheered, Gail even yelling "you go, girl" from the crowd.

"Awww well that was a sweet round," the announcer told them. "It's time for the last question. The score is now Oliver and Zoe, one hundred-ten points, Jerry and Traci, and Sam and Andy are tied at one hundred each. It's time for the last question, this one is actually worth forty points, so it's still anyone's game."

"Zoe, what will Oliver say you look the sexiest in?" Zoe immediately started laughing. She knew exactly what we husband had said, "nothing" she said, with a sly look at her husband. Blushing slightly, Oliver held up his sign 'nothing'. The audience exploded with laughter and cheers. For a couple together as long as Oliver and Zoe were, it was good to see they were still able to have fun and be willing to admit they were still in love.

"TMI, man, TMI," Jerry called over to his friend while Sam just shook his head. He wondered how long he and Andy would be together before he could get away with that answer in public.

"Okay, Traci. What will Jerry say you look the sexiest in?" Traci knew this one, "my green dress," she answered smoothly. Jerry pumped his fist in the air as he whipped his sign around. Everyone laughed as Traci just shook her head.

"Andy, what is the thing Sam thinks you look sexiest in?" the host asked. Andy laughed, thinking back to the conversation at the Penny that sparked her decision to buy this in the first place, "my red bikini" she said with a smile, from the audience she heard Gail let out a wolf whistle. The audience laughed as a huge grin broke out on Sam's face and he showed her his answer.

"Well folks, let's give our three couples a hand, our winners tonight are Zoe and Oliver Shaw!" Everyone stood up and went to congratulate each other and the Shaw's. "your prize is an all-expenses paid vacation to any of Hard Rock's All-Inclusive Resorts!" the host handed Oliver an envelope and he and Zoe stared, shocked. This was incredible. They definitely would be cashing this prize in. If their trip had taught them anything it was that they needed this time alone together to renew that spark.

The six of them made their way down the steps of the stage and went to find the rest of the group. Gail was the first to see them, "the patio, ay?" she teased, looking first at Andy, then at Sam.

Andy blushed, Sam shrugged. "What about it?" he challenged.

"That's just so… badass!" Dov exclaimed. Sue shook her head, rolling her eyes.

"Well, congrats to the Shaw's here, showing the rest of us how it's done," Jerry said, clapping his friend on the back. "What do you say we all hit Moon Lounge for a drink? I know I could use several," Jerry said, as everyone laughed.

They filed into Moon Lounge and soon everyone was drinking and chatting happily. Oddly enough, they had separated like they did at the Penny, the Rookies and Sue at one table, the T.O.s and Zoe at the bar. Sam laughed when he realized they could change location, but old habits certainly died hard. He glanced over at Andy to find her checking him out. She smiled and waved, then turned her attention back to Traci and Gail.

"A toast," Frank said, holding up his glass, "to Oliver and Zoe, for showing us all what being married is really about, here's to another fifty years!" the gang toasted and sipped their drinks.

"Thank you, thank you," Oliver said, taking a small bow, "really though, the champion in this is my lovely wife. She not only puts up with our three daughters, but she also puts up with me, and by extension, all of you." Everyone laughed. "Seriously though, our job isn't easy. We never close, and the hours are anything but ideal. There is never a guarantee that we're walking back through our door when we leave each morning. She knows that and kisses me goodbye like it's just an average job. It's not always easy, but I'm a lucky, lucky man." He said, pulling Zoe in for a kiss. She pulled back and smiled, "yes, you are." The group laughed, Zoe continued, "all joking aside, you are a great man Oliver. It is not easy, and I thank you for admitting that, but you come home and when you do you are one hundred percent there for your family. I don't know how many soccer games, dance practices, recitals you've gone to on no sleep, I appreciate that more than you know." She told him, a wide smile on her face.

"You guys taking notes?" Oliver looked at his friends, "this is how it's done," he told them. Frank shook his head, "I think I've already figured it out, right Noelle?" he asked, causing Noelle to push him, blushing, "you do alright," she said eyeing him up. More laughter.

"I've been down that road before, remember?" Jerry told him, "this time," he paused, looking back at Traci, "this time I just have a worthy partner," he took a sip of his drink. "I've been thinking of asking Traci to marry me. Not here, not yet, but at some point in the future. I know we just got through another rough time with Dex and custody so I don't want her to think it has to do with him, but I'm going to ask her." Jerry told them in a low voice.

"Wow, that's really great brother, she makes you happy," Sam said, clapping Jerry on the back and signaling the bartender for another round. "I think she's definitely a better match for you, just saying," he added. "You mean like McNally is for you?" Jerry replied, giving Sam a pointed look. Sam took a long sip of his drink. He had already revealed a lot to Andy, and he knew his friends already knew his feelings, but talking about them was new territory for him. He decided to keep it simple. "I think so, This is all new but I think so," Sam said, nodding. His friends smiled, deciding not to push the subject further. They knew Sam had already been pushed to his emotional limits this week, as feelings and PDA weren't generally his thing. They were proud of him, and happy that he finally found his person.

They stayed for a few more drinks before deciding to head back to their rooms for the night. Andy and Sam were exhausted, it had been a long, early day and they hadn't had a lot of sleep. They went to Sam's room and changed for bed, both happy that the other seemed to understand without issue. They fell asleep, Sam's arms wrapped around Andy. He drifted off into a deep, restful sleep when he was woken by an elbow to the ribcage. Before he could make sense of it, he felt a second blow. Opening his eyes, he blinked several times before he realized Andy was thrashing in her sleep. He was about to shake her when she started mumbling, "no, no please, please, Sam, Sam, SAMMMM!" her voice rose as she began to panic. A nightmare.

Knowing it was never wise to wake someone in the throngs of a nightmare, Sam sat up and wrapped his arms around her, holding hers down and holding her close. He gently began to rock back and forth, still not saying a word. The movement seemed to help and within a few moments he felt Andy's body tense, then relax. He thought she had fallen back asleep when he heard a quiet whimper and felt her arms wrap around his. She was crying.

"Shh, sweetheart, it's okay. It's okay, it wasn't real. I'm here, I'm here," Sam repeated over and over again. For a while Andy said nothing, until finally he heard her cries subside and she cleared her throat, her voice just above a whisper, "I found the storage locker, only you were already there, tied up and knocked out. Nixon snuck up on me and tied me up just like in the real locker, only he made me watch as he began to strangle you. Said he wanted me to see- to see-" her voice caught and she began crying again.

"It's okay, I'm okay. I'm right here with you, you're safe, you're absolutely safe and I won't let anything happen to you, I promise" Sam told her. He had been here many nights before, with his sister, only this time instead of his usual heartbreak for the woman he loved and cared for, he felt like someone was ripping his heart out of his chest.

They sat, locked in a tight embrace for what felt like hours. Finally, Sam felt Andy go limp against him, and he knew she was sleeping. Sighing, and hoping there were no more nightmares, he gently lowered them back down onto the pillows, pulling her impossibly closer. He kissed her temple, whispering I love you, into her ear and drifted back to sleep, relieved he had finally been able to be there for her, and hoping the nightmares would begin to go away.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** I apologize for how late this is going up, hubby's illness turned out to be appendicitis so I've been at the hospital and working out childcare for our daughter. He is fine and though he will need to stay a few days, he's sleeping and comfortable.

I'm so glad you all liked my take on humor. I really wanted that to be a funnier chapter, but I also wanted to show that how much our characters mean to each other. I also thought Oliver's marriage was thrown by the wayside and I wanted to be a bit of a champion for Ollie and Zoe.

Also, we are leading up to the big marriage moment. Who will it be? I think the answer might shock you, but I think it's hysterical so hopefully you will agree.

So we are finally at Sam and Andy's spa and dinner day. I have always wanted a couple's spa day, but hubby isn't into it so my inspiration comes from stories told by friends who have been there. We did really get to have a romantic dinner and it was beyond amazing. Also, the golfing is a bit of a shoutout to my dad, an avid golfer, and my hubby, who is just picking up the sport.

None of it is mine, but I think Netflix or Hulu should consider making it their own.

Chapter 16

Saturday

Andy woke the next morning with a headache. Sitting up, she looked at Sam and memories of the previous night came flooding back to her. She had a nightmare about Ray Nixon, only this time she had to watch Sam die. She had different scenarios in her nightmares but this was a new one. She didn't like it or know what to make of it, but knowing Sam had been there to get her through it made her feel better. She settled back into his embrace, thankful for the love of the man next to her. She knew they had to be at the spa by eleven, but it was barely past seven. Way too early, she decided. She closed her eyes and drifted back to sleep, thoughts of Sam and his gentle touch leaving a smile on her face.

Sam woke about forty-five minutes later to a peaceful looking Andy curled into him, a small smile playing on her face. He smiled down at her, relieved that she was able to get some rest. The night before had been intense, he would need to talk to her about it later. He knew she had been to see the department shrink, mandatory for someone who experienced a trauma like she did. Obviously she had been cleared for duty, but Sam knew she had held back in therapy. They all did it. For whatever reason, cops were never too keen on sharing their inner demons. Sam hoped she would share with him, he knew she needed to get it out. If he was honest, he'd had a few nightmares about that day, all of which had been terrifying. He finally went to Oliver about it over drinks at the Shaw's one evening. That night helped and Sam had been nightmare free the last few weeks. He hoped the same would work for Andy.

Feeling her stirring, he leaned down to kiss her temple "morning Sweetheart," he whispered into her ear. Andy mumbled "what time is it?" "Almost eight," Sam told her, glancing at the alarm. Andy shook her head, "too early," she told him, snuggling down into the blankets a bit more. Sam chuckled and set the alarm for 9:30, giving them enough time for a quick breakfast before their spa date. He thought about getting out of bed, but decided there were worse things than spending the morning holding Andy McNally.

When the alarm went off, Sam woke to find an empty bed. He looked around the room and saw Andy on the patio, staring out towards the ocean. He got up and quietly went to join her. She looked lost in thought and he didn't want to startle her. He figured the events of the previous night had finally caught up with her. Having been through plenty of nightmares himself, he knew she had to process this on her own, still he wanted to be there in case she needed him.

As Andy sat, staring at the ocean, thoughts of her nightmare invaded her mind. She had never had one as vivid as this, nor had Sam ever been hurt before. Generally, he arrived at the last moment to save her or she watched herself die as he held onto her lifeless body. Oddly enough, this one was more disturbing to her. She decided it was because she had finally admitted her feelings for Sam, and in doing so she recognized that she valued his life above her own. Subconsciously, she already knew she did. That wasn't unusual for a police officer. When taking the oath to serve and protect, most officers take protect to heart, and the first person they protect is their partner. She knew Sam thought the same way. As she was debating the subject, she heard the patio door slide open and knew Sam was there. Smiling, she was grateful he was giving her time to process this, but she knew she needed to talk to him in order to put the nightmare behind her.

"Thank you," she told him, gesturing for him to sit down. She handed him a cup of coffee. "For what?" Sam asked, taking a seat in the chair next to her. He studied her face, trying to read her. He didn't see anxiety or stress, but something told him it was there, just under the surface.

"For last night, thank you for being there, for pulling me out," she shrugged, trying to keep things nonchalant, as if this were a normal conversation for them. "You don't ever have to thank me, that's what I'm here for," Sam told her. "If it were me, you would do the same." Andy nodded in agreement, of course she would be there for Sam. There was no doubt in her mind she would hold him and help him through something like this. She took a deep breath, her eyes gazing back towards the water. She knew she needed to talk, she wanted to talk.

"Last night was the first time you were hurt. You've been in my nightmare before, only usually you came to my rescue or," she took another deep breath, willing the tears not to fall, "or you found me and held me as I died in your arms. I would watch the scene unfold, sort of like a bird's eye view. Anyway, last night you were tied up when I arrived at the storage unit. Nixon overpowered me and once I was tied up, he forced me to watch as he stran—as he-," she sighed, the tears no longer able to stay at bay, "as he strangled you. I watched him kill you." She turned to him. "It was so intense, so real, I could feel my hands tied and the duct tape on my mouth. He undid the tape and told me he wanted to hear me scream. When I refused, he smacked me and forced me to watch. Your face, the look-the look," she took two deep breaths and forced herself to continue, "the look on your face was horrible, your eyes were so sad, and I couldn't help you. All this time you've helped me and one time, I couldn't help you." She put her head in her hands and let the tears flow freely.

Sam got up and walked to her lounge, he gently pushed her forward so he could slide in behind her. Straddling the chair, he gently pulled her to him and just held her as she let it all out.

As she calmed, she looked at him. "I've never had a nightmare that vivid before. Even when I had them after Luke was shot, they were never as bad as this. I think it's because in the dream we weren't together and as I watched you die not only did I feel helpless, like I had failed you, but I also felt broken because I hadn't been able to tell you how I felt about you. What if that had really happened? I was so selfish for a long time, I'm so sorry, Sam. So sorry."

His heart broke for her. "Andy, first, remember it didn't really happen that way. Luke, thank God, was able to get there in time and you're still here. You and I did really have a conversation and you know that I know that you love me, and I love you. Even if this had really happened, I still would have known. I would have been sad we wouldn't have had the time together, and I would have fought like hell to live, but I still would have known how you felt. We've already talked about what happened in the past and you weren't being selfish. You were trying to protect your heart and you made the wrong choice," he smirked just a little, he couldn't help it but it made her smile, "these dreams, Andy, sometimes it takes more than just a conversation for them to fade. Sometimes they go a little deeper," he paused, knowing he had to tell her about the shrink, hoping she wouldn't be upset, "I know you had a few meetings with the department psychologist before you returned to active duty. It's a requirement after experiencing a trauma like you did," she nodded, not quite sure where he was going with this. "Cops, we're all the same, we like to think we can handle anything and we don't like to talk about it. So we go in and we say the minimum to get us cleared. I know from experience though, that sometimes that's not enough to really help. It's how we fall down the rabbit hole and end up in dark places. Don't take this the wrong way, but I think maybe you should consider going back to the psychologist, or find a different one, and continue to talk about this. It's been almost two months now since the incident, and while you're not having nightmares every night, it sounds like they are getting worse when you have them. I will always be here to hold you and help you and listen, but I think maybe going to see a professional might help you get rid of them," he told her, hoping she wouldn't be angry.

Andy sat for a moment and just stared blankly at him while she took in his words. She knew she had held back in her sessions, saying just enough to get the all clear for active duty. At the time she worried if she said too much, the psychologist may not think she was able to be a cop anymore. It was a little reassuring to know that it happened to the best of them.

"Are you speaking from experience?" she asked, timidly. She couldn't imagine Sam sharing that much in those sessions, and she knew he had them as they were also a mandatory part of returning to active duty after any undercover assignment.

Sam cleared his throat, he thought she might ask him that question, "I am. I don't like to go more than we have to, but I have gone back a couple of times to talk about nightmares. Frank is really good at reading us, and sooner or later he will figure out you are having trouble sleeping. He pulled me aside on a few occasions and suggested I take a few more trips. He does it as a friend, not a boss," he assured her, "but I didn't want him to have to pull rank, so I went. It did help, once I decided to cooperate," he flashed her a cocky grin, and she couldn't help but giggle.

Andy sighed, "okay," she told him. "I don't really want to do it, but I get what you're saying and I will make another appointment when we get home. I hate these nightmares and if it helps end them I'm pretty willing to do whatever it takes," she said. Sam smiled and kissed her sweetly, standing up. "We should probably get ready, otherwise we will be late for our spa date," he told her.

Andy jumped up, "I do not want to miss that!" she exclaimed, heading in to get ready. He laughed, thinking at this point a few hours relaxing and being pampered was just what they needed.

The spa was unlike anything Sam had ever imagined, not that he ever really imagined a spa. When they arrived they checked in and were told to take an elevator down to the spa level. When the doors opened, Sam and Andy were in awe. They were in a common area of what looked just like the swanky European spas from movies. They were greeted by a spa employee who directed them to his and hers locker rooms. They were told to change into bathrobes and go through the door at the back of the room to a waiting and shower area. Sam quickly changed and put on the robe and slippers. He had to admit it was ultra-soft and felt amazing. He went through the door and found Andy already relaxing on one of the lounge chairs. They were told someone would be with them momentarily and to make themselves comfortable. They noticed a bank of walk in stone showers to the right and heard employees directing other clients to first do the cold water plunge, than the hot shower. Andy and Sam were intrigued.

"Ms. McNally, Mr. Swarek?" a tall, very tanned woman called for them. "Yes, we're here." Andy answered, she and Sam stood up." "Welcome, my name is Maria and I will be taking care of you today. I see you signed up for the couples massage and facial. We will be doing the facials first. Follow me, please"

Sam and Andy followed Maria through the spa. It was much larger than they imagined, with room after room designed for different services. They passed a large room with a pool on one end and multiple hot tubs. "When you are finished with your facial and massage, feel free to take advantage of the hot tub and pool. You have access to this area all day, so if you need to come back, feel free." Maria told them. Andy nodded, already planning to carve out time before dinner.

Sam and Andy were led to a room with two tables. They were instructed to lay on their backs, their heads on the towel covered pillows. Maria asked if they would like anything to drink. They both asked for water and Maria went to retrieve it. "This is pretty nice," Sam said looking over at Andy. She had her eyes closed with an excited smile on her face, "it really is," she sighed. "I'm really happy I blurted out that we should do this," she reached over and took his hand. "Me too," he agreed, kissing her hand.

Maria returned with water and another employee. This is Jasmine, she will be working with me today. I will be doing Andy's facial and massage, Jasmine will be with Sam. Jasmine smiled as she shook each of their hands. "Have either of you had a facial before?" Maria asked. Both Sam and Andy shook their heads. Maria nodded, "that's okay, after today you will be booking them all the time," everyone laughed. "The process will take about an hour, and will leave your skin will be soft and refreshed. What do you do for a living?" she asked.

"We're police officers out of Division Fifteen in Toronto, Canada," Sam told them. "Andy and I are partners, we're on vacation with a group of officers we work with," he added. "Canada!" Maria exclaimed, "it gets very cold there, doesn't it?" Sam and Andy nodded. "Well this will help with some of the damage the cold and wind do to your skin," Jasmine said.

"Now, please lay back, relax, and enjoy. First we will be cleansing your skin." Maria explained as she and Jasmine began the facials. "The process is fairly straightforward, we will use a magnifying glass with a light to closely examine your skin, than we will do an exfoliation treatment followed by a steam. After the steam, we will move into extraction where we will rid your skin of any blemishes followed by a massage to the face and scalp. We will then apply a mask that will be based on your skin's needs. The mask will stay on for ten minutes to soak in, while we will give you a light body massage. Once we remove your mask, we will apply a special serum for your skin type. We will finish with some face cream and you will be ready for your deep tissue massage."

Sam and Andy nodded slightly. They were already being exfoliated and Sam had to admit it felt pretty nice. Their tables were close enough that he was able to reach out and feel for Andy's hand. He grabbed it and gently caressed her knuckles with his thumb. Jasmine and Maria watched the tender moment and shared a look. They had seen many couples come in, some more affectionate than others. They could tell when Sam and Andy sat down that Sam had really been here because Andy wanted to do this. However, looking at them now they could tell that this was a couple with a deeply rooted love.

The room was quiet and peaceful as the ladies worked, soft music played in the background. Every once in a while either Maria or Jasmine would ask a question and Sam or Andy would answer in a sleepy voice, the touch of the women lulling them into complete serenity. Maria finally asked how long they had been together and was shocked to hear "since Monday." The vibes they gave off suggested they had been together much longer. When Maria mentioned this, Sam and Andy both laughed.

"Andy was my Rookie," Sam explained. "We've been partners for almost two years. When you share a squad with the same person for ten to twelve hours a day, a bond forms." Maria and Jasmine nodded, "ahh okay, that makes sense," Maria said, applying the mask to Andy's face.

"Since you are getting the full massage when we are finished with the facial we are going to step out and give you a few minutes to let the mask set. We will be back in about ten minutes. You may talk, but please do not move," Jasmine instructed as the women left the room.

"Well?" Andy asked, "How are you liking it so far?" "I have to admit, McNally, this was a good idea. It was a little weird at first, having someone touch my face like they did, but it feels really good. Now I get why Jerry has a standing spa appointment." Andy laughed, "Will you be joining him?" She asked, only half-teasing. "No, I don't think I'm quite on his level, but I won't argue if you decide to book a couple's one when we are home. Just as long as it's not all the time, I have a reputation you know."

"Oh, I know. We wouldn't want the world to think bad ass Swarek is going soft, that would be a crime," Andy smirked.

"I'm glad we're on the same page, McNally," Sam said laughing. They fell into a comfortable silence until Maria and Jasmine returned. They finished the facial and Sam and Andy couldn't believe the results. In just an hour their faces went from feeling hard and rough to soft and supple. The women had done an amazing job getting rid of even the tiniest blemishes on Andy's face. She felt amazing.

"If you will follow me, I will lead you to the massage room," Maria told them. They wound their way to another part of the spa where they were taken to a different room.

Maria showed them their massage room and instructed them to disrobe and lay on the table under the towels. She told them they could keep their underwear on if they wished, but Andy should remove her top. Andy already planned on this as she had several massages in the past. Sam grinned at her as she removed her top. She rolled her eyes as they climbed onto their respective tables. Maria and Jasmine reentered the room and put on soft music, dimming the lights and lighting aroma therapy candles dispersed throughout the room. "This is a full body, Swedish style massage designed to relieve tension and stress as well as get rid of any knots you may have. Please let us know if the pressure is too little or too much. It shouldn't hurt, but you should feel pressure. Also, please tell us your problem areas, as we can spend more time on that part of the body. Andy told Maria her lower back and neck were her problem areas, while Sam told Jasmine his were his neck and middle back. Maria and Jasmine nodded and set to work. This time they stayed silent, letting the comforting pressure of the massage relax their clients. Andy was in heaven. She contemplated why she didn't get these more often and decided to look into a monthly package when she returned home. She felt better for weeks after a massage, and wondered how Sam was doing.

Sam had only ever been to a massage therapist once, when he fell hard chasing a suspect a few years ago. The fall messed up some muscles in the middle of his back and required a few weeks of physical and massage therapy. When Sam returned to work and was cleared from therapy, he had stopped getting the massages as well. Maybe he should rethink that, he thought to himself. He and Oliver had often teased Jerry about his love of things like fashion and pampering, but Sam had to admit there was something to being pampered that he really liked. He knew Andy liked massages, after all she had talked him into rubbing her sore back and neck on more than one occasion. He had always been happy to oblige. She even massaged his neck once, after a chase gave way to Sam slipping on ice. He hadn't fallen, but the slip jarred his neck. Andy's warm fingers were like heaven on his muscles and within fifteen minutes she worked out all the kinks… and worked Sam up in the process. Sam couldn't help but smirk a little at the memory.

Their hour went far too quickly for Andy's liking. Even Sam had to admit he wouldn't have argued if they wanted to add another hour to the massage. Once they were dressed in their suits again they were escorted to the area with the pool and hot tubs. They were encouraged to sit in the hot tubs and to then meet one of the employees at the shower area. Sam and Andy thanked Maria and Jasmine and chose a hot tub on the far end of the room, away from some of the full ones. They climbed in, the warm, bubbling water feeling amazing on their relaxed bodies. They snuggled up in one corner and sat in comfortable silence until Sam realized they would have to get moving if he was going to grab lunch before his tee time with the guys. Reluctantly, they climbed out and went back to the common area by the showers. A spa employee told them to first use the cold plunge shower and then the regular shower. They were also shown the steam room in case they wanted to take a steam. Sam and Andy went through the cold plunge, which felt surprisingly refreshing. Andy loved how you entered the shower by walking down a small, circular corridor, which opened up into a dual headed shower similar to the one in the suite bathroom.

Once they were showered and dressed, Sam and Andy headed back upstairs and decided to stop at the café, where they were able to grab sandwiches and sit outside on the patio.

"So, what did you think?" Andy asked, taking a bite of her wrap. Sam nodded, as he bit into his own sandwich, "I have to say McNally, it was pretty amazing. I wasn't sure about the facial, but they really did work wonders. I didn't even know my face could feel this different. The massage was awesome. Now I know why Jerry loves his spa days." Andy couldn't help but laugh. "Do not tell him I said that," he warned. "I promise, my lips are sealed. I have to admit I am thinking of booking a spa trip when we get home. Maybe in a few months from now. I really do feel amazing right now. We work pretty hard, and deserve to be pampered."

Sam nodded, he had been thinking about the same thing, although he didn't want to admit it. He knew Andy wouldn't tease him about it so he figured he would tell her the truth, "I have to admit, I would not mind doing that again in the near future. When we get home, see what sort of couple's packages they have, although I'm thinking somewhere in Niagara…" he trailed off, hoping she would catch on.

"Niagara? Wait, are you saying when we get home you want me to book another trip?" Andy asked, brows raised. "I am. Me, you and the falls. We could go for a long weekend, maybe around Easter?" he suggested. Andy was shocked, but nodded. "Yeah- yes that works. That is good," she agreed. "You sound surprised, McNally." Sam stated the obvious. "Well, it's just, I don't know you don't seem like the weekend away kind of guy," Andy admitted.

"I'm a man of many secrets," Sam told her, "every once in a while when I need to clear my head and Sarah is busy, I will head to the Falls instead of St. Catherine's. It works and it's a pretty awesome view." Sam shrugged. It really wasn't a big deal. Whenever they had a particularly tough week and had the weekend off, Sam would either visit Sarah or head up to Niagara. It was just enough to give him time to unwind and ensure he wasn't bothered by anyone.

"That is good to know, I've always wondered where you disappear to. I knew you couldn't always be going to see Sarah. I think going away is a great idea. Let me know where you have in mind. We can book when we get home." Andy told him, excited that they were already making plans. They ate the rest of their lunch and went back to Sam's room so he could change. A half hour later they were back in the lobby and he was heading off with Jerry, Oliver, and Frank. Andy smiled and headed for the salon and her pedicure with Traci.

"Ah Trace, I can't believe this week is almost over. It's been unbelievable. I still can't believe everything that happened." Andy gushed as they were soaking in the pedicure chairs.

"I know what you mean. I really miss Leo but this has been amazing. I'm so glad we did this. Jerry and I needed this time to ourselves." The custody battle with Dex was really intense and took its' toll on their relationship. While they came out of it stronger than ever, they also recognized the strain the battle had caused. This had been a week for them to get back into tune with each other, something Traci would be forever grateful for.

"I'm happy for you, I really am. You deserve all the happiness Jerry brings you," Andy told her friend.

"Thanks, I could say the same to you, except I already have," they both laughed. As they were choosing polish colors Andy turned to Traci and asked "so what's the plan for tonight? I know we all agreed to hit the casino tomorrow night for that tournament, but did anyone come up with an idea for tonight?" she asked. "I mean, Sam and I have our dinner, but that won't take all night," Traci nodded.

"Actually, I read on the board in the lobby that there is some sort of tournament in the casino tonight. Jerry was very excited about it. We were talking about it at the pool earlier and I think everyone is in."

"Sounds good to me," Andy told her. "Maybe I'll enter if it's a poker tournament." They laughed, thinking of how she swept the table earlier in the week.

"Actually, I think it's a craps tournament. I figured out how to play when we were there the other night. It's pretty fun. I don't know what the buy in is or how crowded it will get, but I'm in. I also saw it was 'Night at the Races', you know where they show old horse races and you place bets?" Traci asked.

"Oh, I've been to one of those before. Really fun. I swear they choose races you cannot find online." Andy admitted. "Andy McNally, cheater. I never would have thought," Traci said laughing. "What? You know I hate losing. But it's like they deliberately leave out different race details so you can't use your phone!" Andy told her.

The women finished their pedicures and went back to Andy's room so she could get ready for her date with Sam. She pulled out her red dress. It was a halter, with a miniskirt and form fitting bodice. It fit her perfectly and she knew Sam would go crazy. When she bought it, she hoped one day she would be able to wear it for him. She was glad she had saved it for this occasion. Andy then headed for the bathroom, where she decided to wear her hair down and add a little curl. She knew sitting outside would make the curls look like beach waves, the effect only adding to the sexiness of her dress. She hoped to leave Sam a little hot and bothered tonight. The first night, when it seemed as if he couldn't get her inside and undressed fast enough had been a huge turn on, Andy was hoping to repeat that night. By the time she as dressed she knew Sam was back and probably getting ready. Andy decided to make herself a drink and wait for him to "pick her up" as he told her he would do.

A half hour late there was a knock on her door. When Andy answered her jaw almost hit the floor. Standing in front of her was the hottest Sam Swarek she had ever seen. He wore a button down gray shirt with rolled up sleeves and the top button undone, and black pants that looked incredibly sexy against the gray of the shirt. Andy wanted to drag him into her room and have her way with him, but she composed herself, "for now," she thought.

Meanwhile, Sam was trying to get rid of the dry mouth that formed as soon as Andy opened the door. He should have known there would be a red dress. Andy McNally was nothing if not predictable. Sure, she liked to think she could be spontaneous, but Sam knew better. When he told her how sexy she looked in red, he should have known a red bikini wasn't all she would pull out. He wondered what she was hiding underneath. If it was also red, he would surely die on the spot.

"Wow, Sam, you look, wow" Andy told him, still eyeing him up and down as if he were a piece of meat.

"Wow, yourself. Are you trying to give me a heart attack, because I have to tell you, you're pretty close," Sam admitted, pulling her into his arms.

"I'm not the only one," Andy fired back, leaning in to kiss him. You are ridiculously hot in that outfit." She told him, kissing him once more.

Sam gave her a huge smile, "well let's get going, I am ready for some lobster," he told her. They left, her laughing all the way down the hall.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:** Thank you all once again for the reviews. I'm so glad you are liking this story. I really have been trying to keep within the character but expand them to where I think they could have gone and where we have seen them go in later seasons. I don't think it's completely OOC for Sam to have wanted to do the spa day with Andy or even enjoyed it.

This chapter is where I throw in the friends twist. I have debated back and forth over who winds up married, and I personally think what I've come up with is hilarious and not completely out of character. For those of you who've never seen the Friends episode, The One in Vegas, Ross and Rachel take a later flight than everyone else and they play pranks on each other for the duration of the flight, including Ross drawing on Rachel's face in permanent marker. Rachel doesn't realize it until they join the rest of the gang. She makes Ross stay in the hotel room with her, refusing to leave due to the cat features he drew on her face. They raid the mini bar and he convinces her to leave the room by letting her draw on his face. Meanwhile, Chandler and Monica make up from an argument and in the middle of a winning streak in craps, Chandler bets Monica if she rolls a hard eight, they get married tonight. The dice rolls off the table and they decide it was a hard eight and run around the casino trying to get all of the things on the "something" list. They arrive at the chapel and are waiting when Joey and Phoebe come running in. They are in the middle of finding out why their friends are there when a very drunk Ross and Rachel leave the chapel, married. The newlyweds are so drunk they don't find out they are now a Mr. & Mrs. until breakfast the next morning.

Also, in this story the conversation between Dov and Gail when he was under painkillers happened, however Chris wasn't so quick to break up with Gail. They stayed together and decided to still go on vacation together in the hopes it would help their relationship.

Thank you for your thoughts and well wishes for my husband. I'm sorry this took so long to update but he was discharged and then I had to take him back hours later so it's been an extremely long weekend. Things are finally looking better, however, and I expect him home very soon.

Chapter 17

Saturday Night

Sam and Andy arrived at the location of their couples' dinner. It was on a patio overlooking one of the infinity pools. Small tables for two dotted the patio, each lit by a small lantern. One server was responsible for only two tables, making service very intimate and prompt. The area held twelve tables and they were spread out enough that you felt like you were alone. It was gorgeous. The host confirmed their reservation and invited them to have a seat at the bar while they waited for the service before theirs to finish. Sam and Andy sat down and decided to grab a pre-dinner cocktail.

"This is breathtaking," Andy told Sam. She opened her clutch and took out her digital camera. She had been bringing it with her all week, grabbing pictures of them at the pool, on the beach, at karaoke. Traci also had a camera as did Zoe and Sam was pretty sure between the three of them, they could recreate the entire trip almost moment by moment. He laughed as she snapped several photos of the dinner area. She then turned to Sam with a sly smile on her face. She had not asked him to pose for a picture with her the entire trip. However, with only one more full day left that was about to change. She did get a few "selfies" during their excursion on the Moon Buggeys, but Sam was so relieved she was okay, he didn't really pay attention.

"What do you want, McNally," he asked, already knowing where this was going. "What I want is a picture of us, to remember this night." Andy smiled sweetly. Sam laughed again and nodded. He couldn't say no to her. The bartender offered to take the picture and Sam gamely posed for a few shots with Andy. The last shot he even turned and kissed her cheek. Andy was elated. She knew when she got home a picture of her and Sam from their vacation was going in a frame in her living room. She had already purchased several photo collages and knew they would be filled as well. The host came over and told them their table was ready. Once they were seated, their server, Jason, came over to introduce himself. He explained they would be getting a Shrimp Cocktail appetizer followed by salads. Then they would have their entrée of rock lobster and filet mignon. He confirmed they wanted their filet cooked to the traditional medium well before popping and pouring their champagne and leaving to get their appetizer.

Sam raised his glass and Andy followed. He looked into her eyes and said "to an amazing week in paradise with you. I couldn't have dreamed it would be like this. I'm so glad you talked me into coming and that we were finally able to talk about us. I love you." Andy smiled, "I love you too," she told him as they toasted and drank. Jason returned with the appetizer and as Sam and Andy dug in, she asked about the golf outing.

"It was great," Sam told her between bites of shrimp. The course was unbelievable. Definitely the nicest I've ever played on. Oliver lost all of his balls on the front nine and we had to drive all the way back to the clubhouse so he could buy another box since none of us would let him have ours. Andy was trying desperately not to laugh, Sam was oblivious to how this was sounding. She couldn't help it and responded, "So you wouldn't let Oliver play with your balls, huh?" Sam burst out laughing. It didn't dawn on him how the conversation must sound until she said it. When they had calmed down, he proceeded to tell her about how they ended up taking three trips back to the clubhouse for more balls before the day was over. Turns out Jerry and Frank were not so great on the back nine. "How did you play?" Andy asked. She noticed Sam had stuck with talking about his friends and not himself. "Oh, not bad, I at least managed to not have to buy more balls… although I uh, I did have to pay a fee for losing a club," he told her, trying to avoid eye contact.

"I'm sorry, you what?" Andy asked. "How do you lose a club?" "Well, when you get angry and throw it into the lake, that's how." Sam told her. Andy shook her head. She already made a joke at his expense, she wanted to spare him. Luckily for Sam, their salads arrived and they spent a few minutes eating in silence, just enjoying the meal. Finally, Andy couldn't take it, "so the lake, huh?" she asked. Sam sighed. "Yeah, my game, it wasn't the greatest, which I expected, but the back nine is a lot harder than the front and I got so frustrated I threw the club. I didn't really know my own strength and it landed in the late about ten yards away. I had to pay a forty dollar fee as a penalty. It was worth it though, I felt much better afterwards," Sam assured her. "Oh, well money well spent then," Andy told him, smiling. They laughed and dinner arrived. It was something out of a culinary magazine. A large juicy looking rock lobster tail with drawn butter and a perfectly seared eight ounce filet sat next to it. Jason also pointed out the asparagus sautéed in garlic and butter and seasoned vegetables finished the plate. It made Sam's mouth water.

Sam and Andy enjoyed their meal, making small talk about what they thought was happening back at home, Andy felt like there was a bit of an elephant with them during their conversation. In two days they would be back in Toronto and back to real life. Andy knew a lot of things would change. She wasn't sure she wanted to bring up the conversation now, the meal was so wonderful and they still had another full day of vacation left, but she knew if she didn't it would just drive her crazy.

"

"So," Andy started, taking a sip of her drink. Liquid courage, she thought to herself, "we'll be home in a few days… obviously things have changed between us, I was just wondering how it was going to work," she gave him a shy smile. She knew Frank had no plans to split them up, but what if Sam thought it was a good idea? What if they burned out from being together almost 24/7? Andy couldn't think about that. She knew at the end of the day she would rather be with Sam and sacrifice their professional partnership, but only if she had to. She was willing to do whatever it took to make this work.

"Well we'll both go to work, get changed, ride around for ten hours, get changed again, hit the Penny, then go home, where we will get changed one more time, although preferably we change into nothing," Sam said, winking at her. Andy shook her head, "I know that, Sam. Come on, I'm being serious."

"So am I, did you realize how many times a day we change clothes?" He asked her pretending to be serious. Andy sighed. Sam knew he was pushing her buttons. He tended to do this when she got serious about something. He knew that mind of hers was constantly in overdrive, and when she overthought things, he tried to counteract with humor. He knew he was pushing too far though, and he decided to appease her. He reached across the table, taking her hand in his.

"Andy, when we get home, things are going to be different, yes, but a lot of things are going to be the same. We're still going to get up and go to work and ride around together and keep the streets safe. We're still going to unwind by having drinks at the Penny with our friends. We're still going to argue and fight about things, especially when your stubborn and I'm right," she rolled her eyes but said nothing so he continued, "but we're also going to sleep at each other's houses, we're going to have drinks together instead of at separate tables, we're going to hold hands, and if you're lucky, I'll even take you to dinner at places we don't frequent on patrol," he winked again and she couldn't help but laugh.

"It's going to be different, and it's going to be an adjustment because now our feelings are out there. We are out there. I guarantee not everyone will be as supportive as our friends, and we will probably hear talking in the station. But we will figure it out together. There will be times when we need our space, nights we don't spend together, and that's okay. I think this will work out, I want this to work out. I'm not going to lie, I will have a hard time on patrol, especially if you get into any kind of trouble, and it will be an adjustment, keeping my personal feelings at bay, but when I told you before there was no one I'd rather ride around with and work with, I meant it. I still mean it."

Andy nodded, "I just want to be honest with each other. If we need space or we need time, I want us to tell each other. I know there are times when we are going to disagree at work, I'd like to not take that home with us. It never goes well when things from work roll over into life outside of work. I agree, I think separating personal feelings from professional is going to be difficult, but I'm willing to do it." Andy felt better about going home. She knew there would be the occasional fight, and she knew they would probably still bicker back and forth, after all, it's who they were, but she knew they were both in this together, they would both fight to keep this and this is something they both want. That made her feel amazing.

Cheesecake with mixed berries was served for dessert and Andy thought she was in heaven. As they were finishing, Sam couldn't help but ask her about a comment she had made during their little talk. "Earlier you mentioned things don't go well when you bring home work issues, you know this from personal experience?" Sam asked. Andy slowly nodded. "Sometimes we would work cases with Luke and he and I wouldn't always agree on things. He never really trusted my instincts, not like you do, and when we wouldn't agree at work, it was never just left there. We never got home together, but he would come home much later and have to bring up the case. It was like he couldn't help it. We would end up arguing the rest of the night. It was awful because after work is that time to unwind. I don't mind talking about work and discussing cases, on some of our tougher ones, I would generally form my theory on who the suspect was while lying in bed, but I also don't think it's good to bring the argument home." Sam nodded.

"I agree. There are going to be times where we have a difference of opinion. I think it's a good idea that we agree to leave it in the locker room with the uniform. I don't want to spend our time away from work arguing about work. If we're angry with each other when Officer Swarek and Officer McNally enter the locker rooms at the end of shift, Sam and Andy are not feeling the same when they walk out. That part will be difficult, probably one of the most difficult things, but I don't want to spend our time off fighting… especially when we could be doing other things." Sam winked again, Andy laughed.

"I like that idea. It won't always be easy, but I definitely want to do it," she told him. They both leaned in for a sweet kiss. They sat finishing their dessert and Jason offered to take a few pictures for them. They took several at the table, then kicked off their shoes and took a few with their feet in the water. The shots came out so amazing, Andy made a mental note to buy a few frames before they left. She wanted some of these photos in her place.

They thanked Jason for everything and headed to the casino. Andy was excited. Casino Night sounded fun. She really loved her romantic dinner with Sam, and she was sad it was over, but she also wanted to have fun on their second to last night. They found their friends and learned that the craps tournament was starting after the Night at the Races. They found a table in the bar area and went to pay their buy in and receive their race cards. The idea was simple, there were twenty races. Before each race, they would bet on the horse they thought would win. Once all bets were placed, the race would play. Those with the winning horse would split the pot.

The group placed their bets. As it turned out Sue, Zoe, and Sam had a knack for choosing the winning horses. The rest weren't quite as lucky. Andy had only won two of the last nineteen races. She leaned over to Sam and finally asked him how he was doing it. "Luck, McNally, luck. Also, there may be a bit of a pattern on my sheet," he glanced down at his paper. Each of them were given the names of the horses in each race in random order. Andy noticed Sam, Sue, and Zoe all had the same paper. He was right, there seemed to be a pattern. She looked at her own. She had noted which horse came in first in each race. It took a few minutes, but she finally noticed the pattern and placed her bet. She won and leaned over to kiss Sam. "Thanks for the help," she whispered. He chuckled. "Couldn't have you keep losing, I know how competitive you are," he teased. She elbowed him.

They got up and decided to have a few drinks before the craps tournament began. Dov suggested a round of shots of Mama Juana. Andy knew the night was about to take a turn. That stuff was strong and hit hard. It was double the strength of tequila. By the time the tournament organizers called for craps players to make their way to the tables, Dov and Gail were too many shots in to count. They decided to forego the tournament in favor of more drinking. Everyone else joined tables. Andy found herself at the same table as Jerry, Zoe, and Chris. Zoe was exceptionally good and kept the table going for twenty minutes before her luck ran out. Andy was finally up and called a hard eight. She threw the dice and as luck would have it, hard eight came up. Andy smiled and decided to keep running with this. Before she knew it, there as a decent sized mountain of chips in front of her and a crowd of non-players had formed at her table. Sam could see her out the corner of his eye, and he was proud of her. His own table was beginning to shrink. Only he, Frank, and two other players remained. Twenty minutes later Andy was still on a roll and hers was the only table left. It seemed like most of the casino was watching. Four more rolls and she finally rolled a bad one. A collective groan went up in the crowd. Andy was sad, but knew they were still in it for a while. She had made the players at her table a nice amount of money. As play continued, she relaxed a little, enjoying the drinks Sam was bringing her. If she had to admit it, she would say she was definitely a little tipsy, however she was nowhere near as bad as Dov and Gail, who were practically falling over themselves. They were now joined by Chris and Sue, whom they were trying to convince to catch up. Andy could hear Gail's laugh cut through the crowd. She shook her head, knowing the ice queen never let herself go this far at home. Being a Peck came with a price, and Gail was never able to really let loose. Andy was glad she was able to relax and let go on this vacation.

By the time the tournament was over Andy had won back what she paid for her vacation and then some. She was pretty proud of herself. Jerry did well too, so did Chris, even though he tapped out early to go check on Gail and Dov. Zoe was the big winner, making back what it cost both her and Oliver plus some. Andy was happy for her, for the Shaw's in general. This vacation had done them a world of good in their marriage. The night was still fairly young, and no one really wanted to call it a night so they decided to head to Oro. They went to see if Dov, Chris, Gail, and Sue wanted to join, but the four of them were preoccupied at the bar. Many shot glasses sat in front of them and they were all howling at something the bartender said. There was no such thing as being cut off at the Hard Rock. Shaking their heads, the rest of the group headed for the club. The music was fantastic and it wasn't long before everyone found themselves on the dance floor, drinks in hand. Even Sam had to admit it was fun, there were definitely worse places to be than with his arms wrapped around Andy's waist, her hips grinding into him. Sam didn't get drunk too often, those nights were usually only reserved for poker night, however tonight he decided to let himself go. They took a break and the men headed to grab more drinks while the ladies made themselves comfortable around one of the tables.

"How do you think Peckstein is doing?" Traci asked. "They are either still at the bar, or stumbled their way back to their rooms," Andy replied. "Hopefully they didn't end up in the pool or something," she added. "Are you kidding? That would be a story!" Traci exclaimed and everyone laughed. The guys returned and Jerry asked, "What's so funny?" Traci filled him in on their conversation and he just shook his head. "They were in rare form tonight." Frank nodded in agreement, "You know, I feel for Peck. I know she comes off as bitchy and icy, but it's not easy to be her. Especially with everything that happened with her brother and Bibby. Steve is doing well from what I hear, but that was definitely a bit of a blow to the family. Gail, she'll never have a normal career. There will always be the expectation that she will climb the ranks. Truthfully, I'm not sure she wants to." He added, sipping his drink. He was the most sober of the bunch. He may be on vacation, but he was still the boss.

Andy nodded in agreement, "She's said more than once that she has no desire to become a white shirt. I don't really know if she's told her parents. I remember once at the academy she went hard on a bottle of tequila. She had been such a bitch to everyone since we arrived. It was the first time we all saw her for Gail, and not Peck. I have to admit it was sad to see. Knowing you have to chase the bottom of a bottle to really let your hair down? That's never a good thing," Andy added.

"Definitely not," Noelle agreed. "She's wound up so tight, I'm afraid she will burst. Cops burn out that way," she added. "It's good for her to get away from her family and do this once in a while. It will keep her sane."

"Hey, did you guys notice there are an awful lot of people dressed like a bride and groom?" Traci suddenly noticed. She knew the Hard Rock did destination weddings. They had seen two this week take place on the beach and almost every night they had passed a rehearsal dinner or reception on their way to dinner. Marrying Jerry had definitely crossed Traci's mind, but she would be sad if Leo and her mom weren't there to see it. She wanted Leo to give her away. Jerry made no qualms about wanting to spend his life with her, but to be honest, she wasn't sure he was ready to walk down the aisle again.

"I did see that, were there a lot of weddings today?" Andy wondered. "We saw one on the beach right as we were leaving for dinner," Traci told her. Just then a waitress walked by. "Excuse me, I'm sorry, but we happened to notice a lot of people dressed in wedding attire tonight. Did you have an influx of weddings today?"

The waitress smiled, "We did, however the newlyweds you are seeing were married in our chapel. We run a casino night once a month and since we run it Vegas style we also have our wedding chapel open for twenty-four hours to go with the theme of the evening. What you are seeing are those who wished to take advantage of the opportunity and elope. Our VIP members receive a monthly newsletter with the schedule of events for the following month. We always see an influx of visitors the week of casino night as it is the perfect opportunity for our members to come down and elope just as they would in Las Vegas. Everything is done right in the chapel, we have our couples fill out all necessary legal documents and we send the appropriate paperwork back to your home country, this way you don't need to worry about obtaining a marriage license in advance." She explained. Andy nodded, "thank you," she told the waitress.

The guys returned with drinks, "Did anyone else notice the number of newlyweds here tonight?" Jerry asked. The women laughed. "Actually, we just asked about that," Andy explained. She told the guys all about what the waitress said about the twenty-four hour chapel.

"That's actually a pretty cool idea," Jerry said, nodding his head. "From a business standpoint it basically ensures they fill their resorts. I bet they do this at their other locations too," he added.

Oliver took a sip of his drink, a wicked grin forming on his face. "So," he looked at Andy, Sam, Frank, Noelle, Jerry, and Traci conspiratorially. "Which one of you three couples plans on taking advantage of the chapel? Gangs all here and I make a fantastic best man," he added. Everyone laughed, "Umm, as much fun as that sounds, I think Andy and I are just going to work on being together right now," Sam told him. "Yes," Andy agreed, "I think beginning a relationship and a marriage is a little much for one week," she added. Everyone laughed, "But you've both been in love with each other for a while now, I say go all in!" Oliver told them, laughing. Andy and Sam shook their heads laughing. It was nice to know they both were thinking long term, but neither were in a huge rush to get there. Things were wonderful exactly where they were.

"Alright, well since McSwarek doesn't want to make anything legal, what about you two?" Oliver asked, looking at Frank and Noelle, "Or you two," he directed his attention to Jerry and Traci. "As fun as it would be, I think Noelle and I are going to pass," Frank told Oliver. "Not that I wouldn't mind," he added quickly, glancing at Noelle, "I agree," Noelle added quickly. "You know I love you, Frank, but I'm fine where things are at, this is still pretty new as well," Noelle reminded Oliver.

"You guys are no fun," Oliver insisted. "Well, Jerry, you're up. What do you say? We all know you plan on marrying Traci anyway," Oliver added for good measure.

Jerry looked at Traci for a long moment. Truthfully, he already knew he would be proposing. He was paying off the ring, having picked it out several weeks ago. He knew it was probably a bit crazy, but if Traci was on board, he was too. This was it for him, why wait? "Well, Trace, I don't know… I mean you know how I feel about you, about getting married. I know you want Leo and your mom to be there, but we could have a formal wedding and reception when we get home. All the stops. Whatever you want. But if you don't want to, I understand too." He quickly added. He didn't want to pressure her, but the idea of eloping was kind of exciting.

"Well…" Traci started. Truthfully, the idea of eloping was appealing, and if she could still have an actual wedding, the better. "I really do want Leo and my mom there, but if you really do mean that we could have a ceremony and reception when we get home, I think it would be fun to elope. I have to admit I wasn't sure I even wanted to get married until you came along, Jer. But you've convinced me that not all men are awful and I love you. Leo loves you. I want us to be a real family. So let's do it. Let's get married, here tonight."

Jerry stood up and kissed Traci before getting on one knee. Everyone gasped and laughed, "I should probably do this right before we get to the chapel, I'm sorry I don't have a ring, but I promise you it will be one worthy of the love I have for you. Traci, I love you. I love Leo. I want us to be a family. Will you marry me?" Jerry asked. Traci pretended to think about it for a second before nodding. Everyone broke into applause and cheers, Oliver shouted "yes!"

"Okay, so even though this isn't traditional, I still want to have something old, borrowed, and blue" Traci announced.

"I can help with that," Zoe volunteered. "These are my grandmother's earrings. Ironically, she and I both wore them on our wedding day." She told the woman, handing them over. Traci smiled and hugged Zoe, "thank you so much. They are perfect."

"Okay," Andy said, "now we just need the blue. We should probably also find the rest of our group, hopefully they are not too drunk to witness this," she added. When they left their friends, Dov and Gail were already stumbling. Hopefully Chris and Sue at least got them to slow it down a little, otherwise getting them to attend would be a lost cause.

"Well, let's go find your something blue, round up Peckstein and company, and head to the chapel" Oliver announced. He was beyond excited and happy for his friends. Jerry had told him, Sam, and Frank about the ring a few weeks ago so he wasn't that shocked that Jerry would want to do this. Traci was good for Jerry. After his divorce he wasn't himself. When he met Traci though, he changed. He went back to wearing the suits and driving Stella again. He was happier and not all business like he had been during his divorce. Oliver also knew that Jerry adored Leo. He always knew Jerry would make a good father, and seeing him settle into the role was a good feeling.

Off they went in search of something blue. "Traci, does it have to be something specific?" Andy asked. "Nope, something I can wear, preferably, but really something blue will do." It was late and most of the shops were closed. Luckily, the souvenir shop was still open. They ran in and asked the salesgirl if there was anything blue. She smiled and pointed to a pile of sweatshirts. That would work. Traci grabbed one and Andy stopped her, "It's your wedding day," Andy told her laughing, "let me." Andy paid for the sweatshirt and handed it to Traci. They headed back toward the casino to grab their friends and hit the chapel. The place was packed. Frank and Noelle told Jerry and Traci to head to the chapel to begin filling out the proper paperwork along with Sam, Andy, Oliver, and Zoe who would act as the wedding party. Frank and Noelle would find the others and meet them there.

"I am so excited for you, Traci, you're getting married!" Andy squealed. Sam squeezed her hand and smiled. "I know, this is insane, but I am so happy," Traci told her, smiling at Jerry. She was a little nervous, but this felt right. Traci and Jerry were just beginning to fill out the paperwork and choose their wedding package when Frank and Noelle returned.

"We searched the entire casino and nothing." Frank said. "I asked the bartender serving them earlier and he said they left a little bit ago, the four of them pretty well and drunk," he added with a laugh.

"Maybe they went back to their rooms," Oliver suggested. "Do you think we should call over there?"

Traci and Jerry returned, "Paperwork is ready. There is another couple in now, but we are next. Once they are finished, they have rings inside the chapel. We just need to choose them and we'll be all set," Traci told them. The concierge at the desk brought over a veil and a few small bouquets of flowers. She also had boutonnieres for the guys.

"Well, Traci, last chance to back out," Noelle said, teasing. "Nope," Traci smiled, "I'm a little nervous but I think I'm ready. I wish the other couple would hurry up!" She added, everyone laughed.

Just then the doors to the chapel burst open and four very loud people stumbled out. "Congratulations, Mr. Peck!" They heard a very familiar voice yell and turned around just in time to see Chris Diaz throw a bunch of bird seed in the air.

Andy did a double take. Standing before her were Sue and Chris. So drunk they could barely stand. All of them throwing bird seed and hugging and laughing.

"Chris? Gail? What the…?" Andy trailed off. "Diaz!" Oliver barked, using his best T.O. voice in an attempt to get Chris to temporarily snap out of his drunken haze. "What's going on? Did you get married? Where's Dov and Gail and why did you say Mr. Peck?" Oliver fired questions at the drunken rookie. Sue giggled uncontrollably.

Just then, the doors to the chapel burst open again and out spilled Gail Peck, wearing a veil and holding a bouquet. On her arm was Dov, trying desperately to stand up straight. Diaz doused them with bird seed, "the newly, newly, Peckstein!" he finally shouted. The foursome collapsed into another fit of giggles before stopping suddenly and racing for the nearest bathrooms.

"What the hell just happened?!" Oliver shouted? "OHMYGOD, did Dov just marry GAIL?!"

The rest of the group was in too much shock to speak. It looked and sounded very much like Dov and Gail just got married. When they left them earlier Dov and Sue had still been very much a couple, as were Chris and Gail. How much could they have drank to think this was a good idea?

"I'm going in there," Frank announced. "Yes, I think we should go check on the ladies," Noelle agreed. Just then Jerry and Traci were called. They looked at each other, then at the rest of the group. "Can you please give us a minute? Those were our friends," Traci asked the chaplain. "Sure, would you like us to hold your reservation or can we take the next couple?" He asked. "You can take the next couple, that's fine. We need to try to deal with this first," Traci responded. The chaplain nodded and called the next couple.

"Okay, let's go find out what happened," Traci said. The women headed for the ladies room while the guys took the men. Thirty minutes later they returned, without their drunken friends.

"Did you guys have any luck?" Zoe asked. Gail and Sue were too busy getting rid of their stomach contents to be much help. In between bouts of sickness they were still laughing too hard to form a coherent sentence. To be honest, no one was sure they would remember much in the morning.

"Nope," Diaz and Epstein barely recognized we were there." Frank told them. "Well, what do you want to do? They are in no shape to make it back to their rooms alone," Jerry said, a bit defeated. As much as this wasn't how he planned things, he really did want to marry Traci. He still planned on proposing when her ring was ready, but he would have a hard time walking away tonight. He looked over at Traci. She had a sad smile on her face. He knew she would want to make sure her friends were okay.

Sam and Andy looked at their best friends. They knew even though this was spontaneous, Traci and Jerry were very much in love and wanted to go through with it. They nudged Oliver who nodded. "Okay, well how about this. Traci, you go get yourself and Jerry booked in for the next appointment. In the meantime, we will grab the rooks and get them back to their rooms to sleep it off and we'll sort everything out tomorrow." Everyone nodded. Traci and Jerry smiled.

Andy, Noelle, and Zoe went and rounded up a still giggling Gail and Sue as Frank, Oliver, and Sam went to get Diaz and Epstein. Their trip back to the room required several stops as their friends continued to get sick. None of them spoke, but they couldn't stop giggling whenever they looked at each other. At one point a slurring Gail chucked her flowers at Andy's head declaring "You and Sammy-boy are next!" falling into another fit of giggles. Andy sighed. Whatever happened tonight, she knew would be a big headache in the morning. She couldn't worry about that now, however, they still had to get back to the chapel for Traci and Jerry.

Once the foursome had been deposited safely into their respective rooms, the gang took off again for the chapel. It was starting to get very late, and everyone was getting tired. Sam had been quiet during their walk to the rooms, and was still quiet now. Andy slipped her hand into his. "Penny for your thoughts?" She asked.

"Oh, sorry, it's nothing. I'm just trying to wrap my head around all of this," Sam told her. He knew vacations did crazy things to people, but he was starting to believe Dov and Gail had really gotten married. "I know what you mean. Dov and Gail? I don't understand." Andy told him. "They can't stand each other half the time, what would possess them to get married, right in front of their actual significant others?" Andy wondered aloud.

"Who knows," Sam agreed, "I just hope the fallout isn't too crazy. I want to enjoy my last day here," he told her. "I can't see them really wanting to be together, much less married. I don't even know if they were coherent enough to know this was legal. Peck's parents are going to have a field day when they hear about this. Marriage is a matter of public record, so it will be hard to keep this from them."

"I know. Gail feels enough pressure from her parents already, this will definitely not help." Andy told him. "Anyway, we'll deal with that tomorrow. I hope Traci and Jerry are still ready," she added. She knew her friend was in love with Jerry and wanted a future with him, but she also knew Traci was wary of marriage. Her parents' hadn't lasted and after everything she went through with Dex she just didn't know why people wanted or needed to be legally tied to each other.

"I know Jerry is," Sam said slowly. He wasn't sure if he should say anything, but he knew Andy's mind was racing and he wanted to calm the nerves she had for her friend. "Don't say anything, but Jerry was planning on proposing. I'm not sure when or how, something about a knife? I don't know. I do know he has the ring picked out. It's being custom made and he's in the middle of paying it off now. He planned on asking her in a few months," Sam told her. Andy's eyes lit up. "Really? That's awesome! I feel better knowing this wasn't completely spontaneous. Not that I think it would change anything for them, but you know she's my best friend and she's been through a lot. She deserves the best." Andy told him. Sam nodded. "I know, Jerry too. I was actually shocked when he agreed so quickly," Sam said. "Are you upset it's not us?" He added, curious as to her response. He was pretty positive she wasn't, but he wanted to make sure they were still in a good place.

"Definitely not, are you?" Andy asked. "Nope, I meant what I said. I love you and I'm glad we're finally together, but there is no need to rush anything. Let's concentrate on being together and working together and everything else will just fall into place." Sam told her. Andy smiled, "I agree. I have loved everything about this week with you, and I love you, but I am in no rush to be married. If my last relationship taught me anything, it's that this needs to happen when the time is right. I think the time is right for Traci and Jerry, but we're not quite there yet." Andy said, leaning in for a kiss. Sam smiled and they continued on their way to the chapel.

Meanwhile, Traci and Jerry were waiting outside the chapel. They couldn't believe the nights' events. "Tomorrow should be interesting," Jerry joked. "Uh yeah, I can't wait to hear this story, if they even remember what happened," Traci told him. "It's just, Peck and Epstein? How?" Jerry asked. "Well don't say anything, but remember the mounted unit training from a few weeks ago?" Jerry nodded, "well, if you recall, Dov hurt his back. The pain pills were making him a little loopy. He was riding around with Gail that night and apparently he confessed his love to her. Gail mentioned it to Chris who got pretty angry. I thought they were going to break up, but he ended up calming down and talking to Dov about it. Things were rocky for a few days, but they seemed to all work everything out. Now this. Although Chris seemed to find it funny, so I honestly don't know what is going on," Traci told him. "I knew things were tense for a few days, Jerry said. Peck was meaner than usual, which is pretty bad for her. Everything seemed to return to normal though, so I forgot about it until now." Jerry shrugged. "Anyway, are you sure you are ready for this? I know earlier you said you weren't even sure you believed in marriage."

Traci smiled, taking Jerry's hand. "To be honest, I still don't, let me finish," Traci told him, noticing Jerry tense. "I honestly don't know if we're really meant to mate with just one person for life," Jerry interrupted, "elephants do. They choose a mate, and its' theirs for life. Lobsters too," he added. Traci smiled and continued, "Okay, so we're comparing humans to elephants and lobsters, lovely, anyway my point is that I don't know if this is what we're meant to do, and honestly, I wasn't sure if this is what I even wanted… until you. I'm not sure of a lot of things, but I'm sure of you. I'm sure of how I feel about you. I know I love you and I want to be with you and no one else. I also know that feeling won't change. So why not do it now? Why wait? I mean, I still want the wedding and the reception and to celebrate properly, but this is exciting and I'm happy we decided to do this," Traci told him. "Well consider me your elephant," Jerry told her leaning in for a kiss.

"Hey, save it for the altar," they heard Oliver's voice ring out. "How are the newlyweds?" Traci asked. "Sleeping it off with the partners they came with, in their respective rooms," Noelle told her. Just then Traci and Jerry were called for the second time that night. They stood up, and followed the chaplain into the small chapel. They were shown a case of rings. "Traci, if you want to choose an engagement ring right now that's fine, but I prefer you waited on that," Jerry told her. Traci smiled. "All I need is a wedding band. What should we get?" she asked. "The best," Jerry replied. Traci chose a gorgeous platinum band lined with diamonds, Jerry chose a tungsten band with one single diamond inlaid in the center. They were gorgeous. Once the rings were selected, Traci handed flowers to Andy, Zoe, and Noelle. "For all of your help tonight, I would love it if you would stand up with us too," Traci told her. Noelle nodded. Jerry handed boutonnieres' to Sam, Oliver, and Frank. The ladies were instructed to line up at the back of the room. "Wait," Traci cried. "Who will give me away?" Frank spoke up, "I will, if that's okay." Traci nodded, smiling.

The ceremony started, even though Traci could see Jerry the entire time, she still cried as she walked down the aisle. For Jerry's part his eyes were wet too. The ceremony was very simple, with the basic vows and a short sermon from the chaplain about the importance of love. Before anyone knew it, they were pronouncing Jerry and Traci married. Everyone cheered as the newlyweds kissed. They left the chapel, everyone laughing and hugging.

"Okay guys, as much as I would love to continue this celebration, I'm beat." Jerry said. "Besides, I'd like to spend a little alone time with my bride here, can we continue the celebration tomorrow?" Everyone agreed they would meet for a late breakfast and plan something for their last night on the island. Hopefully they would also find out about the other newlywed couple. As Sam and Andy walked back to Sam's room, hand in hand, they couldn't help but smile. "This has been quite the week," Andy told him, yawning. "I couldn't agree more, McNally," Sam told her, leading her into his room. He was exhausted and as they climbed into bed he couldn't help but wonder what kinds of surprises their last day had in store.

 **A/N:** Surprise! I wasn't intending on two weddings, I swear, but as I wrote, it just kind of happened. This makes it more fun, and the knife proposal can still happen, only now we know she'll say yes. Hope you liked it!


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:** I'm so glad you all liked the last chapter! The Dov/Gail situation is honestly one of the first things that popped into my head when the idea for this story came about. I thought it would be hysterical. I also wanted to see Jerry and Traci married and play on Traci's spontaneity in season 2 which I felt she lacked in later seasons. I also really wanted Sam and Andy to have that work conversation. As someone who met their husband at work, that's an important talk to have and it's always annoyed me that they never really talked about at least attempting to separate work from home.

Sorry it took so long to update. Hubby came home but with a bunch of restrictions so I've been taking care of everything. Plus we're heading into the last week of the rating period and I had Penn State tickets for today's game against Illinois so it's been hectic.

As this story begins to wind down (don't worry, I'm still looking at another 3-5 chapters, give or take) I am pondering continuing this in a sequel if you will. It's a possibility at any rate.

Don't own it, but I think maybe Hulu should!

Chapter 18

Sunday

It was already after nine when Sam woke Sunday morning. At first he thought he was dreaming, soft wet lips worked their way down his neck, pausing to nibble on his earlobe, before moving to the base of his neck to suck on his pulse point. It took Sam a minute to realize he was awake, and those lips belonged to Andy. Sam moaned as Andy continued her worshipping of his body. She glossed her lips over his Adam's Apple, lightly flicking her tongue over what she had learned was a very sensitive spot for Sam. Andy's hands wandered down his toned chest, stopping to caress his hard abs before sliding below the waistband of his boxers. Meanwhile, her tongue was busy wrestling with his nipples. Sam could barely stand it as she nibbled, pulled, and licked first one nipple, than the other. He was so turned on, and she could feel it. As she attacked his nipples, she wrapped her slender fingers around his rock hard erection, rubbing her thumb over the tip, just gently enough to send a shiver of pleasure up Sam's spine. He grew a little restless, but she used her free hand to keep his from thrusting. She was slowly torturing him, he decided, and he couldn't get enough. Andy licked and kissed her way down the rest of his stomach, pausing to briefly flick her tongue inside his belly button. Meanwhile, her hand had begun a slow and steady pace on his even harder erection. Andy paused, looking up and grinning wickedly at Sam as she began kissing his pelvic bone and thighs. She knew as she slowly made her way to his now rock hard erection that the slower she went, the more tortureous it became for him. After placing warm, hot kisses on the inside of his thighs, Andy finally put Sam out of his misery.

As she took all of him in her mouth, bottoming out as far as she could, Sam gasped. He wasn't prepared for her to take all of him like that. Andy smiled and ran her tongue up and down his shaft, her lips still locked firmly around him. She began working her mouth up and down him, rolling her tongue around his shaft, flicking his tip as she went. She would increase her pace, than slow down, working Sam into a frenzy. Her lips felt incredible against his skin. Just when he thought he couldn't stay in control another second, she popped him out of her mouth, wrapped her slender fingers around him and worked her hand up and down at a frenzied pace. As she did, she leaned back down, drawing only the tip of him into her mouth. Her tongue swirled around, playing with his opening just enough to send Sam through the roof. "Andy…so..good…oh…don't…" Sam could barely get out the words. Smiling, Andy took him fully in her mouth again, this time gently rubbing him with her teeth. That was too much and Sam reached down, pulling her up so she could straddle him.

"Need… to be… inside…NOW" Sam managed to get out as Andy lined them up and straddling him, slid all the way down until he bottomed out inside her. Reveling in the feeling Andy stayed still for a moment, before setting a slow and seductive pace. Sam's hands gripped her hips so hard she knew it would leave a mark, but she didn't care. She leaned down and sucked on his neck, making him grip her even harder. She reached down with one hand, working her clit until she felt his own hand gently move hers out of the way. She increased her pace as his thumb increased the pressure on her bundle of nerves. Just when Sam thought he couldn't take it, Andy began rolling her hips down as well as rocking up and down on him. The sensation sent him over the edge. As he came, he leaned up and drew one of her erect nipples into his mouth. The wetness and heat of his mouth was too much and her orgasm slammed into her like a freight train. They both bucked and slammed into each other, riding out their high. As they came down, Andy gently rolled off Sam to curl up next to him.

"That… was amazing. Feel free to wake me up like that more often," a breathless Sam told her. Andy smiled, when she woken, her intention had been to use the bathroom and grab a water from the fridge before heading back to bed. When she looked over at Sam, taking in his amazing body and strong arms and legs, Andy knew she had to have him. They had both stripped naked before climbing into bed last night, and the sheets had ruched down to just under Sam's pelvis. When Andy took in the chiseled lines where his thighs met his hips, it was too much and she decided to give him a wake-up call.

"I'll keep that in mind," Andy teased. "I can't believe this is our last day here," she told him, sighing. "I'm not ready to go home tomorrow."

"I know, me either," Sam assured her. "That's the thing about vacations though, eventually you return to reality." Andy giggled.

"We should probably get up and meet the others for breakfast. I really hope Peckstein and Company are awake to join us. I really need to hear what happened last night. I still can't believe Gail and Dov are married. MARRIED. They can barely stand each other."

"That Mama Juana is some strong stuff. Judging by the way they were pounding back those shots, I would say that what happened was an extreme case of impaired judgment," Sam told her, getting up and making his way to the bathroom.

"In that case, I can't believe the resort allowed them to get married, I mean look at how drunk they were." Andy called to him, pulling on clothes and heading in to brush her teeth and wash her face.

"Something tells me they take the terms 'of sound mind and body' loosely. My guess is if you can make it through your vows without vomiting or passing out, and if you can sign your name, you can get married." Sam shrugged, finishing up at his own sink and wondering back into the room to get dressed.

"What about Chris and Sue? They were laughing and throwing bird seed as if they were actually happy and okay with seeing their significant other marry someone else, it just doesn't make sense." Andy told him, following him out of the bathroom and toeing on her flip flops.

"Again, I'm pretty sure the Mama Juana was flowing hard for all four of them. You're a fan of tequila, McNally. I've seen you after your fair share of shots. I will say you hold your alcohol better than most, but you know you hit that point of no return. They hit that point on stuff a lot stronger than tequila," Sam said, leading her out of the room and down the hall to the lounge. Noelle, Frank, Oliver, and Zoe were already there. They heard Traci and Jerry's door open and heard Traci gasp. Everyone smiled. The resort must have received word of the change in Jerry and Traci's relationship status at some point during the night because there was now a banner draped across their door reading Newlyweds followed by a funny quote in smaller letters.

"Hey, it's the newlyweds!" Oliver called. "Did you guys do this?" Traci asked. "Nope, I guess the hotel got word from the chapel and did it, look your room isn't the only one," Noelle pointed, snickering slightly. Both Chris and Gail and Dov and Sue's rooms had the same banner, as if the resort wasn't sure which one to put it on. Everyone laughed. A few moments later both doors opened and a rough looking Dov, Sue, Chris, and Gail came wondering out. None of them noticed the signs as they made their way to their friends. In fact, they seemed pretty oblivious to anything and frankly looked like they were still a little drunk.

"You guys sent a wake-up call for us?" a bleary-eyed Dov asked. "We did, pal," Oliver admitted. "We wanted you to join us for breakfast over at Isla."

"Okay, but can you give us another fifteen or so?" Sue asked. "Sure, we'll head over and save you some seats," Jerry told them, desperate to control the laugh he so badly wanted to escape.

By the time the foursome made their way to the table their friends were at, everyone else had already grabbed a plate. Oliver had just sat down with his loaded breakfast plate when Dov, Sue, Chris, and Gail plopped into the available seats, still looking a little rough around the edges. After ordering Bloody Marys, coffee, and water Oliver decided he couldn't take it anymore.

"So, fun night last night?" he asked nonchalantly. "Definitely one for the books," Chris agreed. "I have to agree Diaz, I mean it's not every day you see your friends get married," Oliver replied.

"Wait, what? Who got married?" Gail's head shot up, eyeing up the table. "Someone got married and I missed it?" Dov asked, disappointed. Oliver laughed, this was really too good. "Well we missed it, actually." Frank told him. "Wait, if you know someone got married, how did you miss it?" Chris asked.

"Well Diaz, you were there, why don't you share with the class," Oliver told him.

Diaz looked at Gail, confused. Then looked down at his left hand. No ring. Just as he was about to say something Gail gasped. He looked over and saw his girlfriend holding up her left hand, adorned with a simple gold band. Gail stared at her hand as if it were a foreign object. "We got married? Where is your ring?" She asked. Just as Chris was about to reply, Dov shouted "what the?" holding up his own left hand, adorned with a ring matching Gail's. Dov, Gail, Chris, and Sue all sat in stunned silence for a moment, staring at each other. Then, as if the lights came on all at once the foursome gasped and pointed at each other, eyes growing wide.

"OHMYGOD, I MARRIED YOU?!" Gail shrieked, backing her chair as far away from Dov as possible. Dov just kept staring at his hand and back at Gail's as if this was some sort of nightmare he had yet to wake from. Sue and Chris just kept staring at their significant other. Stunned.

"How did this happen?" Chris asked, pointing between his girlfriend and her husband, apparently.

"I don't know Diaz, you tell us. After all, you and Sue were the witnesses and you were the one throwing bird seed when we found you." Oliver told him.

"Witnesses? Bird seed? We were completely wasted last night." Chris told him.

"Yeah, those shots, they were so strong. There's no way they let us get married when we were that drunk," Dov finally spoke, shaking his head.

"Are you kidding me? It was a Vegas style night. Most people who get married in Vegas ARE drunk," Traci told him, laughing.

Gail had her head in her hands, saying nothing. Finally she lifted her head, "Wait, we eloped on an island. There's no way this is legal." She said, looking relieved. Jerry chuckled, "I'm sure you don't remember, but there was paperwork you needed to fill out before you said your vows. That paperwork gets sent back to your home country. It's all perfectly binding. You two," he pointed between Gail and Dov, "are legally married. Congratulations." He added with a smirk.

"Dude, you married my girlfriend," Chris said to Dov. He didn't know whether to be angry or laugh. To think they were all so drunk they thought this was a good idea was laughable. He woke up next to Gail so he knew she and Dov hadn't consummated their marriage, which was reassuring.

"Wait, wait, how do you know we filled out paperwork?" Gail asked. "You said when you found us, so you weren't there when we actually got married. You knew we were at the bar when you headed for the club. That's the last thing I remember, at least. Why did you go to the chapel? OHMYGOD," she shouted, suddenly putting pieces together. "You weren't looking for us, one of you got married too! Was it you?" She pointed to Andy.

"Okay, why does everyone seem to think us getting married after being together a week is a good idea?" Andy asked. "To be fair, they got married and they are with other people," Oliver pointed out, earning him a smack from Zoe. "No, it wasn't us." She assured Gail.

Gail noticed Traci trying to hide a smile, "TRACI AND JERRY! OHMYGOD IT WAS YOU TWO!" She exclaimed. Traci and Jerry laughed as they held up their left hands. "Guilty," Jerry said, pulling Traci close so he could kiss her temple. "What can I say? The opportunity presented itself and Traci was crazy enough to go along with the idea." He told them.

"Wow, that's awesome you guys, congratulations," Chris told the couple, standing to go shake Jerry's hand and kiss Traci. "Yes, that's awesome!" Sue agreed, getting up to do the same. Gail and Dov followed. Once everyone was again seated, Dov spoke up.

"So now what? I mean, no offense to you, Gail, but I'd rather we just went back to being friends. Especially since you are with my best friend and I'm with Sue, we are still together right?" Dov added, glancing at his girlfriend. Sue laughed and nodded. "I'm not sure how I'm going to explain this one when we get back, but yes, we're fine. I mean, I did give you my blessing considering Chris and I would have been the witnesses," she added. Everyone laughed.

"Wait, you said they send the paperwork home, right?" Gail asked. Oliver nodded. "Noooo. No no no no no. This is not good," Gail said. She looked like she would either cry or vomit.

"What's wrong?" Andy asked. "You wait for the paperwork to come through and then you and Dov file for an annulment. You explain what happened. We all saw you and Chris come out of one room and Dov and Sue come out of the other. When we found you at the chapel, we walked you back to your respective rooms and left you with your actual boyfriend and girlfriend. The fact that you came out of your rooms with the same people you went in with proves you never, uh, sealed the deal," Andy told her. "It's some paperwork and probably a bit of a headache and then it's over." She shrugged.

"You don't understand. One of my aunt's works in the Hall of Records down at City Hall. She is in charge of the Records department and puts the territory seal on all legal documents once they process through. It's her signature on marriage licenses. She's going to see this and then my parents are going to know. How am I ever going to explain this? Oh this is a nightmare," Gail groaned.

Chris wrapped his arm around his girlfriend. "We'll figure something out," he told her. "Listen you had one wild night and you ended up married to a friend. No one got hurt and it happened in a foreign country, at a resort where no one knows you except the people you came with, what can they say?" he asked.

"I came with my BOSS, Chris. My BOSS. You know my parents. They are not going to see past that. It's 'unprofessional', even if I am on vacation," she told him, looking like she might cry. Frank cleared his throat. "Let's wait and see what happens when the paperwork gets there. Maybe your aunt will keep your secret. You're an adult, Peck. Things happen. As far as being here with me, I will smooth things over if it comes to it. We're not here in an official capacity and your lapse of judgment last night has no bearing on your abilities when you wear the badge. We've all gone a bit wild on this vacation. I'll make your parents see that you just let loose a little too much. It will be okay," he told her. Jerry agreed, "yeah Peck, no worries. Your brother isn't a boy scout either. While he hasn't done anything like this, I've heard a few stories about Steve Peck's wild days. If he says anything, I will be sure to remind him that he's not an angel either. I'll get him on your side," he said.

Gail nodded, still not convinced. "Look there's nothing we can do now. It's our last day, I want to relax and have some fun before we head home tomorrow," Traci said, everyone agreed.

They decided they would hit the beach until lunch and then hit the pool. The ladies wanted to do some more shopping before dinner. They decided to go to the steak house since it was so amazing and Traci remembered seeing a late night pool party complete with a concert. They figured that would be a great way to end their stay. Before hitting the beach, they all decided to head back to their rooms and relax for a little. No one was in a hurry today.

Andy and Sam reached Sam's room and closed the door. Andy toed off her flip flops and climbed onto the bed, patting the spot next to her. Sam laughed, she didn't need to tell him twice. They settled in, Andy's head on his chest.

"Crazy breakfast, I can't believe they don't remember anything about last night," Andy said. "They were really gone last night when we brought them back here, I'm not surprised," Sam told her, stroking her hair.

They stayed like that in quiet, comfortable silence, content just being in each other's arms. "I can't believe we go home tomorrow. Can't we just stay like this?" Andy suddenly asked.

Sam chuckled, "Oh sweetheart, I wish we could, but vacations have to end sometime. It just gives you the opportunity to look forward to the next one," he told her, kissing her cheek. Andy smiled.

"True. We are going away for a long weekend to Niagara, I'm not even home and I'm already looking forward to that." Sam laughed, "See, it won't be so bad. Besides," an evil grin crossed his face, "think of all the places we have to christen when we get home."

"Sam!" Andy cried, but her words were silenced by Sam's lips on hers. They started a very heated make-out session and Sam was just about to lift Andy's top over her head when he heard a knock at the door.

Sam and Andy were silent for a second, maybe if they pretended they weren't there whoever was at the door would go away. The knocking continued, however and they heard Oliver's voice, "Sammy! McNally! Open up, I know you're in there, the do not disturb light is on, come on!" Oliver shouted.

Sam sighed, he knew Oliver was relentless. Reluctantly, he pulled himself away from the bed, and Andy, and opened the door. "Yes, and it says do not disturb for a reason. What do you want, Oliver?" Sam asked, clearly not amused.

"Is that any way to greet your friend, Sammy?" Oliver chucked, letting himself in. "I came to get you to head to the beach. You guys have all night for… whatever you were thinking of doing. This is our last day, brother. I want to make the most of it." Oliver sounded like a kid about to head to the candy store.

Sam and Andy both laughed. As much as they would have loved to hole up in the room and not come out until dinner, they knew they would regret not spending their last day on the beach and with their friends. Andy got up and headed for the bathroom to change into her suit. Sam, who had just worn shorts over his trunks, grabbed their towels and beach stuff. When Andy was ready she, Sam, and Oliver headed down to the beach where it seemed like everyone else had already congregated, except for Gail and Chris.

"She's coming." Traci told Andy, when she gave her a questioning look. "Gail isn't taking the events of last night too well. Breakfast didn't sit so great and she's still feeling the effects of the alcohol." Andy nodded in understanding. "Plus, I think she's also a little embarrassed. This is completely out of character for her, I mean we know she can drink like a fish, but this went beyond that. Even on vacation, she's still a Peck and she's having a hard time getting out of her own head." Traci explained, her new wedding band glistening in the sun.

"How about you, Trace? Feel anything different about last night?" Andy asked. "Nope!" Traci told her, smiling. "It felt pretty nice waking up as Mrs. Traci Barber this morning. Although I was a little nervous when I called home to talk to my mom," she admitted.

"Oh? You decided not to wait? What did she say?" Andy was curious. Last night Traci decided to tell her mom and Leo when they got home. She figured in person would be the best way to go. "I woke up and I was so happy and excited, but then I began feeling guilty. I mean, it's my mom. She's been there through everything and she's always been supportive, even when she didn't like my choices," Traci told her. Andy nodded in understanding, "I knew I couldn't wait, so I called her while having coffee on the patio."

"And?" Andy prodded. "Well, it was a little difficult for me to get out, I just felt like I went behind her back or something, I don't know, it was strange. Jerry came to the rescue and told her he knew it was a bit late, but he wanted to ask for her blessing to marry me. My mom is quick, and she wanted to know why he said it was a bit late. That's when I told her. There was silence for a few minutes and I was getting worried maybe we really upset her, but suddenly she just burst out laughing. I told her it wasn't a joke and she said she knew it wasn't. I asked what was funny and she said she should have known something like this would happen. She's very happy for us and agreed not to tell Leo. We want to do it in person. She thinks he will be very happy too, but he wanted to give me away so I'm going to have to explain that we will have a real wedding."

Andy smiled, "Traci I am so happy for you and Jerry. I'm glad your mom wasn't angry. I'm sure she wishes she was there, but she will still get to see you get married. As crazy as last night was, I'm glad it all worked out well for at least one couple!" Traci and Andy both laughed.

"Hey!" Dov said, and everyone turned in time to see Gail and Chris making their way towards the group. "Hey guys," Chris nodded hello, spreading his and Gail's towels out on their respective lounge chairs. Gail sat down immediately and when the server came to get their drink order she just asked for a water.

"Feeling better?" Andy asked. "Yeah, but I think I will stick with water for now," Gail told her. Andy laughed, "I don't blame you."

The group spent the rest of the morning tanning, swimming, and relaxing on the beach. The guys decided to borrow boogie boards again and were out in the water when Gail finally spoke up, "Chris and I had a long talk in our room. We still can't remember what happened last night and I feel awful about that. He assured me he's not angry. Pictures were delivered to our room this morning from the wedding, apparently we chose quite the package," everyone laughed, "and Chris and Sue are happily standing up for Dov and I. We, on the other hand, are practically holding each other up. There's also a picture of me giving Dov a small kiss before making out with Chris. It looked like you all missed quite the ceremony!"

Andy and the others laughed and shook their heads, glad things seemed okay with Gail and Dov's respective relationships. "Anyway, when I get home I'm just going to be honest with my parents. I'm a grown adult and can make my own choices. Good or bad, they are mine and at least in this case no one got hurt and we're all able to laugh about it. We'll fill out some paperwork for the annulment and that will be it." Gail shrugged.

"I think telling your parents before they find out is a good idea," Noelle told the woman. "While I don't know them too well, they were both working their way through the ranks when we got out of the academy. I know they have high expectations for you, and your relationship with them is far different from mine, but I think they will appreciate your honesty and the fact that you didn't try to hide it," Noelle smiled at the rookie. She knew Gail just needed to break loose once in a while. Last night she just got a little carried away. It happened to the best of them.

"Thanks, hopefully they see things the same way," Gail said. The guys made their way out of the water and after lunch everyone decided to head back and relax for a little before getting ready for dinner and a pool party. Everyone seemed to want a nap and to shop, or at least the women did. They agreed to meet up and head for the shops in a few hours.

Sam and Andy headed to his room. When they got there, Andy flopped on the bed. "Something wrong?" Sam asked, Andy had been quiet as they packed up their belongings and made their way back from the beach.

"I'm fine, it's just… I just don't want this to end," Andy shrugged. This had been the best vacation of her life. She knew she would be sad when it was over, but she hadn't expected to feel like this, especially when she was still on vacation.

"I know, like I said before, I wish it didn't have to either, but it does. Now, we could pout, or," Sam had crawled up next to her, his hands already working the ties of her bikini top. "we could do… other things," he finished, nuzzling her neck.

"Mmmmm… what kind of things?" Andy asked, teasing. Sam's very wondering hands, which were currently down her bikini bottoms, fingers circling her clit. Andy was having a hard time concentrating.

"Oh, I think you know," Sam answered, grinning wickedly. He pulled her bikini bottoms off, working his way down to settle between her legs. He wasted no time showing her exactly what it was he was after as his tongue shot out and flicked the place his fingers had been working their magic moments before. Andy bucked at his touch, unprepared for the sensation of his tongue on her body. "Sam" she screeched out, her fingers reaching down to weave into his thick, dark locks.

Sam didn't answer, however, as his tongue continued to work her over, circling over the nerves, licking up and down her folds. He slipped three fingers inside her and as he licked, he began working his fingers in and out of her, making her toes curl under his touch. It wasn't long before Andy could feel the orgasm building, Sam's tongue continued to swirl and lick. Just when she thought she couldn't take it anymore, Sam pulled his fingers out and began using his forefinger to circle her clit, his tongue taking up residence where his fingers had just been, licking her from the inside out. The change in sensation was too much for Andy to take and in one lick from the bottom of her core to her bunch of nerves, Andy came for him. Sam lapped her up, urging her to let it all out. Just as he moved up her body, Andy used the opportunity to flip them so she was straddling him. Sam had removed his own shorts while working Andy over, and he was ready and willing. Andy wasted no time lowering herself onto his rock hard member. They both sighed and Andy set a fast, hard pace, riding Sam as she rolled her hips onto his. She reached back and using his legs for balance, she arched her back, letting Sam see all of her. He used the moment to move his fingers back to her bundle, rolling the nerves between his fingertips like you would two flower petals. The effect sending Andy driving down into him as she picked up to an almost frenzied pace. Sam couldn't take it anymore, and his orgasm slammed into Andy, causing her to come a second time. They both wrapped their arms around each other and held on tight, riding their pleasure out together.

When they were through, Andy rolled off Sam to lay next to him, spent. "I'm really going to miss being able to do this whenever we want," Sam told her. Andy nodded in understanding. "I know. No schedule means we can do this whenever. Not at home," she added. "That's okay, because when we do get together after work, it will make things so much better," "True," Andy laughed and she and Sam drifted off for a much needed nap before the nights events.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N:** I'm so glad you all liked the last chapter. Now that we are heading towards the end of the vacation, I wanted to explore the idea that life will continue when everyone gets back to Toronto. I also didn't want to break up Chris and Gail or Dov and Sue over something they all willingly participated in and I'm glad you were all on board with that.

I do apologize for not updating so frequently, this is a hectic time of year and has been compounded by my husband's recent illness. This time of year is always a crazy one, especially at school. I am not feeling well this week so it's been a lot. Thank you for understanding!

I do not own Crash Into Me. Dave Matthews does.

Chapter 19

Sunday Night

Andy and Sam were just getting ready to leave to meet everyone for dinner when the room phone rang. Sam answered and Andy noticed his brow furrowed in confusion before thanking the caller and hanging up.

"Who was that?" Andy asked, noticing Sam's now bemused expression.

"Concierge. They were calling to let us know our dinner plans have changed and we are to meet our party under the gazeabo on the beach in ten minutes."

"That's a little odd, but okay." Andy shrugged. They knew the location because they had passed it while riding the tram to dinner all week. Andy had noticed it seemed to be a spot used primarily for what looked like rehearsal dinners and small receptions. She and Sam set off towards the beach, wondering what was going on.

They arrived to the location only to be greeted by banquet tables set up in a small u-shape. The gazeabo was adorned with large hanging lanterns casting a soft, warm glow over the space. Smaller lanterns were lit on the table and island music played in the background. Andy saw a large pig roasting on a pit at the far end of the space. She and Sam accepted a glass of champagne and turned to greet Traci, Jerry, Oliver, Zoe, Frank, and Noelle who were already seated.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Andy asked, taking the empty seat next to Traci. "We'll explain as soon as the rest of the gang arrives," Traci said, smiling. Andy was so happy for her. All day Traci and Jerry had this newlywed glow. It had not even been 24 hours, but marriage looked good on her best friend.

Peckstein and company arrived a few minutes later, the same confused yet excited expressions on their faces. Once they took their champagne and their seats, Jerry stood and cleared his throat.

"I know this was last minute, but all day I have been thinking of doing something special to cap off our week here. It's been incredible to say the least. While I didn't come down here expecting to leave a married man," he paused as everyone laughed, "I'm really happy I did." Jerry leaned down to kiss his wife.

"Anyway, I wanted to do something to celebrate our marriage and I noticed they did pig roasts. I was able to book a last minute one for dinner tonight. Thank you all so much for being there for Traci and I, and not just last night. It's been a long road and you've all been nothing but supportive the whole way. McNally, thank you for convincing us we needed this break. Best idea you've had, other than taking a chance on this guy," Jerry pointed to Sam as everyone laughed some more. "All kidding aside, this was a really fantastic idea and we need to take trips together more often. Oliver, thank you for the crazy idea that someone should get hitched while we were here. I don't think you had Gail and Dov in mind," he winked as Gail put her face in her hands and Dov choked on his drink, "but look, you ended up getting two weddings out of us! Seriously pal, for as crazy as it sounded at the time, it was a good one. I couldn't be happier, which brings me to my beautiful wife. Traci, what can I say? This may not have been the way I would have done things, and I know we did it a bit backwards, but last night you made me the happiest man alive. I'm so lucky to have you and Leo and I can't wait to go home and be a family. I also can't wait to see you walk down the aisle when we do this at home. I love you, Mrs. Barber." Everyone cheered and drank as Jerry and Traci kissed.

Appetizers were served as their concierge for the evening began taking drink orders. Dinner itself would be buffet style and they were welcome to use the space as long as they wanted. The concierge did remind them that the pool party and poolside concert would be starting at 9pm. Since the space was theirs for the evening, there would be snacks and drinks until they called it a night. As they settled in, Andy looked over and noticed Sam was very quiet, he seemed to be lost in thought.

"Hey," Andy leaned in, touching him gently on the shoulder, "what's going on? You still with us?" she asked jokingly.

"Oh, yeah, sorry," Sam replied, clearing his throat. "Just thinking, that's all."

"Anything important?" Andy asked. Sam only ever got contemplative when he was trying to work something out, usually case related.

"Nothing in particular, just thinking," Sam assured her. He saw a worried expression cross her face, and Andy quickly to cover it. "Honestly, there's nothing to worry about. I was just thinking of the things Jerry said. It has been an amazing week and I didn't come down here expecting to come home with us together. I'm glad I am, and I have to agree with him, I couldn't be happier either. I also know there's going to be an adjustment. I'm not really someone who shares, you know?" Andy nodded, that was an understatement. She had found out more about Sam in the last seven days than she had in the almost two years they worked together. He was a private guy, and she respected that, but she did wonder what would change along with their relationship.

"I just want you to know that I'm going to try. You know, to share more. It probably won't be easy, and it will probably take some time. I know I shared things with you here, and that wasn't the easiest thing for me. I definitely think this island air does something," Andy and Sam both laughed, "just try not to take it personally when I don't want to open up." Sam looked at her.

"You mean when you're being 'you'?" Andy asked. Sam chuckled. "Yeah, I guess that's a good way to put it," he told her, wrapping an arm around here and pulling her towards him. "I won't. I might pry sometimes, but it's only because I want to know you, Sam. I want you to know me, too. I mean you probably already do, you tell me I overshare all the time," Sam laughed, this was true as he told her she was telling him too much at least once a week.

"So by sometimes, you mean you will pry less than you normally do?" Sam joked, Andy shook her head and elbowed him in the ribs. She had used her interrogation techniques on Sam more than once. He usually played along for a few questions before calling her out on it.

"You're funny. I mean it, I do want to know you, but I promise not to nag or push too hard." Andy insisted, looking him directly in the eye. She loved this man. She wanted to know more about him, but she knew from experience and from what Oliver and Jerry had already told her that Sam would share what he wanted, when he was ready.

Just then Oliver clapped both Sam and Andy on the shoulder, pulling them out of their little world and back to reality. "So, how is McSwarek on this fine evening?" Oliver asked. He had noticed them deep in conversation for a while. With Sam and Andy this was either a good thing or a bad thing. Oliver knew they would have plenty of time for deep conversation on the plane ride home tomorrow. He wanted everyone to relax and have a good time on their last night of vacation.

"We're great buddy, what's up?" Sam asked. He knew why Oliver had interrupted their talk. Oliver was one of the few people who could read Sam.

"Nothing, nothing. Just noticed you two were in what looked like a serious conversation, and tonight is about having fun one more time before we head back to the real world," Oliver told them. Sam and Andy both laughed.

"It was nothing bad, Oliver. Promise." Andy told their friend. "Well just the same, I figured it was high time we get you two a drink and talk about a best man and maid of honor speech." Oliver winked.

"As much as I'm sure you would love that, I think I'll save my words for the real reception when we get home," Sam patted Ollie on the shoulder and stood up, wanting to get more of the appetizers.

"Aww come on, pal. I'm sure Traci and Jerry would love it, you too McNally." Oliver nodded to Andy.

"Ditto what Sam said, I haven't prepared anything," Andy told him. If she was going to make a speech about her best friend, she would need time to prepare. She wanted it to be epic.

"Aww, you see that's the fun though. This way it all comes from the heart," Oliver told them as he cleared his throat. Sam had just settled back into his seat when Oliver gave both a shit eating grin as he announced to the group, "before we eat, the Maid of Honor and Best Man have a few things they would like to say." Oliver smiled as he headed back to his seat, purposely avoiding the daggers being thrown at him by Sam and Andy. Everyone laughed, seeing the expressions on Sam and Andy's faces made them only guess who had masterminded this idea.

Andy sighed and stood up. "Thanks, Oliver, for volunteering us. Uh, I had figured we would save this for the real reception back home, but since that's not the case here we go. I don't have anything prepared," Andy shot a glare at Oliver, who held up his drink in a toast to her, she shook her head, continuing "but I do just want to say that Traci, I'm so happy for you and Jerry. You've been through so much in life and you continue to put your best foot forward every day in spite of everything you've been through. I remember when you told me about Jerry back in our dorm room at the academy," Traci blushed as everyone laughed, "I thought you were insane. Surely you were not going to jeopardize your future career. You assured me you knew what you were doing and no one would know. It was only supposed to be a few dates, nothing serious. Well here we are, and I have to say, I think you grossly underestimated yourself on this one." Everyone laughed again. "Seriously though, I'm glad it turned into something more for you. You landed a good one with Jerry and I've honestly never seen you happier. You and Leo deserve the world, Trace, and I'm so glad Jerry is the one to give it to you. So if everyone would please raise their glass to Traci and Jerry, I'm so glad you found the love you both deserve and here's to many years as husband and wife. Cheers!" Everyone toasted and drank. Traci hugged Andy, and Jerry kissed her on the cheek. She sat and Sam stood, looking a bit nervous.

He cleared his throat, "I'm not as good with words as McNally here, and I also was saving this for the real reception, but Jerry, buddy, I've known you a long time and I've never seen you happier. I remember when you came to the Penny after your first date with Traci. You didn't want to say anything at first, but when we finally got you to tell us who she was, I have to admit I thought you were crazy too. Risking it all for a girl you just met? But I get it now, I do." He looked down at Andy and smiled. "I still think you were crazy at the time, but I'm glad you didn't listen to us and kept going out with her. Traci, you are an amazing woman and you make this guy here happier than I think he's ever been. He also talks about himself a lot less, which is a plus," everyone laughed as Jerry shook his head. "Anyway, if we could all raise our glass once more to Jerry and Traci. Congratulations and cheers!" everyone toasted and drank once more. Traci kissed Sam's cheek as Jerry pulled him in for a man hug.

As they settled back into their seats, the concierge announced that dinner was ready. Dinner was buffet style, and the pork smelled amazing. There were all kinds of side dishes, both hot and cold, as well as an assortment of breads and cheeses. Everyone piled their plates and sat down for their last dinner. "This is amazing," Andy said, pointing to the pork with her fork.

"I'm not going to be able to move," Sam agreed. Oliver was already on his second helping, piling the roasted pork onto his plate. There was even an assortment of barbecue and other sauces, all of which Andy planned on trying. A little while later when they thought they could not possibly eat anymore, the caterer wheeled out a small, two tier wedding cake.

"We couldn't have dinner without dessert," Jerry shrugged. He and Traci stood and went to cut the cake. Despite hollering from their friends to smash it, Traci and Jerry gingerly fed each other their first piece of cake. Just as Jerry was pulling away, however, Traci swiped his nose and face with frosting. Shaking his head, Jerry grabbed Traci around the waist, using his other hand to trail his piece of cake down her face, from forehead to chin. Everyone howled with laughter as a cake fight broke out between the couple. Then they had calmed, both looked like they had gotten into a fight with icing and lost. The concierge seemed prepared however, and handed each of them a wet and a dry towel to clean up. They cake was wheeled off to be cut, the top packaged up for them to take home to freeze. Andy helped Traci wipe her face.

"That was hysterical, Trace. I think you managed to get him worse though," Andy told her. "I did smash the cake into his face, I'm pretty sure he will be snorting it out for the rest of the night," Traci laughed. Once she and Jerry were cleaned up, they all sat down to enjoy the cake along with the dessert bar that had been set up. Just as they were finishing up, the lights came on around the pool directly in front of them. They had watched as a small stage and band equipment had been set up during dinner. A cover band was warming up. As the gang finished their dinner, they all began stripping out of their dinner clothes, revealing their suits. The ladies were mingling on one side of the space, and the guys on the other.

"I noticed you were drinking again tonight," Andy said, sitting next to Gail. Gail laughed, "yeah I went back to the room and slept some more. I woke up feeling a lot better. I need a few drinks tonight to forget what I need to face when I get home," she laughed again, shaking her head.

"Do you think it will be that bad?" Traci asked. Gail nodded. "My parents have always put in our heads that we are Pecks and we are held to a higher standard. Even something like this, which hurts no one, and not even our reputation really, will be disappointing to them at the very least. Knowing I don't remember it won't help. Before we left they reminded me that I'm still a Peck and I represent them as well as Toronto and I should especially remember I am here with my Staff Seargant," Gail sighed. "You know Frank doesn't it see it that way, right?" Noelle asked. "He's here with his friends, not with his staff." Gail nodded again, "I know that, but my parents do not. It's okay though. I'm an adult, and I think it's time my parents saw things that way. Chris is going to be with me when I tell them. I told him he didn't have to, since they will surely blame him too, but he insisted."

"Chris is a sweet guy, I'm sure he just wants to be there for you," Sue told her. "Dov said he would come over too, since you are in this together. I can as well, if it helps." Sue offered.

"That's really sweet but really it's okay. It is time my parents know I am my own person and that I'm not perfect, nor should I be expected to be perfect all the time. It really will be okay. It's not like they can kick me out, I don't live there anyway," Gail laughed, sipping her drink.

"Good point, just know you don't need to take the fall. We are all in this together, Mrs. Epstein…" Sue winked. Gail spit out her drink as the rest of the girls howled with laughter.

"Oh my God, it just sounds weird! Can we just stick with Peck, please? It will be legally changed back to Peck soon enough," Gail shook her head. This really was the world's worst hangover.

The cover band was a group from the Pennsylvania/New Jersey area. Not your traditional cover band, they had a mini horn section as well, which allowed them to play a wider variety than most bands Andy had seen. She thought they sounded great and was even enjoying their original stuff. She felt Sam come up behind her and smiled as she felt his hand find the small of her back. She had long since been able to sense him before she saw him. A sensation since heightened by their new relationship.

"I think I'm going to hit the pool, wanna join me?" Sam whispered in her ear. Andy shivered, "sounds like a plan to me," she finished her drink and stood up, letting Sam lead her to the pool. It was beginning to fill as more people came down to check out the band. The pool was lit by underwater lights that changed colors every few minutes. The effect reminded Andy of pools she had only ever seen on celebrity home shows. She and Sam waded over to the pool bar and grabbed drinks before finding a spot along the wall, near their dinner area. Jerry and Traci soon joined them. Andy found herself dancing in the water, making Sam laughed. He wound his hands around her waist, pulling her back to him, the sensation of her wiggling her hips compounded by the water.

"You guys are awesome!" called the band leader, after a particularly energetic set of songs that brought Andy back to her middle school days. "We're going to slow things down a bit for all the couples out there. I'd tell you to watch your hands under that water, but since I wouldn't, have fun! Do we have any Dave Matthews fans in the crowd tonight?" a cheer rose up from the pool.

Andy and Sam looked around, amused. Not too long ago, on a particularly slow patrol, Andy had been playing Pandora on her phone as they drove through the city. Ants Marching came on prompting Andy to turn the radio up just slightly. When she noticed Sam giving her an inquisitive look, she had shrugged, _"what? I like this song"_

 _"_ _It's nothing," Sam had said. I just didn't peg you for a Dave Matthews type, that's all. Sam turned his attention back to the road._

 _"_ _I didn't know there was a 'type' when it came to Dave. He's universal. I think no matter your musical taste, you like a little DMB. What about you? You obviously recognized the song, are you a Dave Matthews fan?" Andy asked. She knew Sam, like Oliver, was more of a classic rock guy. Dave Matthews was a bit different than Rush._

 _"_ _I am. I have all of his albums. Even caught his last tour when they stopped in Toronto," Sam glanced at her. When he found out Dave Matthews was coming to Toronto he figured he would have to work. He had planned on asking Frank to put him on concert detail, but as luck would have it not only did he end up with the night off, but Jerry was able to score a few last minute tickets and they went with Oliver and Zoe._

 _"_ _I worked concert detail that night with the rest of the rookies. It was a good show, wish I didn't have to be on drunk watch though, I probably would have enjoyed it a little more," Andy told him. Sam laughed. "It wasn't that bad. His concerts are usually pretty relaxed." "True, we've definitely had worse," Andy agreed. So do you have a favorite song?" she asked tentatively. Songs said a lot about a person._

 _Sam glanced over at her and turned his eyes back to the road before answering, "Crash Into Me," he said, his voice low. Andy gasped. Aside from Ants Marching, she loved that song. If she had to admit it, she often thought of Sam when she heard it. She smiled and nodded, "actually, after this one, that is my favorite as well," she told him._

 _Sam had pulled over and they were sitting there just staring at each other. Sam was having an internal debate over asking her to come hang out and listen to some Dave over dinner when the radio crackled to life, sending them both back to reality. As Sam lit it up and took off towards their crime scene he chuckled, "Look at that, McNally, finally something we agree on."_

As the opening notes of 'Crash Into Me' began, Andy felt Sam pull her closer, knocking her out of her daydream. "They are playing one of our songs," he whispered in her ear, wrapping her arms around her waist. Andy turned in his arms, positioning herself so her back was to the wall of the pool. She wrapped her legs around Sam's waist, so he was effectively holding her in the water. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in close, "it would seem we are racking up the songs this week," she smiled, Sam laughed. "That we are, McNally, that we are," Sam agreed as he leaned in to kiss her.

 _Sweet like candy to my soul_

 _Sweet you rock_

 _And sweet you roll_

 _Lost for your I'm so lost for you_

 _You come crash into me_

 _And I come into you_

 _I come into you_

 _In a boys dream_

 _In a boys dream_

As the band leader sang, Andy crashed her lips into Sam's in a heated kiss. She opened her mouth to allow his tongue access and they quickly became lost in each other. Andy had more than once thought of doing this when she heard this song, she was beyond happy to be able to make that daydream a reality.

 _Touch your lips just so I know_

 _In your eyes, love, it glows so_

 _I'm bare boned and crazy for you_

 _When you come crash_

 _Into me, baby_

 _And I come into you_

 _In a boys dream_

 _In a boys dream_

As the song continued, Andy and Sam continued their make-out session in the pool, neither giving much thought to anything else around them. This moment completely summed up their week together, a week that felt like a lifetime in the making. Both of them equally and eternally grateful they decided to take a shot and go all in on each other. As the song went into the last verse, Andy finally pulled back, just far enough to rest her forehead against Sam's. She sang along softly with the band leader.

 _If I've gone overboard_

 _Than I'm begging you_

 _To forgive me_

 _In my haste_

 _When I'm holding you so girl_

 _Close to me_

Sam sometimes sang along with this song when he was alone, and thinking about Andy. He joined her and softly sang the words along with her.

 _Oh and you come crash_

 _Into me, baby_

 _And I come into you_

 _Hike up your skirt a little more_

 _And show the world to me_

 _Hike up your skirt a little more_

 _And show the world to me_

 _In a boys dream… in a boys dream_

 _Oh I watch you there_

 _Through the window_

 _And I stare at you_

 _You wear nothing but you_

 _Wear it so well_

 _Tied up and twisted_

 _The way I'd like to be_

 _For you, for me, come crash_

 _Into me_

As the song ended, Sam gently pulled Andy back to him for another kiss, this time soft and slow. The crowd cheered and the band announced they would be taking a short break. The deejay took over and began spinning some of the latest club hits. The mood changing, Sam and Andy decided to get out of the pool for a bit and head over to their dinner area, which now boasted a buffet of appetizers and snacks. They sat and joked with their friends, laughing at Dov, who had joined a limbo contest going on just a little way down the beach from them. He seemed to be doing fairly well and the gang cheered him on from their spot.

Sam shook his head, "you know I think I'm even going to miss seeing this side of Epstein… just don't tell him I said that," he warned, Andy laughed. Dov ended up winning the limbo contest, a feat that shocked everyone, especially the TO's.

"Well done, Epstein, I didn't realize you were so… bendy!" Oliver exclaimed, clapping him on the back and handing Dov a drink, "next time we need to get into a small space, you're my guy!" he informed the rookie. Dov groaned. "Leave it to Ollie to turn the limbo into me doing more work," he joked. Everyone laughed. The band took the stage for their second set and soon everyone was up and dancing in the pool. The band played a medley of hits from the mid-nineties, which reminded Andy of all the teen movies she watched growing up. They even sang one of their own songs, a hilarious one about a man with large balls. There was even a dance that went along with it. Andy realized the band was probably pretty popular at home when the song started and a big cheer went up in the pool from a few fairly large groups of Americans. Andy remembered them from the karaoke bar a few nights earlier. She remembered a conversation with a few of them during numerous trips to the bar and had learned they were all from the Pennsylvania/New York/New Jersey area. Clearly they knew the band. Andy had fun learning the dance, and even had Sam doing it with her by the end of the song.

As the night began to wear down, Sam whispered into Andy's ear. "What do you say we take this party somewhere more private?" he asked. Andy nodded. They said goodnight to their friends, congratulating Jerry and Traci once more before heading back to Sam's room. They had both packed earlier, upon Andy's insistence, and now had the rest of the evening free to enjoy to themselves before the rush to leave in the morning. As they walked back to the room hand in hand, Andy took a deep breath, pausing to snap a few pictures of the resort and the beach at night. She was really going to miss this place, but she was excited to see what Sam had in mind for the rest of their evening.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N:** Thank you all so much for taking this journey with me! I can't believe we are at the end of this story already! I could not have done it without all of the support. A special thanks to my friends evelinav and angelflower28 for letting me bounce ideas off you and for truly getting it.

There will be a sequel, however I will not be able to start until after Thanksgiving. It will be my version of Season 3 so it will be a mashup of events that happened as well as what I had hoped would happen. I hope you will like it.

As always, not mine. Although I won't say no if Tassie wants to give it to me as a Christmas gift!

Chapter 20

Sunday Night/Monday

Sam and Andy made their way back to the room, taking time to take in the way the resort lit up at night. It was hard to believe that in 24 hours, they would be back in Toronto, unpacking and getting ready for their shift Tuesday night. Once they arrived in the room, Sam suggested a nightcap on the balcony and Andy happily agreed. Sam readied their drinks as Andy found a music channel and adjusted the volume so it was just loud enough for them to hear from the balcony.

Sam led her outside and settled into one of the lounge chairs. Andy went to take the one next to him, but before she could, Sam grabbed her wrist and pulled her down to sit between his legs. Andy sighed happily as she leaned back against Sam, his arms wrapping around her. They sat in comfortable silence for a while, each enjoying the others company as well as the music and general ambience of the scene.

"I really wish we could stay here forever," Andy finally said, breaking the silence. "I know, but if we did we would have no reason to take an actual vacation anymore. Besides you and me, we like busy. You know this would be fine for a little while but eventually you would miss the excitement of the streets. Besides, being a cop is what you do. It's what we do. It's in the blood," Sam told her, nuzzling her neck.

"Mmmhmmm," Andy moaned, "I guess you're right." "I'm always right," Sam joked. Andy laughed. "Okay, let's not get ahead of ourselves, but you have a point. I guess we just need to look forward to our next vacation." Andy told him, running her fingers up and down his forearm.

"Yes, we definitely will be," Sam assured her. "So, McNally, when we get home, wanna try being normal together?" He asked, a smirk on his face.

Andy couldn't help but laugh, "Yes, Sam. Let's try 'being normal' together, whatever that is," she joked. He began placing feather-light kisses up and down her jaw. Andy leaned back into him, relishing in the feelings his touch was causing.

Sam continued his ministrations on her neck, his fingers wondering underneath her bikini bottoms. As he rubbed his thumb across the bundle of nerves already sensitive and waiting, Andy let out a soft moan. She went to stand, but Sam kept his hands firmly in place. Smiling, Andy slowly removed them from her body, standing up just long enough to remove her top and bottom. Sam had made quick work of his own board shorts and was ready and waiting for her.

Andy straddled the chair and Sam and using his shoulders to steady herself, she slowly lowered herself onto his hard and waiting member. Neither of them moved as they reveled in the sensation for a moment. Andy began to rock her hips, slowly first, but quickly increasing in speed. Sam leaned forward, taking her nipple and sucking it into his mouth, the effect of his breath and the cool breeze being almost more than Andy could handle. She threw her head back as he continued his assault of her breasts, his thumb making its way between them to rub her bundle of nerves in slow, circular motions. The effect made Andy weak in the knees. She showed Sam how much she enjoyed it by bearing down and increasing her speed, pushing the friction between them up another notch. Within minutes they were both at the point of a frenzy, when Sam suddenly steadied her and without letting go, stood up, taking Andy with him. She wrapped her legs around his waist, her lips latching onto his neck, nibbling and kissing and sucking his most sensitive point. He carried her to the bed, laying her down and pulling her towards him, entering her in one smooth motion. Andy let out a gasp and a moan as she shifted under him. Their hips came together as Sam and Andy picked up the pace until they were both screaming each other's name as they went over the edge together.

As Andy and Sam lay in bed trying to calm their breathing, Andy rolled so she was laying on Sam's chest. He absentmindedly played with her hair as they both stared into the darkness of the room, the soft glow of the resort lights casting a bluish tint on the balcony.

"Do you think the universe has a plan, for us?" Andy finally asked, sitting up to look Sam in the eye.

"Oh yes, it was undoubtedly fate that wore me down enough to come on this trip with you," Sam laughed.

"I'm being serious!" Andy told him, leaning in for a kiss. "Andy, I wish I had all the answers, I wish I could tell you what we have in store, but the truth is, I just like living in the moment, with you." Before Andy could say anything else, he continued. "I'm not saying I don't see a future with us, I already told you how I feel about that, but as far as some grand plan for how it will all work out, that I just can't give you. I know you're a planner, it's who you are, but you should know that with the job we do there are no guarantees. I think the universe plans for us to be happy, with each other, and by God's good grace that will be for a very, very long time."

Andy nodded. He was right. She and Sam had made it very clear they thought this was it for them, but she also didn't want to rush things, she had made that mistake once and it had almost cost her dearly. She thought maybe she should clarify her question.

"You're right, Sam. I think what I meant was whether or not you think things are going to be easy for us. It hasn't been the easiest road getting to this point. I wonder what it will be like from here on out." Andy shrugged. It was true, things definitely had not been easy, but they found their way to each other, and Andy would be eternally grateful for that.

"I don't know, to be honest," Sam told her. "I mean, we may be together, and a lot of things have changed, but we're still who we are. We're still going to bicker and argue. I do think we will be happy though. I think if anything, the universe owes us a bit of happiness. It's been a rough two years, both on and off the job. Hopefully the universe agrees we need a bit of a break from the chaos." He leaned up to kiss her, smoothing her hair off her face.

Andy nodded, leaning in to continue the kiss as she slowly rolled so she was on top of him. She smiled wickedly at Sam as she lined them up and slowly lowered herself on him for the second time that night.

The next morning, Andy woke to the sun in her eye. They had forgotten to draw the curtains on the balcony the night before. They never made it out of bed, each taking turns waking the other up all night long. Andy had to admit, there were worse ways to spend their last night in paradise. She sat up, yawning and stretching before heading to the bathroom to shower and finish packing. By the time she emerged, Sam was up and handed her a steaming cup of fresh coffee before kissing her and heading for the bathroom himself. Andy walked around the room, grabbing the last of the items left, throwing everything in her suitcase. She and Sam could sort their things when they got home. She walked out to the balcony and sat on the lounge, taking a deep breath of the morning sea air. She would definitely miss this.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Sam asked a little while later. He had gotten dressed and finished his own packing only to find Andy on the balcony lost in thought.

"Nothing, just trying to take this all in, since it will be a long time before we get to come back," Andy told him. "About that," said Sam, a mischievous look in his eye, "I was going to tell you later, but this is as good a time as any, yesterday I signed us up for Hard Rock VIP Rewards. Since there's a Hard Rock in Toronto, all we need to do is spend time dining there and we will earn rewards towards another vacation here or at any of their other resorts. I know you and Traci like to go to their concerts sometimes, now you will get perks for going," he shrugged.

Andy looked at him, wide-eyed for a moment before jumping up and hugging him. "Sam!" She exclaimed. "That is a great idea! Thank you!" He laughed at her enthusiasm. "Hey, I figured it was a good excuse for us to go somewhere other than a diner for dinner, plus the rest of the guys signed up too. This way we can all vacation together, although it will probably a long time before we can all get off like this again," Sam told her between kisses.

After finishing their coffee and spending a few more minutes on the balcony, Sam and Andy reluctantly left the room for a final breakfast at Isla with their friends. Everyone looked a bit sad as they gathered around the table one last time.

Once everyone was served drinks and had gone for their first helping, Frank stood up, his mimosa in his hand. "I just want to take a minute to thank Andy once again for coming up with this idea and planning this trip for all of us. It's been an amazing week, and I'm sure I speak for everyone when I say I don't want to leave," everyone laughed and nodded. "You are the best group of coppers I have ever worked with, and even though I'm sad to be leaving, I'm grateful that I at least get to return to Toronto and work with all of you. We do a tough job, even you Zoe, it's not easy being the wife of a copper," Zoe smiled and nodded, taking Oliver's hand in her own, "and it's good to get away and relax. I hope we don't wait years before we do this again. In fact, I think we should make it a point to get away, even for a weekend, every few months or so." Everyone nodded in agreement. "So let's all raise our glasses and toast to a fun week with great friends, a safe trip home, and a smooth transition back to work!" Everyone toasted and clinked glasses in cheers.

After Frank's speech breakfast became a lively affair. Everyone was looking through each other's phones and cameras, laughing at pictures taken throughout the week. Andy and Traci were snapping pictures of the group, making sure to get in their last morning. They had decided to collect everyone's pictures and make scrapbooks when they got home.

It was Traci who finally announced they should probably wrap things up and go gather their things. They were meeting their private transfer in an hour in the hotel lobby. Begrudgingly, the group stood up, leaving the buffet for the last time. Oliver especially looked crestfallen. "They just don't have this kind of buffet at home," he sighed, when Zoe asked him why he looked particularly put out. Everyone laughed.

Sam and Andy grabbed their things, taking one last look around the room, Sam smiled and reached for Andy's hand. She took it and pulled him toward her, giving him a sweet kiss. She knew she would never forget this week as long as she lived. It was one that had forever changed her life. As Sam was breaking away he noticed something out of the corner of his eye and jumped.

"Sam! What is it? What's wrong?" Andy asked, eyes darting around, trying to find the source of Sam's sudden change in demeanor.

"Something moved on the floor, that's all," Sam told her, brushing it off. He started to try to maneuver her and her luggage out of the room. It was too late, however, as Andy had noticed what made Sam jump.

"It seems as though we have a visitor to send us off!" Andy exclaimed, walking away from Sam to crouch in front of the closet where a small salamander was slowly making its' way across the floor. She looked up at Sam, a shit eating grin forming on her face. "This wasn't what made you jump, was it Sam?" she asked, eyeing him up. "Uh, no! No!" Sam tried to backpedal. "Just thought I saw something on the balcony that's all," he tried shrugging it off.

"Really? Because I think you saw this little guy move out from the closet and it scared you," Andy teased. Sam shook his head, "We need to get going," he told her, opening the door and steering his and her suitcases through it. Andy laughed, standing up to join him. "Sam Swarek, startled by a tiny salamander," she joked as she past him and stepped into the hall.

"It caught me off guard, okay? Do not tell anyone. Especially Oliver. And Jerry," he warned.

"Don't tell me what?" Jerry's voice rang out from behind them. Andy couldn't help but laugh even harder.

"Sammy, we're not keeping secrets are we? Come on pal, I thought we were closer than that." Jerry said, catching up to his friend and wrapping an arm around his shoulder. "Clearly whatever it is you don't want me to know is funny, judging by McNally here. Share with the class," he chided his friend.

Sam shook his head, staring daggers at his girlfriend who was desperately trying to pull herself together. "McNally said something funny and I responded. That's it. Maybe she and I have our own secrets," he told his best friend. "Sammy, you realize I'm a detective, right? I read people for a living, and you, my friend, are lying."

Sam sighed. He knew this was going nowhere and Jerry was relentless. He also knew they would probably meet the rest of the group very shortly in the main building and he didn't want to share with the whole class.

"Okay, okay, you win. We were getting ready to leave the room and I leaned in to give Andy a kiss and out of the corner of my eye something small moved. My guard was down and I jumped. Turns out it was a tiny salamander crawling on the floor. Happy?" Sam growled at Jerry.

Jerry was about to respond when Traci spoke up, laughing, she told Sam, "It's okay, we had one in our bathroom last night and Jerry did the same thing. Only he didn't see it until he stepped on it… and screamed like a girl." She smiled sweetly at her husband before looking at Sam. A large grin formed on Sam's face as Andy burst into another fit of laughter. Jerry shook his head and stared at his wife in disbelief. "You know Trace, the things that go on between a husband and wife behind closed doors are supposed to be private." He told her.

"Some things, yes," Traci told him, taking his hand in hers, "but other things are too good to keep to yourself. Besides, now you're even and I didn't tell Oliver." Traci said.

The four of them laughed and everyone managed to pull themselves together as they reached the main building and met up with the rest of their friends. They approached the checkout line and sadly handed in their room keys and filled out the checkout paperwork. The concierge pointed to the area where their private transfer would pick them up. "You will meet your private transfer there in about 30 minutes. When he arrives we will cut your wristbands. Until then you are free to leave your luggage in that area and shop or eat while you wait. Please do not wonder too far though. The transfer will wait about 5 minutes before leaving." Everyone nodded and dropped off their luggage.

They decided to hit the shops. Most of them still had some money left on their resort credits. After stocking up on souvenirs and hitting the snack stand for provisions for the flight, the group decided they had time for one quick and final drink at Sun Bar. Sun Bar was this amazing bar smack in the middle of the main building. The lounge area outside pushed out onto an infinity pool overlooking the entire resort. As they were getting ready to leave, Traci stopped them.

"Wait! Before we go we need one more group shot. This is too perfect to miss. A concierge walking by overheard her and offered to take the picture. The group stood with their backs towards the pool, the resort providing an impressive background. "Why don't you all turn around and I can get that shot too," the concierge suggested, pointing to the famous Hard Rock logo hanging on the building above the entrance. Everyone agreed and once she took the second picture, Traci thanked the woman and looked at her watch. "We need to go, our transfer is probably here." She told everyone.

They walked back to the lobby and sure enough a man holding a "Toronto Police" sign was waiting by their luggage. Traci smiled and snapped a quick picture before she and Andy greeted the man. He instructed them to follow him as a few bellboys came for their luggage. The gang followed the man, expecting to find two passenger vans like they had when they arrived. Instead, the driver escorted them to a large limo bus, gleaming in the sunlight.

"I'm sorry, I don't think this is us," Andy told the driver, rifling through her paperwork. "We are getting a private transfer but two passenger vans were requested." She looked through her information, confused. A hotel concierge, who was outside directing guests, suddenly appeared, smiling. "Your transfer has been upgraded, courtesy of a Mr. and Mrs. Peck" he told them, before going to help a new set of guests.

Gail looked like she would faint. "Wow. Mom and dad did this? I'm shocked! Although, this will make telling them about my, uh, wedding a bit more painful." She groaned, stepping onto the bus. Everyone else laughed. "I will call them and say thank you when we land," Frank told the group. Once everyone was settled, Jerry popped the complimentary bottle of champagne and they rode the hour back to the airport in style. They cleared the ticket counter and security in record time, since a lot of travelers leave for home on Sunday they had only about half the crowd they would have seen if they left a day earlier. They had about an hour before their flight and decided to hit the food court and grab a quick lunch before heading to their gate.

"What a week, huh?" Traci asked Andy as they stocked up on magazines from the airport newsstand. "Unbelievable, absolutely the best week of my life," Andy told her dreamily. "What about you, Mrs. Barber?" Andy grinned. "I have to agree, definitely the best week ever. I still can't believe I got married," she gushed. "Well believe it baby, because you're stuck with me." Jerry said, sidling up to his wife and planting a kiss on her cheek. He took the magazines in her hand and went to pay for them. "You said it brother, she's definitely stuck with you," Sam said, coming up to stand behind Andy. The four of them laughed as Jerry pretended to look offended. "Better than poor McNally here. First she's stuck with you ten hours or more in a squad, now she's stuck with you outside of work too." Jerry teased.

"What can I say? I'm a trouble magnet." Andy shrugged. It was Sam's turn to pretend to be offended as he pulled her in for a kiss, "its danger, not trouble and you like being stuck with me," he told her. Andy laughed, "You know I do," she agreed, kissing him again.

After eating and using the bathrooms, the group heard their flight being called and headed for the gate. After handing their tickets to the attendant, they were led out to a waiting tram on the tarmac. Once full, the tram drove across the tarmac to their waiting plane. Andy had never boarded a plane from the tarmac before, and after taking in all of the planes taxing down runways and landing not too far from them, she wasn't sure she preferred this method.

Once everyone was boarded and seated, the flight attendants ran through their safety check. Sam looked more relaxed than he did during their flight down. "You ready?" Andy asked him. "Yep," Sam said, as the plane began to taxi down the runway. "I got this McNally." Just as Sam leaned forward to grab a magazine from the seat pocket, the captain hit the gas. Sam was thrown back into his seat, a surprised and shocked look on his face. Andy erupted into a fit of giggles that lasted all of take-off.

"Didn't you listen when the attendant told you not to do that?" Andy asked, forcing herself to calm down. People were starting to look. "Yes," said Sam haughtily. "I just thought I had a little more time before we hit our runway." Andy shook her head and took her hand in his. Once they reached cruising altitude, Oliver, who was in front of them, turned around and leaned over the back of his seat to talk to Sam about plans to watch the Maple Leafs game later that night. Andy listened to the two best friends make plans, as she rested her head on Sam's shoulder. It wasn't long before the lack of sleep got the better of her and her eyes drifted shut.

This time, it was Sam who woke Andy before their landing. "McNally, Andy, wake up. We have to put our seat belts back on, we're about to land." Sam told her, shaking her gently. "Wha—what? Land? How long was I out?" she asked, quickly stretching before buckling her seatbelt. "Almost the whole flight," Sam told her, chuckling. "You seemed a bit worn out," he wagged his eyebrows. "Yes, well that's because someone woke me up a few times last night," she winked. "Hey, I didn't hear you complain." He told her sarcastically.

"Oh, I'm not complaining. How about you? Did you get any sleep?" she asked. "About an hour and a half," Sam admitted. "Your head really makes a pretty comfortable pillow." They both laughed. "Do you have plans tonight?" Sam asked. "Nope. I'm seeing my dad Wednesday after shift for breakfast. I figured I would either be too tired or too wired when we got home today," she told him. "Why? What's up?" Andy had wondered if she and Sam would do anything when they got home. She knew they both would need to go to their respective houses and tend to some chores from when they were away. She didn't want to assume they would spend the night together, although she had hoped she would at least see him before they both reported for shift Tuesday.

"Oliver invited us over to watch the Maple Leaf's game and grill out. Apparently cold weather is no match for his grill," Sam told her. Andy laughed. "Yes, sounds like fun," she agreed. "Good. I was thinking, if you want, you could stay at my place after…" Sam trailed off. He knew he wanted to see her before their shift tomorrow, but he didn't want to push her. "I would really like that," Andy smiled. "Good. So I know you arranged for a van to drop us all off at our respective houses. I need to get a few things done around the house this afternoon. How about I pick you up around 5? Oliver wants to spend some time with the girls and then eat before the game." "Perfect." Andy told him. She was glad this all seemed so natural, as if they had been together forever.

The plane landed and once it taxied to the terminal, everyone stood to gather their things and head for the luggage carousel. Andy had to smile at the stark contrast between the airport in the Dominican and here. Down there, no one rushed anywhere, although it seemed as though everyone was now in a real hurry. Laughing to herself, Andy didn't notice someone was standing impossibly close until another hand reached out and plucked her bag off the carousel for her.

"Oh, thanks, I apprec—" Andy started to thank the person who grabbed her luggage but stopped mid-sentence. The kind stranger was Luke. Andy knew he had traveled to visit family, but never really bothered to ask when he was coming home. She assumed he would have only stayed a few days, and had arrived home ahead of them.

"Andy. I was hoping I would run into you here. Look before you say anything, just, just hear me out. I've had a lot of time to think this week, okay? What I did was wrong. Unbelievably wrong. Biggest mistake of my life. But I love you, okay? You, not Jo. I promise if you give me another chance I will spend the rest of my life making this up to you. I will change. I won't work as much. I'll show you every single day what you mean to me." Before Andy could even respond, she felt a warm, familiar set of hands on her waist gently moving her aside. Sam responded before she could.

"Sweet of you to offer, Callaghan, but while we were on vacation, Andy here did something thinking of her own." Sam told the detective. Luke scoffed, "Sammy this isn't any of your business, okay? This is between me and Andy. If you could just give us a minute…" Luke trailed off, Sam's words finally resonating within. "Wait, thinking? Are you trying to tell me something happened between the two of you? I knew you were waiting for me to mess up so you could swoop in and take her. You probably spent the whole week telling her how much of an ass I am, didn't you? Wow, Sammy, I have to say, I knew you colored outside the lines, but this is low, even for you." Luke shook his head.

"Not that it's any of YOUR business, Callaghan, but Andy and I both came to a realization this week, and it's that we see a life together… without YOU in it. Sorry pal, you had your chance and you blew it. Don't worry, I don't plan on messing up the way you did. Andy is no longer your concern." Sam told the man.

Andy was finally able to get a word in. When Sam started, she hadn't wanted to interrupt. She knew Sam wanted a piece of Luke, and she knew Luke would just keep baiting him. She didn't want things to come to blows in the middle of the airport. She knew the TPD's jurisdiction would not be able to help if they ended up in trouble here.

"Sam is right, Luke. I don't know what you thought was going to happen, but even if Sam hadn't come on vacation with me, even if we hadn't talked and hadn't admitted we are in love with each other, I still would not take you back. Ever. You broke my heart and humiliated me in front of all of our friends, and the division. I can never ever forgive you. I didn't really want to have this conversation with you here, but since you and your enormous ego only thought of yourself, here we are. I'm with Sam. I'm in love with Sam. That is never going to change. So go. Just go." She told him, arms crossed.

Luke looked between the couple. Andy stood there, her arms crossed in front of her chest, looking like she wanted to strangle him, and slightly in front of her, angled as if he were trying to protect her from Luke, hands balled into fists, stood Sam. This wasn't over, but Luke was smart enough to know he wasn't going to continue anything here.

"This isn't over," he told them, before leaving in a huff. The group stood silent for a moment, staring at the couple before Dov broke the tension by letting out a low whistle. "Damn. Rock and roll Andy AND Sam! He didn't know what hit him." The remark broke the tension and everyone let out a nervous laugh. Andy went to grab her luggage, but Sam brushed her aside, grabbing the handle and rolling it along with his as they made their way to customs. He was silent and she knew he was angry, but she also knew it wasn't directed towards her.

Andy slipped her arm around Sam's and leaned in "It's okay, Sam. He's all talk. I don't know why he doesn't think this is over, but it most certainly is. Please don't let him ruin the end of a perfect week." She whispered. Sam visibly softened at her words. "You're right, and I won't. He's not worth it. But the nerve of the guy to come here and just think you would be okay, just like that. To insinuate that I planned this…" Sam trailed off. "He's an ass, Sam. But he's not our problem to deal with," Andy shrugged, taking her luggage from him and making her way through customs.

Sam let her words sink in as they cleared customs and headed for the arrivals gate where they would meet up with the van to take them all home. Everyone else had been quiet since the encounter with Luke. Sam knew their friends were trying to give them some space. He didn't think any of them had expected to see Luke so soon.

They were waiting for the van when Jerry finally cleared his throat. "Well, Sammy, I have to say thank you for not making me arrest you earlier," he joked. Sam looked at him, eyes narrowed. Jerry visibly swallowed, suddenly rethinking his idea. "I thought about it, but realized if you threw me in with some of the people we've already locked up, you might blow my cover… again," Sam quipped. The tension broke and everyone started laughing. Just then the van arrived and the group began putting their luggage in the back and finding a place to sit. "How many times do you need to bring that up? Am I ever going to live that down?" Jerry asked, shoving his and Traci's luggage in the back of the van. "Nope," said Oliver, clapping him on the shoulder as he walked around to climb in the van. Jerry shook his head and chuckled as he climbed in and slammed the door shut.

The ride back into Toronto was pleasant, everyone happily chatting away, the scene with Luke at the airport put on the backburner for later. No one wanted to let one incident ruin the great memories of their week. As the van began dropping passengers off one by one, Sam noticed Andy had grown quiet. She barely registered a goodbye when Dov, Sue, Chris, and Gail climbed out at the guys' apartment. Frank and Noelle had been dropped off first, and all that were left were Andy, Sam, Zoe, Oliver, Traci, and Jerry. Since Oliver had picked everyone up on the way to Andy's, they were all heading back there. Sam was not the only one who noticed Andy's sudden friendship with silence. Once the van arrived on Andy's block and the gang jumped out to unload their stuff, Oliver took the opportunity to pull Sam aside.

"Hey brother, listen. I know you and McNally have plans to do your own things before you meet up later, but I think you should say something to her quick before we go. We'll wait while you help her inside." Sam nodded and followed after Andy, who had already said goodbye to the rest of the gang and was headed for the door.

"Wait, here let me help you with that," Sam said, taking Andy's suitcase. "Thanks," Andy replied as she found her keys and unlocked her door. "I've got it from here, Sam. I will see you in a little bit?" She asked, hoping he wouldn't push it and would just go. Truthfully, she needed him, but she was tired from traveling and didn't feel like dealing with his anger towards Luke. Or her own for that matter.

"Wait, Andy. Yes, I will see you in a little but before I go," Sam paused and without thinking, he let go of her luggage, reaching for her and pulling her to him for a heartstopping kiss that caught Andy completely off guard.

When Sam finally pulled away, Andy was out of breath and still trying to process what just happened. "Sam?" she asked, confused.

"I love you," he told her, wrapping his arms around her waist and standing with his forehead against hers. Andy sighed and closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I love you too, I'm sor—" "Don't you say it," he cut her off, "Nothing for you to be sorry about. You had no idea that would happen. I'm not angry with you."

"You're angry though." Andy pointed out, pulling back just slightly to look him in the eye. "I am, but I'm angry because I should have known he wasn't going to let this go. I mean, I wouldn't." He admitted, making Andy smile. "I should have handled the situation better. I let him get the better of me a little back there. It won't happen again, and before you say anything, yes, I know it will happen again. He won't give up just yet. Not until he sees this is the real deal. Luke's not the brightest but he is a good detective and he will see the evidence of our relationship. He won't be able to hide from that."

Sam was about to pull Andy in for another kiss when he heard a car horn. Sighing, he said, "That'll be Oliver. I'm sure they want to get home. See you around 5?" Andy nodded, "or before, feel free to come over whenever." "Okay," Sam told her, walking toward the door. Just before he left, Andy tugged on his arm, pulling him back for a quick kiss. "Love you, I'll see you soon," she said. Sam smiled, "love you too." He went to meet his friends. He couldn't wait to get home and get his chores and errands done so he could come back to Andy's. He hoped the afternoon would go by quickly.

After Sam left, Andy busied herself with unpacking and doing laundry, making a list for the grocery store, and dusting the condo. Once the place was cleaned, everything was unpacked, and Andy had sorted through her mail, she decided to go through some of her recorded shows before she took a shower and got ready for her night. When she did laundry she had packed her overnight bag as well as her work bag. She didn't want to be presumptuous that she would be with Sam until they returned to work the next day, but she didn't want to be without her work things either. Her uniform, which her dad had been nice enough to pick up from the dry cleaners and drop off at her condo, had been placed next to her bags by the door.

Andy sat on the couch and queued up her dvr, flipping through a few shows before deciding on The Middle. She settled into the couch and the next thing she knew, her phone alarm was going off in her ear. Sitting up, confused, Andy realized she had fallen asleep. Her alarm had been set for 4pm, giving her an hour before Sam would be there. Happy she thought to set the alarm, Andy shut it off and got up, heading for her bathroom with a little smile on her face. As upset as the Luke fiasco had been, she was glad Sam's anger wasn't directed at her. She couldn't wait to see him.

Sam spent the afternoon cleaning his house, catching up on laundry, doing the grocery shopping, and paying the bills that arrived while he was away. He even washed his truck before finally collapsing on the couch and napping for an hour. When his alarm went off, he headed for the bathroom in the Master to get ready. The afternoon had given him time to think about the Luke situation, and his nap had enabled him to clear his mind and let the last shred of tension melt away. Sam woke up content and happy. He knew they would eventually have to deal with Luke, probably sooner than eventually, if he were being honest, but he believed in what he told Andy. Luke would see for himself what Andy and Sam had, and he would leave well enough alone. He might be a pain in the ass until he did, but he would stop. Sam was sure of it. If not, Sam had zero problem forcing his hand.

Once he was showered and ready, he hopped in the truck and took off for Andy's. They hadn't really talked about much other than she would go with him to the Shaw's and then back to his house to spend the night. Sam was hoping she would just stay with him until their shift. Frank had told them on vacation that he had pulled a few strings and although it meant they were on night shift for the next rotation, they wouldn't have to report Tuesday morning as originally planned. This gave them a little over 24 hours to unwind before heading back to work, and everyone was grateful. Sam hoped he would be able to spend that time with his girlfriend.

When Andy opened the door to her condo a few minutes later, Sam couldn't help but grin when he saw her. His grin grew wider when he noticed her work bag and uniform next to her overnight bag. Andy gave him a kiss and reached for her things. Sam quickly grabbed her work bag while she took her overnight and uniform. Smiling, he led her to the truck and off to the Shaw's where they would begin their first act of being normal, together.

 **A/N:** Well that's all she wrote, folks! I hope you liked it. I wanted to stop here rather than write out the rest of the evening. I'm thinking that will be told in the first chapter of the sequel. I really wanted to keep this story about their vacation. Also, I always thought Luke would fight just a bit harder for Andy if Sam and Andy had gotten together under different circumstances. That three month break at the beginning of their relationship made it difficult for Luke to really jockey for position again. This was my take on him not wanting to accept reality. Thank you all so much again!


End file.
